Zootopia: Subesse Senatus Romanus (SEPT 2) Corrigiendo
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Veinte años después de los Olímpicos, un grupo de animales hace acto de presencia. Nick y Judy, con la ayuda de Meloney y Sabrina, deberán protegerse los unos a los otros y encontrar animales de confianza que los ayuden a cazar y capturar a los miembros de dicho grupo, cuyo principal objetivo son ellos dos. Sin saber que todo estaba planeado mucho antes que los mismos Olímpicos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Sabana Central. Domingo, 20 de noviembre, 2:17 h.  
20 años atrás.**

El día pintaba fenomenal, incluso para él mismo, que no era partidario de dicho clima, sino que prefería una lluvia torrencial cayendo, limpiando todo y a todos. Llevándose todo lo que fuera necesario. Se cubrió aún más con la capucha de su chaqueta negra, dando la imagen de que, debido al sol brillante en el cielo, se estaba protegiendo.

Llevaba meses pululando entre los orfanatos, tanto los que conocía como lo que no, en busca de algún animal que cumpliera las aptitudes que estaba buscando: fiero, despiadado, agresivo y centrado, pero su búsqueda arrojaba lo mismo: nada. Todos los cachorros, sean jóvenes o ya entrando en la adolescencia, tendían a ser blandos y buenos. No le servían.

No obstante, al cabo de poco tiempo dio con su diamante en bruto: una cheeta de no más de cinco o seis años, ocho como máximo, que era una pequeña furia. Si la molestaban, atacaba; si se enojaba, saltaba encima. Era perfecta. Para la desgracia del tigre, obtenerla no era sencillo.

Tuvo que esperar demasiado, aprenderse los patrones de la cuidadora del orfanato, los horarios en que sacaba a los cachorros al parque o a recrearse. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Asimismo, intentar descifrar cómo abordar a la pequeña cheeta, lo que, para variar, no sería tan complicado.

El tigre blanco se irguió en su asiento, en la banca del parque, y miró su teléfono móvil como si estuviera esperando a un animal, faltaba un minuto exacto para que la cuidadora, una cebra, se fuera por treinta y dos segundos, los cuales él debía usar para hacer su movimiento. Estaba seguro, se sentía en su terreno: sólo ayer había ocurrido el ataque entre Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes, y la ciudad aún tenía la conmoción en la garganta, nadie tomaría en cuenta, la policía menos, una desaparición de un orfanato.

La cebra se alejó por un momento y el tigre blanco accionó el cronómetro, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la cheeta, quien estaba sobre un pequeño león, propinándole golpes. Al llegar con ella, el tigre blanco carraspeó, captando la atención de ella, quien fue empujada por el león que se desembarazó y salió gimoteando.

El tigre supo que era perfecta al ver aquellos ojos color oro que destellaban con un brillo de inteligencia perverso.

—¿Qué quiere? —gruñó la pequeña.

—Te gusta molestar a ellos —dijo el tigre, con un tono, aunque serio, calmo.

—Me molestan, los golpeo, ¿y qué?

Altanera y explosiva, serviría perfecto.

—Te castigan por eso, ¿cierto? —No respondió, lo que le sirvió como afirmación—. Y si te dijera que puedo hacer que con un golpe no te molesten más, que podrás hacerte fuerte y evitar que nadie te moleste, ¿qué dirías?

Una luz bailó en esos pequeños ojos, para luego ella sonreír.

No bastó más palabrería para que se entendieran por completo. Ella disfrutaba peleando, como un animal salvaje, y logró atraer su atención; si le divertía pelear, luchar y hacer sufrir a unos mocosos, ya la tenía en la bolsa con su proposición.

Él sonrió, mostrando los colmillos.

—Ven conmigo —dijo— y te enseñaré.

Sin dudarlo un momento. Contra el sentido común inculcado por los mayores de nunca ir con un extraño, sólo siendo guiada por un instinto animal tan básico que era salvaje, la pequeña alzó la pata, con sus garras a la vista y le tendió la mano, alentándola a tomársela.

El tigre se la tomó; las garras le hicieron unas cortadas en la palma, mas no le importó.

Mientras se alejaban, el tigre blanco sonrió; la piedra inicial del plan había sido colocada.


	2. Senatus Populusque Romanus

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **I**

 **Senatus Populusque Romanus**

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Lunes, 3 de marzo, 7:34 h.**

No le gustaba para nada como estaban sucediendo las cosas. La molestia empezaba a dominarle el cuerpo. El día era lumínico, de esos que presagian buenas cosas, que nada podía salir mal, pero para Nick, aquello le daba igual; estaba molesto porque hubieran aceptado el caso.

Suspiró mientras dejaba la oficina de Judy, quien ahora era la nueva Jefa del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, felicitando a las chicas antes de salir, aunque fuera por protocolo. Caminó por el pasillo de la segunda planta rumbo a las escaleras, comenzando a cavilar que no debía pensar así, pero la situación lo ameritaba. El caso aceptado era de un grupo criminal que estaba empezando a reclutar por las calles, lo que indicaba que estaba a poco tiempo de volverse peligroso en gran escala, y no quería que su hija y nuera se arriesgaran tanto. Si tan sólo hubiera alguna forma para persuadirlas.

Sin embargo, las dos opciones, persuadirlas o dejarlas, eran malas. La primera las ponía al borde de la línea de fuego, donde cualquier descuido, confianza mal jugada o mal paso significaría en el mejor de los casos una incapacidad, mientras que en el peor, la muerte. No quería pasar por eso, no de nuevo. Hacía veinte años, cuando Meloney tenía tres años de edad, habiendo pasado poco de adoptarla legalmente, y estando él y Judy en un caso sobre organizaciones criminales, Meloney estuvo a punto de morir; y ahora, que se hizo policía por admiración a ambos, aceptaba un caso como el que él tuvo dos décadas atrás.

En cambio, si hablaba con ellas para convencerlas de dejar el caso y comenzar como los policías principiantes, podría ganarse el desprecio y enojo de las tres hembras, su esposa, Judy, su hija y su nuera, Sabrina, porque pensarían que no creía en ellas. ¡Claro que creía! No por nada egresaron de la Academia como las dos mejores de su grupo, sólo que era demasiado pronto para las dos.

Suspiró exasperado y se pasó una pata por el rostro, tratando de relajarse un poco.

Abandonó todas las ideas, por el simple hecho de que todas desembocaban en el mismo sitio: una discusión. Discutir con Zanahorias era una cosa; difícil, sí; casi imposible, también; había maneras en que podía defenderse, ¿pero con tres hembras a la vez? No, Nick sabía cuando había perdido. Por más que les diga, advierta o aconseje, ellas seguirán empeñadas en seguir adelante.

Bueno, ¿qué más le tocaba?

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y pasó por la sección de informes para pedir todos los delitos relacionados con la SPQR.

«¿Qué banda se pone SPQR? ¿Acaso todos los criminales en esta ciudad están tan educados al nivel de conocer la Historia Antigua?»

Primero fueron Los Titanes, una banda que nació antes de que Nick naciera y estuvo casi enteramente compuesta por su familia. Luego de ellos fueron Los Olímpicos, liderada por su padre y después, casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, fueron Los Gigantes, ésta última liderada por su tío.

James.

No había día en que Nick no se lamentase la perdida de James. El sólo recordarlo abría viejas heridas. Lo único que podía hacer era agradecer el poco tiempo que pasó con él y el anillo de oro que nunca se quitaba, siendo este un recordatorio de su familia. Algo… especial, pero de igual manera, su familia. Y de su boda. Tanto fue el aprecio que le tuvo a su tío que al adoptar su segundo hijo, un zorro rojo y de ojos azules, le puso dicho nombre en honor a él.

Y vaya que le vino como anillo al dedo. James terminó siendo la copia exacta de su homólogo. Pícaro, vivaracho, astuto e inteligente. Ese muchacho como podía gastar las bromas más pesadas, podía deducir con facilidad un enigma o hallar el truco en cualquier cosa.

Aún no se podía creer la increíble suerte con la que había corrido. Tuvo una niñez algo… complicada. Su adolescencia, ¡bah!, ni se diga. Su adultez tampoco fue un lecho de rosas, pero cuando recién pasaba los treinta, esa coneja se apareció en su camino. Al principio la vio como un incordio, aunque de a poco logró tomarle aprecio, y antes de darse cuenta ya la estaba amando. Después vino la pequeña Meloney, fueron circunstancias algo especiales, pero de igual manera fue para bien.

Después de todo el ajetreo con ambas bandas criminales y cuando por fin, después de tanto sufrir, tuvieron un poco de paz. ¡Bum! Se casan, y poco después Judy le dijo que quería adoptar otro zorro, y allí llegó James. Dos años después, el que quiso adoptar fue Nick, esta vez conejos, terminando así con Leo y Luke; esos gemelos al principio fueron adorables, como toda cría, pero cuando crecieron… eran todo un reto. Cuando comenzaron a caminar, tumbaban y roían con sus dientes todo lo que pudiesen. Parecían castores en lugar de conejos.

Nick no quiso adoptar después de eso, pero ¡no!, Judy quería más; y así terminaron con Annabeth y Hazel. Esas dos conejitas eran regalos del cielo, cuando las trajeron, Annabeth tenía dos años y Hazel era recién nacida, y no molestaban en absoluto. Nick había pensado que ese sería el tope… ¡Ja! Eso hubiera querido. Después vino Nico. Al principio no sabían a quien elegir, mas cuando vieron al zorro negro, ambos sintieron ese flechazo y lo adoptaron. Si tan sólo hubieran sabido lo que les causaría… a Nick. Nick era el único que terminaba perdiendo al pequeño por culpa de esa costumbre de no hablar, no decir nada, no dar señales de vida.

Siete hijos. Más de los que Nick quiso alguna vez, pero no se arrepentía de tenerlos. Le alegraban la existencia. Pareció que alguien había corrido la voz de que la pareja tenía niños como arroz, porque un día en la puerta de la casa les dejaron un pequeño conejito envuelto en unas mantas. Sin nota, sin aviso, ni siquiera con la cliché canasta de mimbre. Solamente lo dejaron allí, y bueno, cuando Judy lo vio, no se pudo resistir. Jason, el pequeño Jason, era un caso único, por llamarlo así. Era un zorro en el cuerpo de un conejo.

Todo eso en veinte años, veinte largos y hermosos años. Nick creía que por lo menos tendría una vida plena y tranquila sin nada que lo alterase hasta que llegase a la vejez y habitara su fría y helada tumba, pero ¡no!, ¡qué va!, tenían que aparecer unos criminales de quinta con delirios de grandeza y repetir la historia.

Ya no eran los Titanes, ni los Olímpicos, ni siquiera los Gigantes. Ahora eran el SPQR. El _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ o El Senado y pueblo de Roma. Ya no era algo con la mitología griega, ahora los maleantes les entró afición por la romana. Era como si hubieran dicho: «Hey, ¿sabes qué? Creemos una banda así como las grandes que hubo, pero esta vez usemos a Roma. No podemos fallar».

Nick exhaló fastidiado, enojado y exasperado.

No sólo tenía que volver a las viejas andadas contra maleantes peligrosos, sino que ahora su hija estaba metida en esto. Uno de sus mayores tesoros, y el sólo hecho de imaginar que le pudieran hacer daño a ella; a Sabrina, su pareja; a Judy, o a cualquiera de sus hijos, lo enfurecía y aterraba.

En veinte años no hubo mucho cambio en la jefatura. Unas cuantas expansiones aquí y allá para que hubiera la suficiente capacidad para los nuevos reclutas, pero nada más que eso. Fue rumbo a la sala dónde los novatos se les asignaban labores extra, sea parquímetros, informes o secretaría. Eso se había vuelto el rito de iniciación de la jefatura. Afortunadamente ya no era el mismo que cuando Nick llegó, que era que le escondieran el uniforme mientras se duchaba y ve a ver cómo se las arreglaba para encontrarlo, porque si le llegaban a hacer eso a su hija, bueno… convertiría a todos los machos de la jefatura en hembras.

Desde que Judy fue ascendida a Jefe del Departamento, dicho rito se anuló. Casi provocó una revuelta en los veteranos, aunque ella lo cambió por extenuantes horas de trabajo en las áreas que nadie quería: informes, secretaría y parquímetros.

Para llegar al salón de los novatos tenía que pasar por el recibidor de la entrada y al verlo, le entraba nostalgia. Benjamín Garraza, el emotivo, amigable, y sobre todo amante de Gazelle y las donas, se había retirado hacía unos cuatro años. No dijo el porqué, pero aún así todos lo extrañaban. Venía de visita de vez en cuando para saludarlos a ambos, mas cuando ella le hacía propuestas de reintegrarse a la Fuerza, Benjamín se iba por la tangente y no respondía, o si lo hacía, no especificaba el porqué de su negativa.

Lo que sí, era que se veía más feliz. Como más brillante.

Con los papeles de la SPQR, el nuevo grupo criminal naciente, en sus patas, se encaminó hacia arriba de nuevo y llegó a la oficina de Judy, donde ésta estaba hablando con las dos chicas.

Las tres lo observaron, a lo que Nick sonrió y alzó unas llaves en su pata libre, girándola en uno de sus dedos.

La señal internacional entre los policías para salir a patrullar.

* * *

 **Downtown, Calle Peak. Lunes, 3 de marzo, 8:07 h.**

Ya en la patrulla, Nick estaba recostado de lo más tranquilo en los puestos traseros, donde por lo general se llevan a los maleantes, ojeando el folio de las conexiones de los últimos delitos.

Sabrina conducía, mientras Meloney le hacía preguntas referentes al caso. A ambas se las notaba excesivamente felices y ansiosas por resolverlo. En cierta medida les recordó a Judy.

—Bueno, pequeñas, como se que no voy a convencerlas de que dejen el caso, se los relato. —Nick les pasó el folio a ellas por el pequeño espacio que había en el vidrio que los separaba, Meloney lo tomó—. Se han establecido conexión entre veinte delitos diferentes, en los que podemos encontrar: robo, secuestro, agresiones, allanamientos, destrucción de propiedad privada y pública.

»Al principio sólo se tomaron como vandalismo y crimen desorganizaos. Todos en la jefatura supusieron que fueron acciones al azar, pero luego del delito numero quince, se empezaron a encontrar ciertas coincidencias. La primera fue en un ataque a una presa: un tigre atacó a un rinoceronte; el punto es que el rinoceronte logró ver una especie de tatuaje en el antebrazo del tigre. Un cinco en números romanos.

»Algo similar pasó en Distrito Forestal. Una gacela y su grupo irrumpieron en una casa por la fuerza y saquearon a la familia. Se llevaron todo lo que consideraron de valor. Las víctimas en el interrogatorio comentaron que llevaban unos números romanos tatuados en los antebrazos, como un código o sección.

»La más preocupante que hemos tenido ha sido la situación que se presentó hace una semana: un león raptó a una familia de armadillos y los mantuvo prisioneros en su propia casa y…

—Claro —interrumpió Meloney—, en la academia hablaron de eso. ¿Recuerdas, Sissy?

—Ya. —Sabrina asintió sin apartar la mirada del camino—. El del león con la M4, claro que me acuerdo.

—Ese mismo —convino Nick—. Bueno, el caso fue que redujeron al animal. El león opuso resistencia y lo dieron de baja. Cuando recuperaron el cuerpo y le hicieron la autopsia respectiva, hallaron un tatuaje en su antebrazo. Las letras «SPQR» y debajo de ellas, un tres en romano.

»Allí fue donde todos empezamos a pensar que todos los delitos estaban relacionados. No podemos probarlo a ciencia cierta porque pasan tan rápido que cuando llegamos a la escena no hay nada, y la mayoría de los agredidos tampoco ven nada. No sabemos si no hablan por miedo o porque realmente no saben.

»De allí nos reunimos los que teníamos experiencia en casos de esta índole. Judy, Colmillar y yo. Cuando comparamos las pocas pistas que teníamos, dimos, o por lo menos supusimos, que estábamos presenciando el nacimiento de una nueva organización criminal. Y si nuestras especulaciones son correctas, lo que creo, esta organización es más violenta y más centrada.

—¿Centrada? —inquirió Meloney—. Pero si acabas de decir que los ataques han sido al azar.

—Cierto —dijo Nick—, ¿aunque te detenido a pensar en lo que significan esas siglas?

—Mamá nos lo dijo y tú lo tradujiste. _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ , o sea, «Senado y pueblo de Roma».

—¿Y qué te dice eso?

—Pues… que tienen algo que ver con Roma.

—Ajá, ¿y qué más?

—A ver… —dijo—. Roma, alguna predilección sobre el Imperio Romano y… a lo mejor sus dioses o quizá su infantería militar.

Nick sonrió.

—Vaya, veo que no fuiste la mejor por nada. Tienes razón, Meloney, y eso es lo inquietante. Tu… —Nick dudó y escogió con cuidado las palabras a decir—. Hace muchos años, hubo dos mafias que hacían referencia a las rivalidades de la mitología griega: es decir El Olimpo contra el Azote de los Gigantes. Dando así las organizaciones de Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes.

»Sus modos de ataques eran los típicos de las organizaciones, pero tenían una pequeña influencia de la cultura griega. Llegando a tal punto que aplicaron un «castigo». Después de un año de investigación, logramos recrear la escena de la muerte de uno de los Olímpicos bajo las patas de los Gigantes, un oso polar de alias Poseidón. La cosa fue que le tendieron una trampa y lo apuñalaron, para luego incendiar la propiedad, muriendo así o por el desangramiento o por el fuego.

Meloney y Sabrina fruncieron el entrecejo y se lanzaron una mirada furtiva.

—Ahora —continuó—, si aplicamos esos conocimientos hacia esta nueva banda, ¿qué nos dice? Bueno, que en principio que puede estar influenciada por las costumbres del antiguo imperio romano, tales como su facilidad para la guerra, su formación militar entre otras.

»La teoría cobra fuerza al ver los tatuajes y la forma en que los criminales se mueven y atacan; nunca solos, siempre juntos y con un plan trazado. Eso me genera dos preguntas más: formación y nombres. Es obvio que los miembros altos estarán protegiendo sus identidades, lo cual no sería la primera ni la última vez que pasase, por lo que deberán de tener un alias, los cuales, no conocemos. Lo que si podemos creer, es que pueden ser de los dioses romanos. No es seguro, pero es lo más probable. Lo que me preocupa es su formación: las Cohortes.

—¿Cohortes? —preguntó Sabrina.

—Eso se los dejaré a ustedes. —Nick les guiñó el ojo a través del retrovisor—. No crean que les daré todas las respuestas. Ustedes aceptaron el caso y deben también aportar.

Sabrina y Meloney sonrieron, entusiasmadas.

Nick trató de aparentar que estaba relajado, sin embargo, en su interior estaba preocupado. Si las suposiciones eran ciertas, las cosas podrían ponerse iguales que hace veinte años o incluso peor. Con los Olímpicos no había muchos subordinados, en ese tiempo, el que más tenía era Ares, con un aproximado de cincuenta animales bajo su cargo, en cambio, si la SPQR de verdad existe como organización hecha y derecha, y no es una simple banda de quinta, la iban a ver feo por culpa de las Cohortes.

Nick no recordaba mucho del tema, aunque algo tenía en la memoria de cuando Judy le leyó un antiguo libro de historia a Colmillar y a él, al debatir sobre las conexiones de los delitos. Una legión romana se conformaba de diez Cohortes, enumeradas del uno al diez con su respectivo número romano y… había algo más, pero no recordaba qué. En dado caso de que la organización estuviera reunida de dicha manera, la tendrían el doble de complicada que con los Olímpicos.

Lo primero en la lista de Nick era averiguar todo lo posible sobre la SPQR antes de que se les fuera de las patas a la jefatura, como pasó con los Olímpicos y los Gigantes. El problema era ése mismo: estaba apenas comenzando, y por ende, no debía de haber muchos miembros. Los diez líderes de su respectiva Cohorte a duras penas, supuso.

Mientras más lógica le metía, más claro le quedaba. Estaban reclutando, y los delitos debían ser como su rito de iniciación. ¿Estaba seguro? Para nada, no obstante, era la hipótesis que jalaba con mayor fuerza.

Ahora la cosa era encontrar la información. En los viejos tiempos habría ido donde Duke y la comadreja habría podido echarle un cable, claro, con la extorsión adecuada, pero ahora ni eso. Si Big estuviera vivo, podría ser de ayuda. Hum… tal vez FruFru debería de saber algo, después de todo ella estaba al frente del «negocio familiar».

—Sabrina —dijo Nick—, más tarde iremos a Tundratown.

* * *

 **Tundratown, Calle Drift. Lunes, 3 de marzo, 12:02 h.**

El viento soplaba suavemente, trayendo consigo las gélidas temperaturas que hacían tiritar a los que no estaban acostumbrados a dicho clima.

Una de ellos era Sabrina.

Sabrina estaba abrazándose a sí misma a nivel de los hombros y frotándoselos constantemente, con una pata, a la vez que manejaba. Eso le causó gracia a Nick y lo hizo recordar cuando él era más joven y se paseaba por esas zonas, conservando el calor de la misma manera que la tigresa.

Nick y Meloney estaban acostumbrados a este clima, porque ella de pequeña estudió por estas zonas. Una cosa que le pareció intrigante al zorro fue la reacción de la tigresa, se supone que ella estaba entrenada para cada tipo de los ecosistemas artificiales de la ciudad, ¿entonces por qué le afectaba? «Su especie no se debe de adaptar fácil a este clima.»

Llegaron a la mansión de Big, bueno, hija de Big. Por suerte para Nick y Judy, y también para FruFru, ésta había impedido que su hija se inmiscuyera en el mundo oscuro que resultaba ser la mafia. Por lo que sabían, la pequeña Judy ahora era una chef reconocida a nivel internacional. «Siempre se puede ser la diferencia», pensó, alegrándose por la pequeña. La mansión seguía siendo la misma que siempre, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez. Un detalle que lo alertó, fue que no había osos polares en la entrada, cercanías o en la puerta misma de la mansión. Alzó sus orejas en señal de alerta y bajó despacio su pata hacia su arma tranquilizante. Desde lo sucedido hace veinte años, Nick perdió la confianza a las armas tranquilizantes, prefería las de fuego, pero «eso es un riesgo tanto para ciudadanos como para policías», le había reprochado Judy. Había veces que le exasperaba la razón que tenía su coneja.

—¿Q-qué hacemos a-aquí? —preguntó Sabrina, temblando.

—Conseguir información —respondió Nick.

Meloney sonrió, burlona, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la tigresa.

—¿No que me dejaste ser la primera de mi grupo?..., mírate ahora, temblando por un poquito de frío. —Meloney le sacó la lengua.

—N-no tengo fr-frío —terció Sabrina.

—Lo que digas, Sissy. —Meloney le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Volveremos en un rato, es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Podrás aguantar una hora más?

Sabrina le lanzó una mirada entre severa y divertida mientras asentía.

Nick sonrió divertido por la escena y a la vez se relajó. Meloney tenía razón, era mediodía, de seguro lo osos estaban en su descanso. No había por qué preocuparse.

Le indicó a Meloney que lo siguiera rumbo a la mansión y ambos bajaron del auto.

Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Meloney le relataba las conjeturas que tenía sobre la SPQR, las cuales no estaba muy lejos de las de él mismo. Nick sonrió para sus adentros, aunque tuviera miedo, que nunca mostraría, de que su hija saliera lastimada, estaba orgulloso de que sea tan… ella. No podía compararla con él, porque ella confiaba sin dudarlo en los demás, aunque tampoco con Judy, porque no era tan impulsiva. Era una mezcla de ambos.

Entraron al jardín, si era que a un plano congelado con árboles raquíticos y débiles, sin hojas, se le podía llamar jardín, de la mansión y Nick sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca que tenía tiempo sin recordar. Se sentía en peligro. Desenfundó su arma tranquilizante y la mantuvo apuntando al suelo, mientras erguía sus orejas, escuchando todo. Desde lo sucedido en anteriores casos, aprendió a guiarse por las corazonadas y no dejarlas de lado como siempre hacía. Se detuvo un momento y escudriñó los alrededores.

Vacío.

Ahora sí se sentía tenso. No había osos en la puerta de la mansión, ni en la entrada, ni a los alrededores, ni en los negocios cercanos a la misma, ni siquiera en las torretas de vigilancia. Por más en descanso que estuviesen, siempre había dos osos en cada torreta.

Eso no era normal.

Fijó su vista en Meloney y la encontró muy cerca de la puerta.

De repente, un movimiento dentro de la casa lo alertó. Fue rápido. Casi imperceptible, pero no para Nick. Tantas experiencias vividas y sumado a sus reflejos de cazador, mejoraron su percepción. «Hay alguien en la casa.»

Cuando caminó hacia Meloney para alertarla, un olor muy peculiar llegó a sus fosas nasales. Un olor a azufre, débil, apenas detectable. Mercaptano. «Es… es gas.» Inspiró con fuerza. ¡Era gas! Su hija estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta para entrar, dándose cuenta de que se hallaba entreabierta. Corrió a zancadas hacia ella, llamándola con un grito. Meloney se volteó, ladeando un poco la cabeza y dejando caer una oreja, confundida.

Apenas si pudo vislumbrar una sombra cuando tomó a su hija de la muñeca para sacarla de allí, moviéndose como un rayo dentro de la edificación, generando un brillo contra el vidrio de la ventana. Rápida. Ágil. Y lo siguiente fue una pequeña luz rojiza, girando en cámara lenta hacia la mansión.

Tiró de Meloney hacia sí y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza. Se volvió para saltar sobre ella y protegerla, y entonces…

 _¡BUM!_

Una enorme explosión.

La onda expansiva hizo que Meloney se desmayara y dejó a Nick aturdido, veía doble y la cabeza le zumbaba hasta el punto que pensó que se le iba a reventar. El calor de la explosión, enorme por un fugaz momento, derritió la nieve y el hielo del suelo del jardín, dejando ver una mínima capa de hierba artificial, que empezó a cubrirse por el polvo y escombros, como una neblina gangrenosa.

La explosión quizá no fue lo suficientemente grande como para matarlos, pero cumplió el objetivo: dar un mensaje. Era demasiado claro que era eso. Luchó por enfocar la vista, parpadeando sobre Meloney, para apoyarse en las palmas de sus patas y girar la vista. Se sorprendió que se alzara un hongo de humo y polvo desde el centro de la mansión al cielo, cuando eso sólo ocurría con explosiones de gran potencia.

Oyó pasos cerca y su atención luchó por dar con el origen de éstos, peleando una batalla que comenzaba a perder contra la inconsciencia. Vio a un animal, caminando hacia él con una presencia de muerte, fuerte, decidido y sin arrepentimientos. No le pudo reconocer porque llevaba una capucha y parecía que iba todo ataviado, porque no se le veía ni el pelaje.

El animal se detuvo frente a ellos. Nick notó que el animal no estaba por completo cubierto, sino que tenía una pequeña zona del antebrazo derecho, no más grande que una cajetilla de cigarrillos, donde se veía con claridad un tatuaje con las siglas SPQR; sobre dichas letras, una espada y una antorcha cruzadas formando una X; debajo de las letras, una I. La numeración romana equivalente al uno.

El animal levantó la pata y Nick escuchó un sonido que lo llevó de nuevo al pasado: la recámara de un revolver posicionándose.

—¡ _Senatus Populusque Romanus_!


	3. Belona

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajajaja me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. No vas tan mal encaminado en la reacción de Sabrina, pero debes leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajaja, esa era la idea. Feel a like Suspense :v. Me alegra que te guste y sí, si me pasé por tu fic, me gusta, y allí te dejé review. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también lo haga. Gracias por leer.

 **Necrocoffee:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y sí, yo usé los Titanes en mi otro fic, no como una organización activa, porque ellos fueron desmantelados antes de que Nick naciera, a lo largo del fic hice pequeñas referencias. No te preocupes por eso xD. Gracias por leer.

 **TammyJCD:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este también lo haga. Gracias por tu review.

 **Victorique:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, el suspenso es mi cualidad (o eso me han dicho xd), me alegra que te guste y realmente aprecio de corazón que lo recomiendes en tu página, y si no fuera molestia ¿Me pasas el nombre de la página para darle like? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Gracias por leer.

 **ChelseaJackson:** gracias por tu review. ¡SÍ CARAJO! ¡Al fin alguien que se da cuenta! Dioses, oh dioses, no sabes cómo me alegra que notaras eso, enserio, y sobre todo que ambos somos grandes fans del tio Rick y sus creaciones. ¿Supiste del nuevo libro que publicó? "The Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle" es la continuación de "La Sangre del Olimpo". Estoy a la espera de que lo traduzcan :v. Me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que este capítulo lo haga. Gracias por leer.

 **Jackath:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Izzy2866:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Stfan01:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Me gusta tu sugerencia. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias por darle tan buena acogida a este fic, me emociona bastante que de verdad les guste. Les agradezco bastante que lo hayan leído, enserio, son lo máximo.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **II**

 **Belona**

 **Tundratown, Calle Drift. Lunes, 3 de marzo, 12:22 h.**

El día de Sabrina había comenzado de la patada.

Ayer se había graduado de la Academia junto a Meloney y ambas habían hecho su juramentación como policías más todo lo que le sigue a eso: celebración, felicidades de muchos animales, la mayoría desconocidos, y demás. Su padre no había podido ir porque, como siempre, estaba trabajando en la ZPD.

Eso la enojó bastante. Incluso los padres de Meloney estaban allí para ella cuando le tocó recibir su placa ¡Y eso que su madre es la Jefa del Departamento! ¿Entonces por qué su padre no? ¡Bah! Desde que se recuperó de su secuestro hacía veinte años, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, estaba más concentrado en «Mantener la ciudad segura para ti, cariño». Vale, la idea sonaba linda y noble, ¿pero descuidar a su hija por eso?

En sus quince años Mike no estuvo, por lo que tuvo que terminar bailando el vals con Nick. ¡Con Nick! ¡Con el mejor amigo de su padre! ¿Cómo era posible eso? Aunque bueno, no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando decidió confesarle a su padre lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, por lo menos estuvo allí, aunque fue algo como:

 _Sabrina:_ Hola, papá, ¿cómo te va?

 _Mike:_ Hola, sí, debo salir a la ZPD, habla rápido.

 _Sabrina:_ Bueno, sabes que me gusta alguien.

 _Mike:_ Sí, sí, que bien, debo irme.

 _Sabrina:_ Bueno, es que me gusta Meloney.

 _Mike:_ Vale, nos vemos después. Te quiero. Chao.

Pensó que por lo menos en ese momento tan importante para ella, la había escuchado. No había quedado conforme con esa respuesta, por lo que había decidido hablarle a Judy sobre su problema. Ella la apoyó, y cuando por fin Sabrina había puestos sus sentimientos en orden, habló con Meloney. Llegó a pensar en decirle a su padre que ella y Meloney andaban juntas, después de todo, no creía que tuviera mucho problema. Le había propuesto la idea a la zorra y ella no tuvo reparos tampoco ya que sus padres sabían que estaba enamorada de ella.

¡Ja! Si hubiera pensado con lógica y no con un supuesto amor padre-hija, se habría ahorrado malos gustos. Colmillar cuando se enteró, le había hecho la escena de «¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?» y todo el rollo. Sabrina se dijo que si su padre no la aceptaba tal cual era, ¿para qué seguir viviendo con él? Hizo sus maletas y se fue de la casa.

El problema fue que no tenía para dónde irse y le daba corte pedírselo a Meloney, sin embargo, ella la conocía tan bien que no dudó en ofrecerle casa. Nick y Judy no tuvieron inconveniente ninguno. Incluso Nick se rió y les había dicho que por qué habían durado tanto. No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento. Le parecía inaudito que otra familia la aceptara así sin problema alguno y su padre pusiera el grito al cielo por tener un gusto diferente.

Luego de unos meses separados, su padre le hizo la típica escena de «No volverá a pasar» y todo eso, pero en el fondo Sabrina sabía que por más palabras vacías que el tigre dijera, no las cumpliría, su único pensamiento era el de mantener la ciudad segura. Su hija era como lo segundo más importante. Aceptó volver, no porque quisiera, sino porque en el fondo sentía que era una carga para los padres de Meloney y eso era algo que no quería.

Los primeros días fueron lindos y bonitos «¿Hija quieres esto?, ¿hija te falta aquello?», sin embargo, al cabo de una semana, _¡puf!_ , adiós magia, adiós atenciones, adiós padre. No le afectó realmente el cambio, si su padre no se metía en su vida privada, Sabrina no lo haría con la de él. En lugar de relación padre e hija, era una de conocidos.

El tiempo pasó y lo único que hacía de su monótona vida algo memorable era los momentos que pasaba con Meloney. Salidas al cine, idas al parque, salidas a la playa con la familia Wilde. Sí, hubo momentos en que la cosa no era del todo color de rosa, como en toda relación, pero eran escenas vividas con la zorra y eso lo apreciaba. De vez en cuando la gente las miraba mal por la calle o les lanzaban uno que otro insulto. De ser por Sabrina, ella les habría roto las piernas a los que decían eso, pero Meloney la calmaba.

Meloney siempre sabía cómo calmarla.

Cuando se inscribieron a la vez en la Academia, tampoco fue un lecho de rosas. Los únicos que las despidieron a ambas fueron, en efecto, Nick y Judy. Ya le daba lo mismo que su padre no la despidiera en algún lugar o simplemente estuviera allí. Había seguido el consejo de Nick sobre no dejar que las emociones la dominaran, y sólo abrirse a los animales indicados. En pocas palabras, a Meloney y a los Wilde.

La Academia fue algo… complicada. Dejando de lado las pruebas físicas e intelectuales, los molestos alborotadores siempre iban a por Meloney, y Sabrina siempre tenía que salir por ella. No le molestaba en absoluto, lo que sí le hervía la sangre de cólera era que se metieran con ella por el simple hecho de ser su pareja, tanto en el grupo como sentimentalmente. Lograron graduarse como las dos mejores del grupo y cerrarles la boca a todos los demás.

El día de hoy había comenzado mal. Había despertado a las cuatro de la mañana en el banquillo de un hospital porque el mes pasado su padre, el «protector de la ciudad», decidió perseguir a unos animales por haber atacado a un grupo de vendedores ambulantes y a causa de eso había recibido un impacto de bala en el hombro derecho, y por andar de valiente en una persecución, los puntos finales se habían abierto. Todo hubiera ido bien si la enfermera no la hubieran retenido para pedirle la información de Colmillar antes de salir. ¿Es que no podían pedírsela a él? Sólo era una sutura por un antiguo disparo, por favor, ni que fuera tan grave, había salido de peores. Sabrina se hubo librado como pudo de las gacelas enfermeras y fue corriendo a toda máquina hacia su casa, la cual, estaba a una considerable distancia del hospital.

Quería tomar algún taxi, pero cuando recibió la llamada la noche anterior salió sin pensarlo y dejó sus cosas en casa.

Por más que Mike fuera descuidado, alunas veces negligente, rara vez la atendiera, casi nunca la tomara enserio o le prestara alguna atención, era su padre. No podía simplemente dejarlo. Uno no puede renunciar a la familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pudiera resultar. No importa que te odien, que te pongan en ridículo o que, sencillamente, sean incapaces de aceptar una relación lésbica; la familia es la familia y siempre se ayuda. Y eso Sabrina lo tenía muy claro.

Llegó a su casa, faltando poco para las seis de la mañana, debía bañarse y comer como un rayo si quería estar con Judy y Nick para ir rumbo a su primer día en la ZPD.

Después de hacer todo y verificar que no se le había olvidado nada, fue a la casa de Meloney, se encontró con Judy y todo lo demás. En la jefatura todo iba bien hasta que comenzaron a dar las asignaciones. Ese ceño fruncido en Judy la puso sobre aviso, y cuando les relató el caso en la oficina, supo el porqué de su expresión.

Su primera opción habría sido sin duda alguna rechazarlo y empezar con parquímetros o con algo menos intimidante, pero Meloney le dio la pata y le sonrió. ¡Dioses! ¡Esa sonrisa! Esa sonrisa que la volvía loca y a la vez le daba una calma de otro mundo, ¿cómo decirle que no a ella? Suspiró, y contra su sentido común terminó aceptando el caso junto a su novia.

Ya por ahí había empezado mal. Cuando Nick le contó lo que había en el folio de la SPQR, empezó todavía a preocuparse más. Le llegó a la mente lo de su padre y por una buena razón. ¿Si ni siquiera los maleantes comunes tenían armas, por qué el que hirió a su padre sí? Las armas de fuego habían sido retiradas de la ciudad bajo un operativo de gran fuerza realizado el mes siguiente a que Judy tomara las riendas de la jefatura, era obvio que no iban a poder quitárselas a todos y cada uno de los delincuentes, pero, por lo menos, redujeron su número; eso significaba que los que hirieron a su padre eran, o podían ser, miembros de la SPQR. Decidió omitir ese detalle hasta que tuviera pruebas fehacientes de ello.

«Vamos de mal en peor», pensó Sabrina cuando Nick le dijo que condujera a Tundratown. Era el ecosistema que peor se le daba y ahora necesitaban ir para allá. Una vez en el lugar, su cuerpo tiritaba del frío y su pelaje no la ayudaba en absoluto. Los tigres no eran de climas fríos. Cuando Meloney y Nick decidieron salir a conseguir información de quién sabe dónde, se sintió cohibida. Algo le decía que no los dejara salir, mas no reparó en ello, creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de que ambos zorros salieran, cuando una explosión sacudió la zona. La onda de expansiva la dejo algo aturdida, pero no al punto de embobarla. Alzó la mirada hacia la mansión y todo lo que pudo ver fueron escombros y un moderado hongo de polvo y humo alzándose hacia el cielo. Pensó en Meloney, y se sintió mal por luego de encontrarla a ella, desmayada en el suelo, pensar en Nick. No obstante, no estaba segura si ella estaba a salvo. Nick, por otro lado, se levantó tambaleándose, cuando un animal se le acercaba a paso seguro.

Instintivamente Sabrina tomó su arma tranquilizante y salió del vehículo rumbo a ellos. La onda de calor de la explosión la había repotenciado y el clima no le afectaba tanto como antes. Vio que el sospechoso levantó un arma contra Nick: un revólver, y dijo:

—¡ _Senatus Populusque Romanus_!

Eso se lo aclaró todo a Sabrina, era alguien de la SPQR. Levantó su arma y disparó contra el animal. Para su mala suerte, el dardo rozó la pata del sospechoso, alertándolo. Se volteó a verla y Sabrina pudo notar con el rabillo del ojo que Nick estaba recobrando el sentido por completo. Lento, pero seguro.

El animal se dio media vuelta y corrió a través de las heladas calles. Sabrina quería ir por él y atraparlo, pero su sentido de protección le decía que verificara el estado actual de los zorros. Se acercó a Nick, quien tosía con violencia debido al polvo; Meloney estaba en el suelo, sin moverse, y le brotaba sangre de la frente. «Es producto del golpe.»

Nick le hizo ademanes para que se olvidara de ellos y fuera por el animal. Sabrina estaba reacia a irse, quería quedarse y verificar las condiciones de Meloney, confirmar que estuviera sana.

—¡Ve por él! —dijo Nick, tosiendo— ¡Es una orden!

Sabrina rechistó. Técnicamente no podía desobedecer órdenes de un oficial superior, y Nick era un oficial superior. Asintió y se dio media vuelta para seguir al animal.

Al inicio no tenía rastro alguno, por lo que decidió correr por los mismos lugares que el sospechoso. Corrió en línea recta al este de la mansión y llegó a una bifurcación, el camino se dividía en dos: uno a la derecha y uno a la izquierda. Miró a ambos lados y notó que a la derecha había algunos osos polares y demás animales ajetreados.

«Por allí» pensó, lanzándose a correr.

A unos ocho metros por delante, vio al animal corriendo, evitando otros transeúntes, saltando vallas de algunas construcciones. Giró en recodo hacia la izquierda y se metió en un callejón. Sabrina no conocía Tundratown tan bien como Meloney o Nick, pero algo era seguro, donde giró el animal era un callejón sin salida. Muchas veces se había perdido y terminado en ese callejón. Aceleró el paso y giró hacia la izquierda. Se topó con una animal mirando hacia arriba, como analizando si podía subir por las escaleras de emergencia de los edificios cercanos.

Sacó su otra arma tranquilizante y apuntó:

—¡ZPD no se mueva! —ordenó—. ¡Coloque las patas dónde pueda verlas! Queda arrestado por atacar a un oficial, resistirse al arresto y... ejem, volar una casa.

El animal elevó un costado de la cabeza, como si alzara una oreja, sólo que con la capucha que llevaba no se dejaban ver. Alzó las patas con lentitud, sin soltar el revólver en ningún momento.

—¡Suelte el arma y dese la vuelta, lentamente! —vociferó Sabrina.

El animal empezó a emitir murmullos que Sabrina no pudo entender. De a poco fue aumentando el volumen y entonces se dio cuenta de que no eran murmullos, era una risa. El animal se estaba riendo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —espetó, con las patas sudando poco a poco. ¡Estaba haciendo su primer arresto, joder, ¿por qué los maleantes no pueden tomárselo enserio?!—. ¡Suelte el arma y dese la vuelta o me veré obligada a disparar!

El animal se dio media vuelta y miró fijamente a Sabrina. No se le podía identificar de ninguna manera. Tenía una pañoleta en el rostro, al estilo de los bandoleros de películas antiguas; una túnica con capucha le cubría la cabeza y las orejas; una chaqueta militar con mangas y un pantalón de guerrilla con unas botas de excursionista, remataban aquel extraño atuendo. O iba de escalada a la montaña más fiera del mundo, o era una guerrillera; y ninguna de las dos opciones parecía factible. Lo único que se veía con claridad eran los ojos del animal, unos ojos color oro que parecían atravesarla como rayos X.

—Hazlo —dijo el animal. Su voz era suave y delicada, incluso se diría que angelical. Era una hembra—. ¡Vamos, dispara!, hazlo antes que mi Centurión llegue. ¡Vamos!

Sabrina dudaba. Si hacía una maniobra para disparar y erraba, la sospechosa le acertaría un disparo con su revólver, y estaba segura que no la pondría a dormir por unas horas, lo haría para siempre. Notó que había una zona del antebrazo derecho descubierta, y en esta había un tatuaje: las letras SPQR, arriba de estas una espada y una antorcha entrecruzadas en equis y debajo de las letras, un número uno en romano.

—Eres de la SPQR —finiquitó.

La pañoleta de la animal se levantó un poco y Sabrina supuso que estaba sonriendo.

—Mi fama me precede. —Se inclinó un poco, sin dejar de ver a Sabrina—. Un placer, oficial. Soy Belona, diosa romana de la guerra, líder de la primera Cohorte y creadora de la SPQR.

Sabrina tragó grueso al oír al animal. Ella era la cabecilla de la SPQR. Estaba allí frente a ella. Sabrina disparó, pero Belona se movió de una manera increíblemente rápida y esquivó el dardo, para después acertarle un disparo en la pata a Sabrina.

El dolor del impacto le recorrió el brazo y le llegó a la columna. Había oído decir de su padre y de Nick que las heridas de bala dolían, pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Suprimió un grito de dolor y miró iracunda al animal. Pequeños destellos intermitentes le pintaban la visión, productor del dolor.

Quiso atacarla, mas se contuvo, sabiendo que si hacía algún movimiento que ella considerase peligroso, le volvería a disparar. Ahora comprendió porqué giró aquí. Eso era lo que Belona quería: encerrarla.

Belona levantó una pata y movió un dedo negativamente, como una madre regañando a un pequeño.

—No, cariño, no será tan fácil. Para que alguien como tú logre siquiera tocarme, debe de pasar varios siglos. —Belona se pasó el arma a la otra pata y apuntó—. ¿Debería matarte ahora mismo o debería…? ¡Oh!, ya llegaste, ya era hora.

Belona se guardó el arma en su ropa y caminó con tranquilidad hacia Sabrina. Por un pequeño instante a Sabrina se le pasó la idea de atacarla cuando le pasara por el lado, pero una sombra se proyectó sobre ella.

Giró su vista y vio que a sus espaldas estaba un tigre casi del tamaño de su padre. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en el rostro y estaba muy fornido. Dedujo que él debía ser el Centurión del que Belona habló, pero al verlo supo que no podría detenerla. Ese tigre por lo menos la doblaba en tamaño y posiblemente en fuerza. Sí, Sabrina sabía que ella era más pequeña que una tigresa promedio, sin embargo, la diferencia entre ella y ese tigre era ridícula.

Espabiló y atacó, no iba a dejar que Belona se le escapara. El peor error de su vida. Apenas hizo un movimiento para atraparla, el tigre a sus espaldas le conectó un golpe a las costillas, lográndole sacar un rugido y el aire.

Sintiendo como si le dieran puñaladas en el costado, Sabrina apenas se recuperó del golpe; se puso en guardia para contraatacar al tigre. Llevó ambas patas al rostro y empezó a moverse, buscando alguna abertura en el tigre para poder darle un golpe certero, pero este ni se inmutaba. Peor, ni se movía. Y para rematar la situación, al ella moverse con un dolor vivo en las costillas, mermándole las fuerzas como un parásito, estaba dejándole vía libre al felino para que la noqueara.

Belona pasó a su lado y le dio una última despedida a Sabrina para girar en la esquina y retirarse.

Sabrina estaba sola. No podía esperar refuerzos porque no los pidió, ni siquiera podía aspirar a que Nick y Meloney le hubieran seguido el paso. Era ella y el tigre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra él y empezó a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra. De algo tenía que servirle el entrenamiento en la Academia.

El tigre ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de evadirlos, los recibía y punto, pero le causaban más daño a Sabrina que el mismísimo tigre. Éste dio tres golpes que dejaron al borde del desmayo a Sabrina: uno en el estómago, uno en las costillas y uno al mentón.

Sabrina cayó al suelo, luchando por mantenerse consciente; el tigre se paró al frente de ella y habló:

—No llevo siendo Centurión un año para que una pequeña me venza tan fácilmente.

Su voz era extraña y molesta, como unas garras sobre piedra. No obstante, algo la sorprendió: el hecho de que el tigre dijera «un año». Según los datos de los folios de la ZPD, los cuales Nick les leyó en el trayecto hacia Tundratown, los crímenes al azar comenzaron hace tres meses. ¿Eso quería decir que llevaban más tiempo operando del que la policía suponía?

Levantó la vista hacia el tigre que se veía tan inamovible como un dios romano, éste alzó una pata y lo siguiente que pasó es que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Lunes, 3 de marzo, 18:05 h.**

Sabrina despertó aturdida. Miró a sus alrededores y notó que estaba en un hospital. Estaba recostada en una camilla, tenía la pata derecha vendada y cuando trató de cerrar el puño, la sintió tensa. Una sutura.

El cuerpo lo tenía con una sensación como si un camión de elefantes le hubiera pasado por encima, le dolía cada parte y centímetro; más aún en los lugares específicos donde el tigre había asestado los golpes. Se tocó el mentón y el dolor hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Cuando volvió en sí por completo, se levantó de la cama y desconectó todos los artilugios que tenía: agujas de suero, chequeadores de ritmo cardíaco y demás. Si estaba en un hospital, entonces Meloney y Nick también deberían estarlo.

Salió de la habitación y caminó a hurtadillas por el pasillo hacia la recepción, tratando de evitar toparse en el camino a alguna enfermera. Para su desgracia no se topó con una, sino con tres, las cuales, apenas al verla, empezaron a tratar de devolverla a la habitación.

—Oficial, debe descansar no puede salir así, su cuerpo está malherido y… —aconsejó la primera enfermera.

—Estoy bien —dijo Sabrina—, quiero saber si…

—Señorita, por favor, debe volver a… —convino la segunda.

—Que estoy bien, dije. Necesito saber…

—Oficial debe… —pidió la tercera.

—¡Que estoy bien! Necesito saber si aquí llegaron dos zorros: Nick Wilde y Meloney Wilde.

Las tres enfermeras la miraron con recelo y asintieron a regañadientes. Le dieron la información a Sabrina y luego se fueron refunfuñando «¿Cómo es posible que lo traten a uno así?» «Uno viene y los cura y así es como agradecen».

Sabrina, adolorida y aletargada, logró encontrar el pasillo que le indicaron las enfermeras y empezó a recorrerlo. Según ellas, Meloney estaba en la habitación al final del mismo, después de girar en la esquina a la izquierda.

Llegó a la esquina, pero antes de girar oyó una voces.

—Debimos haber respondido —estaba diciendo una voz, una hembra.

—Ya lo sé, Lourdes, ya lo sé —dijo la segunda voz, era gruñona y malhumorada—. Sólo que no podemos dar por sentado que sea verdad, ¿y si es una trampa?

—Pero pasó, no puedes negarlo, Finnick —reclamó Lourdes—. Si seguimos así atacaran a los demás y a nuestras familias. No podemos dejar que eso ocurra.

—¡Cálmate, demonios! —dijo Finnick—, no podemos hablar de esto en público.

Sabrina giró en la esquina y se encontró con ellos. Eran los tíos de Meloney, según recordaba. Los saludó a ambos y pasó a su lado sin voltear a verlos. La conversación, o retazo de conversación, que oyó, la dejó intrigada, pero no podía hacer alguna suposición al respecto. No obstante, la duda le quedó.

Abrió la puerta y adentro estaba Judy, su suegra. No le gustaba llamarlos así a ninguno de los dos, para ella Judy y Nick eran más que eso, eran como sus padres, sólo que nunca lo diría, y también recordó que Nick una vez le dijo que no lo llamara así porque lo hacía sentir viejo.

Judy la saludó y sonrió, haciendo recordar a Sabrina la charla que habían tenido hacía tiempo en su despacho, y aprovechó que ella llegó para salir y ver cómo estaba Nick. Le preguntó sobre sus heridas, a lo que Sabrina hizo un gesto vago para no darles importancia.

—Por mí no se preocupe, Judy —dijo Sabrina—, mis heridas no son importantes.

—Sí lo son —terció Judy, con una sonrisa condescendiente—, eres tan importante como mi hija.

—Gracias, pero de verdad, estoy bien. —Sonrió de medio lado, observando a Meloney, quien le fijó la vista a su vez—. Lo importante es ella. Si Mily está bien, yo lo estaré también, aunque mi cuerpo esté vuelto cenizas.

—Muy noble —dijo Judy, con serenidad, sin embargo, después adoptó un tono severo—. Me recuerdas a Nick.

—Gracias.

—No en ese sentido, Sabrina. —Los ojos lilas refulgían con un brillo de experiencias—. Te pareces demasiado a él. Velas por Meloney antes que por ti misma, como hace Nick conmigo, y eso siempre conlleva a que él lleve los peores golpes. No quiero que sufras por proteger a mi hija; quiero que las dos se protejan mutuamente, como lo hace una pareja.

—Yo recibiría una balacera por ella, Judy —aseveró con total firmeza, sin dudarlo ni un ápice—. Y no se preocupe, la protegeré. —Observó que Meloney le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que se acercara. Sabrina acató y caminó hasta el banquillo junto a la camilla, se sentó y le tomó la pata, entrelazando sus dedos y tocándole el dorso con los dedos de la pata libre; embobada por aquellos verdes—. Como sé que ella lo hará conmigo.

Judy perdió aquella expresión crítica y severa que tenía, jefa a fin de cuentas, sonrió y asintió con una risueña añoranza, para luego despedirse y salir de la habitación. Pasados unos segundos desde que la coneja se fue, Meloney le soltó la pata y estiró la propia, con la palma hacia arriba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sabrina, aunque ya sabía qué quería Meloney.

—Tú sabes qué.

Suspiró derrotada y le tendió la pata vendada. Meloney puso mala cara. Trató de fruncir el ceño, mas en lugar de parecer preocupada, se vio más adorable de lo que ya era. Sabrina rió por lo bajo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —la calmó—. La pregunta es: ¿cómo estás tú?

Meloney bufó.

—Un simple desmayo por la onda de la explosión y un corte en la cabeza por el golpe con el suelo. Qué gran manera de empezar mi primer día en la fuerza.

Sabrina rió.

—Oye, por lo menos no recibiste un disparo y peleaste con el hermano perdido de Chuck Roarris.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Meloney, tocando con cuidado la sutura de su pata.

—¡Qué va! Las he tenido peores. —Sabrina sonrió.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo?

—Una vez perdí ambas patas.

Meloney miró angustiada a las patas de Sabrina, ahogando un gritillo, y cuando cayó en cuenta, le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Oye!

Sabrina se carcajeó.

—Pero por un momento te lo creíste. —Suspiró—. Necesito contarte algo...

Sabrina le relató con detalle todo lo sucedido con Belona. Sobre lo que el Centurión dijo que tenía un año siéndolo y la puso al tanto de sus especulaciones sobre el verdadero origen de la SPQR. Se sintió un poco culpable al contarle que había oído sin querer la extraña conversación entre sus tíos, pero decidió decírselo. Ella nunca le había guardado secretos a Meloney y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Meloney escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Una vez que Sabrina terminó de relatar, pareció analizar toda la información asimilada.

—Es una gran pieza de información, Sissy, pero lo que me inquieta de verdad es esa conversación entre mis tíos.

—¿Y qué hacemos al respecto? —preguntó Sabrina—. No podemos sólo preguntarles, no nos dirían.

Meloney sonrió.

—Ya sé que hacer, déjamelo a mí —dijo—, y una cosa más Sissy: no les cuentes a mis padres la conversación de mis tíos.

Sabrina asintió y suspiró, cansada.

—Está bien; y por favor, deja de llamarme «Sissy». —Hizo una mueca—. No me gusta.

—A mí sí. —Meloney le sacó la lengua.

—¿No podrías llamarme de otra forma? No sé, «Sabrina» y listo.

—«Sabrina-y-listo» suena mal —repuso Meloney, sonriente.

A Sabrina le encantaba la forma en que Meloney parecía no preocuparse por los problemas, pero ella sabía era una faceta desarrollada; estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría, mas no dejaba que eso le derrumbara su lumínica personalidad. La amaba con locura por eso.

—¿Estás segura que quieres seguir con esto? —preguntó Sabrina, acariciando con delicadeza el dorso de la pata de Meloney—. Es una organización peligrosa y no quiero que te pase nada.

Meloney sonrió desafiante, como siempre que se le metía algo en la cabeza y estaba dispuesta a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, sin importarle un comino qué le pasara o a los que la rodeaban.

—Esto es sólo el inicio, Sissy —dijo, entusiasta, alzando la pata libre en un puño para enfatizar su aseveración.

Sabrina suspiró, entre motivada y cohibida.

—Me temo que tienes razón, cielo; esto es sólo el inicio.


	4. Secuestro

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Daniel Shurtugal:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajajaja me alegra que te guste. En este capítulo verás la identidad de Belona o bueno, su especie y también averiguarás qué significaba la conversación. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Aquí conoces averiguarás la especie de Belona y conocerás a otro de la SPQR, creo que te gustará ;). Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y aquí verás si Belona es o no, las especies que dices. Gracias por leer.

 **SirDaniSkywatcher304:** gracias por tu alegra que te guste y veo que notaste eso, sí, se me dio la pareja de MeloneyxSabrina por un acontecimiento con una prima mía y como naid ela apoyaba pues yo lo hice de esta manera. Si quieres saber qué especie es Belona, debes leer. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también lo haga. Gracias por leer.

 **Necrocoffee:** gracias por tu review. Ya tendrás tu capítulo de romance entre ellas 7u7 ya verás por qué. Gracias por leer.

 **ChelseaJackson:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste Y e cuanto a la conversación debes leer para saber. ¡Dioses sí! Ya leí Magnus Chase y es buenísimo (¿qué cosa del tío Rick no lo es?) Y no es por spoilearte, pero Leo aparece en Apollo Trials, me lo descargué en PDF en español y está de maravilla. ¡Debes leerlo! Y para bonus, hay Solangelo :v . Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. No sé, pero no será tan larga como la otra. Gracias por leer.

 **AldoJDC97:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Stfan01:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Jair937:** gracias por tu review. Deberás leer para saber. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

Muchas gracias por darle tan buena acogida a este fic, me emociona bastante que de verdad les guste. Les agradezco bastante que lo hayan leído, enserio, son lo máximo.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **III**

 **Secuestro**

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Lunes, 3 de marzo, 18:41 h.**

Después de dejar a Sabrina con Meloney, Judy se dirigió a la habitación de Nick para verificar su estado. Según lo que le habían dicho los doctores, era que no había mucho de qué preocuparse. Lo que ambos zorros habían sufrido era una conmoción cerebral debido a la fuerza de la onda expansiva de la explosión, gracias a la rápida actuación de Nick, porque debido a la magnitud de la misma, si hubieran estado más cerca, las consecuencias pudieron ser mucho peores.

Abrió la puerta y vio que Nick estaba alistándose para irse. Luego de unos exámenes de rutina con el médico presente, un zorro blanco, le confirmaron el alta. Le preguntaron sobre si Meloney y Sabrina podrían irse, a lo que el doctor les asintió. Una vez Nick se terminó de abotonar la camisa de policía, le dieron las gracias y salieron los tres de la habitación; el doctor para con otros pacientes y ellos a por las chicas.

Judy tenía planeado reunir a todos los implicados en el hecho de esta tarde en su casa, así como también a sus mejores analíticos y estrategas. Eso se había vuelto una costumbre para ella con el pasar del tiempo. Judy había notado que, por lo general, en la noche, los animales se desenvolvían con mayor comodidad y podían relatar los sucesos de alguna escena con total soltura y plenitud, y de igual manera funcionaba la capacidad deductiva.

En el umbral de la puerta del hospital los estaban esperando Meloney y Sabrina, la tigresa a simple vista no parecía tener heridas graves además de la sutura en su pata, sin embargo, Judy sabía muy bien que ella había sido la que llevó la peor parte. Su hija, Meloney, se veía mucho mejor, sólo tenía un pequeño corte en la frente. Algo que notó Judy fue que Meloney tenía la misma expresión que cuando estaba sopesando algún hecho o dándole muchas vueltas a un asunto: un ceño fruncido, se mordía el labio inferior y la vista ensimismada.

Decidió no preguntarle… aún.

—¿Nos vamos? —les preguntó Judy a Meloney y Sabrina.

Ambas voltearon a verla con sorpresa, y eso le confirmó a la coneja sus sospechas. Ellas sabían algo.

—Eh…, sí, vamos —dijo Meloney.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la patrulla en la que Judy llegó y partieron.

—Pelusa —preguntó Nick—, ¿y los pequeños?

Judy frenó de golpe, dejando marcas en el pavimento, y miró lo entre sorprendida e incrédula.

—¡Diablos!, con todo esto de la explosión me olvidé por completo de ellos. —Judy pudo ver de soslayo cómo Nick aguantaba una risa—. Ni se te ocurra —le advirtió alzando un dedo de forma amenazante.

Nick levantó ambas patas en gesto de rendición.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—Mamá —intervino Meloney—, vamos nosotras. Ustedes adelántense.

Judy se mostró indecisa, pero al final aceptó. Meloney y Sabrina se bajaron de la patrulla y tomaron un taxi para ir a los respectivas escuelas de los demás. Judy por su parte aprovechó que ellas habían dejado espacio en la patrulla y fue a la jefatura para recoger a algunos oficiales, lista para empezar a organizar todo el embrollo.

Estacionó, y con una mirada le dijo a Nick que no se le ocurriera pasarse al asiento del piloto, y para más seguridad, sacó sus llaves. Sabía que su esposo aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para conducir.

—¡Colmillar, Ávila! —llamó Judy con un grito en las puertas de la jefatura.

Al fondo, los mencionados aparecieron. Lupa Ávila era una loba ártica, con una peculiar mancha en su ojo derecho, asemejando un monóculo. A veces, siempre, Nick le hacía bromas diciéndole que si le habían puesto su nombre por la mancha o la mancha salió luego de colocarle el nombre. Colmillar era un tigre naranja, fornido, a tal punto que la camisa de la policía se le tensaba en los músculos, de aspecto severo y poco flexible. Era un compañero de andadas de Nick y Judy y sobreviviente del caso de Los Olímpicos, y a causa del mismo, su personalidad se volvió más cerrada, como una fortaleza a cal y canto. Mientras su desempeño en la policía aumentó en un doscientos por ciento, inversamente le ocurría en el ámbito emocional, terminando por volverse una piedra en forma de tigre.

La jefatura estaba vuelta un caos total, animales iban y venían de un lado a otro con papeles, carpetas y folios en sus patas, lo que era normal; no obstante, ella conocía ese edificio al dedal, los oficiales eran la sangre que circulaba por la estación, y ella percibía el ajetreo en todos, más allá de lo típico, había una especie de presión en el aire, como si previeran que la explosión fuera el íncipit de algo mucho más grande. Y sabía que no se equivocaba, ni ella, ni sus oficiales. El nuevo recepcionista parecía un pulpo y sus brazos eran sólo unas manchas borrosas en el aire, yendo de un teléfono a otro, de un radio a otro.

Colmillar y Ávila llegaron con Judy y no hubo necesidad de palabras. Su expresión seria lo decía todo: reunión. Sin ninguno quejarse o rechistar, asintieron, la siguieron y entraron a la patrulla.

Al llegar a la casa, Judy reparó en que las muchachas habían llegado porque en la entrada estaban las mochilas de los demás. Apenas abrió la puerta, la abrumó el griterío y desorden que había en la casa.

Bufó agotada y a la vez enojada.

—Nick —le pidió al vulpino— llévalos al estudio y espérennos allí.

—Vale.

Él le hizo unas señas a Colmillar y Ávila para que lo siguieran. Aunque a Judy le pareció innecesario, el tigre y la loba habían venido tantas veces a su casa que debían conocerse el camino de memoria, ella lo hacía principalmente para evitar que alguno de sus hijos fuera a molestar a los invitados.

Judy caminó hasta el comedor y miró de reojo la cocina, Meloney y Sabrina estaban atareadas en la repartición de la comida. He de ahí el porqué del caos que reinaba en la casa. Judy silbó como si estuviera tratando con un pelotón y todos se pusieron rígidos. Se pasó una pata por el ceño fruncido, tratando de dejar ir un poco el agotamiento que tenía. Estaba lidiando con muchos pensamientos a la vez.

—Jason, deja de dormirte sobre el comedor. Annabeth, baja el libro, ¿no puedes separarte de él por un momento? Leo y Luke, compórtense y dejen de golpear con los cubiertos la mesa, Meloney y Sabrina ya traen la comida. James… —Judy miró al zorro con cara de pocos amigos— eres el segundo mayor, deberías estar ayudando a tu hermana y no fomentando este caos. ¿Por qué no pueden estar quietos como Nico y Hazel?

Judy espiró.

—Estaré en el estudio —avisó—, discutiremos un caso importante. Más les vale estar quietos y en silencio.

Judy lanzó una mirada de advertencia a todos los pequeños presentes y ninguno dijo nada. Todos captaron el mensaje, eso, y que también querían evitarse un castigo de su madre. Ella pasó por la cocina y les avisó a las muchachas que apenas terminaran con los pequeños, pasaran por el estudio, que lo que iban a discutir les incumbía a ellas también.

—Bueno, ya saben por qué estamos aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó Judy entrando al estudio y sentándose tras el escritorio.

Colmillar y Ávila estaban en un sofá cercano y Nick en uno de un solo animal. Los tres estaban releyendo y hojeando los documentos que había en el lugar.

Unos momentos después, llegaron Meloney y Sabrina, ambas se sentaron en otro sofá aparte. Judy pudo notar cómo la actitud de la tigresa sufrió un breve cambio, casi imperceptible, al ver a su padre en el mismo estudio. Si Judy no hubiera convivido tanto con Nick, no habría sido capaz de notar ese pequeño cambio. Ella sabía que tanto padre como hija tenían sus diferencias, pero no podía permitir que eso afectara el caso, que de por sí, ya era complicado.

—Ahora que las chicas llegaron, necesito su versión de los hechos, para que de alguna manera intentemos darles un golpe fuerte a la SPQR —les hizo saber Judy.

Sabrina les contó a todos lo que había pasado en el ataque en Tundra.

Colmillar y Nick tenían una expresión seria; Lupa estaba neutral y analítica.

—O sea que ellos llevan un año en operación —dijo Nick.

—Sí —asintió Sabrina.

—Pero, ¿por qué no habían movido ficha hasta hace tres meses? —preguntó Colmillar, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sencillo —convino Lupa, con un brillo en los ojos—, necesitaban miembros. Una organización no puede moverse sin miembros. Es como obligar a un cachorro a caminar, no lo hará al instante, necesita tiempo. De igual manera ellos; mi teoría es que estaban buscando miembros, sí, pero no cualquier tipo de miembro, estaban buscando líderes para sus… —Lupa miro a Judy.

—Cohortes —continuó Judy. Entrecruzó sus patas a nivel del mentón y frunció el ceño—. Yo también me inclino por esa suposición, de hecho, es la más factible.

—Entonces, eso nos dice que están todos completos —prosiguió Nick—. Según lo que habías dicho, Pelusa, son diez Cohortes. Es decir que hay diez cabecillas, con tal vez diez Centuriones, que son como los segundos al mando de su grupo y luego, quien sabe cuántos miembros más.

—Entonces eso indica que la explosión de la mansión de FruFru fue un ataque —agregó Meloney—; la cuestión es el por qué. ¿Para demostrar poder? ¿Una disputa? ¿Un rechazo?

Judy espiró, todo eso le estaba dando una conclusión muy negativa, la cosa estaba de mal en peor.

—Posiblemente lo último. FruFru nunca ha sido de las que están bajo las órdenes de otro.

—¿Qué tenemos y qué nos falta? —inquirió Colmillar.

—Tenemos su formación —respondió Lupa—, cómo identificarlos y su metodología para hacer las cosas, pero eso es insignificante con todo lo que nos falta.

—Pero tenemos el alias de la líder principal, oficial —dijo Meloney.

—Ávila —aclaró Lupa—. Dime Lupa, cariño. Sí; tenemos el alias de Belona, ¿aunque de qué nos sirve eso? Sí, es algo importante, pero nadie va diciendo por ahí, «Soy Belona. ¿Hey, me conoces?, ¡Soy Belona!». No puedo afirmar o refutar nada ya que no conocemos la mentalidad de la SPQR, puede que haya sido ella, como puede que no.

Se hizo el silencio en el estudio, todos miraban a Lupa. La loba tenía razón, nadie tenía nada con qué hacerle frente a la SPQR.

—Chicos, no es para terminar de matar la esperanza —dijo Nick—, pero por lo que veo, no tenemos nada que usar en su contra. No hay direcciones, identidades, cuentas bancarias, nada; ni siquiera sus esbirros en la calle hablan.

Judy le lanzó una mirada homicida a Nick, lo que todos menos necesitaban, ahora que tenían una mala situación, era que el zorro les tumbase el ánimo. Carraspeó, haciéndose de la atención.

—Sin embargo, no debemos dejar que eso nos desamine. —Judy sonrió—. Si pudimos contra los Olímpicos, podremos contra ellos. Sólo son unos cuantos con delirio de poder, ya cometerán un error crucial y entonces podremos acabarlos.

Todos miraron a Judy y asintieron con algo más de confianza.

El timbre sonó y todos giraron la vista hacia el sonido, confundidos. Nick sonrió burlón y se levantó.

—Bueno… ¿quién tiene hambre?

* * *

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Finnick y Lourdes. Lunes, 3 de marzo, 22:01 h.**

Lourdes estaba con Finnick en su habitación. Estaban alistando unas maletas para irse de la ciudad lo más pronto posible. ¿La razón? Una especie de amenaza que recibió la loba.

Hace aproximadamente seis meses ella había recibido una carta. El sobre apareció en la puerta de su departamento, y lo único que tenía escrito eran cuatro letras: SPQR. Al abrirlo, reparó en que casi no tenía nada escrito, solo una dirección y en la firma estaba un nombre o quizás un alias: Belona.

Sin haberle dado más importancia, la tiró, pensando que era alguna broma. Posteriormente, el día de hoy, recibió otra carta igual: el mismo sobre blanco y las mismas cuatro letras escritas en el centro. Esta vez se alarmó porque reconoció las siglas, habían salido en las noticias, como una posible banda criminal.

Decidió leerla. Cuando lo hizo, se alarmó bastante. Habían dado con ella y lo peor era que sabían qué fue ella. Sabían su nombre, su pasado y presente, sobre su esposo y su hija. Lo peor era la especie de invitación-amenaza que traía la carta. Le aclararon que la carta anterior era una citatoria a la cual ella no fue, causando así que la investigaran a fondo para que esta vez sí fuera a toda costa.

Como una especie de garantía, le informaron que sabían todo de Finnick y Rachel, por lo que no le convenía faltar al encuentro. La línea final estaba su antiguo alias, lo que le dio un indicativo de que tenía que haber alguno de sus conocidos en el embrollo. La posdata fue lo que la conmocionó más: «Como prueba de que vamos enserio, haremos caer a los Big».

Al principio le pareció algo fantasioso, sin embargo, había visto a maleantes hacer locuras y ni se diga de en sus momentos en Los Gigantes, esas si eran verdaderas locuras. Habló de ello con Finnick, él se mostró sereno, sopesando la situación. No emitió una decisión, sino que le dijo que se tranquilizara por el momento, que ya encontraría la manera.

Cuando se enteró de la explosión de la mansión de Big, todo le quedó claro, y la respuesta le vino como un balde de agua fría: debía ir con ellos, debía separarse de su familia para protegerla. Tuvo su pequeña discusión en el hospital cuando intentó hacerle entender a Finnick sobre su idea, pero de nuevo, él se oponía rotundamente.

Ahora, en su habitación, estaba ya casi todo listo. Sólo se llevaban lo necesario: identificaciones, documentos, y cualquier cosa que pudiera facilitarle a la SPQR encontrarlos. Y unas mudas de ropa sólo por si acaso. Independientemente de todo lo demás, Lourdes llevaba consigo la única pertenencia que le recordaba su pasado: sus cuchillos Sheller.

Luego de una pelea por tratar de evitar que ella se fuera, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo: irse de la ciudad, del país de ser necesario, pero irse juntos; los tres. Al principio, Lourdes le pareció una idea en extremo arriesgada y peligrosa, aunque Finnick la convenció de hacerlo.

—¿Tienes todo listo, Finnick? —le preguntó Lourdes, echándose al hombro una maleta que parecía un morral triple.

—Sí —respondió éste, taciturno.

Lourdes se extrañó por la respuesta de Finnick, por lo general, el zorro tenía un carácter fuerte, pero ahora, al verlo así tan decaído, se sorprendió. Se agachó para estar a su nivel.

—¿Qué sucede, Fin? —indagó, mirándolo al ojo. Finnick suspiró.

—Es que me siento mal al irme —dijo—. Tantas cosas que he pasado aquí, para bien o para mal, que irme así, por culpa de unos miserables, me decae y a la vez me hace hervir la sangre.

Lourdes sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, pasando su dedo con cuidado por la cuerdecilla del parche en su ojo izquierdo. Hacía veinte años, protegiendo a su sobrina de un ataque que Zeus, líder del grupo al que ella le hacía frente, junto a James, ordenó.

—A mí también, amor —convino—, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. No puedo permitir que les hagan daño a ti, ni mucho menos a Rachel. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Y ustedes a mí, por eso no puedo permitirme que te vayas sola. ¿Qué tal si no regresas? ¡No! ¡Me importas demasiado como para dejar que pase eso!

Lourdes sonrió y besó a Finnick.

—Por eso acepté que vinieran conmigo, no me importa tener que huir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que estén bien…, y que vengan conmigo es un bono. —Sonrió y se levantó—. Ahora bien, es hora de irnos.

Finnick sonrió, algo muy raro en él, sin embargo, era por eso que ella lo amaba, por más testarudo y amargado que fuese, en el fondo era muy cariñoso y noble. Llamó a su hija, quien iba también iba con una pequeña mochila.

Rachel tenía la mirada baja y se mostraba muy reservada, bueno, más de lo normal. Lourdes le lanzó una mirada al fennec para que saliera un momento. Finnick asintió a regañadientes y acató.

—Cariño —le dijo Lourdes a Rachel—, no nos iremos para siempre.

Rachel levantó la mirada, sus ojos lilas se veían tristes.

—Pero, mamá, estamos huyendo de unos criminales —dijo—, ¿no sería mejor decirle a la tía Judy y al tío Nick? Ellos son policías, quizá puedan ayudar.

Lourdes movió la cabeza negativamente.

—No es tan sencillo, cariño.

—¿Cuánto estaremos fuera?

—Un tiempo.

—¿Mucho?

—No lo sé —dijo y sonrió, traviesa—. No será mucho, lo prometo. Creo que podrás vivir sin James algún tiempo, ¿no?

Rachel ahogó un gritillo y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, notándose incluso por sobre el pelaje marrón. Lourdes rió.

—Rachel, soy tu madre, no podías habérmelo ocultado. Además, ustedes se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo, me hubiera extrañado si no fueran nada.

—No le digas a papá —le pidió con un tono de extrema cautela.

—Tranquila, no le diré —la calmó, colocándole una para en el hombro—. Pero algún día espero que tú se lo digas. No podrás ocultárselo toda la vida.

—Ya veremos —masculló Rachel, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Sin decir más, ambas lobas, madre e hija, salieron de la casa para no volver en un tiempo. Lourdes estaba firme y decidida, no obstante, por dentro, las dudas la dominaban. ¿Y si era en vano? ¿Y si terminaban hiriendo a Judy y Nick? ¿Y si los descubrían? Sacudió la cabeza. «Todo irá bien, Nick y Judy son policías, saben protegerse. No será en vano porque no les pasará nada y nadie nos descubrirá. Huiremos y nos esconderemos el tiempo que sea necesario.»

El plan era sencillo, irían caminando hasta la estación de trenes de Sabana Central y comprarían un boleto al último lugar donde terminara la vía ferroviaria. A partir de allí, se las arreglarían de alguna manera para seguir adelante, al menos, unos días más. Eran las diez de la noche, en una hora la estación cerraría, pero no había problema. De su casa a la estación era un trayecto de no más de veinte minutos.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a los inicios del sector de Sabana, dejando atrás su hogar y todo lo demás. Cada tantos metros Lourdes miraba los alrededores en busca de animales y sólo veía postes de alumbrado eléctrico y uno que otro árbol. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Anduvieron unos quince metros más. Las nubes empezaron a tapar la luz de la luna y sólo dejaban la intermitente luz de las farolas, las cuales no ayudaban mucho, porque estaban distribuidas de mala manera, se separaban mucho unas de las otras, dejando así sectores con luz y sectores en completa oscuridad.

De repente, un atisbo de movimiento la alertó. Una especie de silueta en el balcón de una de las casas a su derecha. En las casas contiguas otras especies de sombras se movieron tan rápido que Lourdes apenas pudo notarlas.

Se llevó las patas a los Sheller que ocultaba en su espalda, bajo su ropa, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Un brillo acompañado de un tenue susurro, y una aguja se clavó en su cuello. Se llevó la pata a éste y vio que era un dardo. Trató de alertar a Finnick y Rachel, pero se le nubló la vista y las extremidades se le volvieron de goma. Perdió la fuerza y cayó al suelo.

Mientras se debilitaba, vio que su esposo y su hija venían corriendo hacia ella, alertados por el impacto de cuando cayó al suelo. Dos susurros más y ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

Varias figuras oscuras aparecieron y los rodearon. Lourdes quiso decir: «¡No los toquen!», pero las fuerzas se iban de ella con suma rapidez.

Una de las sombras se inclinó sobre ella. Lourdes solo podía distinguir una mancha borrosa.

—Es ella —dijo una voz amortiguada—. Llévensela.

Le pusieron un saco en la cabeza y se preguntó medio inconsciente si moriría así, sin luchar; aunque más le preocupaban Finnick y Rachel. Quería matar a todos los que osaran hacerles daño.

Varios pares de patas la levantaron como a un mueble complicado y se desmayó.

* * *

 **En algún sitio sin identificar de Zootopia. Martes, 4 de marzo, 2:01 h.**

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, se halló maniatada y con un saco en la cabeza. Le parecía una broma pesada lo que le habían hecho. Ahora no le quedaba la menor duda de que alguien de la SPQR la conocía.

Hacía años, para poder defenderse en Los Gigantes, Lourdes tuvo que entrenar de manera militarizada, he de ahí el cómo aprendió a pelear con los cuchillos Sheller y mejoró su condición. Pero lo que le habían hecho era una broma de mal gusto, casi un insulto. Para ella era bien sabido que los prisioneros de guerra, capturados por los militares, los maniataban y les colocaban un saco en la cabeza antes de interrogarlos de una u otra manera.

Serenó su mente. Tenía dos objetivos: liberarse y encontrar a su familia. Evaluó la situación.

El saco seguía en su cabeza, pero extrañamente no estaba apretado al cuello. Estaba atada a una silla dura: de madera, según su tacto. Unas cuerdas le apretaban las costillas y sus patas estaban por detrás de la silla, mas sus piernas estaban libres.

O sus secuestradores eran unos imbéciles o no sabían a ciencia cierta de lo que ella era capaz.

Retorció los dedos de sus patas y pies. No sabía qué clase de tranquilizante usaron en ella, sin embargo, el efecto ya pasó. Oyó pisadas e irguió sus orejas. Poco a poco el sonido se fue acercando. Lourdes se relajó y apoyó la barbilla contra su pecho.

Una cerradura se abrió. Una puerta chirrió y, a juzgar por la acústica, estaba en una habitación cerrada: tal vez un sótano o una celda. Un animal entró en la habitación. Lourdes calculó la distancia, un metro, metro y medio más o menos. Se levantó y se giró de forma que las patas de la silla dieron contra el cuerpo de su captor. Corrió hacia los pasos. La silla se rompió de la presión. El secuestrador se cayó gruñendo de dolor.

Más gritos y más pisadas. Lourdes se sacudió el saco de su cabeza y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, metió sus patas atadas por debajo de sus piernas, de forma que los brazos le quedasen por delante. Se llevó las ataduras a la boca y con sus colmillos las rompió. Se tocó la espalda y por suerte sus cuchillos seguían allí.

Sí, sus captores eran imbéciles.

Su secuestrador, un tigre blanco, yacía aturdido en el suelo. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, pegando uno de sus dos cuchillos contra la garganta de su captor.

Dos animales más llegaron a la escena y se quedaron inmóviles al ver a la loba sobre el tigre. Sacaron sus cuchillos. Cuchillos comunes y corrientes. Miró a ambos animales, dos leones, a los ojos.

Por un momento nadie hizo nada.

La carótida del tigre palpitaba bajo la hoja de su cuchillo, y él tuvo la prudencia de no moverse. Lourdes pensó en posibles maneras de reducir a los dos en la puerta. El león de la izquierda, de unos veinte, tenía la melena recortada al ras, estilo militar. El de la derecha era más alto y delgado, y su melena tenía una mecha color verde casi al nivel de la barbilla, parecía un hippie.

El de la melena militar dio un paso adelante. Lourdes pegó el cuchillo aún más al tigre. Pudo notar que ambos leones tenían en su antebrazo izquierdo un tatuaje: las letras SPQR y bajo éstas un tres en números romanos.

—La SPQR —finiquitó ella.

—No te pongas nerviosa —dijo el león militar, sin mostrar un ápice de duda.

—Te has llevado falsa impresión —dijo el león hippie.

El tigre en el suelo espiró, pero Lourdes conocía ese truco para hacer que un enemigo apretase con menos fuerza. Lourdes pegó más el cuchillo a la garganta del tigre.

—Ustedes son los que se llevaron la falsa impresión —dijo Lourdes— si creyeron que pudieron atacarme y hacerme prisionera. ¿Dónde está mi familia?

El león hippie frunció el ceño, desafiante.

—No estás en condiciones de hablar así. Somos dos contra una y somos más grandes que tu.

—Sí, tienes razón —gruño Lourdes—. Si traes otros cinco leones y quizá un rinoceronte será una pelea equitativa. ¡Exijo saber qué le pasó a mi familia!, no, mejor aún, exijo ver a quien esté a vuestro cargo.

Los leones no hicieron movimiento alguno. En el suelo, el rehén de Lourdes empezó a temblar. Ella pensó que le estaba dando un ataque de asfixia por la presión en su cuello, pero entonces se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso? —preguntó.

La voz del tigre sonó como un áspero, pero grave susurro.

—Diana nos dijo que eras buena, pero no que lo fueras tanto.

Lourdes se centró más en el tigre. Era un tigre blanco con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que iba desde la frente hasta la mandíbula, aunque no parecía haberlo perdido. Era fornido y de gesto severo. Llevaba una camisa y unos vaqueros negros, tomando este un tono monocromático, blanco y negro; y una cadena con una T en el cuello. Reparó en su antebrazo derecho y tenía, al igual que los leones, un tatuaje: las letras SPQR, sobre éstas una corta línea horizontal y debajo de las letras un tres en romano.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Lourdes.

—Con mucho gusto te daría explicaciones si fueras tan amable de evitar degollarme. —No le gustaba la forma en que el tigre hablaba: cauto, aunque con una cadencia que asemejaba un gruñido, como si controlara su verdadera naturaleza o personalidad.

Lourdes sopesó la situación. No podía soltarlo porque ambos leones y el tigre le caerían encima, pero si realmente él era quien estaba al mando, debía soltarlo. Optó por lo más beneficioso para ambos.

Usó de apoyo al tigre y dio un salto hacia los leones, con un movimiento certero y veloz, cortó el cuello de ambos felinos; que trataron de defenderse, y en cuestión de segundos ambos yacían sin vida sobre el suelo.

Se giró hacia el tigre, quien ya estaba casi de pie.

—Me vas a decir quién eres. —Lourdes lo señaló con un cuchillo—. Me vas a decir dónde estoy. Y lo más importante: me vas a decir dónde está mi esposo y mi hija si no quieres terminar como ellos.

El tigre blanco sonrió, haciendo que su cicatriz se deformara, dándole un aspecto de sádico y violento, e hizo una reverencia entre burlona y respetuosa.

—Soy Término, dios de los límites y las fronteras. Líder de la tercera Cohorte.

Lourdes frunció el ceño.

—Si quieres saber qué fue de tu familia —comentó, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos—, te aconsejo que me sigas.

Término pasó a su lado y caminó. Lourdes optó por seguirlo, no podía matarlo así sin más ya que no sabía ni dónde estaba, así como dónde estaban Finnick y Rachel.

El tigre la guió por un laberinto de pasillos. Las paredes eran de bloques de hormigón pintados de verde militar y no tenían ventanas. La única luz la proporcionaban unos tenues bombillos fluorescentes espaciados cada seis metros. Los pasadizos torcían, giraban y volvían sobre sí mismos, pero el tigre parecía saber por dónde iba.

Término avanzaba cojeando, tocándose las costillas en la zona donde Lourdes le había golpeado con la silla. El tigre debía de estar adolorido, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con malévola diversión.

—Te pido disculpas por secuestrarte. —Término no parecía muy arrepentido—. Esta guarida es secreta. La SPQR tiene ciertos protocolos.

Él se detuvo delante de ella. El pasillo llegó a un punto sin salida con una serie de puertas metálicas. Término dio unos golpecitos en ellas con el extremo de su cuchillo: una compleja serie de toques parecida al código Morse.

Una cerradura sonó. Se oyó como si fuera grande y pesada, industrial. El tigre se giró hacia ella, sonrió y estiró la pata apuntando a la puerta, como un mayordomo esperando que su amo pasara.

—No entraré allí —dijo ella.

—¿Quieres saber qué fue de tu familia o no?

Lourdes rechistó. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron chirriando.

Después de los claustrofóbicos túneles, las dimensiones del almacén dejaron a Lourdes sin habla. Una manada de jirafas podría estar allí sin problemas por la altura de su techo.

Justo delante de Lourdes, detrás de una mesa de conferencias con montones de informes y armas blancas, se hallaba sentada una animal. La cheeta levantó la mirada y dejó de lado lo que hacía, miró a Lourdes de arriba a abajo, como analizándola. Sus ojos eran color oro y cuando sonrió, parecía una verdadera depredadora esperando a lanzarse a despedazar a su presa.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Lourdes.

—Bienvenida, Encélado. —La cheeta se levantó—. Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir como lo estipulé en mi carta. —Hizo una pausa—. Y si te lo preguntas, sí, yo soy Belona. Vamos, siéntate, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.


	5. Acuerdos

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Acuerdos**

 **En algún sitio sin identificar de Zootopia. Martes, 4 de marzo, 2:17 h.**

Lourdes se le quedó viendo a la cheeta; ambas mantenían el contacto visual, aunque ella trataba de controlar sus emociones. Por un lado quería saltarle encima y aprovechar que Término no estaba con ellas para despedazarla, pero por otro, uno más fuerte, quería saber de Finnick y Rachel, y eso significaba que debía acatar. Caminó hasta ella y tomó asiento.

—Así me gusta; eres sensata —dijo Belona, con un asentimiento—. Vamos al punto, porque veo que estás ansiosa por algo. —Sonrió con cinismo—. Te unirás a nosotros.

—¿Qué? —espetó Lourdes, perpleja—. Si realmente crees que yo aceptaré de buena gana, estás loca. —Se llevó una pata a uno de sus cuchillos—. Más te vale que me aclares, por las buenas, la ubicación de mi familia. Claro está, si quieres salir ilesa.

Belona le lanzó una mirada entre inquisitiva y socarrona, como planteándose si lo que observaba era verdad. Pareciera que la cheeta no estuviera acostumbrada a que le contestasen o la contradigan. La puerta se abrió a la espalda de Lourdes con un chirrido, pero la loba no volteó a ver; estaba fija en Belona, expectante de una respuesta.

—Yo que tu no haría eso, Encélado —dijo una voz.

Lourdes sintió como si le pasasen un cubo de hielo por toda la espalda hasta la punta de su cola. Reconocía esa voz. Sonaba más grave y con más odio, pero sin duda era de ella. Se volvió con incredulidad hacia la locutora, rogando a los dioses que su deducción fuera errada. Grave error. Apenas quitó la mirada de la cheeta, ésta se movió con la gracia y agilidad felina que la caracterizaba y antes de siquiera reaccionar, ya estaba en el suelo. Belona le había hecho una llave, impidiéndole usar sus patas.

La loba se revolvía furiosa tratando de liberarse del agarre de Belona, pero era inútil. Comprendió que aunque lo intentara, no se liberaría, por lo que decidió calmarse. Alzó la mirada y vio a una animal muy conocida para ella, acompañada de Término y una hiena.

—Gratión, miserable traidora —bramó.

La mencionada en cuestión le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a su vez que se inclinaba un poco.

—Increíble, ¿cierto? —rió, a su vez—. Pero si de traiciones hablamos, la tuya es peor. ¿O cómo se le dice al haberse dejado ayudar por ellos?

»Y otra cosa Encélado, para ti soy Diana. Más nunca usaré el alias de la organización que me traicionó. ¡Que me dejó a mi suerte para que la policía me capturara o mis enemigos me asesinaran!

Por eso Término había dicho que alguien le había dicho sobre ella y sobre sus habilidades, porque Gratión fue quien lo hizo. Se percató que en el antebrazo derecho de la osa estaba la misma marca que en Término; sólo que en ella era un poco distinta: las letras SPQR, sobre éstas un arco y flecha cruzados en forma de equis y sobre ellos, una pequeña luna; bajo las letras estaba el número siete en romano, VII. Contra el sentido común, volvió a revolverse con ferocidad, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Belona y así lanzarse sobre la osa.

—¿Diana? ¡¿Así que te vendiste a ellos?! —Escupió a los pies de Gratión—. ¡Das asco!

La osa frunció el ceño, se acercó a Lourdes y la tomó del pelaje de la coronilla, para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió, enseñando los colmillos.

—No creo que estés en posición para decir algo, Encélado —dijo—. ¿O es que no valoras a tu pareja e hija?

—¡Basta ya! —cortó Belona, molesta; miró al tigre blanco—. Término, por favor, vete con Diana a la otra locación, ya nos toca movernos. —Entre el enojo, Lourdes no llegó a percibir que la cheeta se dirigía con cierto respeto hacia el tigre—. Avísale a Laverna que mantenga vigilados a los rehenes; que ni se le ocurra moverse.

Término asintió, tranquilo, y se llevó de mala gana a Diana. En el almacén se quedaron Lourdes, Belona y la hiena. Lourdes de percató del aspecto de la hiena. Era como cualquier otra, sólo que esta tenía una mirada gélida en todo aspecto: unos ojos azules que parecieran ser de hielo. Incluso ni se había inmutado ante la rencilla de la loba y la osa.

La hiena le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva a Lourdes y ésta, como si alguien hubiera apagado la ira que tenía, se calmó al instante. Lourdes notó la marca de la hiena: las letras SPQR, sobre éstas una pequeña llave y bajo las letras el número cinco en romano, V.

—¿Órdenes? —preguntó la hiena, con tono neutral.

—Siguen en pie —respondió Belona, mientras soltaba a Lourdes y se ponía de pie—. Convéncelo antes de que se una.

—¿La llevo a donde dejé los últimos?

—Sí; asegúrate que nadie te vea.

La hiena asintió y se retiró. Belona se sentó cruzando las piernas en el borde de la mesa de conferencias como sabiendo que Lourdes no volvería a mostrarse violenta. Y ésta no podía, un raro escalofrío, como una advertencia de muerte, le había recorrido el cuerpo al hacer contacto con los ojos de la hiena. Era ilógico.

—Y bien, Encélado, ¿tienes alguna objeción? —quiso saber.

Lourdes se puso de pie, aún sin poder quitarse esa extraña sensación, pero algo en esa mirada vacía y carente de emociones le dio una idea; una idea que podía sacarla de allí, e incluso, destruir a la SPQR desde dentro.

—Yo… —suspiró, tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque la imagen de Finnick y Rachel no se le iban— acepto. Me uniré a ustedes.

Belona sonrió triunfante, ignorante al plan que la loba estaba empezando a trazar en su contra.

—Así me gusta —comentó—. A partir de ahora dejarás de ser Encélado. —Hizo un gesto despectivo con la pata—. No me gusta como suena, y al igual que Gratión cambió a Diana, tú harás lo mismo.

Lourdes apretó las patas, formando puños, en un vago intento de controlarse y no sacar los cuchillos y matarla allí mismo. Aunque claro, no hubiera podido, la cheeta ya había demostrado tener una agilidad y velocidad muy superior a la suya. «Es por ellos, es por ellos, no lo olvides», pensó, a la vez que espiraba.

—¿Y cuál propones? —masculló.

Belona la observó de arriba abajo.

—Minerva.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Martes, 4 de marzo, 8:03 h.**

Era plena mañana en la jefatura de policía y Judy estaba al borde de la locura. Estaba sobre exigida en trabajo y si no fuera por la ayuda de Nick, habría acabado en un manicomio o en un hospital por el cansancio.

Luego de haber discutido y sopesado las opciones y los datos que tenían sobre la SPQR con Colmillar, Sabrina, Meloney, Nick y Lupa la noche de ayer, había venido directo a la jefatura en busca de algún dato que les ayudara en la investigación. Pasó toda la noche, madrugada e inicios de la mañana en el salón dónde se registraban y guardaban los casos anteriores.

En la jefatura se archivaban los casos de dos maneras: digital, en los servidores de la ZPD que, dependiendo del caso, se enviaba a otras jurisdicciones de mayor calibre, véase la ZIA, por ejemplo. Y la otra manera era escrita, se registraban los casos, culpable, sospechosos y cómplices, en un archivo que posteriormente se enviaba a dicho salón.

Judy era de las que preferían la vieja escuela, no porque no confiara en la base de datos de la ZPD, sino porque tenía la creencia de que no era fiable del todo, ya que si ella logró intervenir la base de datos de la ZIA una vez, ¿qué le impedía a alguien hacerlo con la de la jefatura?

Ojeó durante toda la noche los casos más importantes entre todos los que había, quedando así sólo cinco; tres que ella conocía muy bien y dos que podrían considerarse complicados. Los tres primeros eran sobre las bandas criminales Los Titanes, Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes; el primero de éstos tres no lo conocía a fondo, pero algo si sabía, en cambio, los dos siguientes le hacían evocar los sucesos ocurridos hacía tanto tiempo. Analizó los perfiles de todos los miembros de las tres organizaciones y encontró algo que la intrigó un poco.

Mnemósine, o mejor conocida como Martha Wilde, miembro retirado y posteriormente dado de baja de Los Titanes, tenía un cachorro. El posterior seguimiento que se le realizó al pequeño no arrojó datos significativos: durante toda su infancia vivió en un orfanato en las afueras de Zootopia, cerca de Burrows, en su adultez se graduó como abogado y en la actualidad era miembro de un reconocido bufete de la ciudad. Nada que alertara a Judy.

Los otros dos casos eran mucho menos complicados que éstos y a su vez más recientes. Un robo a gran escala al banco de Zootopia hacía dos años, todos los implicados arrestados, mas no se logró encontrar la millonaria cantidad de dinero que fue sustraída. Además, los implicados no quisieron dar detalles del líder intelectual, por lo que aún quedaba un cabo suelto. Y el último era un caso de secuestro: quince animales fueron retenidos en un edificio empresarial, fueron detenidos cuatro de los cinco criminales gracias a la rápida intervención de Lupa. Aunque ésta se mostró diferente luego del caso.

Sumado al hecho de la búsqueda sobre alguna información que sea relevante al caso de la SPQR, Judy debía supervisar, permitir o denegar investigaciones, organizar los casos de arresto y tomar las medidas necesarias y demás. Se encontraba atada de patas.

—¿Aún sigues aquí, Pelusa? —le susurró Nick al oído.

La sorpresa que le causó Nick la hizo dar un respingo desde su asiento y por poco le dio un golpe al zorro, aunque logró detenerse a tiempo. Nick, por su parte, ya había levantado las patas para evitar que el golpe impactara en los cafés que traía, evitando así algo peor.

—¡No me asustes así, Nick! —chilló Judy. Al ver los vasos de papel humeantes que Nick llevaba, se sintió agotada y no pudo reprimir un bostezo—. Gracias —dijo, tomando uno.

—¿Gracias? —dijo Nick—. ¿Acaso sabes por qué vine?

Judy se lo quedó mirando, inquisitiva, arqueando una ceja.

—Te vine a buscar porque debes cuadrar con la alcaldesa el acto de la segunda tanda de oficiales novicios que llegan mañana —respondió el zorro a la muda pregunta.

El rostro de Judy pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa, para luego terminar en el terror puro.

—¿Ya? —farfulló, perdiendo el cansancio—, pero iba a ser en cinco días. Hace nada que Meloney se graduó.

—¿Hace nada? —interrumpió Nick, riendo a la vez—. ¿Tan fuerte es ser jefe? Hace nada fue hace cinco días, son las… —Miró su reloj— ocho; deberías de estar en la Alcaldía a las nueve —aconsejó a la vez que estiraba el brazo—. ¿La llevo, _madame_?

Judy sonrió agotada, pero la actitud de Nick tan despreocupada era contagiosa que podía darse el lujo de no preocuparse tanto. Pasó su brazo en torno al de él y salieron del salón.

—¿Qué tanto hacías? —quiso saber Nick—. Porque, vamos, ni siquiera has dormido.

—Tratando de unir cabos, pero… —Judy hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. En fin, ¿y los demás?

—Los peques los mandé hace rato a la escuela, aunque se me hizo extraño que ni Finnick ni Lourdes pasaron a saludar e ir por James como siempre hacen —comentó—, y con respecto a Meloney y Sabrina, las envié a patrullar a BunnyBurrows. Les vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco.

Judy asintió con la mirada perdida, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero una parte de su mente estaba en otro lugar, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo, o al menos, dar con alguno de la SPQR, y por cómo iban las cosas, lo veía muy improbable. Ellos medían bien sus pasos, no obstante, en algún momento ellos cometerán un error que les causará su captura. La otra parte de su mente estaba luchando contra las ganas de dormir que la estaban derribando.

Tan enfocada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Nick le pasó la cola alrededor del cuello.

—Después de esto iremos a la casa a descansar —comentó Nick; luego cambió a un tono más sugerente—. O a otra cosa.

Judy enrojeció hasta las orejas. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Nick se le adelantó soltando una larga carcajada. Suspiró. Este día iba a ser muy largo, pero al menos tendría a su torpe zorro a su lado.

* * *

 **BunnyBurrows. Martes, 4 de marzo, 12:09 h.**

Meloney y Sabrina patrullaban por las campestres y angostas calles de BunnyBurrows, y como la tigresa suponía, implicaba monotonía y aburrimiento total. Todo era muy calmado, muy alegre, muy _conejudo_. «Los conejos no hacen nada más emocionante que reproducirse», pensó Sabrina, al ver cómo el indicador de población de la ciudad subía como si fuera propulsado por miles de cohetes. «¿Es que nunca paran?».

El sol terminó de alojarse en lo más alto del cielo y en las cercanías sonó un timbre laboral, indicando la hora del almuerzo. Lo que hizo percatarse a la felina de que era poco más de medio día y no habían ingerido sustento alguno. Le propuso a Meloney detenerse a almorzar en un pequeño café junto a una feria, a lo que su novia no puso objeción.

Dicho café le recordó en el que se le había declarado a Meloney, luego de una charla con Judy y luchar consigo misma para aceptar sus sentimientos por la vulpina. Luego de almorzar, a Sabrina no le quedaron ganas de volver a la patrulla y entrar en un semicoma causado por el aburrimiento.

—Meloney, ¿vamos a esa feria? —propuso, apuntando con su pata la feria junto al local.

—Estamos en servicio, Sabrina —respondió Meloney—. No vinimos a divertirnos.

—¡Vamos!, ninguna de las dos quiere volver a ese ataúd con forma de auto y lo sabes —reprochó, y al ver el rostro dudoso de Meloney, agregó—: Técnicamente no es diversión, estaríamos patrullando la zona, sólo que desde dentro de la feria.

Meloney dudó y miró de reojo a Sabrina, cayendo en su juego. Sabrina la miraba entre suplicante y ansiosa, sin dejar de alzar las cejas repetidamente. La vulpina suspiró resignada y asintió.

—Vale, pues —murmuró—. ¡Pero no es por diversión, es patrullaje!

Sabrina sonrió, pagó y se llevó a Meloney casi a rastras a la feria. Una vez allí, ambas se mostraron muy distintas, mientras Sabrina iba y venía de puesto en puesto y cada vez que Meloney la miraba venía con algo distinto para comer para ambas: helado, algodón de azúcar, dulces y demás, Meloney se mostraba un poco reservada ante todo esto.

—Vamos, Mily, quita esa cara y disfruta —la alentó Sabrina.

—Pero es que…

—…estamos en servicio —completó, haciendo un mohín—, ya lo sé, ¿pero quién nos va a delatar? Además, imagina esto como una compensación porque nos negaron los días libres luego de salir del hospital. Nos lo deben. —Sabrina sonrió burlona antes de darle un mordisco al trozo de tarta que tenía—. ¿Qué dices, Mily? Nos lo deben.

—Cierto, nos lo deben —asintió, luego de un momento de silencio—. ¿Y cómo que «Mily»?

—Tú me dices «Sissy» —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que sonreía—. Es lo justo.

— _Touché_.

Victoriosa, Sabrina se propuso a disfrutar el día. Comieron hasta que no pudieron más, subieron a casi todos los juegos de la feria; en algunos los operadores los miraban como preguntándose si realmente eran policías, pero no tuvieron inconveniente en dejarlas subir.

Al final del día terminaron en el parque contiguo a la feria, cansadas de un día tan agitado y alegres a su vez por haberlo disfrutado. Sabrina estaba recostada de espaldas a un árbol y a su lado, de igual manera, Meloney. Ambas tomadas de las patas, mirando cómo el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte.

—Después de todo, no estuvo tan mal —dijo Meloney, recostada en el hombro de Sabrina—. Tenías razón.

—¿Cuándo me he equivocado? —indagó, juguetona—. No me respondas.

Rieron y se dieron un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron, Sabrina se percató de que una pareja de conejos que iban pasando las miraron con desprecio y murmuraron cosas entre ellos. Sabrina no era idiota, sabía que las estaban juzgando, y eso la enfurecía, siempre había sido así, no había lugar en que no las miraran mal. Gruñó por lo bajó, pero Meloney la calmó.

—Tranquila, Sissy —la apaciguó—, no es necesario enojarse.

—Pero míralos —los señaló con la quijada—, deben estar diciendo quién sabe qué cosa de nosotras. Si de mí dependiera… —Dejó la frase en el aire, pero Meloney ya sabía muy bien lo que Sabrina quiso decir. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que se peleara con alguien que las juzgase.

—Ya, ya —dijo Meloney, acariciándole la pata de manera reconfortante—. Sabes muy bien que en todos los lugares habrá animales así. Además, si tanto hablan de nosotras, démosle algo de qué hablar. —Atrajo a Sabrina hacia ella y le dio un largo beso, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. A Sabrina le temblaron las extremidades, como siempre que besaba de esa forma a Meloney; lento, suave y cariñoso, acariciando cada parte de su boca y labios con los propios. Por instinto llevó sus patas y le acunó el rostro a Meloney.

Entonces ella se separó, dándole la sensación a Sabrina como si le quitaran algo que necesitaba para vivir. Meloney miró desafiante a la pareja de conejos como diciéndoles «¿Algún problema?». Éstos, que se les habían quedado viendo atónitos a ambas, giraron la cabeza bruscamente y con antipatía y se fueron de allí.

—Se me olvidaba que eras a todo dar —elogió Sabrina a Meloney; sonriendo embelesada—. Amo cuando eres así.

Meloney sonrió y se levantó, dispuesta a irse del lugar. Aunque se mostrara como si no le afectara la reacción de los conejos, Sabrina que en el fondo sí lo hacía, sólo que trataba de mostrarse tranquila para que no se alterara, y ella valoraba eso. Sabrina recordó cómo se había puesto la ciudad cuando la Alcaldía propuso una ley permitiendo el matrimonio interespecie, y la ola de manifestaciones y disturbios que le siguieron luego de eso. Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, la aprobaron. «Solo dales tiempo, algún día lo aceptarán…, y si no, ¿qué más da?»

—Siempre soy así. —Meloney se veía radiante; le estiró la pata a la tigresa para ayudarla a levantarse—. Vamos, debemos volver a Zootopia, hay que ir a descansar.

—Tienes razón. —Tomó la pata de ella y se levantó, para luego abrazarla por la cintura, ganándose otra tanda de miradas de los de la cercanía—. ¿Te quedas en tu casa o en mi piso?

Meloney le dio un pico en la punta de la nariz y se salió de su agarre.

—Ya veremos —dijo antes de ir rumbo a la patrulla, caminando con el vaivén que caracterizaba a los zorros y que hipnotizaba a Sabrina.

—¡Oye, no puedes darme un pico y dejarme con la duda! —reclamó Sabrina, divertida.

Meloney siguió caminando dándole la espalda, levantó la pata y presionó un botón que desactivaba la alarma de la patrulla con un _¡bip!_ , _¡bip!_

—Es una treta, tesoro —rió.

Sabrina negó con la cabeza, sin creerse cómo podía haberse enamorado de Meloney. Suspiró, sin dejar de observarla, empezando a seguirla. Sin apartarle la mirada de la esponjosa cola de Meloney, se propuso en hacer lo posible para que ella se quedase esa noche en su piso, pensando que no existía una sola cosa que la hubiera hecho enamorarse de ella; eran miles. Porque a veces, como había escuchado de varios animales, ya pertenecías a alguien, desde el momento en que naces. Y con los últimos rayos del sol en el horizonte, pintando el cielo con arreboles, no dudó en un segundo que ella estaba unida a Meloney hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Martes, 4 de marzo, 23:51 h.**

Daniel Van Der Welk era un zorro rojo de los que iban a ser juramentados el día de mañana. Teniendo como ejemplo a Nick Wilde, el primer zorro policía, se había puesto la meta de llegar a ser policía, y eso había logrado. Luego del arduo entrenamiento que implicó la Academia, los complicados exámenes tanto teóricos como físicos y el estricto regimiento, logró, por fin, cumplir su meta. Mañana Dan sería un oficial de la ley, un policía hecho y derecho.

Hacía pocas horas había salido de la Academia con su respectivo diploma que certificaba su egreso como el mejor cadete de su grupo. También venía con el uniforme de policía, luciéndolo con gran regocijo y alegría, no podía esperar a llegar a casa y mostrarle a su madre tanto el título como el mismo uniforme, aunque algo faltaba: la placa. La placa que le entregarían mañana en el acto de integración al Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. Por dentro, Dan deseaba que lo asignaran al Recinto Uno, junto a la pareja más famosa de la ciudad: Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps.

Con un suspiro alegre, llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta. Llamó varias veces a su madre, pero no había respuesta, cosa que lo extrañó un poco. Miró su reloj y se percató de que eran casi las doce de la noche. «Debe de estar dormida», se dijo. Subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba, donde se encontraban los dormitorios, y cuando llegó notó que la puerta de la habitación de su madre estaba entreabierta.

Normalmente no se tomaría la molestia de ir a ver, pero había algo en él que le decía que fuera, que revisara si todo andaba bien. Siguiendo su instinto, fue a revisar y, luego de anunciar que pasaría, abrió la puerta; la escena que con la que se encontró lo tomó desprevenido: el cuarto por completo estaba vuelto un caos, había signos de lucha por todos lados, el tocador estaba destrozado, por el suelo habían varios de los perfumes de su madre y varios destrozos más. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue una hiena sentada al borde de la cama, ojeando un álbum de fotografías.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con cautela. Lo importante era saber el paradero de su madre.

La hiena reparó en él y lo miró intrigada. Sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules se clavaron en los de Dan, y el zorro sintió cómo un miedo enorme lo invadía.

—¿Eres Daniel Van Der Welk? —quiso saber la hiena.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—¿Quieres saber qué pasó con tu madre o no?

Daniel gruñó por lo bajo y asintió.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió, ya no le importaba quién fuera ella.

—La tengo yo —dijo la hiena, clavando su neutra mirada en él—. ¿Quieres verla?

Dan asintió, intimidado. No sabía explicar por qué la mirada de la hiena lograba amedrentarlo de esa manera.

—Te propongo tres opciones —propuso ella, cruzando las piernas—. Primera, colaboras conmigo y haces lo que te digo, y tu madre estará ilesa. Segunda, no haces nada y tu madre muere. O tercera, me atacas, mueres y también muere tu madre. —Sus ojos azul hielo parecían querer arrancarle la respuesta desde dentro—. Vamos, elige.

—Ninguna de esas opciones me beneficia —espetó—, no es justo.

—¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa? —contestó la hiena—. ¿Y bien?

Dan apretó los puños, ladeó la vista furioso, pero optó por lo más sensato.

—¿Si te obedezco no le harás daño?

—No le tocaré ni un solo pelo. —Daba repelús el simple hecho que su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna cuando hablaba; lo hacía sentir como un insecto.

Dan soltó un suspiro impotente y la hiena asintió, complacida de haber obtenido lo que quería.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres qué haga? —quiso saber Dan.

La hiena clavó en él otra vez su mirada inexpresiva, como analizando si de verdad él haría todo lo que le pidiese, pero Dan supo que su lenguaje corporal le delataría. Sus puños estaban apretados, al punto que casi se clavaba sus propias garras, su labio inferior temblaba y los ojos estaban algo acuosos.

Los labios de la hiena se tensaron un poco, como si su rostro intentara recordar cómo formar una semisonrisa, sin éxito. No obstante, Dan supo que ella se dio cuenta de que no mentía.

—Trivia —respondió, mostrando su antebrazo, donde había una especie de logo que parecía un tatuaje. Dan lo reconoció por las noticias, donde antes habían capturado a unos animales en un robo que tenían ese mismo tatuaje—. Y sólo te voy a pedir una cosa.

* * *

 **En algún sitio fuera de Zootopia. Miércoles, 5 de marzo, 1:14 h.**

Finnick y Rachel se encontraban en una especie de cuarto o prisión. Era un cuarto de unos seis metros cuadrados, saltaba a la vista que estaban bajo tierra o, al menos, en una especie de sótano. Había una pequeña ventana en una de las paredes de la habitación que daba hacia una pradera, y más lejos a un bosque. Estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Junto a una cama en la pared contraria a la ventana, había una maltrecha cama; cuerpo de madera y un colchón simple. En ella estaban sentadas Rachel y una zorra de mediana edad que había llegado hacía poco, según las palabras de su hija.

Al parecer, el sedante que usaron con él fue mucho más fuerte que el que le aplicaron a Rachel, porque mientras la joven loba despertó poco tiempo después de que llegaran allí, él lo había hecho hacía pocos minutos; o bien se debía a su reducido tamaño que el efecto duró más.

Ambas, zorra y loba, estaban socializando entre ambas, pero Finnick trataba de encontrar la manera de salir de ese mísero cuartucho. Arrastró una silla que había junto a la cama y se subió en ella para analizar más a fondo la estructura de la ventanilla. Por suerte, la misma era tan vieja como todo lo que había en el cuarto. Con sus garras empezó a girar cuidadosamente los tornillos de la ventana, poco a poco, evitando que los chirridos alertaran al animal que pasaba de tanto en tanto vigilándolos, cuya sombra se colaba por el resquicio que había entre el suelo y la puerta. Había logrado quitar dos de los cuatro tronillos cuando el sonido de pasos lo alertó.

—Papá, ven —apremió Rachel, susurrando.

Finnick, como un rayo, fue junto a su hija y la zorra, que según Rachel, se llamaba Sofía.

Una pequeña compuerta superior de la puerta se abrió. Por lo que pudo notar el fennec era un felino, uno grande, algún león, pantera o tigre, pero no lograba ver más debido a su estatura.

Una compuerta a nivel del suelo se abrió e hicieron pasar por ella tres bandejas con comida. La compuerta se cerró y el vigilante se fue.

Pasado unos momentos, cuando Finnick se sintió seguro de que el animal no estaba cerca, prosiguió su labor. Poco a poco terminó de quitar la ventanilla, dejando un acceso a la libertad. Se giró hacia Rachel y con la mirada le apremió a que se marchara.

—¡No pensarás que te dejaré! —replicó Rachel al entender lo que su padre le pedía de forma silenciosa—. Es una locura.

—¿No lo entiendes? —espetó Finnick, en tono bajo, lo que lo hacía sonar como gruñidos—. Si alguno de nosotros se escapa, castigarán a los que se queden. Por ese agujero sólo cabemos tú o yo; y si me voy yo no quiero ni pensar cómo se desquitarán contigo. ¡Así que vete!

—No lo haré —se negó—, ¿cómo crees que me sentiré si se desquitan contigo?

—Ese no es el punto. Eres mi hija y mi deber es sacarte de aquí; quieras o no.

—Hazle caso a tu padre —intervino Sofía—. Él tiene razón. Además, tú eres joven, podrías llegar con la policía mucho más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros.

Rachel no pudo contradecir esa lógica y, con todo el pesar del mundo, asintió y procedió a irse.

—Esa es mi pequeña —dijo Finnick, sonriendo de medio lado. Antes de que ella saliera, le dio un beso en la frente y una palmadita en la mejilla—. Busca a Nick. —Entonces lo pensó mejor—. No, mejor busca a Judy, ella sabrá que hacer.

Rachel asintió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre, levantándolo del suelo. Finnick carraspeó para no hacer tanto drama y Rachel salió como pudo del cuarto. El tamaño de la ventana apenas era el exacto para su cuerpo.

Al salir, la fría brisa nocturna le acarició el rostro a Finnick, tentándolo de salir también, mas no podía dejar sola a la zorra, Sofía. Se sintió ridículo por ello porque no tenía motivo alguno para no irse, ahí estaba la preciada libertad, sólo que… «¡Agh, maldita moralidad! ¡Todo esto es culpa de Enci! ¡Yo no era tan blando!» Terminarían matando a la zorra si ambos huían, y no podía permitirlo.

Tomó la ventanilla de rejillas y la colocó teniendo la delicadeza de no hacer chirriar mucho el metal, observando a su hija que trataba de orientarse. Sin embargo, sólo había árboles en todos lados y una carretera. A lo lejos, no supo a qué distancia, distinguió el brillo de la ciudad, aunque demasiado débil. Quizá un pueblo. Rachel miró hacia la ventanilla y Finnick le hizo señas para que se fuera.

Le dio una última mirada a Finnick y él, sabiendo que ella estaba indecisa sobre si irse o no, le sonrió con paternidad, de aquellas pocas que daba. «Vete», formó con los labios. Rachel asintió e inspiró con fuerza, como reuniendo valor.

Y salió corriendo hacia el brillo de las luces.

Finnick terminó de colocar de nuevo la ventanilla, la luz de la luna dejaba gruesas formas por el suelo de la habitación: las barras de ésta. Cuando Rachel estaba tan lejos que ya era un punto a la lejanía, bajó de la silla y se sentó en ella y suspiró.

—Es fuerte —dijo la zorra, Sofía. Finnick alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su compañera de celda eran cálidos, de madre cariñosos, aunque con una veta severa. De la misma forma en que una madre muy experimentada o una hembra que había tenido que cargar con pesos difíciles en su vida. Transmitían un inequívoco mensaje: «Madre es buena; madre sabe lo que es mejor».

Finnick sonrió de medio lado, con orgullo y rascándose la nuca.

—Es como su madre —repuso Finnick.

—Llegará bien.

—Espero así sea.

Pensó en Lourdes, en dónde estaría y qué habría pasado con ella, pero sobre todo pensó en Rachel y en la travesía que había emprendido. Podían pasar muchas cosas de… donde sea que estuvieran a Zootopia. No sabía qué tan lejos estaba ni cómo llegaría, pero quería creer las palabras de la zorra.

Cuando escuchó los pasos del carcelero acercándose, inspiró profundo, rogando mentalmente a los dioses que no permitieran que le pasara nada a su hija.


	6. La última integrante

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Sí, esa osa es una asquerosa traidora, ya verás lo que le tengo preparado *risa malvada*. Con lo de Daniel pues, sí, piensan usarlo, pero él no se va a dejar; debes leer para saber. Con lo de Encélado pues, ya verás lo que sucederá en un futuro *risa malvada x2*. Me alegra que te gustara el MeloneyxSabrina (¿Melina? :v) y tengo listo mis cuchillos, hoy saldremos de purga :v ¡Hail mi Fuher!. Gracias por leer.

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, al inicio no pensaba meter a Gratión, pero después me dije "¿por qué no?" y aún faltan sorpresas con respect a los Gigantes *guiño* La pobre Lourdes/Encélado/Minerva, se quedará son nombre jajaja, y con respecto a lo que está maquinando, en un futuro lo verás. Tranquilo, el caso de Lupa le daré profundidad más adelante, de hecho, en este capítulo hay un poco de eso, no mucho, pero algo para sembrar la intriga, pero si unes los puntos será muy izi que lo descubras, tratándose de ti, seguro al leer el capítulo ya sabrás y si no... ¡Punto para mí :v! Con lo de Dan pues, es obvio que lo querran de infiltrado, pero el no se va a dejar mangonear; debes leer para saber. Y con el último punto, respecto a Rachel; debes leer para saber :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, me emociona que te guste Trivia, sí, la hice así por un motivo, ya verás loq ue tengo para ella :v. Gracias por leer.

 **AldoJDC97:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y sí, se va a prender un despeluque total :v Y no, esta vez no me demoraré tanto, una semana máximo y espero, aspiro, ruego y suplico que esta basura de laptop no me juegue al vivo y se vuelva a joder xD. Gracias por leer.

 **GV FoxMapache:** gracias por tu review. Ya verás más adelante los objetivos del "grupo" aunque en este capítulo se aclara algo sobre ellos. Y vamos, es Nick, el loquillo por excelencia :v. COn lo de Martha pues, no sé, solo me vino el nombre en el fic pasado y dije "por qué no?" :v. Lo de la núsica de "¿Quien quiere ser millonario?" es por el programa de TV .-. Y con lo otro 7u7 es obvio que sí. Gracias por leer.

 **Izzy2866:** gracias por tu review. Me descargué los tres libros y, por la sinopsis, me intriga bastante. Sin duda los leeré. Gracias por la recomendación. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **V**

 **La última integrante**

 **En algún sitio fuera de Zootopia. Miércoles, 5 de marzo, 1:32 h.**

No sabía qué hora era. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo. Simplemente corrió con todo su ser hasta la luminosidad en el horizonte que, poco a poco, se volvía cada vez clara y cada vez mas…. ¿chica?

Mientras más se acercaba el brumo de las luces se volvía cada vez más pequeño, desconcertando a Rachel, pero decidió no prestarle atención a ese detalle; sólo siguió corriendo. Siguió adelante, hacia las luces, no quería volver la mirada, porque si lo hacía recordaría a Finnick, y eso la haría dudar; lujo que no podía darse, no sabía si la estaban siguiendo o no. Sólo debía seguir corriendo.

La pradera se volvió un pequeño bosque y de nuevo se volvió pradera. Rachel miró de reojo la zona sin detenerse, y se percató de que todo el lugar era una especie de tierra de cultivo. Habían distintos tipos de vegetales y hortalizas, grandes y pequeñas, maduras y verdes.

Después de un tiempo Rachel llegó a destino y se decepcionó. Ella esperaba llegar a un pueblo o, por lo menos, a una pequeña zona residencial, pero en lugar de eso terminó llegando a una parada; una bomba. Aunque la gasolinera no fuera lo que ella hubiera preferido, era un pequeño rayo de esperanza: allí había teléfono.

Se serenó y se calmó un poco. Las patas le temblaban por el miedo, si se ponía a pensar la situación, resultaba en extremo peligrosa. No. Debía mantenerse fuerte, ya podría asustarse cuando estuviera a salvo. Inspiró. Trató de parecer resuelta cuando entró a la tienda de la bomba; no sabía qué habría allí dentro, mucho menos, no sabía si por algún caso el animal que atendiera el establecimiento, esté de parte de sus captores. «Primera regla en una situación de peligro con extraños en un lugar extraño —le había dicho Lourdes en una de las salidas al exterior—, nunca des tu nombre si no estás segura de algo. Nunca se sabe quién es quién».

Rachel sonrió para sí. Ahora veía la importancia de esas salidas. Su madre había tenido la molesta costumbre, ahora increíblemente útil, de hacer cada fin de mes una especie de campamento, en el cual duraban un fin de semana a la intemperie y Lourdes les enseñaba a cómo sobrevivir y defenderse. Aunque ella no era muy entusiasta en dichas salidas, James y Finnick decían que era mejor estar preparados por si algo llegaba a pasar. «Cuánta razón tenían», pensó.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y entró. Dentro estaba un caballo que parecía caerse del cansancio, parpadeaba esporádicamente y cabeceaba para no dejarse vencer por el sueño. Cuando la vio ingresar, frunció el ceño como si dijera: «Qué fastidio; clientes».

—Disculpe, ¿me podría decir por dónde puedo llegar a Zootopia? —preguntó Rachel, tratando de que no se le notara la agitación.

—¿Zootopia? —dijo el caballo, con burla—. Zootopia está muy lejos, pequeñaja. Lo más cerca que hay es FoxVille a unos quinientos kilómetros.

El caballo se le quedó viendo a Rachel, pero ella no respondió; estaba haciendo cálculos de dónde se encontraba. Si se acordaba bien, FoxVille quedaba a unos doscientos kilómetros de BunnyBurrows, y a su vez, éste quedaba a trescientos y tanto de Zootopia. Estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad, ridículamente lejos, y en el supuesto caso de que pudiera llegar a FoxVille, ¿cómo haría para llegar a Burrows?

—¿Hay alguna manera de llegar a FoxVille —preguntó luego de un rato, jadeando por lo bajo.

El caballo relinchó fastidiado, como si estuviera cansado de que le preguntaran lo mismo.

—En auto —informó, y señaló unos autos al lado del establecimiento—. Puedo rentarte uno, con eso llegarías a FoxVille al amanecer.

Rachel sonrió para sus adentros, alegre, pero la felicidad se le fue al instante. No tenía dinero para rentar el auto.

—Vale, gracias —se entristeció ella, y salió del lugar.

¿Cómo iba a llegar a al pueblo? A pie no podría, incluso si lo hiciera en cuatro patas. Es mucho trayecto y muy pesado; si tan sólo tuviera el dinero para alquilar uno de esos autos. De pronto divisó una cebra que estaba cargando combustible en unos bidones, y se le ocurrió una idea, no muy buena, pero la situación tampoco lo era.

Caminó hasta el animal, cabizbaja, y tropezó con él, haciéndolo parecer un accidente.

—¡Oh!, disculpe, no lo vi —se excusó Rachel, temerosa.

La cebra sonrió.

—No te preocupes, pequeña, no es tu culpa —dijo la cebra.

—¿No necesita ayuda con eso? —preguntó, señalando los dos bidones de gasolina—, se ven pesados.

—No, gracias —declinó la oferta, con amabilidad; tomó los bidones en sus patas y se fue camino abajo.

Rachel se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la cebra, rumbo a la tienda, mientras sonreía triunfante con una pequeña billetera en sus patas. «Al fin los trucos de papá me sirven de algo», se dijo, a la vez que revisaba el contenido de la misma. Entró.

—Quiero un auto que llegue a FoxVille.

* * *

 **Downtown, Plaza Central frente a la Alcaldía. Miércoles, 5 de marzo, 8:02 h.**

Dan estaba en el evento, en uno de los muchos grupos de cadetes que, pacientemente, esperaban que la alcaldesa los llamara para hacerles entrega de sus placas y, a su vez, asignarlos a algún distrito. Para el zorro debería ser el momento más feliz de su vida, no obstante, estaba en un conflicto interno.

No le importaba en absoluto la entrega de placas, tenía la mente en otro sitio. Pensaba en la hiena, o como ella se hizo llamar: Trivia. Recordó cómo esta mañana, justo antes de salir de su casa, ella se había aparecido y le había dado indicaciones; indicaciones que no le gustaron mucho, las cuales debía seguir si quería volver a ver sana y salva a su madre.

«Irás a tu acto y no darás señales que puedan alertar a Hopps y Wilde; ese dúo es peor que el diablo cuando te pone un ojo encima, así que disimula —le había dicho Trivia—. Cuando llegues a la jefatura principal, porque te asignarán, no por nada eres el primero de tu grupo, buscarás la manera de pasarme información. Ya verás cómo».

Dan quiso negarse y reclamarle a la hiena que él no iba a ser un asqueroso soplón, ni un traidor a sus ideales, pero había una variable: su madre. Con ella captiva no podía insubordinársele a Trivia por temor a que se desquitaran con su madre; sumado al hecho de que cuando miraba a Trivia a los ojos sentía pavor. No sabía por qué, pero esos gélidos ojos azules, que no mostraban emoción alguna, lo intimidaban, y a su vez le inspiraban respeto. Sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta, ni permitiría, a que él se revelase.

Subió a la tarima cuando lo llamó la alcaldesa. Luego de jurar cuidar y proteger a los ciudadanos, procedieron a entregarle la placa. Todo iba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de quién le entregó la placa; Nick Wilde, su modelo a seguir. Inconscientemente esbozo una media sonrisa cuando él le prendió la insignia.

Luego de que la ceremonia terminara a Dan lo asignaron a la jefatura principal de Zootopia, como Trivia había previsto. Según lo que tenía entendido, lo asignaron solo a él a dicha jefatura ya que no tenían mucho espacio para personal, por lo que a los demás los repartieron entre los distintos ecosistemas artificiales de la ciudad. Cuando entró a la sede, se quedó sorprendido y, de nuevo, se sintió mal por lo que tendría que hacer.

—Tenemos un nuevo recluta —anunció Judy en el atril; volteó a mirar a Dan que la esperaba en la puerta y le dio un suave asentamiento—. Él es Dan Van Der Welk… ¿lo dije bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió, lacónicamente.

—Muy bien, te asignaré con… —Judy pasó la vista por el lugar— con Colmillar y Wilde, me parece bien.

Dan pegó un pequeño y casi imperceptible respingo al oír el apellido Wilde, llegando a pensar que lo asignarían con Nick; pero cuando al fondo una tigresa y una zorra roja igual a él levantaron la pata para llamar su atención, volvió en sí. «Ha de ser algún familiar del señor Wilde», pensó mientras caminaba hacia ellas, un poco intimidado por los demás oficiales, que lo superaban tanto en tamaño, peso y fuerza.

—Hola —saludó Dan con timidez al llegar donde estaban ellas; sentándose al lado de la zorra. «Es muy hermosa», pensó, mirándola de soslayo.

Mientras contemplaba a la zorra, la tigresa se acercó a él, sonriendo con curiosidad.

—¿Dan es diminutivo de qué? —preguntó.

—De Daniel.

—Ah... Vale, yo soy Sabrina y esta… —le pasó un brazo por el cuello a Meloney y la jaló hacia ella— es Meloney. A partir de ahora seremos compañeros —añadió, sonriente.

Meloney lo miró, sonrió con cortesía sin decir nada, volvió su vista a un folio en sus patas y su semblante se puso serio.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Dan.

—Es un nuevo ataque que hubo en Sabana Central —aclaró Nick, quien acababa de llegar junto a ellos.

Dan, al ver al zorro, se quedó sin palabras y movía los labios tratando de decir algo, pero sólo salían tartamudeos inentendibles. Nick sonrió y le quitó la carpeta de un tirón a Meloney; cuando ésta iba a replicar, el vulpino movió un dedo de forma negativa, a la vez que sonreía con sorna.

—Deben patrullar con el nuevo —les dijo Nick a ambas.

—Pero papá… —se quejó Meloney.

—¿Papá? —se sorprendió Dan—. ¿El oficial Wilde, es tu padre?

—El apellido Wilde no te dijo nada…, no sé…, una sutil pista —rió Meloney; se volvió hacia Nick—. Estaba leyendo eso, ¿no podemos patrullar otro día?

—No, no pueden. Lupa, tu madre y yo vamos a revisar este caso en busca de algo que nos guíe. Vamos, váyanse —repuso Nick, moviendo las patas como si espantara mosquitos—, a menos que quieran ir a informes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sabrina se puso de pie y salió del salón llevando a Meloney casi a rastras. Dan se quedó estático en el sitio sin acabar de procesar lo sucedido. Nick movía la cabeza en gesto negativo mientras sonreía, luego se volvió hacia Dan y con la cabeza lo incitó a irse.

—Alcánzalas o se irán sin ti —comentó.

Dan no dijo nada, se levantó y las siguió a paso veloz. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba en la jefatura, ya le parecía un lugar demasiado alegre y acogedor, todo lo contrario a la Academia. Suspiró. «No estoy aquí para hacer amigos», se dijo mientras las alcanzaba, con las palabras de Trivia resonándole en la mente.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Miércoles, 5 de marzo, 9:21 h.**

Lupa y Judy esperaban a Nick en el despacho de de la coneja.

Cuando él llegó, colocó un folio en el escritorio de Judy, se sentó en la otra silla libre frente al escritorio y empezaron a repasar los hechos, los cuales eran algo peculiares.

Se trataba de un ataque a una tienda en Sabana Central, lo extraño era que no se robaron nada de la misma, sólo se encargaron de destruirla por completo, hasta el punto en que tuvieron que ir los bomberos a apagar el incendio que empezaba a consumir los destruidos restos del local. No hubo ningún herido, nada más que pérdidas materiales. En la pared del negocio estaban las letras SPQR escritas con fuego.

—No le encuentro sentido —dijo Judy—, se supone que la SPQR es una organización que mide sus pasos, incluso con sus esbirros, ¿entonces por qué hacer semejante destrozo si no quieren robarse nada? Es como si…

—… quisieran descargar su enojo —completó Nick.

Hubo un largo silencio, mientras cada quien sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Quién era el propietario del negocio? —preguntó Nick al fin.

Esa pregunta sacó a Judy de su ensimismamiento.

—No lo sé, no lo dice. —Se pasó una pata por el rostro—. ¿Te parece si vamos a investigar allí? La Alcaldía no me ha autorizado una orden para investigar en el Ministerio de Propiedad de la ciudad sobre el dueño de ese local.

Nick se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué nos queda?

Nick y Judy se pusieron de pie para salir de la oficina, hablando de posibles causas que le llevaran a la organización a hacer semejante despliegue de poder. En la puerta, el zorro se volvió hacia Lupa, quien tenía el folio en sus patas y lo revisaba concienzudamente.

—Lupa, ¿vienes? —preguntó.

—No; voy a seguir investigando. Hay algo que se me escapa —contestó ella.

Nick se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

Lupa se quedó en la oficina, tratando de encontrarle sentido a eso. Como bien había dicho Judy, la SPQR es meticulosa, demasiado quizá, y por ende, ese desquite con ese negocio estaba muy fuera de lugar. No creía que se tratase de una venganza como tal, porque fue demasiado salvaje, pero eso no era lo que realmente la inquietaba, sino que era el destrozo que aparecía en las imágenes tomadas. Ese patrón de violencia se parecía mucho a…

—No puede ser —murmuró.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda al recordar ese caso. Le parecía imposible, mas las pruebas estaban allí: la enorme destrucción, la manera en que fue destruido el negocio, como si disfrutara de hacerlo, y ese final con el incendio. No cabía duda, era demasiado claro… era tan claro que por eso le parecía imposible. Ella lo dejó moribundo porque no tuvo el valor de matarlo, y sumado al incendio, era imposible que hubiera salido vivo. ¡Pero las pruebas sugerían que lo estaba!

Se levantó con nerviosismo rumbo a la sala archivadora de casos. Debía sacarse ese presentimiento de la mente, y si tenía incluso que ir a la morgue a revisar, lo haría sin dudarlo. Él no pudo haber quedado vivo después del secuestro, y por su seguridad, y la de todos, esperaba que fuera así.

—No debe ser él. No puede ser él —se dijo para sus adentros, mientras salía del despacho de Judy a tal prisa que el portazo resonó por los pasillos.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Miércoles, 5 de marzo, 15:01 h.**

Cuando el turno de Dan terminó, rumbo tres de la tarde, salió de la jefatura y a unos pocos edificios divisó a Trivia. La hiena lo estaba esperando al salir.

Al principio dudó sobre si era ella en verdad, pero bastó que Trivia le diera una mirada para identificarla. Ningún animal tendría esos ojos tan fríos y sin emociones. Ella le dio un asentimiento que Dan pudo percibir a duras penas, indicándole que fuera con ella.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó Trivia, neutral, pero Dan pudo detectar un toque de burla—. Sígueme —le ordenó.

Dan obedeció a regañadientes. Estuvo tentado a levantar su arma y dispararle un dardo tranquilizante ya que la hiena le daba la espalda, pero se contuvo, sólo ella sabía dónde estaba su madre y, aunque le enfureciera y quisiera volverla polvo, debía seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra si quería verla de nuevo.

Mientras la iba siguiendo, se planteaba si realmente serviría de algo todo esto. ¿Su madre estará viva de verdad o era una treta para hacerlo cooperar? ¿Lo mataran después de que obtengan lo que quieran o cuando deje de serles útil? No tenía respuesta clara a ninguna de esas o de las muchas interrogantes que le rondaban en la mente, no obstante, de algo estaba seguro: los rehenes nunca salen bien parados en esas situaciones.

Antes de darse cuenta, terminaron en la parte empresarial de la ciudad. Altos edificios se alzaban uno al lado del otro, a alturas que con imaginarse en los últimos pisos, le causaba nauseas, y la arquitectura de los mismos no parecía tener respeto por nada. Unos tenían forma un poco curva y rozaban el edificio contiguo, otros eran tan rectos que parecían que atravesarían el cielo. Las formas variaban cada tanto, adecuándose al tipo de animal que estuviese en ellos.

«¿El tribunal? —pensó Dan en la entrada del edificio—, ¿qué hacemos en el tribunal?»

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Trivia volteó a verlo de reojo, clavándole la mirada, como retándolo a que dijera algo.

Ambos caminaron dentro del tribunal y la hiena se dirigió hacia una secretaria que atendía. Le susurró algo que Dan no alcanzó a oír, y cuando empezó a plantearse si era alguna trampa, la secretaria habló:

—El licenciado Tellez la está esperando —asintió la secretaria.

Caminaron por un pasillo que se ramificaba en varias secciones, giraron en recodo en unas cuantas y llegaron a una oficina. Trivia tocó la puerta de maneras distintas, unas veces suave y otras con más intensidad. ´Dan no era tan novato para no darse cuenta de que aquel proceder era por seguridad, una clave quizá.

La puerta se entreabrió, Trivia se llevó una pata al antebrazo derecho y se levantó la manga.

— _Senatus_ … —susurró ella.

— _Populusque_ … —le siguió el animal tras la puerta.

— _Romanus_ —completaron ambos a la vez.

La puerta se abrió con delicadeza, casi parecía que fuera una cortina, porque a pesar de ser metálica, no hizo el menor ruido. Trivia le dio un pequeño asentimiento al animal tras la puerta y luego le lanzó una mirada a Dan para que la siguiera. Dentro era la típica oficina de un abogado, con un escritorio en el centro, varios estantes con documentos y, detrás del escritorio, en la pared, estaban colgados varios diplomas y reconocimientos. Dan se percató del animal: un zorro de mármol; de pelaje blanco y negro, pero la parte blanca tenía un ligero tinte rojizo, de ojos color gris tormenta y una expresión severa.

—Así que tú eres Trivia —comentó el zorro, tomando asiento tras su escritorio; hizo una seña con la pata para que la hiena se sentara—. Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Belona te mando? —Le lanzó una mirada por sobre el hombro a Dan y frunció el ceño—. A ti y a…

—Sí y no —contestó Trivia, fríamente—. Me mandó a ver cómo vas con el caso. Y a quién traiga o deje de traer no es tu problema.

—No pienso hablar del caso con ese mocoso al frente —dictaminó el zorro.

Dan frunció el ceño ante la actitud tan autoritaria de su homólogo, pero se abstuvo de decirle algo. Si él hablaba tan banalmente con Trivia, era porque ambos tenían el mismo estatus. Algo en la mente de Dan se activo y empezó a trazar los hilos para cobrárselas con Trivia y los que sean que estén a su mando.

—Limítate a responder, Tellez —cortó Trivia.

Tellez bufó.

—No he podido encontrar alguna información en su defensa que pueda usar, esa imbécil se dejó capturar demasiado fácil —explicó—. No hay hueco, desvío, ni vacío usable y lo peor es que el juez no es sobornable. Vamos a tener que usar el plan B.

Trivia asintió y se llevó una pata al mentón, sopesando las probabilidades, sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo. Dan se percató por un momento de que su gélida mirada flaqueó por un momento, denotando un poco de ira.

—Le informaré a Belona —atajó Trivia.

Se levantó y le dio una mirada firme a Dan para que la siguiera.

—Antes de que te vayas —agregó Tellez, cuando ella estaba en la puerta—. ¿Fuiste tú quien ordenó el ataque?

Trivia se giró hacia Tellez, su mirada, antes inexpresiva, dejaba ver un pequeño hilo de curiosidad.

—¿Qué ataque? —quiso saber.

—El de Sabana Central —repuso él, mostrándose confundido—. ¿No lo sabías?

—No, no lo sabía —reconoció con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Quién fue y quién lo organizó?

—Por algo te pregunto, ¿no crees? —Tellez se encogió de hombros; se estiró a sus anchas aún en la silla del escritorio—. Y en cuanto a quién fue, pues… semejante destrozo sólo lo pudo hacer uno de nosotros.

Trivia rodó los ojos y el pequeño hilo de curiosidad que brillo en sus ojos se congeló y desapareció.

—Fabulinus —masculló ella, mordaz.

—¿Lo conoces? —quiso saber Tellez.

Trivia frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al zorro, indicándole que cuidara sus preguntas. Tellez tragó grueso ante la mirada de la hiena y se desentendió del tema. Ella se giró hacia la puerta y se retiró, seguida de Dan.

Mientras Dan la seguía hacia la salida del Tribunal, en su mente tenía nombres claves y pistas que le servirían de muchas maneras. Sabía que ese zorro de mármol, Tellez, era un miembro del grupo de Trivia, y sumado al de ella, ahora tenía dos nombres más: Belona y Fabulinus. «Esta me las pagas», pensó, intentando encontrar la manera de conectar esa valiosa información.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Miércoles, 5 de marzo, 17:20 h.**

James estaba preocupado.

Rachel no se había presentado durante dos días seguidos a la escuela de ambos. No es que fuera un problema, por lo general ambos se escapaban en alguna clase y se iban juntos por allí o simplemente perdían el tiempo en el patio de la escuela, juntos bajo un árbol, sin que nadie los molestara. El día de ayer no le dio mucha importancia, pero hoy eran dos días, no por el hecho de que no viniera, sino que no se había comunicado con él de alguna manera.

Lo normal era que alguno de los dos se enviara un mensaje, al menos, uno al día, alguna cursilería o aunque sea un saludo, pero no había nada de eso. Al principio no le prestó atención y sólo lo dejó pasar, sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más posibilidades le llegaban a la mente; ninguna mejor que la otra. Era en esos momento en los que se arrepentía el ser hijo de policías, lo único que se imaginaba eran los peores escenarios. Asimismo sabía que no podía reportar a Rachel, ni a Finnick, ni a Lourdes como desaparecidos hasta que pasaran tres días.

Optó por lo más fácil para él. Antes de que comenzara su última clase, se escapó de la escuela y fue rumbo a la casa de Rachel. Conocía el edificio, piso y departamento, había pasado mucho tiempo allí. Cuando llegó, empezó a llamarla hasta quedarse sin voz, sin obtener respuesta. Cuando intentó repicarle al número de Rachel, se le cayó el alma a los pies: el celular sonó dentro del departamento.

Ya por ahí James supo que las cosas estaban mal. Rachel nunca dejaba su celular. Podía olvidarse de un libro, podía olvidarse de comer e incluso podía olvidar arreglarse, pero algo que jamás, jamás dejaría, era su celular.

No tenía forma de entrar y registrar el departamento en su búsqueda, por lo que, contra su voluntad, optó por ir a su propia casa. Cuando llegó a su casa, tomándose el tiempo para que los horarios concordaran y tanto su padre como su madre no se percataran de que se escapó de la escuela, la angustia lo carcomía por dentro. Durante la cena nadie lo notó, aunque James podía sentir la inquisitiva mirada de su hermano con melanismo, Nico, taladrándolo, en busca de respuesta.

Armándose de valor, le planteó la situación a Nick, mas la cosa no fue como esperaba.

—No puedo, James —dijo Nick.

—¿Cómo que no puedes, papá? —discutió James—. Estamos hablando de Finnick y Lourdes y de Rachel. —Se pasó una pata por el rostro para tratar de que no se le notara la preocupación, y acto seguido susurró para sí mismo—: Mi Rachel.

—Créeme que quiero hacer algo —afirmó su padre, frotándose el entrecejo y asintiendo, para dar más vehemencia a sus palabras—, a mí también me parece extraño que no se hayan aparecido por aquí, pero, por más que quiera salir a buscarlos, no puedo. Si emito una orden, debo esperar a que se cumplan setenta y dos horas de su desaparición, y aún no se cumplen. Si para mañana en la noche no aparecen, ahí si podré emitirla. ¿Comprendes?

James asintió, alicaído, y se retiró a su habitación.

Las horas pasaban con una lentitud tortuosa. Al reloj marcar las nueve, el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel en James. Trataba de no pensar en ello, de no darle importancia, aunque algo en el fondo, una sensación, le decía que la cosa no era tan sencilla, que era peligrosa, que Rachel estaba en peligro, y era esa misma sensación la que lo estaba matando por dentro al no poder comunicarse con ella.

De pronto su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar en el lecho de la cama, sobresaltando a James; al revisar el identificador, se percató de que era un número desconocido. Estuvo a punto de colgar, pero una corazonada lo hizo contestar, y cuando oyó la voz del otro lado de la línea, ahogó una exclamación.

—¿Rachel? —preguntó, sorprendido, y cuando se recuperó del impacto, la bombardeó con preguntas—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de ustedes? ¿Estás bien?

—Calma, James, escúchame con atención —dijo ella. James pudo percatarse de que su voz, aunque firme, dejaba un matiz de miedo al fondo; eso lo hizo sentir incómodo y aprensivo. Necesitaba saber a fondo todo. Rachel no era muy dada a demostrar sus problemas, tendía a resolverlos sola—. Nos secuestraron. Cuando huíamos de casa por no sé qué razón, unos animales nos capturaron. Se llevaron a mamá a no sé dónde y a papá y a mí a un lugar alejado de la ciudad.

—¿Pero dónde estás? —la interrumpió, no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado, sólo quería saber cómo y dónde estaba—. ¿Estás bien?

—A eso voy, tonto. —James pudo percatarse de una suave risilla—. Papá está en alguna casa en las afueras de FoxVille, que es dónde me encuentro ahora, necesito que mandes a alguien por mí, no sé, quien sea, tío Nick, tía Judy, qué se yo, a cualquiera. Y sí, estoy bien… en lo que cabe.

—¿Y por qué me llamaste a mí, pudiendo llamar a mis padres? —quiso saber, a la vez que anotaba en una hoja todo lo que le había dicho.

—Bueno —dijo con nerviosismo—, entre todo este lio… sólo recordé tu número.

James sonrió al oír eso, pese a la situación que enfrentaba.

—¿Y cómo estás? ¿No te han seguido?

—Eso es lo que no sé, supongo que sí.

—Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa —propuso—. Sigue en movimiento, sé que debes estar cansada, pero debes hacerlo, ¿estás en FoxVille, me dijiste? Bien, a unos cien kilómetros de allí debe estar MamortMeadows, que a su vez está a otros cien kilómetros de BunnyBurrows. Yo partiré a Meadows ahora mismo y nos encontraremos allá. —Suspiró—. ¿Cómo te mueves?

—¿Qué estás diciendo, James? —se alarmó Rachel—. No puedes venir, te pondrías en peligro y…

—Puedo y lo haré —zanjó él—. Tengo dinero suficiente para llegar, y puedo defenderme, ¿recuerdas esas salidas con tía Lourdes?, bueno, de algo han de servir. Además, tengo un plan de emergencia en caso de que nos encuentren —agregó caminando hacia un pequeño cofre de combinación en la que el zorro guardaba su dinero y algo más.

—¿No voy a disuadirte, cierto?

—Ya me conoces —sonrió él. Abrió la caja, sacó el dinero y un par de cuchillos que había. «Espero que las clases de tía Lourdes de verdad me ayuden», pensó. Suspiró—. ¿Y bien, cómo te mueves?

—En auto. Lo renté; creo que a duras penas podré llegar a Meadows y no tengo dinero para volver a llenar el tanque —respondió.

—¿Auto? ¿Cómo lo rentaste? —Al no recibir respuesta de la loba, lo comprendió—. ¡Oh¡, bueno, linda, no te preocupes, ya salgo para allá. Nos vemos en el punto más visitado de Meadows.

Dejó la nota con los puntos clave que sus padres necesitarían en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, y alistó una mochila y unas pocas ropas en ella. Guardó el dinero en ella y se metió los cuchillos a la espalda, dentro de sus ropas.

—Voy a colgar, Rachel —murmuró al abrir la puerta—. Ya sabes, no dejes de moverte y no confíes en nadie. Cuídate.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, James? —replicó ella—. El que debería tener cuidado eres tú.

—Soy un Wilde, tengo la suerte conmigo —rió—. Te amo.

Se separó el celular del oído y antes de colgar, pudo escuchar un débil «Y yo a ti». Miró la habitación de sus padres y la notó con la puerta cerrada, pero por el espacio a ras del suelo se veía el brillo de la televisión, por lo que aún seguían despiertos. Miró su celular, eran las nueve y treinta. «Aún tengo tiempo», se dijo para sus adentros, recordando que la estación de los trenes que van a Burrows cerraba a las diez de la noche.

Caminó con el sigilo propio de los zorros y llegó a la puerta, suspiró mientras abría con delicadeza y salía poco a poco. No había abierto en su totalidad, sólo el espacio necesario para que su cuerpo llegase a pasar con comodidad, y cuando iba a cerrar, se topó con él.

Nico lo veía fijamente desde el comedor. James maldijo por lo bajo la capacidad de pasar inadvertido de su hermano; llegó a pensar que Nico lo delataría, sin embargo, en lugar de dar alarma a sus padres, sólo le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, queriendo saber qué pasaba. James hizo lo mismo, le lanzó una mirada como queriendo decir «Me delatarás»; y parece que Nico entendió, porque negó con la cabeza.

James suspiró aliviado y miró a Nico, quien se irguió un poco como preguntando: «¿Por qué te vas?». James señaló su habitación con el dedo y el zorro con melanismo captó el mensaje, porque asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y caminó a la habitación de James. Él esperó a que Nico se fuera y cuando llegó a su habitación y abrió, éste se volvió a mirarlo, dándole una expresión fastidiada a la vez que movía una pata alentándolo a irse, como diciéndole: «Vale, no te delataré. ¡Ahora, _shoo_!».

James sonrió y asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo rumbo a la estación de trenes.

* * *

 **En algún sitio desconocido de Distrito Forestal. Miércoles, 5 de marzo, 23:05 h.**

En una nueva locación, en la parte límite de Distrito Forestal, Belona estaba hecha una furia en su oficina. Renegaba y lanzaba juramentos a diestra y siniestra. En la misma oficina, Término, el tigre blanco, esperaba tranquilamente a que ella terminara su rabieta y le asignara alguna tarea.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan inútiles? —vociferó Belona propinándole una patada a una silla que había cerca, derribándola—. ¿Cómo demonios se le escapó una adolescente a Laverna?

La cheeta se calmó un poco para tratar de analizar la situación con mente fría, pero cada vez que recordaba que se les escapó la joven, su ira volvía a explotar como un volcán en erupción. Si hubiera sido alguno de los adultos lo entendería, ¿pero una adolescente? ¡Una mísera adolescente!

—Belona —habló Término, con un tono severo y bajo—, ¿qué hacemos con el destrozo en Sabana Central? Tiene nuestro logo y ese ataque sin sentido puede dejar alguna pista que dé con nosotros. Esa era una de las razones por la que no apoyé tu decisión de incluir a Fabulinus. Si tan sólo ella me hubiera apoyado.

La cheeta se sentó tras el escritorio, y se frotó el entrecejo.

—La imbécil de Pomona —espetó Belona—. Si ella tiene problemas con ese tipo del negocio ¿por qué carajos tenía que mandar a Fabulinus? ¿No podía encargarse de su problema ella sola? Si llegan a dar con nosotros por ella, te juro que la mato con mis propias garras.

—Independientemente de que Pomona haya requerido de Fabulinus, su actuar sigue siendo descuidado. Él es un riesgo para nosotros. Si de mí dependiera, lo mataría con mis propias garras —agregó Término. Se pasó una zarpa con cuidado por la cicatriz de su rostro—. Trivia me dijo que no hay ninguna manera legal para sacarla —comunicó—. Iremos por la fuerza entonces.

—Es demasiado arriesgado. Y caro. ¿Acaso sabes cuánto cuesta uno octavo de kilo de C4? Y para volar los muros necesitaría al menos unos dos kilos. ¡Demasiado caro!

—De hecho, lo sé —dijo el tigre—. Yo tampoco quiero tener que recurrir a ello, pero si no hay vía legal para liberarla, no podemos hacer más nada. Te ayudaré con eso, aunque el capital para la nueva variante disminuirá a niveles críticos.

—Podemos reclutar a un genético o alguien especializado en toxicología. —Belona se apretó el entrecejo—. Tengo a tres en la lista: Acosta, Miwak e Inval. Me inclino por Inval, él tiene más capacidad para nuestras necesidades.

Término negó con la cabeza, parpadeando.

—No. Es todavía más arriesgado. Pueden aceptar y luego dar nuestras ubicaciones. Además, Inval me parece un animal muy… complejo. Los otros dos no me interesan. —Suspiró por la nariz, ocasionando que las aletas de ésta de abrieran—. No me gusta —aseveró, dando un _¡tap!_.. _¡tap!_... _¡tap!_... con una de sus garras en la mesa donde se hallaba sentado—. Esta situación nos ha acorralado en ciertos puntos clave. De todas formas, yo aportaré el noventa por ciento de mi capital para el ataque.

—¿Y qué hacemos con la mocosa? —preguntó Belona.

—Lo más simple: matarla. —Los ojos de Término refulgieron con crueldad.

—Si Encélado se llega a enterar de que la mocosa murió, no tendrá más razón de peso para estar aquí.

—No subestimes las emociones, Belona —sonrió el tigre blanco—. Tendrá a su esposo, el fennec, pero aún así, ¿quién le diría que su hija murió una vez lo esté? Si nadie abre la boca, mantendremos el control de la situación. ¿A favor?

—A favor.

—Dos de tres votos, entonces la mocosa debe morir.

Belona se recostó contra la pared, llevándose la pata del entrecejo a la sien, masajeándosela.

—Para eso me iré por lo fácil: Fabulinos. Él la buscará y me traerá su cadáver. A Diana la enviaré con Pomona para que me explique, o mejor dicho, me dé una razón para no matarla mañana mismo. Laverna la mantendré vigilando a los rehenes y a Encélado. En cuanto a nosotros… —Fijó los ojos en Término— debemos buscar los planos de la prisión.

Término asintió con firmeza.

—Muy bien que te mantengas ceñida en el objetivo. —Soltó aire por la nariz, con fuerza—. Los Titanes y los Olímpicos cayeron por eso mismo: ante la mínima señal de cambio o peligro, atacaban de frente sin pensar. Zeus, por ejemplo, arremetió contra Wilde y Hopps, lo que ocasionó la caída de su organización. —Sonrió, dejando ver los colmillos—. Me doy cuenta que no perdí mi tiempo contigo.


	7. Planes

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. No, no te equivocas ¡Se abrirá la tierrra! ¡El Ragnarok llegará! ¡Las puertas de la muerte se abrirán y todos los demonios del Tártaro pisaran la tierra! ¡La conjunción astral de Idhun volverá por obra del Séptimo! ¡Se prenderá el caos en su máximo esplendor, será hermoso, y doloroso para algunos! Ya verás por qué lo digo :v. Ya verás el papel que pinta Dan en todo esto, en este capítulo en específico. Aquí apareció _Pomona_ en carne y hueso, y dos de los alias que faltaban: _Jano_ y _Némesis_. Ya tu sabes, las armas blancas le dan ese toque emocionante a las peleas, y con respecto a James VS Fabulinus, te dejará a la intriga :v. Con lo de Lupa, pues, aquí hay desarrollo de eso. ¡Capítulo algo informativo, seguro lo disfrutas!. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Acertaste con _Pomona_ , y sí se pondrá interesante. Debes leer para saber.. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y sí, se va a prender un miraquetemiro (expresión venezolana, lo sé estamos locos :v). Yo también amo a _Trivia_ , y en este capítulo la amarás más, mucho, mucho más. Gracias por leer.

 **GV FoxMapache:** gracias por tu review. Claro, de tal padre tal astilla xD. Con lo de Dan, pues, toca que sigas leyendo a ver si se llega a dar y con _Fabulinus_ , no sabes la que se va a armar :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Giuly DG:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y verás los sucesos internos de la SPQR, son más centrados que los Olímpicos y los Gigantes, pero eso a su vez cusa más problemas y roces. Debes leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **Darkkness666:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Planes**

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Jueves, 6 de marzo, 7:43 h.**

Nick y Judy estaban en la jefatura siendo devorados por la ansiedad, el miedo, el nerviosismo y la angustia. Esta mañana, cuando se percataron de que James no había bajado al comedor, se extrañaron y fueron a buscarlo a su habitación, encontrando sólo una nota. En la cual había unas palabras sueltas que después de que Judy las analizara, le encontró sentido.

Lo que no hizo sino poner más complicada la situación. Según lo que pudo interpretar, Finnick y su familia los habían secuestrado, Rachel había escapado y se encontraba en FoxVille, James saldría a por ella y se encontrarían en MarmortMeadows y volverían a la ciudad.

Increíblemente Judy se mostró un poco más calmada que Nick, porque el zorro estaba especulando los peores escenarios que podrían pasarle a los dos adolescentes. En cambio, ella, que pensaba con la cabeza fría, le encontró sentido al asunto. Lo más probable era que a Rachel la estuvieran siguiendo, cosa nada rara ante un escape, y su hijo fue a velar por su seguridad. Al principio le pareció una estupidez, y mientras más analizaba la situación, más sentido le encontraba; era estúpido, sí, arriesgado, también, una locura, sin duda, pero eran los tipos de locura que se hacían por amor…

«No puede ser.»

Y ahí fue cuando empezó a ver las cosas que antes le pasaban desapercibidas: James siempre se iba con Finnick, Lourdes y Rachel a la escuela en la mañana; cuando él volvía no lo hacía solo, siempre venía con la loba y se despedían con un abrazo; esas risas y coqueteos en broma, estilo Nick; las salidas juntos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Nick hizo locuras por ella en su tiempo. ¿Por qué James no lo haría por la hija de Finnick?

Sin darse cuenta, una semisonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, que el zorro notó.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Zanahorias? —preguntó Nick, enfadado, paseando como un depredador enjaulado—. Nuestro hijo se escapó a por Rachel y estará haciendo quién sabe qué, ¿y tú te ríes?

—Nick, estoy tan preocupada como tú —dijo con seriedad, y era verdad—, pero ponernos así no nos traerá a James devuelta. El tiene un motivo para hacerlo y nosotros debemos confiar en que volverá ileso.

—¿Un motivo? ¡Tiene diecisiete años, Judy! ¿Qué motivo podría tener?

«No es posible que no se entere», pensó ella, entre divertida y sorprendida.

—Además —agregó Nick—, es un niño, no podrá defenderse si es que los captores de Finnick los buscan y los encuentran. Es demasiado peligroso dejarlos solos.

—Es casi un adulto, Nick —recalcó ella, empezando a perder la paciencia—, es nuestro hijo, de ambos, y ambos no somos precisamente un lecho de rosas o unas aguas tranquilas, ¿acaso crees que se iría si sabe que no puede defenderse…, ni a él ni a ella?

—Eso es…

—Cierto —completó—. No te estoy diciendo ninguna mentira ni te estoy tratando de calmar, te estoy diciendo lo que es. Estamos hablando de James, el mismo James que logró intervenir la red de su escuela para pasar y que lo trasladaran a la misma aula que Rachel, el mismo James que logró hackear la base de datos del complejo criminal hace dos años y nos ayudó a resolver un caso indirectamente. No le quites méritos a nuestro hijo, Nick. —Y luego añadió, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, nunca dije que los dejaría solos.

Judy vio cómo, con ese argumento, desarmó a Nick por completo. No iba a decir que no le preocupaban ambos, porque estaría mintiéndose a sí misma, sin embargo, ella conocía muy bien a James como para saber que si él decidía algo, era porque sabía que podía salir bien parado, no por nada era un zorro.

Nick se dejó caer sobre una silla y metió el rostro entre sus patas, aspirando y espirando con entretiempos cada vez más largos, en un intento por calmarse.

—Tienes razón, Zanahorias —dijo después de un rato—. Pero entiéndeme, no quiero que le pase nada.

—Lo entiendo, Nick —sonrió Judy.

Los celulares de ambos sonaron a la vez, indicando la llegada de un mensaje. Al verlos, una pequeña sonrisa se les dibujó a ambos. Era un mensaje de James, comunicándoles que ya había llegado a Burrows y diciéndoles que no se preocuparan.

—¿Qué te dije, Nick? —rió Judy—. Sólo dale un voto de confianza.

—Vale —asintió él—. ¿Te parece si oímos lo que Lupa quería decirnos? Ya sabes, para cambiar el tema.

Judy asintió y llamó a la loba por el intercomunicador.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Jueves, 6 de marzo, 8:05 h.**

Lupa llegó a la oficina de Judy y colocó dos folios sobre el escritorio: el primero era del caso del ataque que hubo al negocio en Sabana Central y el segundo era el caso de secuestro de hacía casi dos años, que tanto problema le dio a la ZPD.

Su jefa le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, al igual que Nick, pero Lupa sólo se limitó a abrir los folios en determinadas páginas. La del primero, en donde las fotos documentaban el destrozo sin sentido causado en la tienda; y la del segundo, el destrozo causado en el secuestro en la casa donde tenían recluidos a los quince animales.

—¿Crees que estos casos estén relacionados? —preguntó Nick, antes de que la loba ártica siquiera dijera algo.

—Sí —asintió Lupa—; es muy claro para mí. Si se fijan aquí… —señaló el caso del ataque— los daños causados fueron al azar, sí, pero siguen un patrón muy claro, como si el atacante tuviera tendencia a recrearlos. Si se fijan en esta imagen notaran los puntos específicos de cada ataque: comenzó con la parte trasera lateral izquierda, luego se movió y destruyó lo que había en el lateral delantero derecho; después lateral trasero derecho y lateral delantero izquierdo, para finalizar con un incendio iniciado en el centro del lugar.

»En sí es un caso muy… único, por así decirlo, pero yo tenía una pequeña corazonada, sabía que ese patrón lo había visto en algún lado. Me fui al archivador de casos a ver si daba con qué era, y sí, lo encontré. El caso del secuestro hace casi dos años.

»Si recuerdan bien, cinco animales retuvieron contra su voluntad a quince rehenes en un edificio en los límites de la ciudad. Bien, el punto ahora es que el que se presume que era el líder de los cinco, si mi juicio no me falla, tenía estos mismos patrones.

—Claro —señalo Judy, empezándole a encontrar el sentido a todo—. Las heridas de tres de los rehenes.

—Exacto —concordó Lupa—; los patrones que presentaban los rehenes y el que presenta la tienda son los mismos, sólo que es un poco complicado verlos, pero allí están.

»En los tres rehenes heridos las heridas eran iguales, todas fracturas. La primera fue en pierna izquierda, la segunda en el brazo derecho, luego en la pierna derecha, seguido del brazo izquierdo, y por último, una quemadura en el pecho. Y según los relatos de los demás rehenes, él lo hacía con una indiferencia casi robótica, no parecía sentir algún tipo de sensibilidad por ellos.

»Eso fue algo que me extrañó, porque hasta los asesinos más despiadados sienten algún tipo de emoción cuando hacen sus delitos, sea éxtasis, alegría, adrenalina, etc. Pero él, no. Cuando investigué el origen de ese comportamiento di con un resultado que no me esperaba: se trata de un trastorno de la conducta y algunos aspectos mentales.

»No es un animal trastornado en sí, sino que es como si no pensara igual que nosotros. Me explico, si nosotros viéramos a un pequeño siendo agredido en la calle iríamos a ayudarlo, ¿cierto? —Nick y Judy asintieron a la vez—, en cambio, si alguien con ese tipo de trastorno lo viera, simplemente pasaría de largo sin hacer nada, porque no sentiría el más mínimo sentimiento de protección hacia el pequeño. Es algo complicado de poner en palabras, pero lo que yo usaría es… como una máquina. Y eso es algo mucho, mucho más peligroso que un simple loco, porque un animal así no atacaría sólo porque sí, lo haría si le supone algún beneficio o diversión, sin medir en las consecuencias o el daño que pueda llegar a hacer.

Judy y Nick se quedaron sin palabras ante la increíble explicación de Lupa. Ella por otra parte, intentaba realizar su mejor cara de póker para que no se dieran cuenta que les estaba ocultando algo importante. Mientras menos supieran por ahora, mejor.

—¿Algún otra característica? —preguntó Judy luego de un rato.

—Según lo que encontré, además de la tendencia a los patrones, tienen rasgos de prepotencia, poca sensibilidad, son muy crédulos o inocentes y en casos muy raros demuestran arrogancia.

«Como él», pensó Lupa, suspirando para sus adentros.

—¿Y cómo se llama ese trastorno? —inquirió Nick.

—Síndrome de Asperger.

Se hizo un largo silencio mientras ambos analizaban la información que Lupa les proporcionó.

—Y lo que yo aún no me explico —dijo Nick al fin—, es el porqué relacionas el caso del secuestro con el de la tienda. Bien, el causante de la tienda tiene Asperger, ¿pero acaso crees que es el mismo del secuestro? ¿No se supone que el único animal que quedó dentro, luego de que hiciste salir a todos, incluyendo a los cuatro delincuentes, había muerto en el incendio?

La pregunta de Nick le dio a Lupa donde ella no esperaba.

—Bueno… —respondió, mordiéndose el labio—, el punto es que creo que está vivo.

«No; estoy segura que lo está.»

—Explícate.

—El día del secuestro, cuando yo me ofrecí a entrar y se formó la balacera dentro del lugar, los rehenes aprovecharon para salir, pero los captores estaban organizados, me rodearon y estaban a punto de matarme. El líder de ellos lo impidió, dijo que si yo tenía las agallas de haber entrado sola, lo mínimo que podía era matarme uno a uno. Un poco arrogante, sí, aunque eso me dio la oportunidad que quería.

»Alcé el arma sin dudarlo y disparé —continuó Lupa—. Él se logró ocultar y derrumbó unos bidones de gasolina que había cerca, dejando el lugar lleno de líquido y vapores. Ese acto suicida les pareció excesivo a sus compañeros y salieron del edificio, previniendo que su líder iniciara una explosión. Supongo que fue ahí cuando ustedes los atraparon. Ambos nos quedamos dentro e iniciamos los disparos. Yo disparaba y me movía con cautela, evitando pisar el combustible.

»Me conectó dos disparos con su mismo patrón: uno a la pierna izquierda y uno al brazo derecho. No obstante, cuando iba a darme el tercero, alcancé a conectarle cinco disparos: dos en el pecho, uno en el abdomen y dos en las piernas. Luego… —«Luego no pude matarlo», quiso decir, pero se contuvo— él disparó al suelo, generando una chispa que encendió un muro de fuego entre los dos. Velando por mi seguridad, salí del complejo, suponiendo que él no sería capaz de sobrevivir… porque vamos, cinco tiros en el cuerpo y además atrapado en un edificio en llamas; incuso yo no podría salir.

»Y así fue como pasó. Por eso tengo la teoría de que el causante de este ataque puede ser él, en caso de que saliera vivo —concluyó rascándose la nuca, apenada.

La oficina se quedó en silencio y Lupa podía oír las palabras del animal resonándole en la cabeza justo antes de que disparara al suelo: «No puedes matarme, Lupa. Ni ahora, ni nunca».

—Ya veo —dijo Nick, luego de un rato en silencio, acariciándose el mentón—. Vale, no te castigues con eso, puede que sea él realmente, como puede que no. Y si lo es, he de suponer que quieres ser tú la que lo encarcele, ¿cierto?

Lupa asintió.

—Bueno —intervino Judy—, dada la situación que tenemos entre patas, la cosa pinta complicada. Ahora sabemos que el mismo animal que estuvo implicado en el secuestro y en el ataque es miembro de la SPQR, mas no tenemos el nombre, por lo que tendremos que interrogar de nuevo a los demás implicados. Nick y yo iremos a la cárcel dentro de dos días a interrogarlos uno por uno, y si tenemos que usar suero de la verdad, pues que así sea. En cuanto a ti, Lupa, quiero que te encargues de rastrear a alguien.

—¿A quién? —quiso saber, alegre que el tema cambió.

—A James y a su… amiga, Rachel —aclaró—. Rachel fue víctima de un secuestro, logró escaparse de sus captores y James, como típico adolescente, fue a buscarla, y algo que no sabe ninguno de ellos, ni nosotros, es si están siguiendo a Rachel o no. Dado que una de tus fortalezas, además de la capacidad analítica, es el rastreo, te encargo que le sigas la pista a ambos y los encuentres… pero no te preocupes —se apresuró a agregar al ver la cara de la loba—, apenas tengamos alguna información acerca de ese miembro, te la haré saber.

—Vale —asintió no tan convencida—, ¿dónde están?

—En MarmotMeadows.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Jueves, 6 de marzo, 1:18 h.**

Dan, Meloney y Sabrina iban patrullando por las calles de Sabana Central, en parte patrullando, en parte por un llamado, en parte flojeando. Dan iba conduciendo, Meloney iba de copiloto y Sabrina iba en el asiento trasero echada con todas sus anchas, sin siquiera apenarse por ello.

Entre el poco tiempo del día de ayer y el de hoy, Dan aprendió mucho, mayormente, que la policía no es ese grupo rígido e inflexible que tanto le hicieron creer en la Academia, sino más bien es una especie de convivencia donde cada quien es diferente, se comporta diferente, pero que, en conjunto, sirven a un bien común.

Había socializado con ambas chicas. Sabrina no era tan difícil, esa tigresa se tomaba todo con una simpleza como si no le incumbiera, del tipo alegre y bromista, era imposible no entablar amistad con ella con facilidad; el inconveniente era con Meloney. La zorra se mostraba un poco distante al principio con él, incluso Dan llegó a pensar que su mera presencia le molestaba, pero Sabrina le explicó que así era con todos, al principio, introvertida, y cuando se tomaba confianza, era como la tigresa.

—Qué… fastidio —dijo Sabrina, bostezando—. ¿Por qué tenemos que… ir a ver una disputa?

—¿Será porque somos reclutas nuevos? —comentó Meloney, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Por qué ese ánimo? —le preguntó Dan a Meloney.

—Estoy pensando —respondió, luego de un rato.

—¿En qué?

—En un caso. El caso que nos asignaron a Sabrina y a mí, apenas ingresamos.

—¿El de la SPQR? —quiso saber.

Ambas chicas pegaron un respingo y lo vieron, entre sorprendidas y sospechosas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Meloney, recelosa.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —contestó Dan, encogiéndose de hombros—. La jefatura está revuelta con ese caso aunque no lo digan, y en las calles también se habla de eso.

Nadie dijo más nada durante un buen rato. Recorrieron varias calles de la ciudad, adentrándose cada vez más en Sabana Central. Dan había estado repasando las palabras de Trivia, la noche anterior.

«Me acabo de enterar de algo —le había dicho Trivia por teléfono; número que por lástima el zorro no pudo rastrear—, una de nuestras miembros va a reunirse con otra miembro para discutir un asunto mañana por la tarde, tipo una. A quien buscarás será a una jirafa, su tapadera es una tienda naturista, y cuando la veas, quiero que le digas…»

Dan anotó toda la conversación y cuando la hiena colgó, la repasó durante varias horas. No encontró algo que pudiera usar para delatarla sin que él pareciera implicado, lo que si encontró fue algo que le pareció raro: al leer el escrito y repetirlo en voz alta, notó como si Trivia quisiera que él se reuniera sí o sí con esa jirafa, la cuestión era por qué

La única explicación lógica que le pudo ver era que la misma hiena le estaba revelando los miembros. De nombre conocía a dos: Belona y Fabulinus, y en animal apenas conocía a Trivia.

La situación era rara. ¿Para qué querría ella que él supiera o conociera a todos los miembros de su grupo?

Decidió no darle vueltas a eso y seguir conduciendo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la disputa, no fue mucho lío: un transeúnte insultó a un vendedor y éstos se agarraron a golpes con garras y dientes. Mientras Sabrina, aprovechando su tamaño, ligeramente más alta que Meloney y él, hablaba con los implicados en la disputa, la vulpina iba anotando todo en una libreta, sin embargo, lo que a Dan le llamó la atención fue una tienda naturista al frente.

¿Sería posible Trivia mandara al sujeto a causar problemas para que los enviaran a ellos a revisar?

La respuesta era casi segura.

Tanto así que le heló la sangre, esa hiena movía y cuadraba todo con una precisión de relojero.

—Chicas, ya vuelvo —comunicó, yéndose hacia la tienda.

Entró a la tienda, el sonido del tintinar de unas campanitas alertó a la dependiente: una jirafa de unos treinta años, de ojos verdes y un fleco rubio cayéndole por la frente, cubriéndole un ojo; con ropa holgada y un excesivo uso de collares y pulseras, en el cuello tenía al menos unos cientos de collares de círculos que se unen entre sí, y en sus orejas colgaban dos enormes zarcillos circulares; de expresión alegre y bonachona. Si Dan la hubiera visto en la calle, habría jurado que era una pitonisa en lugar de una vendedora.

Se acercó con cautela y la miró a los ojos, acto en extremo difícil.

— _Senatus_ … —murmuró, arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara pronunciarlas.

La jirafa cambió su expresión bonachona y alegre por un ceño fruncido y la seriedad de una piedra. Lo miró de reojo como sopesando si de verdad él era miembro, cosa que irritó a Dan.

— _Populusque_ … —respondió al fin.

— _Romanus_ —finalizaron ambos.

La jirafa miró a dan con recelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó; Dan notó que la voz de la jirafa contrastaba con su aspecto, mientras su aspecto sugería alegría, su voz era demasiado irritable.

—Vengo de parte de Trivia —dijo Dan—. Tiene un mensaje para ti, si es que la otra no ha llegado.

—¿Diana? —dijo la jirafa con desdén—. Esa despreciable pasó por aquí hace rato.

Dan asintió.

—Y tú qué eres de Trivia, ¿su Centurión? —quiso saber ella.

—Sí —contestó, aunque no supiera qué era eso. Todo porque hablara—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Pomona.

—Vale. Trivia me pidió que te dijera esto. —Carraspeó y luego dijo las palabras exactas—: «Decide de una vez con quién estás, porque después del numerito que montaste con Fabulinus no tienes muchas opciones. Como soy comprensiva, te doy tres. Acepta; rechaza y cae; o mantente al margen y también caerás. Espero tu respuesta».

La expresión de Pomona vaciló por un momento. Dan no supo cómo interpretar eso.

—Esto es todo —comunicó Dan, dando media vuelta para irse—. Me retiro.

Caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla el tintinar de las campanillas inundó la tienda, que se había quedado en silencio. Dan le dio una última mirada a la jirafa y vio que su expresión no había cambiado, una mezcla de miedo, reflexión y angustia.

Salió y caminó hacia Meloney y Sabrina con una sonrisa. En parte fingida y en parte verdadera, porque acaba de obtener información exquisitamente valiosa, además de dos nuevos alias: Diana y Pomona.

* * *

 **MarmotMeadows. Jueves, 6 de marzo, 20:24 h.**

Cuando James llegó a BunnyBurrows eran las nueve de la mañana.

Pero cuando llegó a MarmotMeadows eran las ocho de la noche.

No podía creer que le tomara más tiempo llegar a Meadows que a Burrows. Vale, sí, queda alejado de las madrigueras, mucho, y el irse caminando todo el camino fue algo estúpido, pero tampoco pensó que sería una odisea llegar.

MarmotMeadows era un pueblo parecido a Burrows, mismos animales amables, una tienda de cada cosa: una pastelería, una panadería. Ahora James comprendía la expresión «cortados con la misma tijera»; la única diferencia con Burrows era que en lugar de los conejos ser la mayoría de la población, lo eran las marmotas. Y se reproducían casi a la misma velocidad de sus vecinos.

Luego de vagar un poco por el pueblo y orientarse lo suficiente, llegó al punto más turístico del poblado. Si es que una estatua de una marmota en el centro de una plaza se puede considerar turístico. Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí, la divisó: una mancha marrón con tres perforaciones en cada oreja estaba de espaldas, la ropa la tenía vuelta un desastre, pero la reconocería donde fuera. Era Rachel.

Salió corriendo hacia ella, llamándola mientras lo hacía, y cuando ambos se vieron se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

Ahora descansaban en una posada del pueblo. Era muy barata y por eso James decidió que se quedarían allí. Al principio Rachel le puso objeción, pero James la calmó diciéndole que él había traído suficiente dinero; y era verdad, se trajo todo lo que tenía: unos mil quinientos dólares.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó James a Rachel, cuando ella ya había salido de la ducha y se había puesto un conjunto que la dueña de la posada le había dejado a un módico precio; ambos estaban sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro—. ¿Qué has pasado?

—Bien, James, bien —dijo, pero él podía notar cómo su mente estaba en otro lado.

—Sé que no estás bien —le dijo con cariño, tomándole la pata—. No puedes estarlo, nadie lo estaría.

Rachel no respondió, sólo se quedó viendo la nada, tal vez pensando en Finnick, supuso James. Entonces las mismas preguntas que había pensado en el tren, volvieron: ¿Qué les habrán hecho? ¿Estarán vivos o muertos?

—Lo siento. —Rachel se espabiló un poco—. Siento no prestarte atención. Has venido de Zootopia por mí y yo…

—Rachel, lo entiendo —la tranquilizó, acunándole el rostro entre sus patas—. Estás pensando en tío Finnick, no puedo pedirte que lo olvides, sería cruel; así que no tienes que disculparte.

La loba lo miró y James pudo notar cómo los ojos de ella estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas. Antes de que se quebrara, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, ambos colocaron la cabeza sobre el hombro del otro.

Ella se desahogó por completo, lloró como nunca la había visto llorar, y no podía culparla, lo que había vivido no es para menos. James no dijo nada, sólo le acarició el pelaje con cuidado, recordándole que él estaba allí y que siempre estaría para ella. James le pidió que le contara qué había sucedido y poco a poco, entre lágrimas y gimoteos, Rachel lo hizo.

Le relató que escaparon de casa; le contó cómo los habían secuestrado y cómo vio, antes de caer inconsciente, que se llevaban a su madre a un lado y a ella a otro. Cuando despertó en la especie de celda junto a su padre; cuando llegó una zorra de mayor edad; cuando Finnick abrió la rendija de la ventanilla y cuando se obligó a decidir; su travesía hasta llegar a la gasolinera; el trayecto hasta FoxVille y hasta Meadows.

Poco a poco los espasmos y temblores de Rachel fueron deteniéndose, pero ella no se salió de los brazos de James, y él tampoco la quería soltar.

—Lo siento por eso, James —se disculpó—. No quería que me vieras así, me imagino que tú tampoco la has tenido fácil para llegar aquí… y yo ando en otro lado, pensando en lo que puede estar pasando. —Respiró con rapidez—. Es que tengo miedo de que me hayan seguido y de poder perderte. No es justo, no es justo para ti.

James se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos, entre cariñoso y enojado.

—No lo sientas, porque no me importa —sonrió él, acariciándole la mejilla—. No vas a perderme, Rachel. Estoy aquí, ¿ves? Y estaré aquí… siempre que me necesites. Esperaré a que vuelvas, siempre, de dondequiera que estés ahora.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, y ella asintió. James se acercó un poco y la besó; ella respondió igual, pero aumentó la intensidad, sorprendiéndolo. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo las caricias, seguidas de las corrientes eléctricas que éstas causaban en el otro.

Rachel empujó a James con suavidad y quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ambos mirándose.

—¿Estarás siempre? —preguntó.

—Siempre.

—Te amo —sonrió ella.

—Y yo a ti —sonrió él a su vez.

Se volvieron a besar, con más amor, más intensidad y más pasión. Y cuando no pudieron resistirlo más… se dejaron llevar.

* * *

 **En algún sitio desconocido de Zootopia. Jueves, 6 de marzo, 22:14 h.**

Trivia estaba en la sala de reunión de la organización, sentada en una larga mesa de conferencias, escuchando el plan de Belona para sacar a la que sería la última miembro del grupo y completaría los diez. En la mesa estaban Belona, Término, Encélado, ahora Minerva, Jano que estaba en altavoz, y ella.

—…es sencillo, Jano —estaba diciendo Belona.

—No —reprendió él—. No es sencillo, Belona, las cosas no son tan fáciles. ¿Cómo demonios vas a entrar a la cárcel, sacar a un prisionero y salir como si fuera tu casa?

—Para eso te tengo a ti.

—¡No! —se quejó Jano—. Sabes muy bien que si la cosa no es cien por cien factible yo no me meto, y como así es el caso, conmigo no cuentes. Hice todo lo posible para sacarla por las medidas legales, pero la culpa es de ella por dejarse atrapar tan fácil. Me da igual si Némesis se pudre o no en la cárcel. Conmigo no cuentes —agregó y la llamada se colgó, sonando un largo pitido.

Esa era una de las cosas que a Trivia le molestaban de Jano. El animal era demasiado paranoico, él debía salir bien parado siempre de todo para que cooperara, para él todo era bueno o malo, sí o no, blanco o negro. Nunca un punto medio, y eso molestaba enormemente a Trivia. Ella era meticulosa, sí, pero no era como Jano, ella planeaba varios escenarios en los que, en todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre saliese victoriosa.

Volvió su vista a Belona, quien seguía relatando el plan que, en primera instancia, se oía factible: causar unos estragos en la zona este de la ciudad, aprovechando que la cárcel quedaba en la zona oeste, la policía iría a calmar los disturbios del lado este dejando desprotegido el oeste y ahí aprovecharían para sacar a Némesis de la cárcel. Factible, sí, aunque a Trivia no lo convencía mucho, ella era de tener como mínimo tres planes, no sólo uno. Belona era demasiado temeraria, no se medía, no planeaba cada detalle, sólo lo esencial.

Ya lo había demostrado atacando la mansión de los Big, un acto en extremo estúpido y llamativo. Típico de ella.

—¿Quién está a favor? —preguntó la cheeta.

—Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo Cohorte —dijo Trivia, inexpresiva—, y Minerva tampoco; Jano no te apoya, dudo que Pomona lo haga y Fabulinus está de cacería.

—Ya lo sé —refunfuñó Belona lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Trivia, que se mantuvo impasible—. Pero no importa, Término tiene doce bajo su mando, Diana tiene treinta y Laverna tiene sesenta y dos; con eso ha de bastar. Ellos irán al frente y yo iré a la cárcel a sacar a Némesis.

—¿Tu sola? —quiso saber.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada; es solo que me olvidaba de tu tendencia suicida.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —espetó Belona, clavándole la mirada—. ¿Acaso estás pensando traicionarme?

Las miradas de ambas se entrecruzaron, oro y azul, brillo y hielo, osadía y cautela.

—No —respondió Trivia, con una semisonrisa que se tornó macabra por su expresión neutra y ceño ligeramente fruncido—. ¿Cuándo te he traicionado, Belona? Deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay.

Belona apartó la mirada y espiró. Trivia sonrió para sus adentros y pudo percatarse de que Minerva la miraba de reojo. Pronto le haría una visita a la loba.

—Ya saben lo que haremos —estableció la cheeta—. Atacaremos en dos días, los que no estén implicados en el plan, manténganse al margen. —Hizo una pausa—. Retírense —ordenó.

Todos fueron saliendo uno por uno de la sala de reuniones y cuando Trivia estaba saliendo de la misma, fue interceptada por Encélado.

—Quiero hablar contigo —pidió.

—Qué curioso —dijo, analizándola con la mirada—, yo también.

Ambas caminaron por los pasillos del escondite de la SPQR hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde mantenían a Encélado cautiva. Entraron. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero Trivia se mantuvo de pie, analizando la alcoba con la mirada.

—Seré clara —dijo Encélado—. ¿Estás en contra de Belona, cierto?

«Muy perspicaz, Lourdes», pensó a la vez que asentía.

—Necesito que…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré? —cortó Trivia.

La loba gris se quedó sin palabras y miró a la hiena sorprendida. Trivia por su lado estaba sopesando las probabilidades, no aceptaría a Lourdes si eso le representaba una falla o un peso muerto. Encélado era buena en combate, sí, tenía un motivo para querer acabar con Belona, también, y algo la impulsaba a mantenerse con vida; pero aún así, le significaría un riesgo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Encélado—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¿Sabes quién fui acaso? ¿Sabes lo que puedo hacer?

—De hecho, lo sé —aclaró Trivia, fijando la vista en esos ojos ámbar—. Eres Lourdes Howlin, exmiembro de la organización Los Gigantes, sé que su líder, Porfirio, fue tu padre adoptivo, sé que la miembro de Los Olímpicos, Atenea, causó que te unieras a Los Gigantes porque ella llevó la empresa de tus padres biológicos a la quiebra, adoptando el alias de Encélado, sé que los policías Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps te tendieron la pata y te salvaron; y también sé que eres madre de Rachel Rodríguez y pareja de Finnick Rodríguez. Creo que no se me escapa nada, ¿cierto?

Encélado se quedó de piedra al oír toda esa información.

—Deduzco por tu expresión que no sabes cómo sé todo esto —siguió—. Sólo debes de saber que yo no soy Belona que acepta gente sin más, yo investigué a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta asociación para saber a qué atenerme. ¿Sabes? —agregó sin apartar la vista de ella; en sus ojos brilló un pequeño destello de curiosidad—. Tu historia me parece muy interesante. ¿Qué hiciste para que unos policías te salvaran? ¿Los salvaste? ¿Delataste a tu grupo?

Encélado mantuvo la mirada con la de Trivia, sin ceder un ápice. La hiena se percató de que en sus ojos brillaba la furia y el deseo de venganza, tanto que lo encontró divertido. Podría ser buena aliada, sólo que aún le faltaba curtirse un poco más, la necesita con más rencor e ira.

—Ya decidiré si me sirves o no, Lourdes, aunque he de reconocer que me intrigas bastante. ¿Me servirás? No lo sé… aún —dijo dándose media vuelta para salir; antes de cerrar la puerta, miró de nuevo a la loba y Encélado aún mantenía la vista fija en ella. Sonrió para sus adentros—. Lourdes, tu hija escapó hace dos noches —agregó, con un mínimo y casi imperceptible brillo de bondad en los ojos, que luego se cristalizó y desapareció.

Cerró la puerta y pudo oír el ahogado gimoteo de la loba tras la puerta. Sonrió para sí mientras se iba del escondite. Sus planes iban viento en popa y le hacían semejanza a su alias. Trivia, la diosa de las encrucijadas, y cuando se le presentaba a alguien, lo hacía elegir uno de tres caminos; y si ella lo consideraba capaz, le daba un cuarto. Igualmente con ella, tenía tres planes maquinándose rápido y con fuerza.

Por un lado tenía a Daniel Van der Welk, a quien, sin él saberlo, le estaba pasando datos de los demás miembros, disfrazado de mensajes y acompañamientos, haciéndolo razonar para que anote toda la información y la use a su favor. En teoría él era un doble espía, y ella estaba segura que teniendo a su madre cautiva, lo obligará a que no de la información que llegue a recabar de sí misma. Por otro lado tenía a Pomona, Laverna y Jano. Laverna le debía una por el robo al banco hacía dos años, Pomona pronto se uniría a ella y Jano, bueno, si consigue demostrarle que saldrá ileso, no lo dudará dos veces en pasarse a su bando.

Por el tercer lado, tenía a su pequeño seguro, que en este preciso momento debía estar dándole caza a Fabulinus. Y ahora le llegó un cuarto camino con Lourdes, cosa que no pensaba desaprovechar, sólo debía analizarlo a fondo. Y como plan de emergencia, tenía a ese detective con ella. Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, si llegaban a liberar a Némesis, eso le truncaría dos planes. No podía permitírselo.

Miró su reloj.

—Hora de visitar a mi bóvido amigo —dijo, mirando la luna, cuya luz plateada se reflejaba en los fríos ojos de Trivia, y su azul asemejó la escarcha del invierno—. Pronto me las cobraré todas, Belona. —Se llevó la pata al cuello, donde colgaba un collar con un pequeño trocito metálico—. Todas.

Rió con suavidad, que poco a poco fue aumentando su volumen. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que reía de esa manera, y al oírla de nuevo, le gustaba, la hacía sentirse poderosa, porque la risa de su especie sonaba como la risa de la muerte antes de llegar, como un ultimátum para hacerte correr, haciendo que cada vello se le erice a quien la oiga.

Y lo menos que podía hacer ahora era reír con ganas.

Porque pronto, ella sería la que le pondría fin a Belona.

Sí. Eso la emocionaba.

Eso la hacía reír.


	8. División

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Trivia is vida, Trivia es amor xD. Los motivos de Trivia contra Bleona los verás en los capítulos venideros, muy pronto de hecho porque en el capítulo siguiente pasará algo que biribiri bambam :v. Obvio que ella se aliará con la gran de Encélado y con lo quién va tras Fabulinus, pues, volviste a deducirlo como siempre xD. Y con respecto a lo de Lupa en este capítulos verás por qué es tan personal. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Bueno no te preocupes por las teorías —un pentagrama se dibuja a mi lado y surge Barny: "oí teorías :v2"—. Pues, ya verás la que se va a formar entre Belona y Trivia. Con lo de JamesxRachel, bueno, el amorsh :v. De hecho si nombre a Dan por ti :v. Jajajaja Fanficgelio según San Todd, te la batimamaste xD. Y pues con lo Mnemosine te dejaré a la deriva ¿Es ella la madre de Dan o no? Quien sabe :v. Pronto, pronto haré que ames a Trivia, aunque no podrá superar a Bai xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox** : gracias por tu review. Aún vas por el capítulo uno, pero cuando llegues aquí y leas esto, me imagino que ya estarás al tanto y... ¿a que Trivia es un amor :v? En fin, espero que te guste el guiño que puse aquí. Espero que cuando llegues aquí leas esto. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste Trivia, es el personaje que ma´s me costó hacer, ya sabes, al ser una hiena es complicado ponerles personalidad seria (el juerguista de Bruce :v). Debes leer para saber.. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, Trivia es la mera verga xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Sfan01:** gracias por tu review. No te preocupes por los dobles comentarios, al contrario, gracias :v y me alegra que opines eso de mis historias, de verdad, gracias. Gracias por leer.

 **GSK Arca9:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y verás lo que tengo planeado. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **VII**

 **División**

 **En algún sitio desconocido de Zootopia. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 2:41 h.**

En su despacho, con la luz fluorescente de las bombillas largas y cilíndricas del techo, Belona ponía al tanto a Término sobre lo que, el día de ayer antes de la reunión que tuvieron hacía pocos momentos, había hablado con Némesis en la cárcel. Ella sabía cómo la sacarían de allí y se preparaba para el golpe. Era demasiado arriesgado ese proceder, sin embargo, Belona estaba consciente de que debía sacarla, era una de los tres miembros cabecillas de la SPQR.

—Me extraña que no te estés echando para atrás —comentó Término, impasible, sentado en el escritorio que ella ocupaba siempre. Ella debía mantener la imagen de líder frente a todos los demás, mas a puertas cerradas Término y Némesis componían, junto con ella, el liderazgo. Belona sabía que ella era el eslabón con menos poder—. Cualquier animal con precaución hubiera dado un paso atrás.

—¿Puedes dejar de analizarme todo el tiempo? —se molestó Belona—. Por los dioses, Cristian, llevas conociéndome veinte malditos años, por un momento puedes confiar en mí.

—La confianza es una venda que te ciega, pequeña.

—¡No me llames pequeña!

Eso pareció divertir al tigre blanco.

—Una vez confié en un amigo y esto fue lo que obtuve. —Se pasó su pata por toda la extensión de la cicatriz en su rostro—. Alguien que veía como un hermano. Se llamaba Samuel, y su debilidad me hizo esto.

—¿Lo mataste? —Belona afinó su oído, pocas veces oía del pasado del tigre.

—Se me escapó mucho antes de lograrlo. —Espiró, sonando como una sierra enojada.

—En fin —siguió ella, cambiando de tema, haciendo un gesto de despache con la pata—, yo sé a qué atenerme. No me retracto o retrocedo porque sé que somos una sociedad, un Triunvirato en el que si uno de nosotros falla, nos hundimos. Somos como un reloj que le faltase una pieza. Yo no soy Jano.

—Ese zorro no me gusta —hizo notar Término—, es demasiado impredecible.

—Sus opciones siempre son claras: sí o no. Para él no hay término medio. Es firme creyente de que no se puede estar bien con ambos lados.

—He ahí el porqué es impredecible. No podemos saber qué es favorable para él y qué no.

—¿Tienes listos los animales para el asalto? —le preguntó Belona a Término luego de un rato.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Lograste hallar a algún animal para que logre aislar el suero y potenciarlo? —Belona se recostó contra la pared, cerca de la puerta del despacho—. El primero causó más caos en la ciudad del que se creía.

—Por ahora, centrémonos en una tarea: sacar a Némesis —dijo Término—. Después, ya veremos.

Ella se puso firme y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

—Por ahora quedamos hasta aquí —dijo—, tengo otros asuntos que resolver.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras, sólo silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era el suave golpeteo de las ramas de los árboles contra las ventanas de aquel escondite temporal. El viento de la fría noche no tenía piedad de nadie, lo que le ocasionaba cierta familiaridad a Belona: ella tampoco tenía piedad con nadie.

Abrió la puerta y salió, moviéndose por los pasillos que, aunque no fueran tan laberínticos como los de otros escondites, tenían su encanto para perder a animales que no los conocieran. Decidió dormir un poco, necesitaba estar descansada para lo que vendría más tarde. Tenía unas muertes ya planificadas. Pomona le había dado información muy interesante.

Si tenía suerte mataría a dos policías que en su momento se le escaparon por cuestión de suerte, pero si todo iba como lo había trazado, no sólo serían ellas dos, sino dos animales más que estaban peligrosamente cerca a Belona.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 6:52 h.**

Trivia charlaba con un búfalo en una especie de estudio, con el espacio suficiente para que el animal se moviera. Estaba sentada junto al escritorio y le relataba los datos que quería que el animal le dijera a la policía, para de esa manera frustrar el escape de prisión de Némesis.

El asunto era delicado, porque si le soltaba mucha información y éste se la decía a la ZPD, Belona sospecharía que la habían traicionado y, automáticamente, volcaría sus sospechas en ella. No le contó mucho en realidad, sólo lo esencial: que habría un ataque a la ciudad y sacarían un preso, y que sólo se presentaría un solo animal a sacar a Némesis.

—Trataré que suene como una suposición, pero sin que pierda la fuerza de ser verídica —dijo el búfalo, con un resoplido—. No quiero verte por aquí de nuevo. No sé cómo diste conmigo si llevo más de diez años retirado, sin embargo, reconozco que la información es buena.

Trivia asintió, inexpresiva. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Podrás llevar años retirado, Bogo —le dijo, en el umbral de la puerta—, pero aún no hay animal con el que yo no logre dar. Si pude dar con el último Gigante, contigo fue aún más sencillo. Y recuerda —añadió—, que parezca sutil.

Cerró la puerta con una suavidad fantasmal y se retiró.

* * *

 **MarmotMeadows. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 8:48 h.**

Había pasado un día desde que James y Rachel se habían encontrado en Meadows. El día de ayer James le había pedido, casi obligado, que ella tomara descanso y se quedara en cama, debido a la agotadora jornada que había vivido al escapar desde su escondite. Rachel se hubo mostrado enojada, argumentando que mientras más pasaban allí, más posibilidades había que la encontraran. Sin embargo, James la desarmó con sólo decirle que de nada le serviría continuar si ella no podía esforzarse.

Cuando el pueblo empezó a estar lo suficientemente transitado como para animase a salir, James salió a comprar algo para desayunar. Al volver, Rachel estaba alistando todo lo que necesitarían en una bolsa; había tomado los cuchillos de James y a uno de ellos le había atado un fino alambre de nailon en el mango.

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó James. Rachel irguió las orejas y volteó.

—Es algo que me enseño papá —explicó, dejando suspendido el cuchillo en al aire, sujetando el nailon—. Cuando te ataquen de cerca puedes defenderte con ambos y si tienes que atacar de lejos, sólo lanzas el del hilo y lo vuelves a jalar.

James se acercó, tendiéndole un emparedado y un vaso de café, mientras miraba la daga.

—Vaya que… práctico —reconoció.

Desayunaron en silencio. Rachel terminaba de alistar unas cosas en la mochila de James, y éste guardó sus cuchillos dentro de su ropa, evitando que alguien los notara. Se iban a ir ese mismo día. El plan era sencillo, llegar a los límites de Meadows y tomar o rentar un auto que los llevase a Burrows, y, dependiendo de la hora a la que lleguen, se quedarían en la casa de sus abuelos o se irían directo a Zootopia.

James estaba cambiándose la camisa cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de la zona. Fue suave, casi imperceptible, lo captó gracias a llevar toda su vida viviendo con policías. Un disparo; de una pistola con silenciador.

Fue como si su cuerpo se pusiera en automático. Se llevó la mochila al hombro, abrió la ventana que daba hacia un callejón y le hizo unos gestos a Rachel para que saliera y no hiciera ruido. Ella acató, con una mirada fiera y decidida. El corazón de James dio un brinco, parecía que ella tuviera fuego en los ojos; se veía hermosa. Salieron. James se sentía extraño con el pecho al aire y la franela en la boca.

—¿Qué sucede, James? —preguntó Rachel.

— _Noecotraon_ —farfulló él, con la camisa que se iba a poner en la boca, corriendo a toda prisa sin soltarle la pata a la loba. Miró a sus alrededores al salir de la posada y a unos diez metros a su derecha, lo vio.

Era un lobo, de un color marrón capuchino, demasiado claro para ser un lobo común, pero demasiado oscuro para ser un ártico. Como si los hubiera detectado, giró la cabeza hacia su dirección y sus ojos se clavaron en los de James, un amarillo tan intenso y opaco que parecía mostaza, sin alguna muestra de duda.

James jaló a Rachel contra una pared de un restaurante cercano y salieron del rango de visión del lobo.

—Nos encontraron —articuló James, terminándose de colocar la camisa y entregándole uno de los dos cuchillos a Rachel, el que tenía el nailon atado en el mango—. Ten, por si las dudas.

—Debemos escapar, no enfrentarlo —le dijo ella.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Su tono no era una mezcla de miedo y serenidad, como si hubiera pensado esa posibilidad. Miró de reojo tras la pared y vio al lobo oteando los alrededores en su busca. Se volvió hacia Rachel—. Vamos a hacer esto: correremos hasta el límite de la ciudad, que no queda muy lejos, un kilómetro a lo mucho, y de ahí nos adentraremos en el maizal de cosechas entre Burrows y Meadows. Claro —agregó con reticencia—, si logramos despistarlo.

—¿Y si no? —Rachel tenía un brillo intenso en sus ojos lilas, como si su cerebro estuviera uniendo las piezas.

James esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

—Ya lo sabes.

—No. —Ella le aferró la pata con tanta fuerza que las articulaciones de los dedos le crujieron. «¡Trátame con cariño, que te estoy salvando!»—. James Wilde, ni creas que te dejaré para que mueras.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, Rachel —cortó él—. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que haremos, quieras o no. No permitiré que te vuelvan a agarrar.

Sin dejarla replicar, salieron a toda prisa hacia el norte; al límite de Meadows. Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y cuando James miró de soslayo hacia atrás, encontró al lobo corriendo como un demonio en su dirección, en sus cuatro patas. En segundos los alcanzaría.

—¡Rachel, corre! —le gritó a ella, soltándola—. ¡Yo te sigo después!

Se cuadró frente a su buscador, quien no parecía aminorar su paso, tenía los ojos fijos en Rachel. Ella asintió a regañadientes y corrió, dejando atrás a James.

Éste sacó el cuchillo y esperó. El lobo cada vez estaba más cerca.

«Me va a ignorar —pensó, al notar que ni siquiera había reparado en él—. Me va a pasar sin tocarme e irá por Rachel.»

El lobo cada vez estaba más cerca.

Cuando llegó a su lado, efectivamente, pasó de James. Supo que si lo dejaba ir, no podría alcanzarlo. En un acto de valentía o estupidez, logró abalanzársele encima al lobo y quedó sobre él, sentándose sobre su lomo, pero éste no se detuvo, siguió corriendo desbocado en cuatro patas, en dirección a la loba. James podía sentir como su pecho se subía y bajaba mientras bramaba como un cazador persiguiendo a su presa.

Miró al frente, estaban a muy poco de alcanzar a Rachel, y sólo imaginarse a ese lobo poniéndole las zarpas a ella hizo que una cólera le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Alzó su cuchillo y bajó la pata con toda su fuerza. No lo clavó en el hombro, donde había apuntado, debido al movimiento del depredador, sólo consiguió darle un tajo en la espalda.

El lobo se revolvió furioso, reparando al fin en James. Se sacudió, tirándolo al suelo, y con una rapidez digna de un cheeta, sacó una navaja y lo atacó. James se logró defender reaccionando a tiempo, y cuando ambos cuchillos chocaron con un chirrido que hizo soltar pequeñas chispas, se prometió mentalmente que apenas viera a tía Lourdes le agradecería las clases de defensa que le dio; de rodillas si fuera necesario.

Le dio una patada al costado al lobo y logró levantarse. Éste se lanzó contra él y de nuevo ambos cuchillos chocaron, aunque esta vez James pudo sentir la fuerza del impacto, enviándolo un poco hacia atrás. Trastabilló y cayó. El lobo se le abalanzó encima y James se percató de que no iba a poder cubrirse a tiempo. Mientras veía cómo su atacante, con el cuchillo en alto, se le venía encima en cámara lenta, pudo notar una marca en su antebrazo: las letras SPQR, bajo ellas una X, un diez en romano, y sobre las letras varios colmillos, que parecían formar la letra F.

De repente el lobo arqueó el brazo con el que sostenía el cuchillo y James vio un destello pasarle sobre el hombro. Una daga. Tras el lobo, Rachel tenía un fino cordón de nailon en sus patas, haló con fuerza en su dirección y la misma daga que pasó hace un momento se devolvió dándole otro tajo en el hombro, terminando en las patas de ella.

James aprovechó y clavó sus finas garras en la herida del lobo, recordando uno de los consejos de Lourdes: «Si tu enemigo tiene una herida, siempre úsala a tu favor. Golpea, desgarra, y ataca ese lugar. Es rastrero, pero es mejor un tramposo vivo que un honorable muerto».

El lobo gruñó molesto y soltó el cuchillo, llevándose la pata a la cintura, sacando un arma; un arma con silenciador. Hizo ademán para girar hacia Rachel, pero James volvió a clavar sus garras en la herida para que le prestara atención a él. El lobo se volvió y le apunto a James en la pierna izquierda.

—Que molestos —gruñó el lobo, su voz era ridículamente calmada, como si no tuviera heridas o no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

James cerró los ojos, preparado para recibir el impacto…

 _¡Bang!_

Ahogó un grito, mas no sintió dolor. El vulpino se llevó la pata a la pierna para revisar; estaba intacta. Pensó que el lobo había errado, sin embargo, cuando lo miró, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Tenía un hilo de sangre que cada vez se hacía más ancho bajándole por la cabeza, causada por una herida de bala en la oreja, como si tuviera un piercing.

James miró detrás del lobo y sonrió.

—Lupa —suspiró, entre aliviado y alegre.

Ella no lo miró, tenía los ojos sobre el lobo.

—Date la vuelta lentamente, Remi —le ordenó ella.

El lobo se giró hacia ella, aún con el arma en la pata y con su expresión impasible y serena. Sonrió al verla.

—Hace tanto que no oigo ese apodo —saludó—. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, hermanita.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 11:58 h.**

Judy y Nick estaban en la cárcel. Ella iba pidiéndoles a los guardias que montaran vigilancia a los presos de mayor categoría, es decir, los de la zona de máxima seguridad, mientras Nick estaba en la sala de interrogatorios con unos de lobo que había participado en el secuestro e incendio, sonsacándole información, puesto que los otros tres miembros habían sido asesinados en la cárcel por disputas entre reclusos.

Sumado a eso, Judy estaba repasando el mensaje que le dio Bogo. No fue mucho, por lo que ella no pudo deducir algo más que lo que le dijo. Sólo era que el búfalo había oído de una fuente confiable, que iban tratar de sacar a un preso de la cárcel, mientras organizaban un ataque en la parte este de la ciudad.

Caminando de un lado a otro, Judy trataba de encontrarle un poco de sentido a la cosa. Suponiendo que Bogo tuviera razón, que la pista que oyó era cierta, ¿cómo harían para sacar a un preso? ¿Qué clase de suicida sería ese? Y lo que más le preocupaba, ¿qué preso buscaban en específico?

El sonido de un timbre ahogado indicó la hora de almuerzo, así como a su vez el cambio de guardias, y Judy lo entendió. No atacarían la cárcel así como así, esperarían a que hubiera el cambio y…

La sirena de emergencia sonó. Una intermitente señal roja empezó a pitar por todo el reclusorio y ella salió corriendo como una flecha hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Nick salía de ésta con el mismo semblante que ella. Él había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—¿Por dónde crees que entrarán? —le preguntó Nick a Judy, tenso.

—No lo sé —reconoció ella, alzando la voz por el pitido de la señal de emergencia—, por el patio a lo mejor, dudo mucho que sea lo bastante desquiciado para…

No terminó de decir la frase cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió con un estrépito, que por poco la desprende. Dos animales, un tigre blanco y una osa polar, irrumpieron con armas en patas, custodiados por al menos una veintena de animales de todas las especies. Judy reconoció a la osa a la primera y supo que, de seguro, Nick también.

—Ella es… —inició Judy.

—Gratión —completó Nick.

Gratión rio con prepotencia y miró furibunda a Nick.

—El sobrino de Porfirio —denotó ella, con desprecio—Y para su información, ahora soy Diana, no Gratión. —Se volvió hacia el tigre—. Término, me haces los honores.

El tigre blanco, Término, alzó una pata; en la otra llevaba un rifle de asalto.

—¿Cómo no? —Apretó la pata en un puño—. Grupo… —La bajó, cual guillotina— ataquen.

Y todos los animales cargaron hacia dentro de la prisión en una estampida.

* * *

 **Sabana Central. Acorn Heights, departamento de Trivia. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 12:19 h.**

Trivia estaba en una posición segura desde su escondite, aunque no podía llamarse propiamente escondite a un décimo piso en los edificios más lujosos de Sabana Central, mientras veía en su televisor el reportaje en vivo de los disturbios ocasionados en Plaza Sahara.

El reportero, un koala, estaba en un tejado de la zona con su equipo y sostenía el micrófono con nerviosismo, a la vez que narraba los hechos.

«Un novato», pensó Trivia, con desdén.

«—…no sabemos la razón de los disturbios —estaba reportando el koala _—_ , pero podemos dar constancia que son al menos unos sesenta animales, quizá más, notando que…—Se llevó una pata al comunicador en su oreja—. Nos acaban de informar que la líder es una pantera… —Le hizo unas señas a su camarógrafo para que la enfocara. Abajo, en el centro de la calle, una pantera negra estaba sobre un auto con los vidrios destruidos, vociferando órdenes con un arma en las patas _—_. No sabemos sus motivos, pero estamos enterados que la ZPD está enfrentándolos y hay patrullas en cami…»

Trivia apagó la televisión, aburrida; ella no era de las que se quedaba quieta en un lugar sin hacer nada, necesitaba sentirse respaldada por sus planes. Al cabo de un rato, su teléfono vibró, indicando una llamada.

—Bueno —contestó ella.

—¿Trivia? Bien, menos mal que estás. Tengo información de Belona: está en una mansión abandonada en las cercanías del río Moongoose.

—¿Pomona? ¿Quién te dio mi número? —se extrañó—. Peor aún, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

—No le des vueltas a eso ahora —farfulló Pomona—. Belona está sola en la mansión. Podremos matarla de una vez por todas, pero te necesito.

Trivia no contestó. Una extraña sensación le recorrió la columna y se le extendió por el cuerpo, una que creyó olvidada: adrenalina. Había estado esperando ese momento desde hace años y ahora la oportunidad se presentaba sola.

—¿Es la que yo creo que es? —preguntó la hiena.

—Sí. —El tono de Pomona denotaba nerviosismo y exitación—, ¿vendrás?

—Nos vemos allá —dijo, antes de colgar—. Esa cheeta no pasa de hoy.

Tomó su arma de la mesa y salió como una exhalación de su apartamento, mientras una sonrisa se le curvaba en los labios.

Tal vez si ella hubiese pensado lo que hacía, lo hubiera notado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **Plaza Sahara, Avenida Agave. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 12:24 h.**

Meloney, Sabrina, Dan y Colmillar estaban en el meollo del disturbio. El tigre, quien era un veterano en estos escenarios, se movía con una seguridad y destreza que eran increíbles, inclusive para Meloney, que con anterioridad había visto las hazañas de su padre.

Sabrina, como digna hija de Colmillar, disparaba y se cubría la espalda mutuamente con su padre; si algún revoltoso iba por ella, él la defendía y viceversa, aunque cada vez que Mike mataba a uno que iba por ella, Sabrina gruñía enojada. Aún no eliminaba esa incomodidad con su padre.

Dan se quedaba a resguardo tras un auto junto a Meloney, cubriendo a ambos tigres de posibles ataques lejanos. Todos ellos funcionaban como si hubieran sido creados por máquinas sólo para ese propósito. Se complementan tan perfecto, notó Meloney, que la hacían sentirse menos. Ella había tratado de disparar un arma, en la Academia le enseñaron, pero al tener que dispararle a un ser vivo, no tuvo el valor.

El estruendo de las detonaciones de los disparos sacudía el aire. El escándalo de los atacantes era enorme, casi al punto de ahogar los gritos de los civiles que corrían por sus vidas. Aquí y allí habían pequeños fuegos, animales destrozando aparadores de tiendas por mero gusto, y disparos que eran apuntados a los edificios.

Meloney estaba junto a Dan, apoyándolo con la tranquilizante. Se sentía inútil.

Observó que cada vez llegaban más y más animales, y tanto Sabrina como Mike se las verían en problemas. Sabrina se llevó la pata al comunicador y su expresión cambió. Le hizo una seña a Colmillar y ambos corrieron hacia donde Dan y ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Meloney a ambos.

—Están atacando la prisión —le soltó Sabrina, poniéndose a cubierto y disparando hacia los animales.

Meloney sintió como si un vidrio, caliente y cortante, le subiera desde el estómago hasta la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Forzó al vidrió a bajar, mientras sólo pensaba en una cosa: sus padres.

—¿Cómo…? —Su voz sonó como un quejido, así que volvió a preguntar—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ellos no los dijeron —respondió Colmillar, con una calma casi sepulcral, oyéndose por sobre los disparos—. Es un ataque simultaneo, van a sacar un convicto.

Meloney frunció el ceño cuando oyó el tono de su suegro. No era preocupado por sus consuegros, por su hija o siquiera por él mismo, pero tampoco parecía estar emocionado como Sabrina por el enfrentamiento, era tan sereno que rayaba el cinismo, y eso molestaba a la vulpina. Suspiró. Debía encontrarle sentido a todo esto. «Las cosas pasan por algo» se dijo, mientras analizaba.

¿Por qué causar un disturbio en la zona contraria a la cárcel si lo importante iba a suceder allá? Claro, un señuelo, mientras la mayoría de los oficiales estaban aquí, tendrían vía libre en la cárcel. Ahora, suponiendo que logren sacarlo, ¿a dónde le llevarían? No podían arriesgarse a mover a un preso por la zona, pero en el Distrito Forestal no había muchos lugares habitables para esconderse, casi todo era tierra y árboles.

—Vamos, Meloney, piensa —se dijo a sí misma, tratando de ignorar el estruendoso ruido de las balas.

Bien, se concentró Meloney, si sacan al preso no podían sacarlo de la zona, entonces debían dejarlo cerca. Eso era una deducción obvia, ¿pero dónde? Uno simplemente no saca un preso para volverlo a encerrar es… es ilógico.

A menos que no sea encierro como tal. A menos que esté en un lugar lejos de ojos curiosos.

¿Y qué lugar había con esas características en el distrito?

Se masajeó las sienes, tratando de recordar. Ella no había memorizado el mapa de la ciudad para pasar el examen de la Academia por puro gusto. Sabía que algo se le escapaba.

—¡Meloney, ¿qué tanto haces?! —le reclamó Sabrina—. ¡Toma el arma y ayuda! ¡No eres la reina de una mansión para estar cruzada de patas!

Ella gruñó, le molestaba cuando Sabrina se ponía pesada en una situación que, ya de por sí, era mala. Y de repente la idea le llegó…

«¡Una mansión!»

Ese sería un lugar ideal para esconder a alguien. ¿Y qué mansiones había en el Distrito Forestal?

«¡La mansión cerca del río Moongoose!»

—¡Vamos a la patrulla! —ordenó ella—. ¡Rápido!

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, cercanías del río Moongoose. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 12:49 h.**

Meloney les contó todo lo que había deducido mientras Colmillar conducía hacia la mansión en Moongoose. Dan iba de copiloto, oyendo todo diligentemente; Sabrina, en cambio, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —quiso saber ella.

Meloney sonrió por fin en todo el día.

—¿Quién es el cerebro de las dos? —bromeó.

Sabrina sonrió también y le dio un beso, ahí en la parte trasera de la patrulla. Meloney oyó una expresión ahogada y miró de reojo a Dan, que las veía a través del retrovisor entre sorprendido e incrédulo y Mike, las veía con una semisonrisa.

—¿Ustedes…? —preguntó Dan.

—En otro momento —le dijo Sabrina.

El silencio se apoderó de la patrulla, mientras Colmillar, cada vez a más velocidad, los llevaba hacia el lugar.

Luego de un rato llegaron a la mansión. Un enorme edificio de dos pisos devastado por el paso de los años, enredaderas y varias matas se alzaban por las paredes laterales de la casa, e incluso entraban a la misma por las ventanas rotas. Meloney captó un olor extraño en el aire, que le hizo recordar la vez que fue a la mansión de Big.

Empujaron la puerta y ésta se abrió con un chirrido. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la sala. La escena que contemplaron los confundió, pero Meloney captó la sorpresa en Dan. En el lugar había una hiena de ojos azules, fríos e inexpresivos como el hielo, apuntando con un arma a un animal al otro extremo de la sala, una jirafa, que tenía el cuello un poco ladeado debido a la altura del techo, del mismo le colgaban collares de cuentas y otros que eran apretados, y de sus orejas colgaban dos enormes zarcillos circulares. Ella también apuntaba a la hiena.

Junto a la jirafa había, por lo que pudo notar debido a la cola, que era su única parte visible, un depredador. Tenía botas y pantalón militar, una chaqueta manga larga mullida con una gruesa capucha, llevaba una pañoleta que le cubría el rostro, dejando ver sólo dos penetrantes ojos color oro. Esta vez la que reaccionó fue Sabrina, emitiendo un bajo gruñido enojado.

—¿La conoces? —le preguntó Meloney a Sabrina.

Sabrina gruñó como respuesta, un gruñido que sonó como «Belona». Se percató cómo Colmillar y Dan se llevaban las patas a las armas en sus fundas.

—¿Cómo te va desde nuestro último encuentro, tigresita? —se burló Belona, que por el tono de su voz, Meloney dedujo era hembra.

Sabrina volvió a gruñir, llevándose la pata a su arma.

—¡No, no, no! —reprendió una voz, divertida—. Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes.

Un tercer animal salió de un pasillo cercano que parecía conducir a unas habitaciones. Llevaba una máscara en la parte de arriba de su rostro, dejando ver sólo su hocico. Era un zorro de mármol, aunque la parte que debería ser blanca tenía un ligero tinte rojizo.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? —espetó la hiena, impasible.

El zorro se giró hacia ella.

—Estimada Trivia —sonrió burlón y la expresión le resultó terriblemente familiar a Meloney—. Como has de saber, uno no deja que entren extraños a la casa, ¿verdad? Pues tenía que supervisar que no destruyeran mi mansión… aún.

—Eres un maldito, Jano —escupió la hiena, Trivia.

—Esa boquita, Trivia —se burló el zorro de mármol, Jano, girándose hacia Meloney y los demás—. Recuerda que tenemos invitados. Mira, incluso vino tu zorro faldero —agregó apuntando con el mentón a Dan. Meloney lo miró, inquisitiva.

La expresión de Dan vaciló por un momento.

—¿No se los has dicho? —le preguntó Jano a Dan, divertido; miró a Meloney—. Él es un infiltrado de la hiena aquí presente.

—Mientes —soltó Sabrina, con voz torva.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió él—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

Un nuevo gruñido se oyó, pero esta vez de Colmillar y Sabrina a la vez, mientras Meloney miró interrogante a Dan, esperando que el zorro le negara eso. Sin embargo, él desvió la mirada.

—No puede ser —murmuró ella, elevando cada vez más el tono—. ¿Nos traicionaste, Dan? ¿Te vendiste a ellos?

—No lo entiendes. —Fue lo único que dijo Dan.

—¡Entonces hazme entender! —exclamó Meloney—. ¡Porque como lo veo, eres un traidor!

Jano caminó como si fuera su casa… lo que realmente era, hasta donde estaba sentada Belona.

—Amo estos dramas policíacos de traición estilo The Chronicler Fox —se maravilló Jano—, sólo falta que muera alguien. De hecho, eso es lo que pasará —agregó, sacando un arma—. Eres la hija de Nicholas Wilde, ¿correcto?

Ella se giró hacia el zorro.

—¿Y qué diablos importa? —espetó.

—¿Sabes? Yo quería matar a tu padre, pero está reservado para Némesis —dijo Jano, con una expresión desolada—. Supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo.

Levantó el arma hacia Meloney y disparó.


	9. Caída

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Es obvio lo de Jano, y también con lo de Pomona. Y tranquilo, no me voy a poner como un desquiciado a matar personajes. No porque ponga a los personajes en una situación peligrosa, significa que vaya a morir alguien... Bueno, si va a morir alguien, pero no porque los ponga en una situación peligrosa :V. Baia 3/4 de alma, hum..., buena oferta, pero no. Igual va a morir gente :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Acertaste con lo de Némesis xD. Pues, huehueheuheue necesito más lágrimas, más drama, más angustia, más dolor :v. Soy el diablo, lo sé... pero por eso me aman :V. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox** : gracias por tu review. Acertaste con lo de Jano y Némesis. Y pues, ya me conoces :v Siempre corto en el mejor momento xD Y no hay nada que agradecer con la recomendación, lo bueno se recomienda xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias mano, me alegra que te guste mi fics, y mis otros trabajos. Y en cuanto a tu historia, voy apenas comenzando, aunque la veo interesante. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Caída**

 **MarmotMeadows. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 9:02 h.**

—Remi, por favor, baja el arma —le pidió Lupa—. No me hagas dispararte.

Remi la miró sin expresión alguna, analizando la verdad de sus palabras. James se percató que parecía no afectarle la herida que tenía en la oreja: un círculo prefecto causado por la bala disparada por Lupa. La sangre le caía por ambos lados de la cabeza, le teñía el pelaje de una marrón rojizo y un hilo, más pequeño, le caía por el rostro.

James aprovechó que Remi estaba enfocado en Lupa y empezó moverse muy despacio, alejándose.

—Sabes que no eres capaz de hacerlo, Lupa —le dijo Remi—. No fuiste capaz la primera vez y no serás capaz ahora… y dudo que si nos ensartamos en una pelea, salgas bien parada.

James ya se encontraba a una distancia segura y se acercaba hacia Rachel. Al hermano de Lupa no le pareció importar; tenía la vista fija en Lupa, analítico. El vulpino, después del impacto inicial que fue enfrentarse al lobo, se sorprendió de saber tal cosa. James no era mucho de saber de los policías de la ZPD, pero Lupa, a quien conocía desde que tenía memoria, era una de los policías que su madre llevaba a casa cuando tenía que investigar un caso importante, jamás dio muestras de tener un hermano.

Mucho menos que era un criminal.

Remi se pasó el arma de una pata a la otra, como incitando a Lupa a hacer algo, pero ella se mantenía firme, sin temblar ni dudar, aunque James notó un gesto de indecisión: un ligero espasmo del labio.

—Remi, no me obligues a hacerlo —le advirtió, con la voz ronca—, porque sabes que lo haré.

—No te quieras mentir a ti misma, Lupa —dijo Remi, negando con la cabeza; el agujero en su oreja se notaba macabro.

Ella lo seguía con la vista, y James pudo percatarse de que, efectivamente, estaba indecisa.

—¡Solo hazlo, Lupa! —dijo James—. ¡Si no lo matas, él te matará, y luego a nosotros! Vino por Rachel, no puedes dejarlo vivo.

—No lo entiendes, James —dijo, y el zorro percibió en su voz la lucha interna que tenía—. Esto no es _Juntos hasta el final_ o esos libros que lees en los que todos se matan con todos. ¿Cómo estarías tú si la situación te obligara a dispararle a tu hermano; a Nico, a Jason, a Luke o a Leo? ¡¿Lo harías?!

—Si la situación es parecida a esta —vaciló—, lo haría.

Remi rió, y su risa se oía carrasposa y apagada, como piedras cayendo.

—¿Ves?, incluso el mocoso tiene lo que hay que tener.

—¡Cállate, Rómulo! —espetó Lupa, disparando al aire—. ¡No seas engreído!, ¡no te he matado porque eres mi hermano, sólo por eso! He atrapado y dado de baja a criminales más peligrosos que tú. ¡Suelta el arma, de rodillas y con las patas en la cabeza, vamos!

Rómulo soltó el arma, recuperando su actitud serena, y se puso de rodillas, llevándose las patas a la cabeza. Lupa caminó hacia él, sosteniendo en una pata su arma y en la otra unas esposas.

—Pudiste haber sido un buen policía, Remi —le dijo ella, mientras caminaba—. Tenías la mejor calificación de los cinco grupos de iniciados, pero tu manera de ser tan metódica, repetitiva y fría durante los combates te hizo… esto. Si hubiera sabido desde antes que eras un monstruo, te hubiera impedido enlistarte en la Academia.

—Eran combates, Lupa. —Rómulo se encogió de hombros—. En la vida real no te iban sólo a noquear, así que no le vi tanto drama a que rompiera unos pocos brazos. Es cuestión de aptitud.

—¡¿Aptitud?! Tú no estabas en tus capacidades, tienes Asperger.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —preguntó, cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca. En un parpadeo, sacó un cuchillo y se lanzó sobre Lupa. Logró clavarlo en su pierna izquierda, le dio un golpe a la muñeca haciéndola soltar el arma y, una vez desarmada, le hizo un placaje; quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre ella—. Lamentarás tu debilidad.

Lupa le dio un golpe a Rómulo, tratando de zafarse, pero James sabía que él era más pesado y más fuerte que ella. Levantó el cuchillo en su pata, dispuesto a clavarlo en su brazo derecho. Antes de lograr llegar, un cuchillo pasó, haciéndole un tajo en la muñeca al lobo, en el punto justo para que soltara la daga. Un destello rojizo pasó al lado de la loba y luego se oyó un disparo que le impactó a Rómulo en el hombro, haciendo que se separara de Lupa. Y ésta, aprovechando el momento, le dio una patada en el costado para terminar de quitárselo. Se levantó como pudo y se alejó.

Cuando Rómulo se levantó del suelo, se llevó una pata al hombro herido, analizándolo para percatarse de que no fuera una herida grave. La de Lupa, según pudo ver James, era una herida profunda y, aunque no supiera un pimiento de anatomía avanzada, sabía que las heridas en la pierna perdían sangre rápido. Recargó el arma y se colocó entre las chicas y Rómulo. Con ésta en las patas se sentía poderoso, con la capacidad de decidir el destino del hermano de Lupa, y su consecuente peso. Sentía como si la pistola canalizara sus emociones, el hirviente enojo que bullía hacia el lobo, por intentar capturar a Rachel y...

—James, dame el arma —ordenó Lupa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos; miró de reojo la pistola, no era recomendable dejarse llevar por sus emociones con ella en las patas.

—No estás en condiciones de ordenarme, Lupa. Estás herida —recalcó él—. Tu hermano vino por Rachel y yo no puedo permitir que se la lleve.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —cortó James, y le dio repelús porque se le hizo cierto parecido a su madre cuando lo regañaba—. Viniste para buscarnos, ¿cierto? Pues llévate a Rachel, ella les puede decir dónde está el escondite donde tienen a tío Finnick.

Antes de que alguna de las dos lobas fuera siquiera a replicar, James disparó contra Rómulo. James empezó a moverse en zigzag, evitando así que alguno de los disparos de Rómulo le diera, mientras, a su vez, él también le disparaba. Alcanzó a estar a unos cinco pasos de Rómulo, pero aun así no lograba conectar un disparo. Él no era de armas de fuego como sus padres, prefería las armas blancas.

En un descuido, una bala le rozó el hombro, arrancándole un gemido por el rayo de dolor que le llegó a la columna, ocasión que Rómulo aprovechó y trató de dispararle de nuevo a James, no obstante, se había quedado sin balas, por lo que sólo se le abalanzó encima. James quiso levantar el arma, pero Rómulo ya estaba casi sobre él. Decidió ir a la antigua: usar sus garras.

Empezó a darle zarpazos en el rostro, aunque el lobo no se inmutaba, era como si no le importara en lo más mínimo. Le dio un golpe a James que lo dejó aturdido, seguido de dos más, y cuando él noto que el zorro no podía más, tomó el arma del suelo y apuntó a las chicas.

Ya estaban algo lejos, aunque no lo suficiente por lo que ignoró a James y arqueó su cuerpo para empezar a correr tras ellas. James clavó sus garras como pudo en las patas de Rómulo. Él bajó la mirada y se percató de su arma; la tomó. Alzó y disparó hacia Rachel, Lupa la abrazó y protegió en un escudo animal, recibiendo ésta el disparo en el hombro derecho. Rómulo movió la corredera del arma, cargándola, y James al advertirlo intentó evitar que apuntara, lo que hizo que el lobo le diera un culatazo.

Veía borroso y la cabeza le dolía, pensó que las chicas no iban a poder escapar, y cuando escuchó la bala posicionarse en la recámara, James se obligó a recuperar la consciencia. Algo surcó el aire; con un sonido cortante, y tan veloz que no pudo ver qué era. Sin embargo, cuando enfocó la vista en la pata de Rómulo, éste tenía un cuchillo clavado que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Era extraño, no como el de tía Lourdes que era lo suficientemente curvado para dar la forma de un puño, aunque no era tampoco como los que él usaba, rectos por completo; éste era largo y con una curvatura.

Si no mal recordaba, tía Lourdes le había enseñado uno de esos cuando le preguntó qué tipo de arma quería, sólo que no lo eligió porque le pareció impráctico. De lo que sí se acordaba era que ella le dijo que conocía a alguien que los manejaba como el demonio. Era un Kukri.

Miró en la dirección de la provino el arma y vio un pequeño animal, una comadreja. En una de sus patas movía el Kukri que era la pareja del que estaba clavado en Rómulo, tenía un caminar entre amenazante y burlón, con una mirada demencial en los ojos, de aquel que sabe que tiene algo mal dentro de la cabeza, lo acepta y disfruta de ello,

—Incluso para ti es algo exagerado atacar niños —comentó la comadreja—. ¿No lo crees, Fabulinus?

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 12:06 h.**

En la cárcel, Judy estaba con a Nick y los pocos guardias de la prisión, manteniendo a raya a los animales, quienes los superaban en número. Tan sólo había ocho policías, contándose a Nick y ella, y los demás animales eran, por lo que pudo llegar a calcular, unos treinta o cuarenta.

Alzó la cabeza sobre el muro con el que se estaban cubriendo y vio que el tigre blanco, a quién Gratión llamó Término, estaba indicándole con señas a la osa que lo siguiera a través de un pasillo; pasillo que Judy sabía llegaba a la zona de máxima seguridad. Sintió un tirón de la cintura de algo suavecito.

—¡¿Zanahorias, qué diablos haces?! —le riñó Nick, alzando la voz por entre el escándalo del tiroteo, quien estaba cargando su arma y tenía su cola enrollada alrededor de ella. Se volvió a mirarla—. ¡¿Quieres que te maten?!

Judy sacudió la cabeza y salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Nick, van hacia máxima seguridad! —le informó, y luego se dirigió al supervisor en jefe de la cárcel; un hipopótamo, que estaba cubriéndolos también—. ¿Qué presos hay allá?

El hipopótamo se cubrió con el muro.

—Sólo hay cinco en esa zona —informó antes de volver a disparar—. El hermano de Bogo es uno de ellos.

Un lobo oficial se cubrió a su lado.

—¡Jefa, a tres y a mí se nos acabaron las balas —avisó a Judy—, y no tenemos más municiones!

Fue visto y no visto porque Judy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. ¿Sería posible que sea a Damián? No, no lo creía, ¿por qué alguien que perteneció a los Gigantes va a querer sacar a alguien que perteneció a los Olímpicos? Es ilógico.

Una explosión hizo temblar el suelo, aturdiendo a unos cuantos animales. Nick se asomó sobre el muro, ahora que la lluvia de balas se había reducido un poco. Judy lo siguió. Uno de los pasillos que conducían hacia la zona de máxima seguridad emitía un oscuro humo negruzco y tres sombras enormes se acercaban, mientras lo hacían, se iban volviendo del tamaño del animal al que pertenecían.

Con cada segundo que pasaba Judy trataba de averiguar qué animal fue al que sacaron, y cuando vio que las sombras tomaron el tamaño correcto, lo supo al instante. El tercer animal era pequeño, no le llegaba a la cintura de la sombra del tigre ni a la de la osa.

No era posible que la sacaran.

No a ella.

—Nick, debemos…

No dijo nada más, pero Nick pareció entenderlo porque, aunque mostró por un breve momento una expresión de duda, al instante asintió, comprendiendo también la situación.

Salieron de la protección del muro, Judy dejó su arma atrás, mientras que Nick se la llevó al hocico, y corrieron en cuatro patas, evitando la lluvia de balas. Hubo un repiqueteo metálico en el suelo. Antes de siquiera decirle algo a Nick, él se lanzó sobre ella y la envolvió con su cuerpo, arqueándose por completo, la hizo plegar sus orejas contra su pecho y la envolvió con su cola. Cuando Judy quiso replicar, una luz demasiado brillante se coló a través de los espacios entre ella y Nick y un pitido le chilló con fuerza en las orejas, mareándola.

El peso de Nick se desplomó sobre ella por completo, dejándola inútilmente en el suelo. Tener un sentido de la audición tan agudo, a veces tenía sus consecuencias, como, por ejemplo, los efectos de las granadas aturdidoras. Veía borroso, como si lo hiciera a través de una película de aceite.

—¿Los matamos ahora? —preguntó Gratión, demasiado cerca de ellos.

—No, aún no —dijo una voz demasiado conocida para Judy—. Tengo mejores planes. Ellos no morirán… aún.

Al pasar los animales a su lado, Judy sólo pudo escuchar el _¡tap!_ , _¡tap!_ , _¡tap!_ , de los pasos de una de los tres. La cacofonía del caos pululaba en el aire, habiendo terminado el tiroteo a causa de que los policías no tenían munición. Los esbirros se retiraban tras sus líderes, como neblina, espíritus sin objetivos, sólo destruir. Judy desplazó el peso de Nick, mas no logró desembarazarse de él.

—Me despido —dijo la liberada, con un tono risueño—, pero tranquila Judy, pronto sabrás de mí… de una manera o de otra.

Se dio la vuelta y salió junto a Término y Gratión.

En su lucha contra la inconsciencia, se forzó a pensar en que tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a ponerla tras las rejas, porque si ella hacía de las suyas, las cosas podían ir terriblemente peor.

Porque Dawn Bellwether logró escapar.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, mansión en las cercanías del río Moongoose. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 13:04 h.**

Meloney oyó el sonido del disparo y sintió todo en cámara lenta. Percibía que cada respiración duraba siglos y que la bala impactaría en ella en eones, tanto que la desesperaba.

Alguien la empujó a un lado y la desvió de la trayectoria de la bala. Oyó una expresión ahogada y cuando notó quién la salvó, no pudo creerlo.

Fue Daniel.

Sabrina se lanzó sobre Meloney, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo Colmillar y Trivia abrían fuego.

La bala había impactado en Dan, pero a éste poco le importó, porque rápido como una flecha, levantó el arma y disparó contra el zorro a quien le habían llamado Jano, sin siquiera mostrar físicamente el dolor que le producía la herida en su hombro.

Sabrina, encima de Meloney, no se movía. Meloney intuía que su novia sabía que si se levantaba mucho, una bala podía dejarla lista en el suelo. Con cuidado de no aplastar a la vulpina, se dejó caer de lado, se arrastraron a unas de las columnas bases de la mansión y se protegieron con ésta; lo suficientemente gruesa para ambas.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sabrina; Meloney pudo detectar una veta de preocupación y miedo en su voz.

Meloney asintió aún sin poder creer lo que hizo Dan. Miró de soslayo a donde estaba él y lo vio haciéndose un torniquete en la herida con un trozo de la camisa. Colmillar, a su lado, disparaba hacia Jano, quien se protegía tras los muebles junto a Belona y Pomona; ésta última tenía una herida en la pata derecha.

Dentro de toda esa lluvia de balas, Trivia parecía estar enfocada sólo en Belona, porque ignoraba a los demás animales. ¿Sería posible que hubiera una riña dentro de la misma organización?

«No lo entiendes», le resonaron las palabras de Dan en su mente. ¿Sería posible que a Dan lo estuvieran obligando a estar de infiltrado?

Se percató de que Jano, al lado de Belona, se llevó una pata a la oreja y su expresión, que había sido burlona, cambió a una seria. Ignorando la balacera que sucedía en sus propias narices, se acercó a Belona y le susurró algo al oído. Meloney se preguntó cómo lo oiría con una capucha tan gruesa. Ella asintió y sacó un pequeño artefacto cuadrado, como un celular, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Un pitido la alertó y fijó su vista arriba. En el extremo más alto de la columna, casi pegado al techo, había un pequeño cuadrito blanco que emitía una luz roja cada cierto tiempo.

Un explosivo, dedujo Meloney, planeaban derrumbar la mansión con ellos dentro.

Sabrina pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque la expresión le cambió a una de angustia. Oyó otra expresión ahogada y vio que el herido, esta vez, era Colmillar, le habían dado en el pectoral derecho y ahora había perdido esa impasibilidad que tenía. Levantó el arma, veloz como un rayo, y acertó un disparo al hombro de Jano, quien se escondió tras otra columna, una cerca de la ventana.

—¡Pomona, haznos tiempo! —ordenó Belona—. Némesis ya salió. Apenas salgamos nosotros espera la orden para que nos sigas.

La jirafa asintió.

—¡¿Es que eres imbécil?! —le espetó Trivia a Pomona—. Te dejarán aquí. Morirás. Acepta mi trato y mátala ahora que puedes.

Pomona negó con la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa confiada, como si creyera imposible que Belona la traicionase.

—Ella no lo haría —dijo.

—Cierto —corroboró Belona, mostrándose ofendida mientras la pañoleta subía un poco; a lo mejor riéndose la muy cínica—. Jamás podría abandonarla, es una de nosotros.

Mientras Trivia le lanzaba una mirada colérica a Belona, Jano, casi sin hacer ruido, se deslizó por la ventana y el explosivo en la columna volvió a pitar. Meloney, aprovechando que la balacera había parado de momento, salió corriendo hacia Colmillar y Dan.

Cuando llegó con ellos vio que ambos tenían la camisa de un tono rojo oscuro por la sangre. Colmillar respiraba con dificultad debido a la herida, en cambio, Dan reprimía muecas de dolor cada tanto que movía el brazo. Les contó lo de los pequeños explosivos que había en las columnas y les dijo su sospecha de que planeaban derrumbar la casa. Luego de un momento de analizar la información, Mike se acercó a ella y le dijo unas palabras al oído; palabras que la hicieron exaltarse.

—No lo dirás en serio —dijo Meloney al cabo de un rato.

Mike no contestó, se puso de pie y alistó su arma. Dan, en cambio, se mostró apenado con Meloney. Ella decidió no decirle nada al zorro aún, ya tendría tiempo de interrogarlo después.

Disparos. Trivia y Pomona volvieron a dispararse entre sí. La hiena se cubría con las paredes, pero la jirafa apenas podía soportar; su cuerpo era muy grande para las dimensiones de la casa.

Belona y Jano ya no estaban en la casa. Un nuevo pitido, esta vez más largo.

—¡Los explosivos! —gritó Meloney, tratando se sobreponerse al sonido estridente de los disparos; se percató de reojo como Trivia movió las orejas—. ¡Debemos irnos!

—¿Debemos? —inquirió Dan—. ¿Y Colmillar?

—Nos hará tiempo.

Perplejo, Dan miró a Sabrina como esperando que ella intercediera por el tigre, ésta se mostró seria.

—Ya lo decidió —dijo la tigresa—. No podremos disuadirlo.

El zorro asintió, sin embargo, desviaba la mirada hacia la hiena.

—¿Qué sucede, Dan? —quiso saber Meloney—. ¿Acaso vas a ayudarla?

Él bajó los hombros, en señal de agotamiento y rendición.

—¿Recuerdas que Jano dijo que yo era el zorro faldero de Trivia? —le preguntó—. Bueno, ella tiene a mi madre cautiva. ¿Soy un traidor? —Se encogió de hombros, con una mueca—. Puedes llamarme así si quieres, pero mi familia es primero.

—¿Vas a salvarla acaso? —La expresión de Meloney era de asombro.

Dan la miró con una frialdad no característica de él, sus ojos estaban cargados de veneno.

—¿Acaso tú me devolverás a mi madre? —siseó, dándole la espalda—. No tengo nada contra ti, Meloney, así que no te metas. Mi madre va antes que la ZPD o cualquiera. Grábense eso ustedes dos —agregó, caminando hacia Trivia.

Ella fue a replicarle algo, a decirle que cómo tenía las agallas de decirle eso, pero Sabrina la detuvo tomándola del brazo y le negó con la cabeza. Trató de soltarse para traerse a Colmillar a la fuerza, sin embargo, Sabrina la tomó por ambos brazos y se la llevó hacia afuera.

—Suéltame, Sabrina —se revolvió Meloney—. Mike, tenemos que sacar a Mike.

—Él saldrá ahora, ya verás —la calmó, aunque ella notó que su tono era algo indeciso—. Ha salido de peores.

Meloney seguía revolviéndose para soltarse, giró la vista hacia atrás y vio que Dan estaba junto a Trivia y le susurraba algo al oído. Colmillar, por otro lado, estaba disparándole a Pomona y ésta a su vez le respondía el fuego.

Uno de los explosivos detonó, fue tan suave que parecía más bien hecho de fuegos artificiales, aunque cumplió su cometido, agrietar una columna, y sumado a que la mansión era excesivamente antigua, ésta cedió.

La mansión tembló y otra columna, esta vez una cerca de Meloney y Sabrina, también crujió. Sabrina tomó con fuerza a Meloney y corrió a la salida.

—¡Deja de moverte, Meloney! —se molestó.

—Pero…

—¡Debemos salir! No hay pero que valga, no puedo permitir que te pase algo.

—¿Incluso si significa dejar a tu padre?

—Incluso —zanjó Sabrina.

Salieron fuera de la mansión cuando ésta dio su último temblor. Se oyeron varios crujidos, uno más fuerte que el anterior, y con un último crujido, como si la mansión diera su último aliento, se derrumbó sobre sí misma.

Cuando aún quedaban dentro Dan y Colmillar.

Meloney se soltó del agarre de Sabrina y corrió a los escombros de la casa.

—Sabrina, ayúdame —pidió, con lágrimas agolpándosele en los ojos, tratando de mover una enorme pieza de escombro de madera—. Aún podemos sacar a Mike. Sí; quizá sólo esté atrapado debajo. Aún puede estar vivo. Aún…

Se volvió a ver a Sabrina y vio que su expresión parecía perpleja. Estaba entre absorta e incrédula, con la vista fija en los escombros. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer los ojos de Meloney. Habían perdido a dos oficiales. El sentimiento de haber sufrido bajas era horrible.

Se sentía incapaz.

Incapaz de hacer algo.

Incapaz de hacer algo para que volviesen.

No quería reconocer que hubo bajas.

Que entraron cuatro... y salieron dos.


	10. Vacío

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. El Remi pues sí, es como la forma cariñosa de Rómulo. Y como lo demás te lo respondí por MP, solo me queda decirte que disfrutes el capítulo. (Vaya, es raro responderte una review de manera tan corta :v). Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox** : gracias por tu review. Mi estimado, estás acertando las posibles intenciones de Bellwether y, como ambos disfrutamos hacer sufrir a nuestros personajes (y lectores), solo te diré que es probable que sí, que vaya por la familia. Bueno, sería lo que yo haría :v. Con lo de Dan y Trivia, bueno, aquí sabes de ellos y con lo de Sabrina protegiendo a Meloney siempre... :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Gracias mano, me alegra que te guste y verás los planes de Bellwether más adelante. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Vacío**

 **MarmotMeadows. Viernes, 7 de marzo, 9:13 h.**

James veía absorto la pelea entre la comadreja y Rómulo.

Ambos animales se movían de distintas maneras. El lobo era más grande y fuerte que la comadreja, pero ésta era mucho más ágil, rápida y tenía una precisión demoníaca. Rómulo tenía en su pata buena el cuchillo con el que lograba detener las estocadas de la comadreja, mientras con su pata herida lanzaba zarpazos cada que podía. Parecía estar perdiendo la calma.

Por otra parte, pudo ver que la herida de Lupa, tanto la de la pierna como la del brazo, estaban sangrando demasiado. Entre él y Rachel pudieron hacerle un torniquete en la herida de la pierna, impidiendo que siguiera emanando tanta sangre, sin embargo, con la del hombro era más complicado.

—Debemos sacar la bala —le dijo James a Rachel; ella asintió. Él se giró hacia Lupa—. ¿Aguantarías?

Lupa asintió, bufando. Tenía el pelaje blanco de la frente húmedo por el sudor.

Con un temblor en la pata, James tomó el cuchillo que Rachel le ofrecía, y ahora que se ponía a pensar, la idea de atarle el nailon fue, de verdad, increíblemente práctica, mientras él había perdido su cuchillo varias veces, ella aún conservaba la pareja. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en Lupa.

Colocó la punta de la hoja en la herida abierta, con cuidado introdujo la daga hurgando para encontrar la bala. Lupa soltaba bufidos de dolor a la vez que mordía un trozo de tela para no gritar y llamar la atención de Rómulo, quien estaba concentrado en la comadreja. Cuando tocó algo metálico, James movió la hoja alrededor de la bala y, dándole un asentamiento a Lupa, la sacó con un movimiento de la muñeca, arrancándole un gemido de dolor y alivio a la loba.

Cayó sentado al suelo, con la frente perlada en sudor y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Jamás en su corta vida pensó que tendría que extraerle una bala a alguien, ni se diga pelear contra un secuestrador y miembro de una organización peligrosa.

¿Salidas al cine con su novia? ¿Caminatas por el parque? ¿Películas en casa de alguno de los dos? No. Eso es muy _mainstream_. ¿Por qué no mejor correr por su vida? ¿Pelear con asesinos? ¿Ser cirujano improvisado?

Claro. James sabía cómo tratar a su chica.

«Tendré suerte si me sigue queriendo después de esto», pensó, dando un suspiro agotado.

—Gracias —logro decir Lupa, mientras intentaba colocarse de pie. Al tambalearse un poco, Rachel se pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Debemos tratar de llegar a Burrows —le hizo saber Rachel a James—. Quizá allá podamos hacer algo. Un hospital o no sé.

James asintió y se puso de pie, colocándose el otro brazo de Lupa alrededor del cuello. Ambos le hicieron de base a ella para que caminara, cojeando, pero lograba andar.

—Debemos alejarnos de ellos —dijo—. Ya veremos cómo haremos en Burrows. Iremos al hospital para que le suturen las heridas o podremos quedarnos en casa de mis abuelos.

—¡No! —exclamó Lupa—. No podemos involucrar a tus abuelos en esto. Si Rómulo llega a vencer a Eurito, atacará a quien nos ayude. No podemos involucrarlos; primero porque son tus abuelos y segundo porque si Judy se entera, me mata.

Ambos chicos asintieron y empezaron a caminar con Lupa en dirección a Burrows. James tenía la esperanza de, al menos, por el camino toparse con alguien que se ofreciera a llevarlos a los tres.

—¿Eurito? —preguntó James, luego de un rato—. ¿Así se llama la comadreja?

Lupa negó con la cabeza.

—Es un alias —explicó ella—. Cuando yo apenas había ingresado a la ZPD hace veinte años, la jefatura estaba con un caso muy parecido a este: Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes.

—Ya va, ¿«Olímpicos»? ¿Cómo los dioses y eso?

—Esos mismos —asintió—. Eran dos bandas criminales muy poderosas que estaban en guerra. En mi primera misión me mandaron a custodiar a una zorrita en el hospital de Zootopia… una que conoces muy bien. Y la cosa era que el líder de los Gigantes, el líder de los Olímpicos y un miembro de la policía, estaban emparentados.

»La comadreja que ves allá era, si mal no recuerdo, un miembro de los Gigantes que estuvo infiltrado en los Olímpicos; y en mi misión, nos ayudó a eliminar a un oso de alias Dioniso. Dudo de verdad que Rómulo le gane.

»Ustedes porque no lo han visto pelear, pero él es un demonio en cuerpo de comadreja.

Mientras caminaban, alejándose de ellos, James volteó a ver a Eurito y notó cómo esquivaba con la gracia casi de un felino, los zarpazos que Rómulo lanzaba, para luego girar sobre sí mismo y lanzar estocada con los kukris.

—Ya veo —dijo por fin. No le cabía duda de lo que decía Lupa, ese tal Eurito era macabro.

Siguieron caminando cada vez más hasta que Eurito y Rómulo eran sólo unas pequeñas manchas a lo lejos. Estaban empezando a adentrarse por la carretera rumbo a Burrows. A ambos lados de la misma crecían enormes maizales, tan altos como un elefante y tan vigorosos como un toro. El paisaje era encantador, pero lo que a James le importaba era que pasara un auto que les pudiera dar el remolque hasta Burrows.

—Y hablando como los locos —habló James, había recuperado su tono despreocupado; igual a su padre—. ¿Quién era la zorrita que tenías que cuidar en el hospital?

Lupa sonrió pese a su estado y le dio una mirada divertida.

—Meloney, tu hermana.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Sabrina. Sábado, 8 de marzo, 9:29 h.**

Al día siguiente del disturbio, del escape de Bellwether, y sobre todo de la pérdida de Dan y Colmillar, las cosas iban a un ritmo alarmante.

Cuando Judy se enteró de lo sucedido, les dio a ambas chicas una semana libre para que pudieran superar la pérdida que significaron el zorro y el tigre. Pero su madre, independientemente de las heridas que tuviera, se movía como una cheeta por la jefatura, entrando de un salón a otro, llevando y trayendo folios y expedientes, gritando órdenes a los demás policías. Nick, en cambio, era el que hacía de jefe suplente entregando las asignaciones diarias a los demás oficiales mientras Judy investigaba.

Durante el resto del día de ayer, cuando dieron la noticia, Sabrina se mostró con una tranquilidad perturbadora. Intuyendo que quizá algo estaba mal con ella, Meloney pasó la noche a su lado en su apartamento, por si se le presentaba algo, o simplemente necesitaba a alguien. Sin embargo, cuando ella despertó en la mañana, Sabrina estaba a su lado, con unas ojeras negruzcas bajo los parpados; no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Ella se levantó y alistó para ir a la casa de Colmillar en busca de algo, dejando a la tigresa en su cuarto. Cuando llegó a la residencia de Mike, las palabras que le dijo antes de servirle como distracción le resonaron en la mente una y otra vez. No había estado mucho en la casa de su suegro, pero por lo menos recordaba dónde estaba el lugar de su destino. El despacho.

Entró. Era parecido al que había en casa de sus padres, una habitación de un espacio considerable, con estantes y libreros llenos de folios y carpetas, con un escritorio en el centro que tenía un ordenador portátil encima, y había una especie de caja fuerte que se abría por código anexada a la pared.

Se acercó a ella y recordando lo que le dijo Colmillar, introdujo la clave. Cuatro números que ella conocía muy bien. 1-0-1-1. El cumpleaños de Sabrina.

La caja se abrió con un pitido y soltó un sonido de descompresión, como el aire saliendo de un neumático. La abrió y encontró tres cosas: un folio, una memoria USB, y un collar con un trocito triangular colgando como un dije. Al abrir la carpeta sólo encontró tres fotografías con sus respectivos nombres escritos en la base: una de una jaguar, con la palabra «Ren», otra de un lobo, con «Atha» escrito, y otra, también de un lobo, con «Samuel» escrito.

Como no pudo encontrar relación alguna de esos animales, los pasó por alto, ya que no parecían ser de importancia.

Tomó la memoria, la conectó al ordenador portátil y un archivo de audio se abrió automáticamente.

Al llegar de nuevo al piso de Sabrina, eran pasadas las siete de la noche. Meloney dejó el folio, la portátil, la memoria USB y el collar en el comedor. Buscó a la tigresa, encontrándola sentada en el sillón más amplio que había; estaba revisando unos expedientes de la ZPD.

Meloney frunció el ceño al verla allí, trabajando.

—Deberías estar descansando o durmiendo —dijo ella, con aires acusatorios.

Sabrina volteó a verla, negó con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa y volvió a los expedientes.

—Estoy bien.

—No; no lo estás —le reprochó ella—. Mírate, llevas un día exacto sin dormir. Eso no es sano.

—Estoy bien —repitió Sabrina sin apartar la vista de las carpetas.

—¿A quién engañas? —Meloney estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. Perdiste a tu padre hace nada y no has dormido. Sólo te enfocas en el trabajo, te estás pareciendo a él.

Sabrina irguió las orejas y se arqueó un poco, denotando que las palabras de la vulpina le dieron en una fibra sensible. Meloney, al ver que ella no respondía, se acercó, la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la hizo levantarse para llevarla al cuarto. A ella le pareció extraño que la tigresa no mostrara resistencia, porque si lo hacía no habría manera de que pudiera obligarla; Sabrina era más fuerte que ella. Mientras iban al dormitorio, la oía susurrar varias veces «Estoy bien».

—Descansa —le dijo Meloney a Sabrina, sentándola en la cama—. Vas a enfermar si no duermes.

Hizo un ademán para salir, pero Sabrina la sujetó de la muñeca.

—No te vayas… por favor —rogó.

Meloney sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—No me iré, estaré contigo —la tranquilizó ella—. Ahora bien, ¿quieres decirme cómo te sientes?

—Ya te dije que estoy bien —volvió a decir—. No siento dolor, ni estoy triste, ni tengo lágrimas. Estoy bien. Debería llorar... —Sabrina se llevó una pata al pecho—. Debería estar llorando, pero no siento nada aquí. Nada. —Volteó a ver a Meloney—. ¿Acaso hay algo malo conmigo?

El tono que usaba le hizo entender a Meloney que en verdad estaba sufriendo, sólo que no lograba exteriorizar dichas emociones. Se le ocurrió que quizá la memoria USB que encontró podría hacer que dejara salir todo lo que se guardaba.

Le dijo que esperara un momento y salió, buscó la memoria y el portátil, y volvió junto a ella. Sabrina la miraba con una chispa de curiosidad.

—¿Esa no es la portátil de…?

—Sí —asintió—. Quizá con esto puedas desahogarte —agregó, estirándole ambas cosas.

—Lo dudo, Mily —dijo Sabrina, con voz apagada; suspiró y le dio a reproducir.

El primer sonido que salió del ordenador fue de estática, seguido de espectro del audio: picos y ondas color verde que variaban. Luego de un rato, alguien habló y Sabrina reconoció la voz de su padre; la expresión le cambió.

Hubo carraspeos en el audio.

«—Sabrina, si estás oyendo esto, quiere decir que he muerto, quizá morí en servicio o quizá morí protegiéndote. Espero, de verdad, que sea la última opción —dijo la voz de Colmillar en el audio—. Este audio tiene como propósito… —hubo una larga pausa—, pedirte disculpas…»

Sabrina se irguió y miró inquisitiva a Meloney, ella sólo le hizo una seña con la pata para que continuara escuchando.

«—Conociéndote, de seguro estás enojada, preguntándote que cómo puedo hacer esto por un audio y no de frente, pero seamos realistas, aunque yo quisiera hacerlo tú no me dejarías.»

—Tiene razón —asintió Sabrina.

«—Ninguno de los dos somos buenos con las palabras así que trataré de decirlo lo mejor que pueda. —Otra pausa, seguida de un suspiro—. Lo lamento. Lamento que mi obsesión con el trabajo me haya alejado de ti, yo…, yo solo quería protegerte, y en lugar de eso te alejé de mí… Si tu madre estuviera viva, posiblemente ahora yo estuviera en rehabilitación por lo que ella me hubiera hecho. —Una suave risa al fondo—. ¿Sabes? Al principio no me di cuenta, pero poco a poco lo noté.

»Me grabé tanto en la mente la promesa que le había hecho a tu madre en sus últimas, que dejé de lado todo, incluyéndote; y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso. Me lamento siempre haber estado lejos, sin intervenir, mientras ibas formándote en la hembra que eres hoy. En tu graduación de primaria, sí, fue Nick quien estuvo allí en mi lugar, pero lo que no sabes es que él grabó todo para que yo lo viera. Así fue con lo demás: secundaria, quince años, Academia, inclusive en tu certificación de policía. —Con cada evento que iba nombrando, una imagen aparecía en la pantalla; Meloney se percató de pequeño brillitos en los ojos de Sabrina. Comienzos de lágrimas—. En cierta forma, siempre velaba por ti, aunque no de la manera correcta.

»Con tu relación con Meloney, por ejemplo. Ese día me quedé tan sorprendido que reaccioné de la manera incorrecta y creo que fue en ese punto en que te perdí por completo, ¿cierto? —La voz de Colmillar flaqueó, como si estuviera dolido—. Ahora me doy cuenta que debí apoyarte en lugar de hacer lo que hice, y sé que con esto no puedo repararlo; lo hecho, hecho está. Sólo quiero que sepas que reconozco mi error.»

El tono de un celular repicó al fondo y Colmillar soltó un suspiro, resignado.

«—Parece que me tengo que ir —empezó a finalizar—. Sabrina, sólo quiero que sepas que aunque no te haya dicho todo esto, sí son cosas que de verdad siento. Siempre serás mi hija sin importar nada, hagas lo que hagas, estés con quien estés y digas lo que digas. Te has vuelto alguien de la que estoy sumamente orgulloso e imagino que tu madre pensará igual.

»¿Sabes? Algún día me eclipsarás y serás la mejor oficial que verá esta ciudad. No sé si tendré el privilegio de que me recuerden como el padre de Sabrina Colmillar, porque ni siquiera teníamos dicha relación como debía de ser, pero si llegase a suceder, sería el mejor legado que me puedo imaginar.

»Te amo, hija.»

Se oyeron ruidos al fondo, sillas corriéndose, y el tintinar de unas llaves. El audio sonó otra vez con estática y terminó; dejando la habitación en donde estaban ambas en un silencio total.

Meloney fue a decir algo, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca, Sabrina la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza, reposando la cabeza en su hombro. Y ella pudo sentir las lágrimas de la tigresa cayéndole en el hombro. Meloney la abrazó por la cintura, dándole seguridad.

Las lágrimas de la felina caían sin parar. Y mientras se desahogaba, Meloney oía la misma frase: «No es justo». Al cabo de unos minutos, pareció que Sabrina había soltado por completo todo lo que la agobiaba y cuando se separaron, se percató de que los ojos de ella estaban húmedos y un poco rojos.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó Meloney—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Mejor —afirmó Sabrina con la voz ronca—. Gracias.

La tigresa no dijo nada más, sólo la besó de pronto, intensamente. Meloney se quedó sin aliento de la repentina sorpresa. Sabrina la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició con cariño la mejilla.

—Te quiero —le dijo al oído, con voz ronca—. Eres lo único que me queda, Meloney.

Sabrina la besó de nuevo, con urgencia, con pasión. Meloney cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo el amor que sentía por ella estallaba e inundaba todo su ser. De modo que dejó que la besara, que bebiera de ella; se estremeció cuando la tigresa la tumbó sobre la cama y se echó sobre ella, pero no la alejó de sí.

Sin embargo, Sabrina se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y a rodearle la cintura con los brazos, temblando. Y se quedó así, en esa posición, como si hubiese encontrado un lugar para el reposo después de un día agotador.

—Te amo —susurró.

Meloney respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse en su pecho. Fue entonces más consciente que nunca de que ella también la quería con locura. Le acarició el pelaje con cariño y susurró su nombre.

Sabrina no respondió. Se había quedado dormida

Meloney suspiró y la abrazó, acercándola más a ella. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó junto a ella.

—Pase lo que pase —le susurró—, estaré contigo.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, mansión en las cercanías del río Moongoose. Sábado, 8 de marzo, 16:29 h.**

Dan poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos. El cuerpo le dolía como el demonio y sentía una presión en el pecho al respirar. No había luz, era una oscuridad total, pero se adaptó rápidamente gracias a su visión nocturna. El brazo aún le daba destellos de dolor, sólo que con menos repeticiones; tenía cortes y moretones en varias partes, y al tratar de mover la pata del brazo herido un nuevo rayo de dolor le recorrió la extremidad. Estaba rota o dislocada. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse un poco y vio que a su lado, sentada con suma tranquilidad, estaba Trivia. La hiena, en su pata izquierda, a nivel del antebrazo, tenía incrustada una gruesa esquirla de madera que la atravesaba de lado a lado. Dan arrugó la cara, eso se veía doloroso, no obstante, ella no perdía la serenidad. Al entrecerrar los ojos para enfocarla mejor en la oscuridad, se percató de que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Al fin te dignas en despertar —dijo ella, sin abrirlos.

Dan se incorporó algo desconcertado, miró alrededor y notó que estaban atrapados en un espacio de no más de dos metros cuadrados, el techo había quedado peligrosamente inestable, el pequeño espacio parecía un domo o una cúpula, y ese mismo espacio fue lo que les salvó la vida.

—¿Esta es la mansión? —preguntó—, quiero decir, ¿lo que quedó?

Trivia asintió.

—Estamos confinados.

—¿Y cómo salimos? —quiso saber él.

—Por eso esperé a que despertaras, genio —siseó, señalándose el antebrazo con la esquirla—. Con el brazo así no puedo salir, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Disculpa? —Dan arqueó una ceja.

—Estamos en el Distrito Forestal, además de que cerca nuestro hay un río. Podríamos salir de aquí cavando por tierra una especie de túnel —explicó ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Sólo tendríamos que levantar algunas maderas hasta llegar a tierra y cavar. Es eso o morir aquí.

Dan miró sus alrededores y, efectivamente, la única manera posible de salir iba a ser bajo tierra, porque en el supuesto caso de que llegaran a enviar un equipo para sacarlo a él (lo que dudaba), podrían hacer que se les terminara de derrumbar el techo con sólo mover algo.

—Bien —se resignó—. ¿Cómo sé que no me matarás apenas estemos libres?

—No me sería provechoso —repuso Trivia—. Me descubrieron por mi ambición y me cegué por la venganza… Si tan sólo hubiera pensado un poco hubiera notado que era una trampa —suspiró—. Bueno, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

—Un último punto —avisó Dan—. Apenas salgamos, me dirás dónde tienen a mi madre.

—En una casa a unos seiscientos kilómetros de FoxVille, la zona de referencia es una gasolinera —le soltó ella, como si fuera un dato sin importancia. Se levantó y le estiró la pata a Dan—. Ahora bien, ¿cooperamos?

Él la analizó con la mirada y bufó molesto, aceptando la propuesta.

—No será el _Acuerdo Perfecto_ , pero ambos ganamos —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Trivia también sonrió; sonrisa que le hizo parecer a Dan que, en lo más profundo de ese ser frío y desalmado que era ella, se encontraba un animal como cualquier otro. Borró esas ideas de la mente; ella era un miembro de la SPQR, no una amiga.

—Bien —dijo Trivia—, vamos a levantar ese piso para salir de aquí.


	11. Samuel Burnie

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Las citas convencionales pasaron de moda :v Lo de ahora es la adrenalina xD. Melina es vida, Melina es amor :v. Con Trivia pues 7u7, te dejaré la incógnita xd y con lo de Ren, Atha y Samuel, bueno... aquí conocerás a Samuel, bueno, algo. Bueno, Colmillar ya se murió :v, pero me dio cosita matarlo así como así xd Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. No, no moriste :v y con lo que te tengo preparado pues, ¡prepair your cora! :v Con lo de Colmillar, pues bueno... la idea era que tocara feeling para la parte siguiente 7u7 es decir, el Melina :v Duro contra el muro :v Y prepara el cora porque a nuestra pareja del alma le vienen tiempos oscuros :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox** : gracias por tu review. Jajajajjaja :v El pelapapas es el arma más mortal del mundo terrenal, pero no le llega a mi arma intangible ¡El dolor! :v Y como tu mataste a quien-tu-sabes (no, no es Voldi :v) has de conocer el peso de dicho poder xD Y con lo de Ren pues... si te refieres a Iva, la acertaste xD. Gracias por leer.

 **barnywiller:** gracias por tu review. Teorías everywhere. Duke es la polla con cebolla :v. Baia baia baia, la segunda persona que nota el collar ¿Estarás en lo correcto o no?. Melina is love, Melina is life. Era obvio que seguían vivos xD. Y por lo último :v Matar personajes no es malo, es una forma de arte :v

 **AldoJDC97:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y con lo que viene después 7u7. ¡Prepárate :v!. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **X**

 **Samuel Burnie**

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Lunes 10 de marzo, 8:24 h.**

Transcurrieron dos días desde todos los eventos y lo que tenía a Judy vuelta un ocho era James. No había tenido noticias de él ni de Lupa. ¿Les habría pasado algo? No, no podía pensar eso, debía mantenerse positiva o si no su investigación se vería afectada. No podía inmiscuir sus problemas sentimentales o familiares con su trabajo… aunque lo que hizo James estaba relacionado con la investigación.

Se tiró de las orejas, ofuscada y desesperada.

Suspiró, relajándose. Ahora sólo había que centrarse en lo sucedido. Y eso no era precisamente un lecho de rosas. Los disturbios en Plaza Sahara, el escape de Bellwether y la pérdida de Colmillar y Van der Welk.

No tenía casi información de ellos que fuera sólida. Sabía que una de sus integrantes, una jirafa de alias Pomona había muerto en el incidente de la mansión. Que otro de sus miembros tenía como alias Jano y era un zorro de mármol, sería un buen dato si en la ciudad no hubiera más de cinco mil zorros de mármol repartidos por todos los ecosistemas; era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Meloney le contó sobre Belona, y, como con Sabrina, que ese animal había ido casi con todo el cuerpo cubierto, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos, de un color oro. ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? No podía ir por la ciudad revisándole los ojos a todos los depredadores hasta encontrarla. Era… era un camino sin salida. Aunque algo que ella pudo notar en su hija fue que cuando habló de Trivia, una hiena, parecía como resentida o enojada.

Además, ella le había entregado una carpeta con tres fotografías: una de un jaguar y dos de dos lobos distintos. No les prestó mucha atención, la verdad.

También sabía que la causante del disturbio fue una pantera negra, pero de ahí, más nada. Y sabía que Gratión, o como se hacía llamar ahora, Diana, es miembro de ellos, y el tigre blanco también. Por lo menos ellos dos eran ese hilo minúsculo de luz entre toda esa oscuridad, porque de Diana conocía su nombre y podía imprimir una orden de búsqueda, sumado a que el tigre, Término, era un objetivo sencillo. Los tigres blancos son algo demasiado poco usual en Zootopia y eso Judy sabría aprovecharlo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió con un chirrido, recordándole que tenía que mandar a engrasar las bisagras. Nick entró con dos vasos de papel humeantes de café. No importaba que el mundo se estuviera acabando, se dijo Judy bebiendo un sorbo, mientras hubiera café las penas se aliviaban.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó Nick con un tono de voz cansado, a la vez que se sentaba en una silla; Judy se compadeció del zorro que había estado trabajando al incesante ritmo de ella—. ¿Alguna pista?

—No. —Bebió otro sorbo de café.

—¿Y de James?

—Nada tampoco y eso es lo que más me tiene preocupada —reconoció Judy—. Van dos días que no sabemos nada de ellos, ni de Lupa. Eso sólo puede significar…

—Problemas —completó él.

Judy asintió, pesarosa. Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra más. No había nada para decir. No podían alentarse porque sabían que sería mentira, sin información de James la cosa pintaba mal.

Un ruido estridente alertó a Judy, haciéndola estirar ambas orejas al aire, alerta. Seguido del ruido de expresiones sorprendidas y ahogadas. Gritos y murmullos. Judy espiró, molesta y salió a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —espetó en el borde del barandal, al salir de su oficina.

Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Había un tumulto de oficiales apuntando sus almas tranquilizantes a un pequeño animal que parecía arrastrar a otro que lo superaba en tamaño. Judy no podía verlo bien porque los demás oficiales, tigres, rinocerontes, elefantes y demás, le tapaban la visibilidad. Lo que si podía notar era que había sangre por el corredor.

—¡Wilde! —llamó el animal—. ¡WILDE!

Judy reconoció la voz y no lo pudo creer. Bajó al vestíbulo y con varios gritos y órdenes hizo que los oficiales se dispersaran a sus respectivas labores. Ahora que tenía visibilidad completa, corroboró sus sospechas.

Era Duke. Y a su lado había un lobo con las patas cubiertas de sangre y con cortes en varias partes del cuerpo; tenía las patas atadas con lo que parecía ser una especie de alambre. Se sorprendió que Duke casi no hubiera cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio, y siendo sincera esperaba que realmente fuera la última. Si se supiera que no había hecho cumplir al pie de la letra la orden de búsqueda que Bogo había puesto en su contra hacía veinte años como pago al favor recibido en el caso de Los Olímpicos, podría perder el puesto, más aún si se enteraba la alcaldesa.

—¿Qué significa esto, Duke? —preguntó Judy, señalando al lobo. Él seguía teniendo ese cuerpo delgado y flexible, de comadreja, y aquellos ojos con locura contenida; lo que sí se notaba era que su cara se veía más vieja, mayor.

—¡Oh, verás, es que pensé en ti y decidí traerte un presente! —respondió, sarcástico—. ¿Qué más puede ser? ¡Es un jodido criminal!, y no cualquier criminal, sino un maldito que debí haber desollado vivo.

Ante esa afirmación, el lobo se tensó, haciendo que los alambres en sus patas le cortasen más la carne. Judy pasó la vista por el lobo, había dos cortadas en las patas que sobresalían de las demás. Dos profundas a nivel del codo, vendadas para que no botara mucha sangre. Frunció el ceño, aquello era tortura pura.

—¿Y bien, quién es este? —dijo al fin.

—El que destruyó mi tienda —afirmó él, dándole un puntapié al lobo.

—Ya va —lo detuvo Judy, alzando las patas y dejando ver sus palmas, en clara señal de alto—. ¿Tienda? ¿Tú tienes acaso…? —Se quedó perpleja mirando a la comadreja—. ¿Era tú tienda la que destruyeron?

—Gran deducción, coneja. —Duke rodó los ojos.

—Pero…, pero la tienda estaba a nombre de Elías Thompson —señaló ella.

—Un placer —dijo Duke, tomándose un imaginario sombrero—. ¿Acaso creías que usaría mi verdadero nombre sabiendo que tengo orden de captura que, convenientemente, no han hecho cumplir? —sonrió.

Judy se llevó un dedo a los labios y chistó, indicándole a Duke que guardara silencio.

Pasó la vista por el lobo y suspiró. Un suspiro entre alegre y pesaroso, porque sabía que el causante del desastre de la tienda era un miembro de la SPQR, y pesaroso porque al tenerlo allí, podía causarle problemas. Si llegase a haber algún infiltrado en la policía, como en la última vez, las cosas podrían salir mal.

—¿Y la sangre? —quiso saber.

—¡Oh…! ¿eso? —Duke hizo un gesto vago con la pata para restarle importancia—. Solo son cortes de cuando peleé con él. Y no se va a escapar —agregó.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Ves esos cortes en los codos? —dijo, señalando las heridas—. Bueno, son cortes al nervio cubital. Al cortarlos causan parálisis de los brazos o pérdida de sensación. Creo que es lo primero, porque no los ha movido desde que salimos de Meadows.

Judy miró a Duke con interés renovado.

—¿Meadows? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso estuviste allá?

—¡Oh, sí! —asintió él—. Fui a… cumplir un pedido, y a cobrármelas. Supongo que lo preguntas por la loba y los pequeños, ¿cierto? No sé mucho de ellos, porque estaba luchando con éste, sólo que se fueron a Burrows. La oficial estaba herida. Deberían estar allá.

Se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la comisaría, entre miradas furtivas de los demás oficiales.

Al salir Duke, ella se quedó viendo al lobo en el suelo, gruñendo a cada rato, pero sin poder moverse. Estaría agotado por la pérdida de sangre, supuso. Ordenó a dos de sus oficiales más robustos y fuertes que se llevaran al animal a las celdas y lo mantuvieran vigilado las veinticuatro horas.

—¿Y bien, qué sucedió? —preguntó Nick, cuando ella entró en la oficina.

—Duke —respondió, con una semisonrisa—. Nos trajo a un miembro de la SPQR. Sumado a que ese mismo miembro es el que destruyó su tienda.

—¿La tienda era de Duke?

—Sí —asintió y procedió a explicarle por qué no estaba registrada a su nombre sino a uno falso. Que el miembro del grupo de la SPQR estaba en la celda y también le contó sobre lo de Lupa.

—Ya veo —dijo Nick, luego de un rato—. Por lo menos eso quiere decir que están a salvo. El que los perseguía lo tenemos nosotros, por lo que vendrán o se comunicarán con nosotros tarde o temprano.

—Sí —convino Judy algo más calmada, a la vez que se sentaba—. Con este miembro ya tenemos un punto de partida sólido —suspiró—, pero no me gusta enfrentarme a lo que no sé. Ya nos pasó una vez con los Olímpicos como para que nos pase de nuevo.

Nick soltó un suspiro.

—Tranquila, Zanahorias —sonrió—. No es algo tan complicado si te fijas. Según lo que sabemos son diez Cohortes, por lo que deben de ser miembros. ¿A cuántos y cuáles tenemos identificados?

—Identificados tenemos a Diana y a Bellwether—empezó a nombrar Judy, contándolos con los dedos de sus patas—, de alias conocemos a Belona, Término, Jano, Trivia y Pomona, aunque ésta última está muerta. Y sólo por físico conocemos a este lobo, suponiendo que él sea un cabecilla, y a la pantera del disturbio.

—Nos dan nueve —prosiguió Nick—. Nos falta uno.

—¿Pero quién?

—Ya lo averiguaremos después —la calmó él—. Por ahora hay que pasar órdenes de búsqueda con las imágenes que tenemos. Tendríamos que ir a la prisión y revisar las cámaras para extraer las de Diana, Término y Bellwether.

—La de Bellwether no, Nick. Si la ciudad se entera que ella escapó, reinará el caos. —Suspiró—. Mantengamos esto en secreto por ahora. Y habla con Meloney y Sabrina a ver si pueden ir ellas a la cárcel.

—Están en su semana libre, Zanahorias —rezongó Nick.

—Sí. Sin embargo, sólo podemos confiar en ellas para que no digan nada, ¿no crees?

Nick asintió y sacó su teléfono.

—Ya les aviso, Pelusa —sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y se volvió a sus papeles. Luego de un momento, su celular sonó, al contestar se extrañó, porque eran sus padres. Ellos por lo general no la llamaban cuando estaba en servicio, era siempre en la noche.

—Bueno —saludó, intentando componerla mejor y más relajada cara que tuviera. No quería trasmitirle a sus padres, ya de por sí mayores, sus problemas.

— _Judy-dudy_ —sonrió Stu, junto a Bonnie y, por lo que pudo ver Judy al fondo, eran James y Rachel.

—Papá, mamá. ¿Esos son quienes supongo que son? —quiso saber, ansiosa. Ambos conejos asintieron y les pasaron el teléfono a los chicos.

—Hola, mamá —saludó James, como si nada.

—James —dijo Judy, con cuidado—. ¿Se puede saber qué pasó? ¿Por qué no avisaste? ¿Qué pasó con Lupa?

—Este bueno, verás… —empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido. Lo de la llamada de Rachel, lo de su ida a Meadows, lo de su estancia en la posada, el encuentro con el lobo y las heridas de Lupa—… nada más terminé con una pequeña sutura en el hombro. Fuera de todo eso, estamos bien.

Judy se frotó el entrecejo tratando de calmarse. Al principio cuando James se había ido, pensó que sería cuestión de ir y venir, pero ahora que él le contaba las cosas como fueron, se preguntaba qué demonios estaba pensando James.

«Cosas del amor», pensó Judy. Después de todo, Nick también hizo sus locuras.

— _Bien_ —dijo, estirando la palabra—. Los espero aquí antes de que termine la semana, tienen cinco días. En ese tiempo Lupa puede curarse y ustedes pueden volver, sin embargo, quiero que mantengan la guardia alta. —James asintió tras la pantalla y Judy sonrió algo más calmada—. Y por favor, James Wilde, cuando hagas una locura por amor, avísame antes.

Ella se percató cómo su hijo pegaba un suave respingo y Rachel emitía una expresión ahogada.

—¿Qué? —sonrió Judy, burlona—. ¿Acaso creías que no me daría cuenta? Soy tu madre, James. Si puedo seguirle el rastro a Nico, cosa nada fácil, puedo descubrir lo tuyo —rió.

—Bu-bu-bueno, sólo no le digas a papá —pidió el zorro, apenado.

—¿Por qué?

James la vio como si hubiera preguntado una locura.

—¡Si se lo dice a tío Finnick, pasaré a mejor vida!

Judy hizo un ademán con su pata para restarle importancia.

—No te preocupes por eso, pero recuerda lo que dije, guardia alta porque…

—…no se sabe lo que puede pasar —terminó James—. Si _ma_ , lo sé. Siempre nos lo dices. Y hablando de eso… Lupa nos dijo ayer cuando fuimos a verla que contactaras con un amigo de ella, un tal Samuel. Vive en la Avenida Lionhearth. Un detective privado.

El nombre le sonaba por alguna razón, mas no recordaba cuál.

—¿Para qué? —quiso saber Judy.

—No lo sé, cuando iba a decirme el sedante le hizo efecto —Se encogió de hombros.

Con un suspiro, Judy se recostó en el espaldar de su silla. Miró a su hijo y asintió antes de colgar.

—Me tengo que ir, James —se despidió—. Cuida de Rachel y Lupa. Los quiero. Y por amor a los dioses, hijo, n les vayas a dar un infarto a tus abuelos, que sabes que mama es muy sensible.

—¡La hubieras visto, mamá! —Sonrió como un cachorro—. El abuelo se desmayó cuando nos vio llegar sucios y ensangrentados y la abuela con una orden lo hizo despertar. Parecía un soldado.

—Sólo… —Suspiró dando el caso por perdido, ella sabía que James tomaba todo con una relajación y humor insanos— cuídalos.

—¿Con quién crees que hablas, _má_?

«Eres igual a él», pensó, sonriendo, y entonces se dio cuenta que no lo había pensado, sino que lo dijo en voz alta, y él la había oído.

—¿Igual a quién? —quiso saber el zorro.

—A nadie, cariño. Adiós. —Y colgó, quedando en la pantalla del móvil el rostro inquisitivo de su hijo.

Se frotó las sienes para concentrase ahora sí en su trabajo. James y Rachel estaban a salvo; Lupa también. Las cosas estaban pintando bien, ahora sólo tenía que continuar haciendo que siguieran de esa manera.

Abrió el folio que le había traído Meloney y revisó con interés, topándose con la razón de que el nombre que le dio James le saltaba conocido, era el que Meloney le dijo que encontró en unas fotos en la casa de Colmillar. Ese nombre había aparecido dos veces: Samuel. ¿Qué tenía ese lobo que ya van dos veces que aparecía? No iba a dejar ir esa sensación que tenía: un cosquilleo que le recorría la espalda. Sabía qué era eso, era la misma sensación que le daba cuando tenía una corazonada.

Sonrió, quizá a lo mejor él tuviese algo que ver. Aunque de momento, se centraría en hablar con la alcaldesa para que le permitiera emitir las ordenes.

—Zanahorias, ya le avisé a las chicas —dijo Nick, asomando la cabeza por la puerta—, me dijeron que irán lo más pronto posible a la cárcel.

—Bien —asintió ella—. Nick, necesito que interrogues al lobo.

Nick le dio un asentamiento firme y se retiró.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, mansión en las cercanías del río Moongoose. Lunes 10 de marzo, 11:18 h.**

Dan había tenido la esperanza de que cuando comenzaran a cavar el túnel llegaría rápido a la salida; fue todo lo contrario.

Le había costado bastante levantar el piso de madera con la delicadeza suficiente para no mover los escombros cercanos y causar un derrumbe, pero la cosa se puso ruda cuando les tocó cavar. Al inicio todo de maravillas, la tierra estaba húmeda, como en todo el distrito, por lo que cavaron con rapidez, el problema llegó cuando duraron un día cavando hacia los costados y nada que llegaban a una salida.

Sabía que la mansión, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba algo separada del río Moongoose, aunque no se imaginó que tanto. Llevaban, si sus cuentas iban bien, dos días desde el derrumbe: uno que duró inconsciente y uno cavando.

Estaba impacientándose porque, además de que estar con su enemiga, la captora de su madre y la que lo manipulaba como un títere, la hiena era inexpresiva. No decía nada, no respondía nada, ni siquiera se quejaba de la esquirla de madera que le atravesaba el antebrazo. Era como un robot.

Hubo varias veces que trató de preguntarle sobre hacia dónde iban o por qué no llegaban, y era visto y no visto, porque ella no respondía. Sólo seguía adelante. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el túnel fuese estrecho: amplio como para que se sentaran, pero no lo suficiente como para que caminaran de pie.

Suerte que ella era un animal pequeño.

El brazo le dolía por la herida de bala, que al menos había dejado de sangrar, pero la herida aún estaba allí, abierta, y la fractura de la pata de ese mismo brazo, el hambre lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, y llevar veinticuatro horas cavando un túnel junto a Trivia lo estaba poniendo de malas.

De un momento a otro, ella se tambaleó y se pegó contra la pared.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, de mala gana.

—Nada —respondió Trivia, cortante, Dan notó que respiraba agitada.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dan arqueó una ceja—. ¿Y por qué parece que fueras a desmayarte?

—¿Qué parte de «nada» no entendiste? —espetó, gruñendo.

Dan frunció el ceño y se abstuvo de decirle algo. De lejos podía notar que estaba mal, pero si ella decía que estaba bien, pues, que se muera si eso quiere. Aprovechó y se sentó al frente de ella, arqueando su cuerpo para que tomara la forma curvada del túnel, y logró descansar un rato.

No pasó mucho tiempo, unos diez minutos, logró calcular, y sin embargo, Trivia seguía igual, estaba poniéndose pálida bajo el pelaje y respiraba agitada.

«Lo menos que necesito ahora es que se me muera —pensó—. Si se muere, me muero yo. No puedo seguir cavando con una sola pata.»

—Ya di de una vez qué diablos tienes —soltó.

Trivia le lanzó una mirada mordaz, dejando su característico semblante sin emociones. Eso le dio la pista que necesitaba a Dan, algo le pasaba. Miró la pata en la que tenía clavada la esquirla y ésta daba espasmos sin que Trivia pudiera controlarla.

Era eso, la esquirla.

—Trae —dispuso, tomándole la pata a la hiena y revisando la herida; ella se le quedó viendo entre sorprendida y molesta, pero no tuvo la fuerza para retirarla. Él movió un poco la esquirla, arrancándole una mueca de dolor—. Puedo sacarla si quieres.

Ella no respondió, solo frunció el ceño. Para Dan era raro verla expresar emociones cuando nunca lo hacía… aunque tampoco es que la conociera desde siempre. Quizá ella sea normal a solas o tal vez sea la misma bruja sin sentimientos que es siempre.

No le había soltado la pata, y ella no daba muestras de poder salirse del agarre que le tenía. Cambió la forma de que la palma de ella reposara en la suya a asirla suavemente de la muñeca; era extraño, su pelaje era demasiado suave.

—Bueno, si quieres perder la pata, allá tú —le soltó, enojado—. Pero yo no voy a morir aquí porque la princesa no quiere que la ayuden. O te dejas sacar la esquirla o nos morimos aquí… y no es que nos quede mucho, llevamos dos días sin agua, uno más y morimos como basuras.

—A mí no me hables así porque… —se interrumpió, dando un grito de dolor que le perforó los oídos a Dan; él había sacado la esquirla de un tirón.

—Ya está —sonrió él, triunfante—; ahora sólo debo…

No pudo terminar, porque Trivia quitó la pata, con una mueca de dolor.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó—, sólo necesitas un torniquete y listo. ¡Déjate ayudar, carajo!

—No necesito nada —siseó Trivia—, mucho menos de ti.

—¿Quién es la que propuso cooperar?

Al ver que ella no respondió, volvió a intentar.

—Dame la pata, Trivia —mandó, con el tono de un padre hablándole a un niño pequeño; se sentía extraño hablarle así—. No me sirves desangrada, y lo sabes. Si quieres salir de este miserable hueco, debes cooperar.

Le sostuvo la mirada y, ahora que veía tras ese muro de hielo que había antes y que estaba quebrándose, pudo ver un pequeño brillo de duda y un enorme, enorme lago de tristeza. Se dio una cachetada mental a la vez que se reprendía. «Es el enemigo. Por más vulnerable que parezca, es tu enemigo. No puedes tenerle lástima.»

—¿Dejarás que te ponga el bendito torniquete?

Ella murmuró algo que sonó como «mocoso imbécil» y le estiró la pata. Dan, con mirar por encima, supo que iba a requerir sutura, si no es que una cirugía menor, sin embargo, él no era médico, ni debía importarse por eso tampoco. Rompió un poco de tela de su pantalón y le empezó a hacer el torniquete a la hiena.

—¿Cómo terminaste así? —quiso saber, haciéndole el torniquete.

—Ya te dije —murmuró ella, enojada—. Me cegué, me dejé llevar por la ira hacia Belona y no preví la trampa.

—¿No se supone que Belona es tu aliada? —indagó, dándole la tercera vuelta al vendaje—. ¿Te hizo algo acaso?

Trivia le lanzó otra mirada furibunda, pero Dan ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse.

—No tengo por qué contarte nada. Eres sólo un niño.

—Tengo veintidós —se ofendió él, apretó más el vendaje sacándole una mueca de dolor a Trivia; sonrió para sus adentros—. Soy un adulto hecho y derecho.

—¿Y qué? —espetó ella—. Yo tengo veinticuatro y para mí eres un mocoso.

—¡No, pues! —teatralizó Dan—. La ancestra, la abuela, la que vio cómo evolucionamos y nos volvimos civilizados.

—Cállate y termina el torniquete —susurró ella, y él pudo oír un dije raro en su voz. Algo que parecía el inicio de una risa.

«Quién diría que los demonios ríen.»

—Listo —anunció; le hizo un último nudo al torniquete y le soltó la pata. Trivia fue a seguir con el túnel, pero al ver que Dan no se movió, arqueó las cejas—. No voy a hacer nada —avisó—. Primero tienes que esperar que la herida repose para que no vuelva a sangrar de golpe con cualquier movimiento. Tocará esperar, no sé, una hora como máximo.

—¿Qué? —La estupefacción de Trivia era hasta cómica.

—Lo que oíste. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora siéntate y quédate quieta antes de que sangres como fuente.

Ella volvió a gruñir por lo bajo, con notorio enfado, aunque eso a Dan no le importaba. El hambre y la falta de sueño lo tenían vuelto una furia. Si su madre lo viera ahora pasaría una de dos cosas: o se moría de un infarto al verlo con la pata posiblemente rota y una herida de bala en el hombro, o lo reprendía por tratar de esa manera a una dama.

Una pequeña risilla salió de sus labios. Dama. El día que ese demonio con piel de hiena sea una dama, él terminaría como jefe de la ZPD… y como van las cosas, dudaba que lo volvieran a aceptar. Era un traidor, ayudó a una delincuente y ahora estaban trabajando juntos para salir.

«Es por mi madre —se dijo—, mi familia. Lo demás no importa.»

Sin embargo, por más que lo repetía, más sentía la mirada de decepción de Meloney quemándole la nuca. ¿Quién era ella para mirarlo así? Sólo su madre podía. Ni que…

Ni que fuera su pareja.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía centrarse en el ahora; lo pasado, pasado.

—¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la zona del río y salgamos de aquí? —preguntó por fin.

Trivia lo miró extrañada, mientras tenía una pata sobre el torniquete.

—Deberíamos llegar en una hora, más o menos —contestó—, pero la joyita quiere que uno descanse para no desangrarme. ¿Qué diablos te interesa mi estado?

—Ahí te equivocas —la rectificó él, alzando un dedo—. Me interesa tu estado.

Ella arqueó una ceja y Dan soltó una risa.

—Eso sonó mal —admitió.

—Ya lo creo —convino ella.

—Lo que quise decir es que me importa que no te desangres, porque solo no puedo cavar para salir. Además…, si te mueres no me podrás llevar donde tienes a mi madre.

—¿Llevarte? El asunto era que te dijera dónde tenía a tu madre, no que te llevaría.

—Pues pasa y acontece que yo no conozco la zona en donde tienes a mi madre, así que me llevas. Te guste o no.

Trivia soltó un suspiro, fastidiada, y miró a Dan, con un renovado brillo en los ojos.

—A cambio de algo.

—Depende.

—Te llevo y la sacas, pero luego me ayudas con algo.

—¿Con qué?

—Me ayudarás a matar a Belona —propuso ella—. ¿Trato?

Dan cerró los ojos, sopesando sus opciones. No conocía el campo ya que él se crió en la ciudad, y dudaba en serio que la ZPD siquiera lo ayudara, por lo que ahora estaba solo, y la que resultaba ser la causante de su calvario, le proponía resolverlo, a cambio de ayudarla a matar a su enemiga.

«Eso puede ayudarte a volver a la ZPD —dijo una voz en lo más recóndito de su mente—. Sería un punto a favor.»

Y tenía razón.

—Bien —asintió él, como estaban las cosas ya no tenía nada que perder—. ¿Qué paso con Belona que la odias tanto?

Durante un largo rato no hubo sonido alguno. Ella lo miró y Dan se percató de que la tristeza que vio en sus ojos seguía allí, sólida y firme. Trivia suspiró.

—Ella mató a mi madre.

* * *

 **Downtown, avenida Lionhearth. Lunes, 10 de marzo, 12:21 h.**

Al mediodía, Judy ya se había librado del papeleo para emitir las órdenes de búsqueda y de captura. Incluso la alcaldía les había habilitado mayor presupuesto con tal de que capturaran y llevaran tras las rejas a todos los miembros de la SPQR.

Interrogaron al lobo, aunque al final no les dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo callado durante todo el proceso. La única pieza de información sólida que pudieron sacarle fue la marca que tenía en el antebrazo, corroborando el hecho de que era uno de los diez miembros importantes de la SPQR.

Luego de haber dejado las cosas estables por el momento, Judy siguió la corazonada que sintió con respecto a Samuel. No era coincidencia que Meloney haya encontrado una foto referente al lobo y que, poco tiempo después, Lupa le diga que lo busque. Algo había con él que era importante.

Condujo con Nick por las calles del centro, llegando rápidamente a la Avenida Lionhearth, ya que no quedaba muy lejos de la comisaría. Con sólo el nombre y la dirección de él no iba a ser suficiente para encontrar la casa del lobo, sin embargo, Judy ya había previsto eso y buscó en la red de la policía que tenía los registros de los ciudadanos, a los animales que vivieran en dicho lugar y respondieran bajo el nombre de Samuel.

Y lo encontró. Samuel Burnie, residente del edificio entre la Avenida Lionhearth y la Calle Taiga. Estacionaron en el lugar y subieron a la residencia del animal; el _penthouse_.

Llamaron al timbre y al poco rato les abrieron. Era un lobo gris, de ojos oscuros y de aspecto intimidante. Llevaba un mono de ejercicio negro, una camisa negra y tenía un fino collar con dos trocitos triangulares colgando como dijes.

—¿Sucede algo, oficiales? —habló el lobo, con voz firme.

—¿Usted es el señor Burnie? —preguntó Judy.

—Efectivamente.

—Soy la jefa Hopps y él, mi compañero, el oficial Wilde. Resulta que tenemos referencias suyas sobre una posible ayuda que nos puede proporcionar para resolver un caso en que tenemos algunos… ejem, problemas —dijo ella—. No es por molestarlo, señor Burnie, pero una de mis mejores oficiales me pidió que lo buscara. Y créame que no lo haría si no fuera por ella.

—¿Y puede saberse quién le pidió que me visitara?

—La oficial Ávila —respondió con vehemencia—. Lupa Ávila.

Con un suspiro resignado, Samuel Burnie se dejó caer los hombros y la expresión intimidante y seria desapareció de su rostro.

—Pasen —los invitó, haciéndoles.

Cuando entraron, Judy se quedó maravillada por el lugar. El suelo era de mármol sólido, de un blanco inmaculado que parecía reflejar el cielo, el techo era en realidad de cristal, con una cubierta que parecía abrirse de manera automática para permitir el paso de la luz; esta vez estaba a medio cerrar, por lo que un sector de la sala, el más cercano al alfeizar de la ventana, pasaba la luz del sol. Había unos enormes muebles mullidos y orejones y varias pinturas colgadas de las paredes.

Algo que intrigó a la pareja fue que la música que había de fondo, suave y apenas audible, era de Gazelle, _Try Everything_ , más específicamente.

El lobo, con un amplio ademán de la pata, los invitó a tomar asiento y una vez que lo hicieron, los imitó.

—¿Y bien, oficiales, qué les dijo Lupa sobre mí? —preguntó.

—No mucho, en realidad —reconoció Judy—, sólo que nos comunicáramos con usted.

—Supongo que es porque soy detective privado.

Judy asintió.

—Bien, en ese caso…

El lobo no pudo terminar la frase porque el piso retumbó con la canción de Gazelle. Judy, como era sensible al sonido, tuvo que replegar las orejas a su cabeza. Fue tan fuerte que se mareó un poco. Samuel bufó molesto y vociferó:

—¡Demonios, bájale volumen! —Al notar que no lo oyeron volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte—. ¡BÁJALE!

El volumen se redujo considerablemente, al punto de que pudieron volver a hablar con normalidad.

—¿Hay más con usted? —preguntó Nick, mientras Judy se recuperaba.

—Sí: uno.

—¿Podría hacerle venir, por favor? —logró decir Judy.

—Claro. —Samuel se levantó y caminó rumbo al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

Samuel volvió acompañado por alguien que resultó conocido para Judy y Nick. Iba tomado de la pata con él, y el contraste que representaban ambos depredadores resultaba tierno y cómico a partes iguales. La redondeaba y esponjosa figura, ataviada con un albornoz azul, de Benjamín se detuvo al verlos. Abrió los ojos como platos y su expresión relajada y juguetona pasó a una que daba a pensar que quería que la tierra se abriese y lo devorara ahí mismo.

—Oficiales —dijo Samuel—, les presento a…

—Ben —completó Nick.

Samuel Burnie ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Se conocen?

Un silencio incómodo cobro vida entre los presentes. Ben alternaba la mirada entre Nick y Judy. Mientras que ella lo hacía entre Samuel y él, que seguían tomados de las patas. Su cerebro ato cabos rápidamente, hallando la respuesta… su hija actuaba de la misma manera. Entonces, movido tal vez por querer romper el silencio que había o por la pena, Ben alzó la pata libre y movió los dedos a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Hola, chicos.


	12. Hermanos mayores

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Término es la polla con cebolla :v, pero no se deja atrapar así sin más, ya verás por qué lo digo :v. Trivia is love, Trivia is life. Y lo de la "conexion" pues 7u7 en este capítulo verás otra conexión, y cuando todo se descubra te explotará el cráneo con el significado de los collarcitos :v hueheuheue. Y con lo del gemelo pues... no sé :v Solo fue como "y si..." y ¡pum! me llegó la idea :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox** : gracias por tu review. Fumo de la que Barney me proporciona xD ¡Pídele a él, es de la buena :v! Aquí se resolverán tus dudas... para dejarte con muchas más :v. Gracias por leer.

 **barnywiller:** gracias por tu review. Lupa es necesaria... todavía :v. Teorías incoming :v. Tu mismo sabes que si anda suelta jajajajaja. Sí, si lo recuerdo, y bueno, más adelante verás la importancia con I mayúscula :v. Y lo de Garraza fue... una locura de último momento :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capítulo te guste :v. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Hermanos mayores**

 **Downtown, departamento de Samuel Burnie. Lunes, 10 de marzo, 12:34 h.**

Luego de salir de la momentánea sorpresa que le causó el haber visto a Benjamín junto a ese lobo, Samuel, recuperó la compostura y la seriedad, centrándose en el caso que les había obligado a terminar allí, en la casa de Samuel Burnie y, aparentemente, la de Benjamín Garraza.

—¿Alguien puede explicar qué sucede aquí, por favor? —dijo Nick, realizando la pregunta que tenía Judy en su mente.

Samuel se volvió a ver a Benjamín, con una mirada suspicaz, la coneja casi podía ver los engranajes dentro de la cabeza del lobo girando para dar con la respuesta. Ben le lanzó una sonrisa apenada, rogándole con los ojos para que lo ayudara a salir de ese embrollo o explicarse.

—Esta jefa Hopps, Ben —dijo—, ¿es Judy? ¿«Esa» Judy?

Ben asintió con lentitud y Samuel formó una «o» perfecta con sus labios.

—Iré por algo de beber —dijo Samuel, soltándolo y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Cuando atravesó una especie de umbral, estilo barra de bar, que era lo que dividía la sala de la pintoresca cocina, Benjamín caminó hasta ellos, con su albornoz azul océano ondeando, y se tumbó en uno e los sillones orejones frente a Nick y ella.

Al principio ninguno de los tres tomaba la iniciativa, y Judy no quería hacerlo porque en los interrogatorios delicados de víctimas, si se era muy agresiva, se arriesgaba a que el animal se cerrara en sí mismo y negase a hablar u cooperar. Claramente Benjamín no era una víctima de algo, a menos que vivir bien se considerase un crimen, pero quería que él tomara la iniciativa para poder desenvolverse sin problemas.

El guepardo inspiro profundo, armándose de valor.

—Bueno…

—Así que por eso no venías casi a la jefatura, ¿eh? —Nick lo dijo lo más directo que se podía—. Yo también me retiraría si tuviera una buena vida como esta. —Sonrió, lo que restó tensión al ambiente e hizo aligerarse a Ben.

—Podría decirse que sí —convino Benjamín, y luego de unos momentos, agregó—: Lamento no habéroslo dicho.

Otro silencio prolongado. Ben apretó los labios como encontrando las palabras adecuadas. No obstante, el aire fue abordado por un penetrante olor a miel: té. En cuestión de segundos, Samuel venía con una bandeja de té con galletas. Judy pensó por un momento que el lobo anfitrión fuese inglés, pero lo desechó por completo; no tenía el porte, ni el orgullo tan alto.

—Traje algo —dijo, colocando la bandeja en la mesita de piso entre los sillones y sofás orejones; el líquido ambarino se veía apetitoso—. ¿Gustan?

—Gracias, señor Burnie —acepto Nick por los dos.

—Llámenme Samuel, por favor.

Nick asintió y le pasó una de las tazas a Judy, tomó una él y Samuel le dio otra a Benjamín.

—Gracias, Sam —dijo. Samuel sonrió.

Luego de un sorbo, Judy, que pareció mucho más comprensible, se hizo notar de nuevo.

—Dime, Ben, ¿por qué no querías volver a la jefatura?

—Yo te aconsejé que les dijeras, que conste —le dijo Samuel a Benjamín.

Ben rodo los ojos con una mínima sonrisa.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? Bien, bien. Tenías razón… como siempre; casi siempre. Judy, Nick, Samuel es mi... mi…

Samuel, sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón orejón de Ben, le posó una pata en el hombro.

—Soy su novio. Su pareja.

Pese a lo delicado de la revelación y lo importante que era para los dos depredadores, Judy no se mostró muy sorprendida. La verdad era que Benjamín no era muy masculino, por lo que le dijera que tenía novio, y que sea gay por lógica, era previsible.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que no vayas casi a la jefatura a visitarnos? —quiso saber Nick.

—Ya saben, por… —musitó Ben.

—¿Rechazo?

Benjamín asintió.

—Ben, nos conoces casi por veinte años, ¿no creerías que nosotros sospechábamos algo? —comentó Judy con sinceridad y un poco puya—. Digo, no sé, no terminé siendo la jefa por cualquier cosa. Además, era muy obvio.

—Ben es algo sensible respecto al tema, oficial Hopps —le dijo Samuel a Judy—. No ha tenido apoyo de ninguna parte de su familia cuando les contó sobre mí. Yo soy el único que lo ha apoyado, razón por la cual deben comprender que sea reservado.

La forma en que Samuel lo decía, con ese tono protector para con Ben, le sacó una sonrisa a Judy. Le recordaba la forma en que Sabrina protegía a Meloney y, para variar, en la que Nick lo hacía con ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ben —sonrió Nick, zanjando el tema con un gesto de la pata, restándole importancia. Y en verdad poca importancia debería de tener. El amor puede venir en formas, especies y sexos variados y no debía incumbirle a alguien fuera de una pareja lo que ésta hacía en su intimidad, por más que fuese interespecie, interracial u, en este caso, homosexual—. Nosotros no te vamos a segregar porque seas homosexual. Nuestra hija también lo es y no tenemos inconveniente alguno. —Nick se encogió de hombros—. Además, no te culparía si te enamoras de este apuesto y sensual zorro —bromeó—. Después de todo, Zanahorias, cayó bajo mis encantos.

Ben rió.

—Descuida, Nick, no eres mi tipo.

Judy vio cómo la sonrisa burlona que tenía Nick se disipó en un santiamén. Sonrió para sí, algo que ella sabía a la perfección sobre Nick era que se tomaba muy enserio su imagen, y que le dijeran eso, sin importar quién, debió dolerle. Justo en el orgullo.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. Carraspeó y se dirigió al guepardo.

—Mira, Ben, yo no seré terapista ni nada por el estilo, pero siendo sincera, no veo problema alguno. Yo lo veo normal y punto. No voy a darte una de esas charlas motivacionales porque tiempo es lo que no tengo, aunque ya deberías saber que nosotros dos te apoyaríamos —afirmó Judy, luego se dirigió hacia Samuel—. Señor Burnie, ¿tiene alguna información respecto a estos dos animales? —le preguntó, tendiéndole las dos fotos que Meloney le había dado junto con el folio.

Samuel las tomó y cuando las vio, su semblante cambió. Pareció que le caían años encima como si de yunques se tratara, su entrecejo se frunció, denotando arrugas de preocupación en la frente. Suspiró, y Judy advirtió que, efectivamente, los conocía.

—Sí, los conozco —afirmó Samuel, pasado un rato—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo dieron con estas fotos? Solo Colmillar las tenía. —Alzó la mirada por encima de las fotografías—. ¿Le pasó algo a él?

—¿Se conocían? —inquirió Judy. Samuel asintió.

—Era mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en la Academia, nos graduamos juntos.

—Colmillar murió en servicio —informó Nick, firme como una piedra.

—Ya veo. —La expresión del novio de Ben se mantuvo circunspecto—. En cuanto a estos dos —siguió al volver en sí; apuntó las fotos—, sí los conozco.

—¿Podría decirnos quiénes son? —pidió Judy.

—Puedo. Sin embargo, no lo haré —aseveró él—. Ellos no tienen relación con la SPQR, ni están con ellos. Eso me consta. Y soy capaz de poner mi placa en juego para demostrarlo.

—¿Sabe usted algo de la SPQR? —Curioso el hecho de que la organización saliera a colación sin mención anterior.

—Lo que todos —contestó—. Estuve trabajando con Colmillar en una investigación sobre los demás miembros, pero sólo pudimos dar con una sola, aunque no es seguro de que sea su nombre real.

—¿Y ese es?

—Erika Salvat, una pantera negra, alias Laverna.

Judy miró de soslayo a Nick y éste le dio un asentamiento casi imperceptible. Algo no le cuadraba, o Samuel sabía demasiado y no quería decirlo por temor a algo, o estaba encubriendo a alguien.

—Bien, señor Burnie —habló Judy, levantándose; Nick la imitó—. Nos retiramos por ahora, aunque volveremos.

Con una sonrisa, Samuel los escoltó a la salida, acompañado por Benjamín. Antes de salir, Judy le anotó el teléfono de ellos para que lograran comunicarse. Se lo dio a Nick y éste se lo entregó al guepardo.

—Tengan, por si sucede algo —dijo, colocando el número en una pequeña mesita de llaves junto a la puerta—. Te lo dejo aquí Ben…, ya sabes, por si no es tu tipo.

Judy rio por la actitud de Nick. Parecía un niño pequeño. Lo jaló de la pata y con despedirse de la pareja, salieron del _penthouse_ y fueron rumbo a la jefatura.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, mansión en las cercanías del rio Moongoose. Lunes, 10 de marzo, 11:34 h.**

—¿Mató a tu madre? —preguntó Dan, perplejo—. ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

Trivia dio un pesado suspiro con los ojos cerrados, pesaroso, tanto que le hizo recordar a él las veces en que le contaba a su madre los malos momentos que pasaba por ser un zorro. Lo diferente era que con Trivia era más difícil y doloroso.

Ella colocó sus patas en su cuello y sacó un collar que tenía un pequeño trocito triangular, como si fuera parte de algo, colgando como dije.

—Por esto. —Pasó el pequeño dije entre los dedos de sus patas, observándolo con calma; una calma parecida a la de un cazador esperando la presa—. Se le cayó a Belona cuando huyó.

—¿Cómo sabes que es de ella?

—Sus ojos. Nunca olvidaré esos ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió? Digo, si se puede saber.

—Qué más da —dijo Trivia, encogiéndose de hombros—. Con tal, me ayudarás a matarla. Deberías saberlo.

Inspiró profundo antes de comenzar.

—Tenía dieciséis cuando pasó. Sólo éramos mi madre y yo, mi padre había muerto hacía tanto que ya ni lo recordaba, mi único familiar, mi tío, también murió en un incidente que mi madre no me quiso contar. Sin embargo, aunque fuésemos nosotras dos, siempre salimos adelante; mi madre tenía un amigo, casi hermano, que nos visitaba y estaba al tanto de nosotras.

»Ese día había llegado de la secundaria y dejé todo en la sala, marchándome a mi habitación a hacer los deberes… cuando ella llegó. El timbre sonó dos veces, tan rápidas que parecieron una. Yo iba a abrir, pero mi madre no me dejó, y creo que eso fue lo que me salvó la vida, porque cuando abrió la puerta, un animal entró con fuerza y la apuñaló en el acto. Un solo golpe. Al centro del pecho.

»Yo… —La voz le titubeó un instante y Dan tuvo un extraño impulso de colocarle la pata en el hombro o consolarla de alguna otra manera, lo que lo consternó. Sí, relatar la muerte de un ser tan importante como una madre era delicado y muy doloroso, pero si se ponía a sentir lástima y compasión de todos los criminales a la primera en que tenían una historia triste, no deberías ser policía. Se contuvo—. Me quedé estática al verla caer de espaldas al suelo, escupiendo sangre, con una expresión incrédula. Me miró de soslayo y murió. Pude ver el momento en que su pecho bajaba por última vez y daba un último suspiro, dejando escapar su vida. Fue en ese momento cuando no me importó nada. Sólo me abalancé sobre el animal. Una cheeta.

Dan oía todo con anonadada atención, así como con un respeto sublime. El imaginarse a él presenciando la muerte de su propia madre frente a sus ojos lo impresionaría, ¿pero lanzarse contra el asesino? Para bien o para mal, Trivia tenía más agallas que muchos machos.

Trivia suspiró.

—Forcejeamos, pero ella estaba entrenada —continuó relatando—. Con tres golpes me dejó casi noqueada, aunque yo logré darle un zarpazo al cuello, rompiendo el collarcito que tenía. El repiqueteo del metal contra las baldosas del suelo me trajo de vuelta en mí. Y cuando intenté darle otro en el cuello, apuntando a la yugular, ella con un único movimiento logró clavarme otro puñal que tenía. Justo aquí. —Trivia se bajó un poco el cuello de la blusa, dejando ver que bajo la clavícula, por sobre el pelaje, tenía una cicatriz amplia, denotando el golpe del cuchillo—. Caí al suelo, y opté por lo más sensato, hacerme la desmayada para sobrevivir. Ella creyó que a lo mejor moriría desangrada y se fue, aunque antes de irse me grabé su mirada.

»Su mirada color oro.

Con un último suspiro, entre pesaroso y aliviado, la hiena terminó de contarle la historia al zorro. Dan, no podía menos que compadecerse de ella, y sólo por esa vez, no se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

—¿Y cómo estas con ella entonces? —quiso saber, y esta vez el tono de voz no le salió molesto, sarcástico o burlón, más bien comprensivo—. ¿Cómo soportas verla, cómo resistes las ganas de matarla cada vez?

Ella bufó divertida, y una sonrisa pareció asomarse en sus labios. Fue en ese momento en que Dan confirmó sus sospechas: debajo de esa carcasa de hielo, hay un animal como cualquier otro.

—Realmente no sé cómo me resisto —admitió Trivia—. Tal vez sea mi sed de hacerla pagar, de hacerla sufrir; aunque dudo que llegue a sufrir una décima de lo que yo. O tal vez sea que estoy un poco loca.

Él asintió, seriamente. Y luego de un rato advirtió que eso era lo que Trivia consideraría una especie de broma. De reojo la vio, y cuando sus miradas se toparon, Dan notó la verdadera esencia de ella: sus ojos, que mostraban una frialdad y forma de ser metódica, se veían más… cálidos. Si no fuera lo que es, se dijo, ella sería un animal alegre.

—En fin —habló ella al fin—, ya pasó una hora. Sigamos cavando para salir de lo que dentro de poco podría ser nuestra tumba. No quiero que mis restos descansen junto a un mocoso.

Dan bufó, esta vez más animado, pese a la situación.

—Que alentador —comentó, se colocó a su lado y siguieron cavando hacia los costados. Lo hacían con más velocidad y fuerza, el descanso que tuvieron los repotenció bastante—. Una última pregunta —agregó, luego de un rato—, ¿tienes nombre o te llamas así: Trivia?

—¿Quién se va a llamar Trivia, por favor? —rezongó ella, más no respondió la pregunta—. ¿Oyes eso?

«¿Oír qué?» iba a preguntar Dan, pero él también lo oyó. Era un sonido alentador, el sonido del agua chocando contra las piedras. Estaban cerca de salir.

Ambos cavaron más de prisa y con la sincronía casi de una máquina; cada vez el sonido se oía más fuerte. Siguieron así por varios minutos, diez, veinte tal vez, hasta que por fin, luego de tanto calvario, salieron a la superficie.

El lugar era como una playa, sólo que en lugar de arena había barro, gravilla y piedras, y la corriente del río Moongoose resonando al fondo, con tal ferocidad que el agua traslúcida del río se volvía blanca al chocar con las enormes piedras en el medio del éste. Sin embargo, eso a Dan poco le importó. Respirar aire puro, sentir los rayos del sol de la tarde, y quitarse la sensación de confinamiento lo alegró. Si conseguía algo para comer y una buena cama donde tirarse una buena siesta, sería el mismo de siempre.

Se volvió hacia la hiena quien estaba saliendo del estrecho túnel y le tendió la pata para ayudarla a levantarse. Dan caminó hasta el rio. Se acuclilló en el borde, tomó agua entre sus patas y comenzó a lavarse la herida del hombro. Trivia lo imitó.

—Ambos necesitaremos suturas —murmuró Dan, mirándose el hombro—, y yo además debo ver mi pata, no sé si está rota, rota, o dislocada.

—Tienes razón —convino ella, limpiándose la herida del antebrazo; Dan se percató que la herida abierta era sobre el logo del grupo, eliminándolo de su antebrazo. Parecía un augurio, una señal de que ella ya no era más una miembro de la organización—, pero no podemos ir a un médico normal.

—¿Sugerencias?

—Conozco a alguien.

—Pues vamos, mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto volveré a ver a mi madre.

—Deberías preocuparte por ti ahora —denotó Trivia—. Si te llegan a ver alguno de tus compañeros oficiales te detendrán; no habrás muerto, pero eres un traidor. A lo mejor te metan preso o qué se yo.

—Eres un sol —ironizó Dan.

—Realista —le corrigió.

—Tal vez, ¿pero no has oído que la esperanza muere al último?

—Yo necesito _Algo más que una esperanza_ —masculló ella.

Con una mueca de dolor al volverse a poner el torniquete, Dan se levantó y bufó mirando a Trivia con aires acusatorios.

—En lugar de mafiosa y manipuladora te vendría mejor algún trabajo como… no sé, tallar en la entrada del infierno lemas motivacionales —bromeó, haciendo un ademán con la pata como si hiciera notar un anuncio inexistente—. «Lemas Trivia», derrocando a Dante desde 2036.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda y él se encogió de hombros. Aunque le molestara admitirlo, ella tenía razón. Era un traidor, y si la ZPD se enteraba de que estaba vivo, lo más probable era que lo mandasen a arrestar.

¿Por qué el destino lo puso en esa situación?

Lo único que Dan quería era ser policía, atrapar criminales, ascender en la comisaría; hacer el mundo un lugar mejor. ¿Era eso mucho pedir? Era como si el universo conspirara contra él tipo: «Vaya, ¿así que eres buen cadete? ¿Notas altas y buen rendimiento? Serás un excelente policía… Lástima que en esta vida no será. Toma algunos obstáculos. Nos vemos».

Y ¡puf! Su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

—¿Y bien, Solecito, a dónde vamos? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—Vuelve a llamarme así —lo amenazó Trivia— y te cortaré la lengua.

—Quiero verte intentándolo, Solecito.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada; ella enojada y él burlón. Con tal, Dan ya no tenía nada que perder, sólo tenía que rescatar a su madre, y no se iba a dejar pisotear por la hiena ahora que estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Trivia fue quien la desvió, bufando como si Dan no lo valiera, o fuera muy estúpido.

—Ellos están en los límites del distrito; entre la colina de este río y la calle Hill —indicó, luego de un rato.

—Es cerca —afirmó Dan; nada más debían cruzar la pequeña montaña y seguir a pie a donde ella lo llevase—. A movernos, pues. Y no lo olvides, Trivia —agregó—, me llevarás con mi madre.

—Si cumples tu parte del trato —avisó.

—Y lo haré —asintió Dan, estirándola la pata para que se pusiera de pie.

—Y mocoso —agregó ella, con un pequeño brillo que tomó al zorro por sorpresa; un brillo amigable. Le tomó la pata y se puso de pie—, no es Trivia, es Jeannette. Jeannette di Regno.

Él la miró incrédulo. Qué le diera el nombre era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría, inclusive cuando se lo preguntó. Para él eso significaba una de dos cosas: o lo estaba reconociendo como un igual, o reconoció que la situación era tan mala que le tocaba cooperar con él. Dan se convenció que debía de ser lo segundo.

Sonrió. Después de todo, era mejor congeniar con ella que tenerla de enemigo (algo que en parte era y seguía siendo).

—Daniel van der Welk —dijo—. Un placer.

Y caminaron rumbo a la colina.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal. Lunes, 10 de marzo, 15:15 h.**

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y Judy había podido hacer un campito en su tiempo para poder ir a la cárcel y revisar cómo iban las chicas en lo referente a la recolección de las imágenes de Término y Gratión; aunque la osa ahora se hiciera llamar Diana, para Judy siempre seguiría siendo Gratión.

Una vez en la cárcel junto a las chicas, ella las notó distintas. Más… unidas. Daban una sensación de unión más fuerte, como la que lo demás decían que Nick y ella hacían sentir a los demás. No era para menos, Sabrina acababa de perder a su padre e independientemente de que no se llevaran bien, seguía siendo una pérdida importante. Sin embargo, la tigresa se mostraba más emotiva, más de lo que Judy recordaba. ¿Qué habría pasado para que diera ese cambio?

Y Meloney estaba diferente también, cada tanto esbozaba una sonrisa cuando Sabrina le daba un beso en la mejilla, uno en los labios o le hacía una caricia mimosa, parecidas a las de Nick con ella. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro risueño, recordando los viejos tiempos. Algo de lo que Judy se percató fue del collar que tenía su hija, bajo el collar con el dije de zanahorias que le había dado Stu hacía tantos años, cuyo dije era un pequeño trocito metálico en forma triangular.

—¿Y bien, chicas —preguntó Nick, con un paquete que contenía cuatro vasos de cafés; empezó a repartirlos—, tienen algo?

—Las imágenes de Término y Diana están listas —le hizo saber Meloney, tomando su café con una pata y cliqueando en la pantalla del ordenador—, pero la del animal que vino a visitar a Bellwether el día antes del disturbio está algo difusa. Supo cómo y dónde colocarse para que las cámaras no le filmaran el rostro.

—¿No tienen nada de él? —preguntó Judy.

—Solo que es un cheeta o un jaguar, el patrón de las manchas no se ve con claridad —indicó Sabrina, tomando el suyo—. Aunque yo me inclino por lo primero.

Judy se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. Tomó su café y le dio un sorbo, pudo sentir cómo la caliente bebida le recorría los labios y le revitalizaba el cuerpo. Algo perfecto luego de la jornada exhaustiva de hoy.

Pasados unos minutos en silencio, analizando las imágenes, algo en su mente le hizo querer revisar las pertenencias de Bellwether. Siguiendo esa corazonada se dirigió rumbo a la oficina del supervisor, y luego de pedirle las pertenencias de la oveja que le fueron incautadas al momento de su ingreso al penal, volvió rumbo a donde los chicos.

En el camino fue revisando el contenido de la pequeña caja que le entregó el supervisor y encontró varias cosas: una identificación, varias pulseras, un collar con un trocito triangular, tan pequeño que parecía el fragmento de algo, dos pendientes y una fotografía.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Judy fue la fotografía, en ella se encontraban cinco animales, todos jóvenes; adolescentes, supuso. Bellwether estaba en la esquina izquierda, junto a un tigre blanco, que sorpresivamente se parecía a Término. «¿Sería posible que fuera él, que se conocieran desde jóvenes?» A la derecha de ella había un lobo gris y, junto al lobo, dos hienas: uno era un macho, que tenía la pata en la cabeza de la chica; y ésta tenía una expresión entre molesta y divertida.

«Algún recuerdo de ella», pensó mientras devolvía la foto a la caja.

—¿Hallaste algo, Zanahorias? —preguntó Nick, cuando estaba entrando al lugar.

—De hecho, sí. —Judy sacudió la caja—. Tengo algo que mostrarles.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal. Lunes, 10 de marzo, 18:44 h.**

Al cabo de la tarde, cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse, Dan y Jeannette habían surcado casi por completo la colina y, según las indicaciones de la hiena, estaban muy cerca del destino. Todo iría de maravilla si no fuera porque la herida de su hombro y el cuerpo le estaban pasando factura. El hambre le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza y sumado a las recurrentes punzadas de dolor del brazo, la cosa no se ponía mejor. Se preguntó si ella estaba igual que él. No lo parecía, Trivia se movía con una firmeza característica de líderes.

Unos diez minutos después llegaron a una pequeña, pero acogedora casa. Los muros exteriores estaban pintados con los motivos de camuflaje militares, las ventanas eran como las de la jefatura, las que leyó, porque ni siquiera pudo ver el cuarto de interrogaciones, que permitían ver sólo en una dirección, en este caso, de adentro hacia afuera. La casa tenía un alumbrado tan tenue que parecía fundirse con los colores del atardecer. En pocas palabras era una casa camuflada.

Jeannette llegó a la puerta y tocó tres veces, luego dos, luego cinco y luego tres de nuevo.

—¿Un código? —vaticinó Dan.

Ella asintió. Al poco rato abrieron la puerta y soltaron una expresión sorprendida.

—¡Jeannette! —exclamó un animal, y por lo que pudo notar Dan, era una hembra.

—Hola, Ren —saludó Jeannette.

—¿Qué demonios? —espetó alguien al fondo, con voz gruesa y fuerte. Un macho—. Hazla pasar, Ren.

—Un momento —dijo Jeannette y le hizo una seña a Dan para que pasara primero—. Necesitamos tus habilidades médicas, Ren.

Dan caminó hasta la puerta y entró. En la sala de la casa había dos animales de aspecto amable, pero pudo detectar en su manera de cómo lo veían y en el brillo de sus ojos, que no eran precisamente amables o tolerantes. Una era una jaguar, de ojos ámbar, y el otro era un lobo, de ojos lilas.

Miró hacia atrás en busca de Jeannette, pero ella le daba empujones para abrirse paso, como si conociera ese lugar de toda la vida. Cuando pasó a su lado, se tambaleó un poco y Dan la sostuvo por los hombros, evitando que se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

—No te me vayas a desmayar, Solecito —se burló, con un jadeo. Dárselas de fuerte cuando estaba al borde del desmayo por el dolor, el hambre, la sed y las heridas no era muy buena idea—, que aún me tienes que llevar a la cabaña.

Jeannette le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Dan, éste solo sonrió entre burlón y desafiante. La jaguar, soltó una expresión ahogada risueña, mientras el lobo reía con fuertes carcajadas.

—¿Diciéndole esas cosas a Jeannette, chico? —sonrió el lobo—. Tienes valor, o simplemente eres estúpido.

—Yo diría lo primero —sonrió Dan.

—Más bien lo segundo —murmuró Jeannette, con brusquedad se zafó del agarre del zorro rojo y miró al lobo—, y Atha, ya no me llames Trivia. Me descubrieron. —Se volvió hacia Dan—. Mocoso, ellos son…, como decirlo…

Ren le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y le dio una palmada en el brazo herido, sacándole una mueca de dolor a la hiena, causando la risa de Atha.

—Hola, zorrito, Dan te llamó ella, ¿no? —La sonrisa de la jaguar, Ren, era mitad encantadora, mitad aterradora, daba la sensación de que en el momento más inesperado saltaría y le desgarraría la yugular con los dientes—. Es la primera vez que ella trae a sus novios al escondite, cosa que me sorprende, nunca pensé que Jeannette fuera capaz de mostrar emociones.

Dan no supo qué responder ante eso.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Jeannette con los ojos cerrados y el pelaje de la frente apelmazado a la piel por el sudor.

—Vale, vale —se disculpó Ren.

Atha, el lobo, meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa entre cansada y divertida.

—Ignora eso, chico, Ren es algo… impredecible. —«Eso veo.»—. Siguiendo lo que Jeannette estaba diciendo, podrías considerarnos como sus hermanos mayores. —Su expresión se tornó seria, muy torva—. Así que si quieres ser quien dome al demonio, tendrás que ganarte nuestra aprobación.

Acto seguido a esas palabras Atha rompió en estridentes carcajadas, secundadas por las de Ren. Ambos, lobo y jaguar, chocaron las palmas sin parar de reír. Cuando Ren hizo dar media vuelta a Jeannette, quien refunfuñaba palabras nada decorosas para una «dama» y Atha guiaba dentro de la casa con una palmadas en la espalda, Dan se preguntaba con curiosidad y pavor en qué clase de locura estaba metiéndose.


	13. Conflicto

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Tu sabes xd, dejarlos con intriga es el truco :v. No, no faltan más, y sí, forman algo todos juntos. Hum... el por qué de eso lo verás más adelante :v. Lo de las dos hienas, pues... si y no, o sea, pegaste uno, pero no por completo :v y lo de Ben :v, dardos everywhere. Y también acertaste lo de Ren y Atha. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix** : gracias por tu review. ¿Se respira el love? Oie no c, weno zi c pero no t wua dezi :v. Con lo de Ren y Atha, dont worry, solo disfruta :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gusta y... Trivia es vida, Trivia es amor :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y espero que este capítulo te guste :v. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Conflicto**

 **Distrito Forestal, escondite camuflado. Lunes, 10 de marzo, 19:02 h.**

Luego de la revelación tan… reveladora, de Atha y Ren, la jaguar procedió a revisarles las heridas en cada uno. En Dan lo que él pensaba que era una fractura de pata terminó siendo una simple dislocación de muñeca, sin embargo, la herida del hombro sí necesitó sutura, diez puntos por lado y lado. La herida de Jeannette, en cambio, fue, en apariencia, más grave que la del zorro; aunque sólo se necesitó doble sutura, treinta puntos por fuera y quince por dentro.

Pasado las atenciones médicas por parte de la jaguar, el lobo, Atha, señaló un pasillo que daba a una puerta de madera negra.

—Ahí está su habitación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dan, aturdido aún por el dolor.

—¿No creerás que les daríamos a cada uno una habitación? —preguntó Ren, divertida con la situación—. Aquí nada más hay tres habitaciones: la mía, la de Atha y la que es de huéspedes, que siempre son dos. Y valga la redundancia, ustedes son huéspedes.

—Yo no voy a dormir en el mismo cuarto que ella —se quejó Dan—. Acabo de sobrevivir de chiripa a un derrumbe, a desangrarme y a ella. —Señaló a Jeannette con un gesto de la cabeza—. No me arriesgaré a despertar muerto.

Atha ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo despiertas muerto?

Dan se mostró confuso.

—Prefiero dormir en una cama de clavos —siseó Trivia—, antes que estar en el mismo cuarto que ese mocoso.

Una incesante y molesta puntada de dolor le recorría el brazo a Dan como para estar prestándole atención a ese demonio encarnado en forma de hiena.

—¿Quieres callarte por unos minutos? —soltó, molesto—. La cabeza me da vueltas como para estar oyendo tus rabietas de niña pequeña. Yo tampoco quiero dormir en el mismo cuarto. Hagamos esto: yo duermo en la cama y tú en las piedras de allá afuera, ¿estamos?

Atha y Ren se lanzaron una mirada furtiva a la vez que sonreían expectantes de algo. Dan pudo ver de soslayo cómo se pasaban unos billetes a escondidas.

—Te voy a cortar la lengua, mocoso —gruñó Jeannette.

Dan, a quien la puntada le estaba taladrando la cabeza y le hacía sentir que el hueso del brazo se le fundía como metal, tomó uno de los dos bisturís que Ren había usado para cortar y suturar.

—Venga, pues, Solecito, —espetó, y la apuntó con el bisturí—, quiero verte intentándolo.

Ella se quedó helada, pero al momento reaccionó y tomó el otro; ambos se apuntaban con los escalpelos.

Ren aplaudió con fuerza para obtener la atención de ambos y con una mirada severa les quitó los escalpelos. Dan pudo notar cómo la visión se le nublaba y la forma en que Jeannette se tambaleaba. Ahora, por fin, estaban debilitándose, y antes de siquiera poder decir algo, todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, escondite camuflado. Lunes, 10 de marzo, 22:16 h.**

Cuando Dan abrió los ojos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hora era, pero al menos la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas y el punzante y molesto dolor en el brazo, sólo se había vuelto un dolor sordo que parecía desvanecerse con el pasar del tiempo.

Se recostó contra el espaldar de la cama y oteó el lugar tratando de ubicarse, aunque estaba a oscuras; una débil lucecita atravesaba la negrura. Una al fondo, junto a un escritorio con un ordenador en la pared, y allí, estaba Jeannette. La hiena parecía estar hablando con alguien por teléfono.

—… dáselo —estaba diciendo ella.

Dan se levantó de la cama y fue en ese momento en que vio que estaba sin camisa y con una gruesa venda que le recubría el hombro y parte del pectoral. A su lado, sobre un banquillo junto al borde de la cama, había una camisa para él, unas dos tallas más grandes. Una que supuso era de Atha.

Mientras se colocaba la prenda pudo oír que Jeannette parecía estar ordenándole algo a alguien.

—No me interesa, Laverna, vas a darle el teléfono a ella y nuestra deuda estará saldada —dijo, con un tono que no permitía negativas—, y considérate afortunada porque, como yo lo veo, un simple favor entregando un celular te sale barato comparado a la ayuda que te di para que robaras el banco hace tiempo. Mi banco, por cierto.

Él camino hacia ella, aprovechando que estaba dándole la espalda.

—Así me gusta. —Pese a que sonaba un poco más relajada, su tono seguía conservando su cautela y frialdad—. Y ya sabes, mantienes la boca cerrada con Belona, nunca hablaste conmigo, yo sigo muerta en el derrumbe. —Dan pudo ver que el antebrazo izquierdo estaba igual que su hombro, vendado y con gasa—. Y por último, espero que la cabaña esté sola y nada más estén ellos dos allí. ¡Ah!, sí —agregó al último—, no le digas a ella que lo sacaré, me conviene que siga pensando que está cautivo.

Jeannette colgó y alzó su pata izquierda, la herida, para ajustarse la venda. Dan dio otro paso y notó cómo ella movía sus orejas.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas —dijo—, pensé que en la Academia te habrían enseñado cosas básicas. —Se giró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido—. Veo que no fue así.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó Dan, interesado.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué debería decirte? Ni que fueras algo mío.

—Resulta que soy quien te va a ayudar en tus planes —recalcó, terminando de colocarse la camiseta—, tengo derecho a saberlo.

Cuando Jeannette iba a responder, un silbido la interrumpió. Dan se asomó por la ventana que tenía un vidrió de una cara y vio que afuera estaban Atha y Ren, ambos parados a los costados de dos motocicletas.

—Ya llegaron —comentó Jeannette, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación—. Muévete.

Dan, aún sin entender por completo el porqué de todo el asunto, terminó de vestirse y salió. Una vez fuera, los tres animales lo esperaban cerca de las motos. Algo que pudo notar fue que los vehículos tenían tamaños distintos, en la que Atha estaba recostado era, por obvias razones, más grande, ideal para un lobo, en cambio, en la que estaba Jeannette era más pequeña, ideal para un zorro. ¡Oh, por favor!, no creerán que…

—Sube —le dijo Ren, señalando la más pequeña, a la vez que ella se subía tras Atha, como pasajera.

El zorro miró de reojo a la hiena y la vio cruzada de brazos, esperando que él se subiera.

—Realmente no pensaras que…

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —respondió Jeannette—. Sube, que si por mi fuera yo sería la que conduciría, pero con el brazo así no puedo. —Señaló su brazo.

—¡No, pues, ¿y yo sí?! —se molestó Dan—. Me disloqué la pata y tuve una herida de bala en el hombro, pero claro, el zorro si puede. Que se joda. ¿Y si se me abren los puntos?

Jeannette se encogió de hombros, subiéndose a la moto, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. A regañadientes, Dan la montó. Nunca había manejado alguna motocicleta, pero no parecía ser más difícil que manejar una bici.

Ambos, tanto Atha como él, giraron las llaves y los motores encendieron con un rugido opaco, el motor parecía estar concebido para ser veloz y hacer el menor ruido posible.

—No me hago responsable si te caes y te matas, aunque me harías un favor —refunfuñó—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Por tu madre y mi comodín.

Arrancaron internándose en el follaje y vegetación del Distrito Forestal amparador por la oscuridad de la noche.

Siendo sincero, Dan no pudo decir el tiempo exacto que estuvieron andando para poder llegar a destino. Tuvieron que pasar por BunnyBurrows, un poblado de conejos que había oído nombrar, en cuyo cartel de bienvenida al pueblo aparecía la población del mismo, la cual subía con una velocidad que lo dejó sorprendido. Luego tuvo que pasar por un pueblo del cual nunca en su vida había oído, MarmotMeadows, y sus habitantes eran, efectivamente, marmotas; cientos y cientos.

Después pasaron por FoxVille, un poblado parecido a los dos anteriores con la diferencia que esta vez no era de marmotas o conejos, sino de zorros; había oído una vez a su madre decir que ella se crió en ese lugar, sin embargo, él nunca lo había visitado. Se propuso que si todo terminaba bien, lo visitaría con su madre algún día.

Al salir de FoxVille el camino se volvió más rustico y la carretera más estrecha. Los campos de cultivo que había por la zona se volvieron más rudimentarios, terminando por volverse una zona boscosa, en la que se alzaban altos árboles. Dan ni siquiera era consciente de qué hora era, pero no tuvo que ser un erudito para saber que era tarde, muy tarde; la madrugada quizá.

Al cabo de una hora de haber salido de FoxVille llegaron a la gasolinera que Jeannette le había dicho que era la referencia cuando estaban en el túnel. Se detuvieron allí, llenaron el tanque y volvieron a agarrar camino. Veinte minutos después, llegaron a una cabaña muy antigua, de paredes de hormigón y que parecía estar oculta por los mismos árboles.

—Es aquí —dijo Jeannette a sus espaldas, bajándose del vehículo.

Dan la siguió. Ella abrió la puerta y entró. La casa por dentro no era la gran cosa, sólo había un pequeño sofá junto a la pared y un televisor antiquísimo al frente, como para poder entretenerse. Asimismo notó que Atha y Ren se quedaban afuera, para vigilar, mientras Jeannette lo guiaba por unas escaleras a lo que parecía ser un sótano.

Abajo era aún más depresivo que arriba: un largo pasillo sin ventanas e iluminado por unas débiles bombillas que colgaban de un cable, separadas tres metros de cada una, sin embargo, no todas servían, habían unas rotas y otras fundidas. Al final del corredor había una puerta metálica, como las de prisión de máxima seguridad, que de nuevo, había leído en la Academia porque nunca pudo verlas.

Trivia abrió la puerta.

—Ven, te dije que estaba bien —le dijo a Dan; él notó que cuando pasó la vista a otro lugar frunció el ceño.

Él caminó hasta la puerta y miró dentro. Cuando la vio, no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Su madre estaba, tal como había prometido Jeannette, sana y salva.

La zorra roja mayor respondió el abrazo y cuando reparó en la herida en el hombro de su hijo, ahogó una expresión.

—¡¿Daniel, qué es eso?! —exclamó.

—¿Eh? —Vio que ella se refería al vendaje—. Nada en particular, no te preocupes. Gajes del oficio —Sonrió, sintiendo como los ojos le escocían.

—¡Como que nada, Daniel, es una herida y estabas sangrando!

—Mamá, ya, está bien. —La calmó clocándole las patas sobre los hombros. Estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviera sana y salva que le importaba poco su propio estado—. No es nada, enserio. Ahora vámonos, debemos salir de aquí.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y luego se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente a Jeannette. Él advirtió eso.

—Ah… ella. —Dan tragó saliva, pasándose una pata por la nuca, nervioso—. Mamá, bueno, creo que ya la conoces. Jeannette, Sofía van der Welk. Mamá, Jeannette. Ahora, vámonos.

—¿Eres consciente de que ella fue quien irrumpió en la casa y con otros dos animales me sacaron de allí? —le indicó Sofía.

Dan se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Em… sí —respondió con un murmullo.

—¿Y por qué estás con ella? —Miró inquisitiva a Dan, y él la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Acaso…?

—Señora, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿bien? —cortó Jeannette, ella cargaba en la espalda a un zorro fennec que tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo, un parche en un ojo y parecía estar inconsciente—. Sí; fui yo la de la idea de secuestrarla. ¿Sorprendida? No la culpo. ¿Fue premeditado? Sí; nadie le mandó a su hijo a ser el mejor de su grupo. ¿Quiere una disculpa? Pues qué pena, hoy no será, ni mañana, ni probablemente nunca.

»Ahora que todos nos conocemos, ¡andando!

Ella pasó veloz a su lado, chocando con él, y tanto madre como hijo lanzaron un gruñido por lo bajo. Él le puso una pata en el hombro a su madre y con un suspiro, le sonrió para que se calmara.

—¿En qué estás metido, Daniel? —le preguntó su madre con preocupación, mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—Verás… —le contó todo lo sucedido: lo de su especie de doble espionaje, su idea de cómo recuperarla, los miembros que conoció de la SPQR, lo que pasó en la mansión, cómo se tuvo que revelar contra la policía al ayudar a Jeannette, lo del túnel y lo del pacto para poder sacarla—. Y aquí estamos —sonrió.

—¿Cómo puedes sonreír en este momento, Daniel? —se conmocionó ella—. Ya no eres policía, con todo lo que te esforzaste para entrar a la Academia y ahora ese esfuerzo terminó en la basura. Además, estás inmiscuido con esa.

La forma en que su madre dijo «esa» le hizo recordar al tono que él mismo usaba cuando hablaba de algo que le causara mucho asco. Suspiró, bueno, no podía culparla por ello.

Él se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Sí; pero «esa» es la que me trajo aquí. Si mantengo mi palabra y la ayudo a matar a su enemiga puede que vuelva a ingresar a la ZPD. Ya veremos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado? —quiso saber.

—Costumbre —sonrió—. Te sorprenderías de todo lo que me ha pasado desde que salí de la Academia. —Habían subido la escalera y casi salían de la cabaña—. Ahora bien, se supone que estoy muerto, por lo que no podemos mostrarnos en la ciudad… no aún. Tendrás que quedarte conmigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Sofía asintió. Dan sonrió y la abrazó, alegre por fin después de tanto calvario. Cuando llegaron donde dejaron las motocicletas se encontraron en un dilema.

—¿Cómo hacemos? —preguntó Ren.

—Ustedes vayan con… —Jeannette volteo a ver a Sofía— con la señora. El mocoso y yo tenemos que entregar mi comodín.

—No te preocupes —le susurró Dan a su madre al oído, al ver cómo se tensó cuando supo que iba a irse junto a Atha y Ren—, esos dos son más… normales que ella. Ellos sí tienen alma.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y caminó hacia la motocicleta. Subió al fennec todo golpeado en la parte delantera, recostándolo contra el manubrio, y Jeannette se subió como pasajera. Por un momento pensó que el animal estaba muerto, pero vio su tórax subiendo y bajando de forma muy superficial.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Dan.

—A la jefatura principal.

Hizo rugir el motor de la motocicleta y se fueron. La noche era fría, las estrellas brillaban incluso más fuerte en que el Distrito Forestal, y el aire tenía una temperatura ideal, fría, pero no demasiado, dando la sensación de congelamiento en sus pómulos sin congelárseles realmente. Estaba feliz, más optimista con su madre libre y sana. El rumor de la vibración del motor, suave y constante, contra su ingle y piernas tenía un efecto relajante y ligeramente somnífero; al alzar la vista se percató de que las estrellas y la luna se veían muchísimo más cercas de lo normal, algún efecto óptico o evento astronómico, dándoles más bellezas.

Debido a eso casi se mataron en un bache de la carretera de tierra, Dan había estado tan absorto en el cielo que no maniobro bien entre las rocas, hoyos y depresiones. La motocicleta tomó mal un bache que los hizo saltar encima y al Dan tratar de remediarlo, tomado también por sorpresa, elevando el manubrio, casi hizo volcar la moto. Casi. Se salvaron por los pelos al Dan inclinarse hacia un lado cuando la moto se fue al opuesto y luego de casi quebrarse las garras por la fuerza con la que enderezó el vehículo, todo quedó bajo control.

La adrenalina del momento empezó a remitir, haciéndolo darse cuenta de que tenía una garra rota y los puntos de su brazo casi se le soltaron. Además, un extraño dolor punzante le subió por el vientre y estómago; al bajar la mirada, encontró las patas de Jeannette rodeando su cintura y sus zarpas clavadas en la superficie de su piel. Por lo general eso le hubiera molestado, pero el corazón le latía como un rayo por su casi accidente como para preocuparse por nimiedades.

Jeannette le quitó las patas de la cintura sacándole un quejido por las heridas.

Durante el resto del camino de vuelta, Dan no dejaba de pensar en cómo la suerte, por no decir el universo entero, estaban en su contra. Parece que no bastaba que su naciente carrera como policía se fuera al caño, estar aliado con una criminal o estar con heridas y suturas, sino que apenas había tenido una alegría, recuperar a su madre, casi se había matado en un accidente automovilístico. El fennec había despertado faltando unos cien kilómetros para llegar a la ZPD y en ese momento Jeannette aprovechó de contarle algunas cosas para que tuviera alertados a los policías.

Y, ciertamente, algunas cosas lo conmocionaron. Le dijo sobre que su esposa, de un alias raro, una tal Encélado, estaba reclusa en la SPQR ya que a él y a su hija los tenían secuestrados, sin embargo, ella le informó a Encélado que la pequeña había salido. Y por más preguntas que el pequeño zorro le hizo a Jeannette, ella no respondió. «Limítate a decirles eso», le dijo ella, con el mismo tono que usaba con Dan.

Algo de lo que Dan no estaba seguro era si Jeannette le dijo a la tal Encélado que sacarían al fennec, aunque tampoco era que fuera de su incumbencia. Si se ponía a tratar de entender los enmarañados planes de ella iba a parar a loco.

Una vez que llegaron a la jefatura, Dan, que apenas conocía la zona, logró estacionarse cerca de la misma, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguno lo reconociera. Dejaron al fennec a unos cinco metros de la entrada y ella le dio las últimas instrucciones.

—Ya sabes —le advirtió—, dirás lo que te dije. Que tienen a Encélado, que lograste escapar y que no nos viste ni a mí, ni al mocoso este. Y si todo marcha bien, pronto la verás. —Le dio una palmada a Dan en el hombro—. Arranca.

Con un bramido de la motocicleta ambos se internaron en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras el zorro veía por el retrovisor cómo el fennec caminaba con pasos tambaleantes a la puerta de la ZPD.

* * *

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Jueves, 13 de marzo, 7:25 h.**

Judy estaba que no cabía en sí de la buena suerte que tenía. Hacía tres días Finnick había aparecido misteriosamente en las puertas de la jefatura y cuando se lo avisaron, salió disparada como una bala de su casa hacia la jefatura, importándole un comino que no llevara el uniforme.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente la alegró fue lo que le dijo su cuñado: ellos habían sido secuestrados por la SPQR, Rachel había escapado gracias a su ayuda, corroborando lo que le había contado James, y que usándolos a ellos como chantaje, mantenían cautiva a Lourdes.

Eso fue un punto a favor, porque ahora tenían constancia de todos los miembros de la organización; la que les faltaba era Lourdes, aunque ella no participara activamente con ellos, era una miembro a la fuerza, al fin y al cabo.

Ella les había avisado a James y a Rachel que Finnick había aparecido y, como propulsados como cohetes, él, la loba y Lupa, llegaron a la jefatura el mismo día al atardecer. Las heridas de Lupa habían sanado apenas, aunque a Judy le preocupaba la de la pierna, ya que estuvo cerca de cortar una arteria, así que por seguridad le había obligado a que se quedara al menos una semana más en el hospital. Rachel no se había despegado de su padre apenas pisó la ciudad y por consiguiente, James estaba con ella.

Las cosas eran tan obvias y, sin embargo, Nick no se daba cuenta de lo que había entre los chicos.

Ese día, pasadas las siete de la mañana, Judy y Nick mandaron a los pequeños a la escuela y salieron rumbo al hospital. Una vez allí ambos subieron a la habitación, y afuera, sentados cerca de la puerta, estaban Rachel y James. Judy fue con ellos, mientras Nick entró a la habitación de Finnick.

—Hola —saludaron ambos chicos.

—Hola —sonrió Judy—, ¿qué hacen?

—Se supone que estamos desayunando —rió James, pasándole un brazo alrededor de Rachel y acercándola a él—, pero aquí se está mejor. Además ando viendo este tráiler de un libro que van a sacar, me imagino que a Nico le gustará —agregó, levantando la pata donde tenía el teléfono.

—¿Y cuál es?

— _Indudablemente tú_.

Cuando Judy iba a preguntarle a James que por qué le interesaría algo que a Nico le podría agradar, sonó su celular. El número era desconocido, sin embargo, atendió.

Al oír la voz del interlocutor tras la línea, su expresión cambió.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, escondite camuflado. Jueves, 13 de marzo, 7:10 h.**

Tiempo antes, en la casa escondite donde Dan y los demás se estaban quedando todo estaba calmado. En esos tres días que llevaba ahí, la cosa se trastornó al punto que, cuando lo pensó con detenimiento, se horrorizó.

Sofía, como típica madre, no podía quedarse quieta en un solo lugar, incluso cuando él le decía que se recostara, que leyera algún libro de los que había en la biblioteca del escondite o que simplemente se estuviera quieta, ella sólo empezó a acomodar todo. Y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, todos se llevaban con una naturalidad alarmante.

Atha y Ren no tenían problema alguno con que Sofía los atendiera, e incluso, ella se llevaba bien con el lobo y la jaguar. Era… ¡Era inaudito! Parecían familia, una rara y peculiar familia. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Por qué su madre tenía que ser tan…, encantadora con los demás? Al parecer, y por suerte, con la única que parecía mostrarse distante o reservada era con Jeannette.

Ese día se habían levantado todos antes de que saliera el sol para planear cómo iban a ir por Belona. Atha y Ren parecían curiosos respecto al tema, pero se mostraban cautos; algo tenían que interesarles o tener en común con Jeannette, porque si no fuera así, no estarían allí.

—…tendremos que esperar que Encélado nos llame cuando Némesis o Belona hagan una movida —estaba diciendo Jeannette.

Los tres dieron un asentamiento firme y cuando el olor del desayuno los embriagó, terminaron en el comedor en un parpadeo. Los cuatro comían con una tranquilidad extraña, de esas que le daban al zorro rojo la sensación de que era demasiado perfecta para durar.

—Esto parece la película de _Conviviendo con el enemigo_ —murmuró Dan.

—Aunque en versión _Una pareja dispareja_ —convino Jeannette, con lo que él pudo diferenciar, fue un intento de sonrisa.

De repente el teléfono de la hiena sonó, ella contestó, luego de un rato se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo al enorme baúl donde guardaban las armas. Al verlas, la madre de Dan ahogó una expresión de sorpresa. Jeannette trajo siete: dos rifles de asalto que se los lanzó a Atha y Ren y cinco pistolas nueve milímetros, dos para Dan y dos para ella.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber él.

—Hay un ataque. Belona o Némesis, no sé cuál de las dos, mandó a atrapar a una niña —respondió, volviéndose hacia el lobo—. Atha, ve con él y avísale de esto, si te apuras puede que lleguen a tiempo, llévate la laptop por si acaso. —El lobo asintió y veloz como una bala fue rumbo a su habitación—. Ren, Dan, conmigo. —Hizo una pausa y se colocó ambas armas a la cintura; sus ojos azul hielo refulgían—. Yo no soy estúpida, esto es una distracción para algo más grande…

—¿Vamos a salvar a la niña? —indagó la jaguar.

—¿Para qué crees que mando a Atha? —denotó—. Nosotros iremos a uno de los escondites donde está Laverna; según Encélado, ella oyó que Laverna pinta algo importante, aunque no sabe qué es.

Ren asintió. Jeannette le tendió la pistola a Dan, pero éste estaba conmocionado; primero, porque se movían como un equipo que hubiera trabajado junto toda la vida, lo que en parte era cierto, él era el nuevo allí; y segundo, porque era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre y no por «mocoso».

Tomó el arma saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Atha volvió con cuatro chalecos antibalas. Cada quien se colocó el suyo. Jeannette se guardó las dos armas en la ropa y Dan tomó la segunda. Iba a preguntar para quién era la sobrante, pero ella se adelantó.

—Tome —dijo ella, tendiéndole el arma a la madre de Dan; ambos, madre e hijo, ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa—. Sólo por si acaso.

—¿Estás loca, Jeannette? —salto Dan—. ¿Cómo le vas a dar un arma a mi madre?

—Es por seguridad —espetó ella, impaciente—. La casa estará sola, y si llegan a descubrirla, pues, que esté preparada. Da gracias que lo hago.

Y contra todo pronóstico del zorro y posibles quejas, su madre la tomó con firmeza, asintió, y por un breve momento Dan le vio ver brillar en sus ojos la misma ferocidad que a veces él emanaba.

—¿Mamá, acaso tu…? —logró decir, impresionado, apuntando el arma.

—Daniel, no te preocupes; si me toca usarla, la usaré —sonrió—. Tranquilo, no me pasará nada.

—Vámonos—apremió Jeannette; él asintió y salieron de la casa.

Ya afuera le vino una incógnita: ¿cómo iban a irse los cuatro en las motocicletas? No obstante, no hubo necesidad de respuesta. Ren subió a la más amplia, mientras Atha estaba llamando a alguien por el celular; ellos, por otra parte, subieron a la motocicleta más pequeña. Igual que la última vez.

—Dan, una última cosa —le dijo Jeannete—: si nos encontramos con algún enemigo no uses mi nombre, usa mi alias.

—Porque…

—Nadie en la SPQR conoce mi nombre, y quiero que así se quede.

Dan asintió, aceleró la motocicleta y salieron disparados del lugar.

* * *

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Jueves, 13 de marzo, 7:34 h.**

—¿Está segura? —repitió Judy por enésima vez, empezando a dejarse dominar por los nervios—. ¿Está segura que no es una equivocación?

—No, señora —dijo la voz tras el teléfono—, Annabeth no ha llegado a la institución, por esa razón le llamamos. Pensamos que estaba enferma o alguna otra cosa.

—¡No! —chilló ella—. Yo los mandé esta mañana.

—Lo entiendo, señora Hopps, sin embargo, todos llegaron menos ella.

—¿Y qué le dijeron los demás?

—Que no saben. Ya debe usted de saber que la pequeña Annabeth siempre está sumergida en algún libro, quizá dobló mal en una esquina o no sé.

Judy, enfurecida y asustada, colgó y de un grito llamó a Nick.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? —preguntó James, notando su nerviosismo—. ¿Pasó algo?

Fue visto y no visto, porque ella ya sabía que pudo haber pasado. Bellwether. Bellwether la tenía. Nick salió asustado de la habitación de Finnick preguntando que por qué gritaba de esa manera, pero cuando ella le contó la desaparición de Annabeth, él se puso igual.

—Debemos ir a la comisaría —dijo Nick. Ella asintió.

—Se quedan aquí —le dijo a James y Rachel—, ni se les ocurra moverse.

—Pero mamá, si tienen a Anni…

—¡SE QUEDAN AQUÍ!

James bajó las orejas y asintió, sentándose junto a Rachel, quien le tomó la pata. Judy estaba muy asustada y nerviosa como para disculparse por haberle gritado. Su teléfono volvió a sonar cuando estaban bajando de a saltos las escaleras para llegar a planta baja.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Judy, oh, menos mal! —exclamó Garraza, tras la línea.

—Ben, lo siento ahora no estoy para nadie tengo…

—¡Judy! —Esta vez no era la voz del guepardo, era más gruesa.

—¿Samuel?

—Judy tengo que decirte que…

—Ahora no es el momento, estoy…

—¡Óyeme, Hopps!, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a la pequeña —aseveró Samuel.

Judy se detuvo en seco al oír esa afirmación. ¿Cómo sabía el lobo que a Annabeth se la habían llevado? ¿Cómo podría ayudarla?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Dónde están?

—En el hospital

—Perfecto. —Judy pudo oír órdenes al fondo y el rechinar de los neumáticos de un auto cuando hace un giro cerrado—. Espérennos allí —pidió—, llegaremos en dos minutos.

—¿«Llegaremos»? ¿Quiénes?

Pero no tuvo respuesta; ya habían colgado. Le dijo lo que Samuel y Garraza le contaron a Nick y éste se mostró sospechoso.

—¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Quién se lo dijo? —preguntó Nick—. ¿Quiénes vienen?

—No lo sé, Nick.

El zorro abrazó con fuerza a Judy, al ver su preocupación. Acto que a la coneja le vino de maravilla, estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre sí misma. Al cabo de dos minutos exactamente, las puertas del hospital se abrieron con estrépito y Meloney estaba allí, haciéndole ademanes con la pata. «¿Qué no iban a ser Garraza y Samuel?»

Su hija los guió hasta una gran furgoneta color negro. Entraron. Meloney entró en la parte delantera, mientras Nick y Judy por las puertas traseras. En la parte del chofer estaba Garraza, y junto a él, Sabrina y Meloney.

La parte de atrás era más impresionante. Había varios ordenadores, equipo de rastreo y un bolso de gimnasio lleno de armas. Lógico, razonó, es un detective, debe tener su equipo. En los equipos habían dos lobos, uno de ellos era Samuel y el otro, de ojos lilas, ella no lo conocía, sin embargo, algo le decía que ya lo había visto.

—Es Atha —presentó Samuel—, el de la fotografía. Es mi… ejem, seguro.

Judy asintió. Por eso era que se le hacía familiar.

—¿Cómo vamos a recuperar a Annabeth? —quiso saber Meloney, en el asiento delantero.

—Esperaremos a que llamen —avisó Atha, su voz era gruesa, pero calmada—, ningún secuestrador captura a alguien si no quiere algo. Mucho menos Ném…, Bellwether —se corrigió.

Todos asintieron y mientras esperaban Samuel le pasó varias armas a cada uno, todos tomaron dos pistolas menos Atha, éste solo tenía un rifle de asalto colgado a la espalda. Luego de unos minutos, que a Judy se le hicieron siglos, el teléfono sonó, esta vez, el de Nick.

El zorro pasó una mirada por todos los presentes y Samuel le dio un asentamiento.

—Contesta.


	14. Probemos la suerte

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. "Lo bueno dura poco"... Bueno, no pudiste decirlo con más claridad, y ya verás a que me refiero :v. Baia baia baia, el tema de los collares, pues, vas por buen camino, uno realmente acertado aunque claro, a falta de pistas, no aciertas todo, yo diría un 70% xd Y relax, ya sabrás el por qué de todo en los próximos capítulos :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix** : gracias por tu review. No es necesario que me des las gracias xd. Pero en fin, ¿así que temes por Annabeth? ¿Enserio? ¡Sería una pena que algo pasara... algo no muy bueno! :v Ahora lee para saber xd. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Alguien que le puso el ojo a Samuel, y est á sospechando, aunque claro, no es malo..., pero ya sabrás el por qué de todo unos capítulos más adelante xD. Espero que disfrutes el desenlace (Ambos sabemos que nos gusta ver sufrir a los personajes :v).

 **artuven:** gracias por tu review. El love se respira en el aire ¿o no? Lea más para descubrirlo :v Y con Annabeth... pues, tienes que leer para saber :v. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **«Probemos la suerte»**

 **Distrito Forestal. Jueves 13 de marzo, 7:40 h.**

Dan, Jeannette y Ren iban rumbo a uno de los escondites donde, según lo que le dijo Encélado a la hiena, estaría Laverna, que a su vez era una pieza clave de lo que estaba pasando.

Se estaban adentrando cada vez más en el Distrito Forestal, yendo al sur. Jeannette le había dicho que el escondite se encontraba casi en los límites entre la ciudad y la vía que llevaba a Burrows, entre Marshland y calle Pack, por lo que Dan tenía una vaga idea de hacia dónde dirigirse.

—¡Acelera! —apremió Jeannette.

—¡Voy al máximo —gritó él, sobreponiéndose al ruido del motor—, la moto no da más!

—Sigue siendo muy lento.

—No, pues, consígueme nitro y ahí sí llegamos en un parpadeo. ¡Confórmate!

—Ustedes dos, ya cállense —les riñó Ren, montada en su moto, a su lado—. Estamos cerca así que tranquilos.

Jeannette, a espaldas de Dan, refunfuñó algo inentendible mientras aún seguían surcando las calles del Distrito Forestal. Y, efectivamente como dijo Ren, estaban cerca, porque al cabo de quince minutos más de camino llegaron a la zona. Algo que extrañó al zorro fue que no había escondite alguno, era una explanada de tierra, ni más ni menos.

—Saca tu arma y prepárate, y recuerda: es Trivia, no Jeannette —le susurró Jeannette antes de bajarse de la moto; él la imitó y la siguió. Se detuvieron en una compuerta del servicio de aguas de la ciudad.

—¿Y dónde está el escondite? —preguntó él; ella señaló la compuerta—. ¿Abajo?

Jeannette asintió.

—Aquí es donde trajeron a Encélado la primera vez.

Tomó el asa de la compuerta metálica y tiró de ella, ésta se abrió con un chirrido.

Con un ademán de la pata, para que la siguieran sin hacer ruido, Jeannette se internó camino abajo. Dan asintió, sacó una de las dos armas que llevaba y se adentró tras ella.

Pensó que tal vez tendría que atravesar un canal de aguas residuales o blancas, sin embargo, se topó con otra cosa. Unas escaleras bajaban en forma de caracol hasta una pequeña luz al fondo. Un tiro de unos cinco metros hacia abajo, supuso. Luego de bajar, la cosa se volvió más confusa, era en toda regla un laberinto bajo la ciudad.

Si no hubiera sido por Jeannette que los guió por los pasillos que se bifurcaban, dividían y cerraban cada tanto, se hubieran perdido y hubieran muerto de inanición. Los pasillos eran cambiantes, algunos estaban iluminados por completo, otros por bombillas colgantes y otros sólo eran oscuridad total. Al final llegaron a un sendero de ladrillos de casi el doble de ancho que los otros, y ella se volvió a verlos.

—Atentos —les susurró a ambos; Ren y Dan alzaron sus armas.

Al terminar el pasillo el suelo pasó de ser de una mezcla variante de tierra y piedras a ser de concreto firme. Dos metros más adelante se hallaba unas puertas dobles de metal reforzado, como si fuera un fuerte militar, entreabiertas. Jeannette les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y el zorro entendió lo que quiso decir: debería estar cerrada. Se detuvieron frente al portal y la hiena alzó una pata en señal de conteo; estiró tres dedos.

Bajó el primero; Dan y Ren le quitaron el seguro a las armas.

Bajo el segundo; Dan inspiró con fuerza.

Bajó el tercero. Jeannette se movió para entrar, un milisegundo después lo hizo Ren y Dan siguió a ambas. Abrieron las puertas dobles por completo de una patada y entraron. Dan se sintió sobrecogido por un momento al observar e lugar; una especie de almacén tan gigantesco que contendría varias manadas de elefantes sin esfuerzo. Al salir de su asombro, siguió por instinto a Jeannette, cubriéndose ambos con las columnas de soporte; Ren fue hacia otra.

El lugar estaba desierto. Segundos luego de que se adentraran, varios disparos surcaron el aire, y el animal que disparaba estaba tras un escritorio volteado, sirviéndole para cubrirse. El animal se asomó y Dan notó que era una pantera, de potentes ojos amarillos, los cuales estaban fijados en la columna donde ambos se ocultaban.

—Sal, Trivia —dijo la pantera—, da la cara.

Jeannette cargó el arma, se asomó y disparó en su contra, haciéndola agacharse y cubrirse con el escritorio. Dan la imitó.

—¿Por qué está desierto? —le susurró Dan a Jeannette—. Se supone que esto era un lugar importante.

—Parece que Némesis es más astuta que Belona —le respondió, mascullando; se asomó y disparó una ráfaga de cinco tiros—. De seguro habló el plan con todos, y una vez con sus animales de confianza, les contó el verdadero.

—¿O sea que fue una trampa?

—Una distracción, más específicamente.

—Y así ella logra su verdadero plan; tiene sentido.

—Es inteligente, la bastarda. —Jeannette movió la corredera de su pistola y la bala se posicionó en la recámara—. Usó dos distracciones: esta para nosotros y otra para los policías.

—Es decir que sabe que nosotros estamos vivos —vaticinó el zorro; ella asintió y ambos salieron de la columna, disparando al mismo tiempo una ráfaga. El escritorio empezó a ceder.

Se volvieron a cubrir con la columna mientras Ren disparaba para hacerles tiempo. Jeannette se pegó a su lado cuando una bala rozó el borde del pilar, muy cerca de su cabeza, y cuando sus hombros se tocaron Dan hizo una mueca de dolor: los puntos de sutura le dolían con cualquier roce.

—De seguro Laverna se lo dijo —supuso Jeannette—, ahora que me pagó la deuda, su lealtad está con Belona… y con Némesis.

—¿Crees que Némesis ordene a Belona? —preguntó Dan—. Digo, ¿no era Belona la líder?

—Aunque te sea difícil creerlo, mocoso, no tengo las respuestas para todo. Nunca llegué a saber a ciencia cierta si ella manejaba la organización o había un líder tras las sobras.

«¿Sarcasmo en este momento, en serio?»

—O sea que Némesis mandó a Laverna aquí a distraernos, aun sabiendo que somos más que ella. La envió a morir. —Dan frunció el entrecejo.

—Simples decisiones —gruñó Jeannette, su tono de voz le indicó al zorro que ella no aprobaba eso.

—¿Qué líder o jefe manda a morir a sus miembros?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le hizo una señal a Ren.

—Algo que debes aprender, Dan —dijo—, es que para ganar en el ajedrez hay que sacrificar algunas piezas.

Dan la vio sonreír por segunda vez desde que la conoció y se percató de un brillo de excitación por salir. Un atisbo de movimiento y Jeannette salió cargando contra Laverna con arma en alto; Ren la imitó de una manera que ambas parecían una sola. Parecían el reflejo de la otra.

* * *

 **Downtown, estacionamiento del Hospital Central. Jueves 13 de marzo, 7:40 h.**

Cuando Nick contestó el teléfono, Meloney tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Al momento de él colocarlo en altavoz, sin embargo, éstos fueron desplazados por un hirviente enojo.

—¿Bueno? —dijo Nick.

—Vaya, vaya… —Jano. No podía confundir aquella voz que fue causante de la muerte de su suegro. Sonaba burlona, como si se regocijara—. Nicholas Wilde, ni más ni menos. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está la familia?

Nick frunció el entrecejo y Meloney apretó los puños. Jano era el máximo descarado. Vio cómo Atha le hacía señas a Nick para que continuara hablando, mientras en el ordenador varios puntos se iluminaban, denotando el mapa de la ciudad. Estaba rastreando la llamada.

—Si aún no lo has notado, lo que no creo posible porque eres un policía, y dudo que el sistema educativo sea tan malo que no te hayan avisado, yo tengo a tu hija. Aunque no me gusta su color, gris, las cosas no son grises, o son blancas o son negras.

—¿Dónde la tienes? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que la sueltes?

De nuevo, Atha le hizo señas a Nick para que lo incitara a seguir hablando.

—La tengo en un escondite, lógico, ¿no crees? En cuanto a dónde queda ese escondite, pues averígualo, supongo que me están rastreando la llamada, ¿o no?

Ninguno respondió.

—Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas —gorjeó Jano—. En cuanto a lo que quiero, me sorprende que no lo sepas: quiero verte muerto.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Nick—. ¿Me conoces acaso, te hice algo para que uses a mi hija contra mí?

—¿Qué si te conozco? ¡Ja! Que desagradable es la sensación cuando no se acuerdan de ti. En fin, ya pasaron tres minutos, ya has de saber dónde estoy. Te espero allí… y por favor, dame diversión, no quiero sólo matarte, quiero disfrutarlo. Nos vemos.

Colgó. En la furgoneta se hizo un silencio sepulcral; silencio que rompió el lobo de ojos lilas.

—Está en la calle Oliva en Hyena Hurst, en los límites entre el Centro y Plaza Sahara.

Antes de siquiera decir algo, Garraza pisó el acelerador y condujo directo al lugar, violando algunas leyes de tránsito en el proceso. A Meloney le alegraba que Benjamín hubiera regresado. Su madre le había dicho que Ben se ausentó por un motivo personal, sin embargo, no quiso contarle porqué, puesto que según ella, no le concernía; que él mismo debería decirle.

Mientras iban al lugar, la vulpina podía sentir cómo el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho con cada milla que recorrían al lugar. ¿Y si cuando le tocara dispararle a alguien volvía a flaquear y por su culpa herían a uno de los suyos; o peor, moría? De repente sintió que alguien le tomaba la pata y volvió en sí.

Sabrina le pasaba el pulgar por los nudillos, calmándola. De seguro advirtió sus nervios.

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? —le sonrió ella; Meloney la imitó en respuesta. La tigresa siempre sabía que decir y en qué momento decirlo—. No te pasará nada malo. No lo permitiré.

Meloney asintió y aprovechando que sus padres, Samuel y Atha estaban trazando un plan de ataque y Benjamín estaba enfocado en la calle, le dio un pico a Sabrina. Con ella a su lado, pensó, nada podría pasarle; a ninguna de las dos.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a Hyena Hurst, Samuel se le acercó a Benjamín y le susurró algo al oído, causando que éste detuviera la furgoneta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Meloney.

—No podemos llegar así como así —aclaró Samuel, tomando un arma; ahora tenía dos en las fundas y una en la pata—, es obvio que habrá animales custodiando el lugar. Si llegamos a asomar el capó de la furgoneta no van a balacear de lo lindo.

—Tiene razón —convino Atha, tomando su rifle—. Iremos a pie desde aquí.

—¿Y cómo nos moveremos? —preguntó Sabrina.

—Fácil —respondió Judy, intentando sonar centrada, pero Meloney conocía a su madre y captaba aquel ligerísimo tono de preocupación—. Unos se escabullen por detrás del lugar mientras los otros servimos de pantalla. Sabemos que quieren a Nick, pues él será quien entrará y puesto que necesita ayuda, Meloney lo acompañará. Además —agregó, al ver el rostro de Sabrina—, Sabrina acompañará a ambos, por su fuerza. Serás de ayuda para los dos y deberás de protegerlos.

Pasó la vista por los demás.

—El resto de nosotros nos quedaremos haciendo tiempo. Es posible que haya francotiradores, lo dudo mucho, pero aun así no podemos descartarlo. Por esa razón Garraza se quedará aquí, cubriéndonos la espalda a los que hacemos de distracción. ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Hubo un asentamiento masivo.

—Bien —prosiguió Samuel—. La calle Oliva está exactamente en la línea divisoria entre el Centro y Sahara. Los de distracción iremos por el frente y los de búsqueda ingresarán por Plaza Sahara, ¿entendido? Y tomen esto —agregó, entregándoles a cada uno unos intercomunicadores.

Meloney asintió con los demás, aunque no muy convencida. Atha le dio un papel a Nick y éste salió. Ella y Sabrina salieron tras él y se encaminaron a la avenida Oliva. El calor de Plaza Sahara era agobiante, pero al menos era la zona límite, no era como en el centro del ecosistema. Rodearon varias casas y edificios hasta que el zorro levantó una pata en señal de alto.

El edificio por detrás se veía antiguo, demacrado con el paso de los años, y por lo que Meloney pudo notar, debió de ser una fábrica en su época, sin embargo, ahora era un cascarón vacío. Algo de lo que se percató fue que en una de las esquinas había una ventana rota por la cual ellos podrían entrar. Al parecer, Nick también lo notó, porque con la mirada les dijo todo.

Disparos. Empezaron a sonar disparos, uno atrás del otro. Y luego más. Y más. Y luego uno se alzó entre todos ellos, más grave, más veloz, con un sonido más destacable. Un francotirador.

—Hay un francotirador —informó Sabrina por el intercomunicador—. Repito: hay un francotirador. Manténganse alertas.

Pasados unos minutos luego de que se inició el intercambio de disparos, Nick les hizo una seña a ambas chicas para entrar. Primero fue Nick, Meloney entró después, arqueando y doblando su cuerpo para no hacer ruido al entrar por la ventana, y una vez adentro la abrió por completo para que Sabrina pasara.

Cuando se hallaban dentro de la edificación, Meloney pudo orientarse con vaguedad. Era un edificio de dos plantas: la primera, donde estaban, era una especie de almacén completamente vacío y con varias columnas alzándose. Al frente había una puerta que daba a lo que ella supuso debía ser un salón o algo parecido, y era de allí donde provenían los sonidos de los disparos. A su derecha, en cambio, había una apertura en la pared que conducía a unas escaleras que ascendían al piso superior.

Ascendieron. Arriba era un largo pasillo repleto de puertas en las paredes laterales y que al final se abría en un gran salón. Caminaron hasta él y allí la vieron. El cuarto tenía dos únicas ventanas, pequeñas, finas y horizontales, al borde del techo, y al igual que el cuarto de abajo, estaba vacío, sólo había columnas. Annabeth estaba maniatada y amordazada; cuando la coneja gris los vio, abrió los ojos como platos e irguió las orejas. Meloney estuvo tentada a correr hacia ella, pero Sabrina y Nick la detuvieron en el borde del pasillo.

—Atenta —apremió Nick.

Meloney asintió y, junto a su padre y su novia, otearon el lugar antes de abrirse hacia el amplio espacio del salón donde estaba Annabeth. Corrió hacia su hermana menor e intentó desatarla. Todo iba de maravilla, razón por la cual sus sentidos se agudizaron más aun, como advirtiéndola de algo que estaba por suceder. Al comenzar a razonar sobre ello, reparó en que Annabeth se revolvía furiosa, como un pez fuera del agua, gruñendo sonidos ininteligibles.

Meloney le quitó la mordaza.

—¡Papá es una trampa —chilló Annabeth—, van por los demás!

Nick volteó a verla con terrorífica sorpresa y cuando Meloney lo vio llevarse la pata al comunicador, una voz atravesó la estancia como un trueno.

—¡Meloney! —gritó Sabrina.

Duró valiosas décimas de segundo en caer en cuenta de que Sabrina se le abalanzó encima y luego… un disparo y un quejido. Sabrina logró colocarse sobre ella y Annabeth sin lastimarlas, apoyando su peso en la pared, pero cuando Meloney quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, la respuesta le vino sola. Pequeñas gotas carmesí le cayeron en la pierna, y la pierna de la tigresa empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

La habían herido.

La habían herido por protegerla.

—¡No las mates, Agrio! —dijo una voz procedente del pasillo.

Cuando Meloney miró el lugar, encontró a tres animales: un zorro de mármol, una osa polar y una loba gris con cuchillos en sus patas. Jano, Diana y tía Lourdes.

A ella le sonaba ese alias, Agrio, y fue cuando recordó que a la osa polar su madre no la llamaba Diana, sino Gratión. Y ese era un alias de Los Gigantes, caso que le tocó repasar en la Academia… y Agrio era uno de sus miembros. Uno de los que habían escapado.

—Así que viniste, Nicholas —rió Jano.

Nick le gruñó con furia, Lourdes desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué estaba ella con ellos? Tío Finnick y Rachel ya estaban a salvo, en casa, no había razón para que tía Lourdes estuviera con ellos. La única forma era porque…

«No lo sabe.»

—Minerva —mandó Diana a Lourdes—, mata a esa tigresa.

La loba miró incrédula a la osa.

—Gratión, no me pidas eso —contestó con voz neutra, apretando los cuchillos—. No puedo hacerle eso a mi sobrina.

—¿Prefieres entonces que sea tu familia la que pague? —la amenazó la osa—. Es una orden, no te estoy pidiendo favores. ¡Hazlo!

Meloney se fijó en cómo Lourdes apretaba sus cuchillos Sheller, entre sus patas, en una lucha interna.

—No me hagas…

—No lo sabes, ¿cierto? —se hizo notar Meloney; atrayendo la atención a ella, mientras veía de soslayo a Sabrina haciéndose un torniquete en la pierna—. Tía Lourdes, ¿no los sabes?

—¿No sé qué? —preguntó ella, mirándola con interés—. ¿Qué debería saber?

—Que tío Finnick y Rachel están a salvo.

—¿Qué? —Asombrada, Lourdes observó a Meloney.

—Sí; tío Finnick llegó hace tres días a la jefatura y ahora está recuperándose en el hospital. Y Rachel está con él, cuidándolo.

Con dicha revelación sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, tan rápido como para poder fijarse en una sola: en un parpadeo Lourdes se giró sobre sí misma y cargó contra Gratión, acertándole un tajo en el hombro, un corte largo y profundo. Nick y Jano se dispararon al mismo tiempo, sin acertarse, y se respaldaron contra las columnas del lugar. Meloney aprovechó su complexión de zorra y con agilidad se volvió hacia Annabeth para liberarla, siendo protegida por Sabrina.

Desató por completo a su hermana bajo la lluvia de balas entre Jano y Nick, con el chirrido de la pelea entre Lourdes y Gratión; la osa disparaba erráticamente por el corte en el hombro, disparos que la loba evadía con la gracia de un felino.

—Meloney, es una trampa, una distracción, no van por mí, van por los demás. Por Luke y Leo, por Hazel y Jason, por Nico y James —dijo Annabeth con las palabras tan atropelladas que Meloney tuvo que detenerse para analizarlas y comprenderlas—. No estoy segura de que agarren a los dos últimos, pero sí a los demás. Debes…, debes decirle a mamá que vaya por ellos.

Meloney trató de tranquilizarla y fue entonces cuando vio un brillo rojo, un pequeño punto carmesí que se movía por el cuerpo de Annabeth y terminó en su cabeza, en medio de las dos cejas. Por acto de reflejo la vulpina se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla del disparo del francotirador, pero éste nunca llegó. En su lugar oyó un quejido y vio que de nuevo Sabrina la había protegido. Esta vez la herida era en el hombro, peligrosamente cerca del corazón.

Sabrina sonrió, la sangre estaba recorriéndole el brazo y volviendo la camisa azul de un tono oscuro. A Meloney le escocieron los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sabrina.

Ella asintió, aún conmocionada. Sabrina cayó de rodillas al piso, sosteniéndose el hombro, y ahogó una expresión de dolor.

El mismo punto rojo le recorrió la espalda a Sabrina y fue a parar, de nuevo, en Annabeth, pero Meloney se interpuso entre ella y el francotirador. El punto rojo terminó en su pecho, a nivel del corazón. Ella no se movió, no iba a permitir que hirieran a alguien más.

—¡Basta, Nicholas! —gritó Jano—. Mira a tu hija, está en la mira de Agrio. Si yo le doy la orden, disparará.

Nick se detuvo y miró de reojo a Meloney, a su vez lo hizo Lourdes, quien estaba sobre Gratión, en el suelo, con uno de los Sheller clavado en el otro hombro de la osa y el otro a nivel del cuello.

—¡Suelta el arma, Nicholas! —imperó el zorro de mármol—. ¡Suéltala o tu hija muere!

Meloney vio cómo, molesto y gruñendo, Nick soltó el arma que repiqueteó contra el suelo. Annabeth le jaló con suavidad la parte trasera de la camisa y empezó a susurrarle algo.

—Así te quería ver, Nicholas —se rió Jano—. No sabes las ganas que tengo de meterte una bala entre las cejas, pero haré algo mejor. —Metió la pata en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda—. Me presento por si no me conoces. Soy Jano, dios de las puertas, las decisiones, de los inicios y los finales, miembro de la SPQR y líder de la segunda Cohorte. —Mostró su antebrazo en el que estaban las letras SPQR, bajo éstas un dos en romano y sobre las letras una moneda.

»¿Hace rato me preguntaste si me habías hecho algo para que te quisiera ver sufrir? Adivina qué…, pues sí. Quizá no lo sepas, porque claro, ¿quién se fija en los hijos de una traidora? ¿Quién se fijaría en su primo segundo? —Levantó el arma y la puso en la frente de Nick—. Soy Tellez Wilde, el hijo de Martha Wilde. La misma que tú mataste hace veinte años.

Nick abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido, al igual que todos en el cuarto. Sin embargo, pese a la sorpresa que tenía, Meloney no dejó de oír el plan que su hermanita le susurraba. Pudo ver cómo Lourdes moría en ganas de mover la pata y cortarle el cuello a Gratión y pudo ver cómo Jano retiraba el arma y caminaba hacia ella.

—Ahora bien, Nicholas. —Jano caminó hacia ella con el arma en una pata y la moneda en la otra—. Para mi desdicha, tu muerte no será por mí, sino por Némesis, luego de que hayas sufrido bastante, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser yo quien inicie tu sufrimiento.

Se detuvo frente a Meloney, colocando el arma en su pecho. Sentía el frío del cañón a través de la tela del uniforme. Sin embargo, el zorro de mármol cometió un error fatídico. Ella miró de reojo a Lourdes y también pareció notarlo.

—¿Sabes que la gente en Roma cuando tenía una duda y no podía elegir, iban al templo de Jano y lanzaban un moneda al aire, dejándole la decisión a él? —informó—. ¿Te parece si aplicamos la misma regla? Cara, tu hija mayor muere. Cruz, muere la menor.

Jano sonrió, una sonrisa desquiciada y desbordante de locura. Bajó el martillo del arma y Meloney pudo oír cómo la bala se posicionaba en la recámara. Ella sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad y la posibilidad de que funcionara era baja, casi imposible, pero era eso o morir como una basura. Y si iba a morir, no iba a hacerlo de buena gana.

—Probemos la suerte —dijo Jano.

Lanzó la moneda al aire. Al él quitar la mirada de ella, alzando la cabeza como acto de reflejo para ver la moneda, fue cuando Meloney atacó. Usando las habilidades aprendidas en la Academia, le conectó un golpe a la mandíbula al zorro, haciéndolo tambalearse.

Al mismo tiempo que ella lo golpeó, Lourdes le cortó el cuello a Gratión, que dio unos últimos espasmos antes de morir. Annabeth, como le había dicho que haría, con los lentes que se ponía al momento de leer, apuntó hacia dónde provenía la luz roja de la mira del rifle, en la esperanza de que lo cegara momentáneamente mientras Jano volvía en sí.

Para suerte y asombro de todos, funcionó. La luz de la mira titiló por un momento, no más de dos segundos, pero esos valiosos segundos les sirvieron a las dos hermanas para moverse en direcciones opuestas al laser de la mira. Annabeth fue a la derecha, con su padre, mientras él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó contra su pecho, recostándose contra la pared, protegiéndola. Meloney, en cambio, se movió hacia la izquierda al tiempo en que Jano se recuperaba y volvía a apuntarle.

Sabía que el apresurado plan tendría una falla, y esa era que uno iba a salir herido. Pero con tal de que fuera ella y no Annabeth, lo valía.

Oyó los disparos. Uno atrás del otro. Cinco.

Pensó que moriría, pero alguien la salvó.

Sabrina; por tercera vez.

La tigresa la abrazó contra ella con tal fuerza que le hizo crujir el cuerpo a Meloney, protegiéndola de los impactos; recibiéndolos ella en su lugar.

En ese momento para Meloney fue como si el mundo estuviera en un segundo plano, como si todo pasara mientras ella mantenía la cabeza sumergida en el agua. Vio cómo Lourdes lanzaba uno de sus Sheller hacia Jano y se lo clavaba en la espalda, haciéndolo arquearse; acto seguido, un disparo de su padre en el brazo le hizo soltar el arma.

Sólo que eso no importaba, importaba Sabrina.

La tigresa la soltó y las piernas le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Sabrina puso su cabeza en el hombro de Meloney y sin poder contenerse, exhaló una bocanada de sangre, manchándole el hombro.

—Te dije que nada malo te pasaría, Mily. —Soltó una risa débil y ahogada y cayó de lado al suelo.

Meloney se sintió como si flotara, como si mirara todo desde arriba. Volvió parcialmente en sí y sólo se levantó, tomó la moneda en una pata, su arma en otra y caminó hacia Jano con calma, una calma que perturbó a Nick y los demás.

Jano, en el suelo, se le quedó viendo expectante. Ella se detuvo a su lado, miró su brazo sangrando y luego lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos color gris tormenta. Le apuntó con el arma y con la otra mano levantó la moneda.

—Probemos la suerte —dijo Meloney con un tono de voz sereno, pero que estaba cargado de dolor y enojo; hizo girar la moneda dos veces entre sus dedos—. Cara, mueres. Cruz, vives.

Jano sonrió al oír que podría vivir, mientras Nick, Annabeth y Lourdes veían a la zorra. Parecía que un escalofrío los recubría.

Lanzó la moneda.

Dio cinco giros en el aire y cayó en la palma de su pata.

—Lástima —dijo y Jano sonrió—, salió cruz.

Ella puso el pulgar en el martillo del arma y lo bajó. La bala se posicionó en la recámara con un _¡clac!_ muy suave. Por un momento Jano pareció desconcertado.

Los ojos verdes de Meloney brillaron tan oscuros que parecía una alhaja corroyéndose por el paso del tiempo, su luz se cristalizó y fue engullida por la oscuridad. Meloney torció el gesto en una sonrisa torva.

—Aunque yo no soy romana, ni me rijo por la suerte.

Disparó, impactándole en el pecho a Jano. El pelaje blanco con un ligero toque rojizo empezó a teñirse de rojo. El retroceso del arma, que antes le hubiera impresionado o molestado, pareció no afectarle.

Y disparo otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Disparó repetidamente hasta que se quedó sin balas.

Y siguió apretando el gatillo incluso cuando ya no había nada que disparar.

Soltó el arma que cayó con un repiqueteo en el suelo, y se alejó del zorro desfigurado con quince impactos de bala. Caminó hasta donde yacía Sabrina y cuando llegó a ella las piernas le fallaron.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado.

Meloney colocó el rostro en su pecho y apretó con fuerza la ropa ensangrentada de su novia. No fue consciente de cuándo las lágrimas salieron, pero le recorrían el rostro con fuerza y no parecían tener intensiones de detenerse.

Sollozaba sobre el pecho de Sabrina, percatándose de que no subía. No exhalaba. Estaba quieto. Nada.

No podía estar muerta. Sabrina no podía estar muerta. Porque si llegaba a estarlo, ella sabía que sería por su culpa. Por ella estar protegiéndola terminó así.

Por su debilidad.

Y fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

Un suave sonido, tan tenue que si hubiera sollozado con más fuerza no lo habría escuchado, pero allí estaba. Ese pequeño rayito de esperanza en la prominente oscuridad en la que parecía estar sumergiéndose.

Un latido.

De un momento a otro las lágrimas se detuvieron, como si hubieran cerrado un grifo. Centrada, llevó su oído al pecho de Sabrina y ahí estaba; suave, débil, frágil, pero ahí estaba. Latiendo. Sin embargo, estaba volviéndose lento.

Se movió con decisión y se pasó un brazo de ella por el hombro. Al tratar de levantarse, trastabilló un poco debido a su peso. No desistió. Sabrina intentó tomar una bocanada de aire, en cambio, terminó escupiendo sangre.

—¡Ayúdenme! —espetó Meloney a los demás.


	15. Heridas

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¡Falta más! Pues, sí, se murió Jano, Laverna y Gratión, pero Agrio aún queda vivito y coleando :v. Aparecerá pronto. Con Bellwether :v No sabes lo que tengo planeado y eso..., eso incluye a Nico hueheuhue. Dentro de varios capítulos lo verás.

 **Todd Zootatonix** : gracias por tu review. Oie zy zy zy ¡Dame más años de vida! ¡Oie tranquilo viejo! :v. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste y... resiste lo de Sabrina :v Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, aquí se viene lo que te dije :v Y bueno, espero que te guste xD.

 **artuven:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, espero que esta capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Heridas**

 **Distrito Forestal. Jueves 13 de marzo, 7:45 h.**

—Una pérdida de tiempo —dijo Ren molesta, dándole un puntapié al cuerpo de la pantera.

Dan no dijo nada. Aún se le costaba procesar lo sucedido. Jeannette y Ren habían salido al mismo tiempo de sus respectivas columnas y disparado a la vez. Debido a que ambas atacaron al unísono, a Laverna no le dio tiempo en tomar una elección, y no es que la tuviera tampoco. Si apuntaba a Jeannette, Ren la mataría, y viceversa.

Los pocos segundos que duró la indecisión de la pantera resultaron ser sus últimos. Al levantar el arma para intentar dispararle a la hiena, la jaguar le conectó un disparo en el hombro; y cuando se volvió hacia Ren, Jeannette le dio el tiro de gracia: uno a la cabeza. Laverna cayó hacia atrás con un ruido sordo y no se movió más.

Sin embargo, pese al impactante despliegue de ambas, había algo que repiqueteaba en la mente del zorro. ¿Por qué pusieron esa distracción allí? Vale, razonó Dan, querían llevarlos a ese lugar, ¿pero para qué? ¿Para matar a Laverna? Eso sonaba descabellado. Debería de haber una razón de peso.

Lo único que hicieron fue seguir la pista que les dio Encélado, dejando la casa sola y…

«¡La casa! Van hacia la casa.»

Tenía sentido. Distraerlos para salir y dejarla sola. Tal vez buscaban algo o…

«No puede ser; mi madre sola en la casa.»

—Sácame de aquí —le urgió Dan a Jeannette—. ¡La casa, van hacia la casa!

Ella lo miró y el vulpino pudo sentir cómo sus ojos azules lo escudriñaban por completo, como si leyera su expresión, viendo a través de él hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Pareció entender, porque en sus ojos brilló un destello que Dan no había visto: temor.

Veloz como una flecha, Jeannette salió corriendo del almacén, siendo seguida por Dan y Ren. Él no supo cuándo regresó por los laberinticos pasillos ni a qué hora llegó a la superficie, porque solo tenía un animal en mente.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la moto, con Jeannette como compañera sujetándolo de la cintura, ordenándole que arrancara. No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Con un bramido de la motocicleta, salieron disparados hacia su escondite.

Hacia la casa donde había dejado a su madre.

Repitiéndose incesantemente que ella estaría bien.

Que no le pasaría nada.

Que no podía pasarle nada.

Al llegar al escondite Dan maldijo su capacidad deductiva.

Había acertado. Atacaron la casa.

Varios animales, unos seis o siete, estaban repartido por los alrededores y cuando los vieron llegar en sus motocicletas, no dudaron en disparar.

Dan ni siquiera pudo estacionar la moto, apenas vio a los animales, éstos ya estaban abriendo fuego contra ellos. Ambos saltaron del vehículo en movimiento y rodaron por el suelo para amortiguar el impacto. Ni él ni Jeannette salieron heridos, pero a Ren la alcanzó una bala, rozándole el brazo.

Aprovechando la vegetación del lugar, los tres se separaron y se cubrieron con los árboles, resguardándose de la lluvia de balas que iba en su dirección. La primera en disparar fue Ren, matando a uno de los animales en el acto y causando a su vez que todos se centraran en ella.

En ese preciso momento, ambos, Dan y Jeannette, salieron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos árboles, abriendo fuego como si nada más importara, combinándose perfectamente. Mientras lo hacía, el zorro se preguntó por qué ella reaccionaba así. O sea, en él es entendible ya que su madre era la que estaba dentro y su vida peligraba, pero ¿por qué ella reaccionaba igual? ¿Acaso había algo dentro de la casa que no quería que nadie supiera? ¿O había algo más que él pasaba por alto?

Sacudió la cabeza; no era hora de pensar nada, debía entrar y verificar el estado de su madre.

Entre los tres lograron reducir a los animales. Después, corrieron hacia la puerta.

Entraron y el mundo se le derrumbó a Dan. Su madre yacía inerte en el suelo, con la pistola apretada con fuerza en una pata y tres disparos en el pecho, manchando su ropa con un tono oscuro; y cerca de ella dos animales muertos con dos impactos certeros.

Los ojos le escocieron, pero se obligó a no llorar. No ahora. No aún.

Oyó un ruido proveniente de la biblioteca y fue como si todos sus sentidos se activaran al mismo tiempo, movidos por el dolor y la desolación. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y salió un cheeta; cuando cruzaron las miradas, Dan supo quién era.

«…antes de irse me grabé su mirada —le había dicho Jeannette en el túnel—. Su mirada color oro.»

Era ese mismo animal. Era Belona.

Con un gutural gruñido alzó el arma y disparó contra ella. Varias balas le impactaron en el pecho, pero la cheeta no cayó; sólo se tambaleó. Las ganas de matarla empezaban a bullir en el interior de Dan, tan grandes como para razonar que ella llevaba un chaleco antibalas y que, con el rifle de asalto que tenía en sus patas, podía matarlo en un parpadeo.

Sin embargo, no fue a él a quien Belona vio; fue a Jeannette. Ambas hembras se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos que transcurrían con una lentitud que parecía anudársele en el cuello y ahogarlo. Deseaba matar a Belona. Deseaba que ella muriera.

Las dos alzaron las armas y se apuntaron. Jeannette tenía las de perder, y aun así, disparó. Dos únicos sonidos, cuyos proyectiles dieron en su destino con una precisión aterradora. Jeannette le impactó en el brazo donde Belona cargaba una laptop, haciéndola soltarla por el dolor, y ésta, a su vez, le impactó el tiro a la hiena bajo la clavícula, en la cicatriz que ella le había mostrado a Dan.

Al ver la sangre de Jeannette caer en un hilo que se expandía cada vez más, una ira le recorrió la espina dorsal a Dan. No iba a permitir que mataran a más nadie frente a él. Como si la misma arma lo guiara, disparó tres balas; tres balas que impactaron en los lugares que el chaleco no protegía: la pierna, el hombro y el brazo.

Al verse superada por Ren, él y Jeannette, Belona optó por retirarse, sin embargo, los miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Te espero para la próxima, di Regno —aseveró Belona—. Y ten por seguro que no te salvarán.

Y en un rápido movimiento salió por una de las ventanas, con la pierna chorreándole sangre.

Jeannette se tambaleó y se arrodilló en el suelo, poniéndose una pata sobre la herida. Ren pasó a su lado y tomó la laptop, en cambio, Dan caminaba tambaleante hacia el cuerpo de su madre. Al verla mirando la nada, las piernas le fallaron, cayendo a su lado, sollozando en silencio.

Oyó la voz de Ren a sus espaldas.

—Jeannette, este ordenador…

—Es mío —interrumpió ella, antes de que Ren terminara de preguntar—. Belona lo vio, lo revisó y ahora sabe quién soy. Avísale a Atha. Nos vamos de aquí. Dan…

Él no respondió, la voz de ambas se oía lejos, difusa, como si él tuviera la cabeza bajo el agua. Sintió una pata en su hombro; de reojo notó que era Jeannette.

—Dan…

Le cerró los ojos a su madre y las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

* * *

 **Límites entre Downtown y Plaza Sahara, Hyena Hurst, calle Oliva. Jueves 13 de marzo, 7:58 h.**

Judy se quedó sin aliento cuando los vio salir.

Se enfrentaba junto a Atha, Samuel y Garraza contra la veintena de animales que había en el edificio. Al principio comenzaron con buen pie, cada uno tomó por sorpresa a uno, al tiempo en que Garraza se escondía tras los edificios para respaldarlos.

Luego la cosa cambió.

Con la aparición del francotirador Atha resultó herido en una pierna, sin embargo, aún herido, Atha se cargó a ocho animales. Garraza los cubrió con tres que iban a por Samuel y por ella, y los restantes, unos nueves, fueron reducidos por Samuel y Judy.

Luego, gracias al fino oído de Judy, pudo oír que varios disparos procedían desde dentro del edificio y estuvo tentada a entrar. Pero luego oyó una ráfaga completa, un cargador totalmente vaciado: quince balas disparadas una atrás de la otra.

Fue allí cuando los vio salir. Sus ojos se posicionaron en Annabeth, su pequeña hija salía corriendo como un guepardo hacia ella, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola con fuerza; Judy reprimió las lágrimas de alegría que querían salir.

—¡Zanahorias! —la llamó Nick con urgencia.

Cuando Judy reparó en él, ahogó una expresión de sorpresa: Nick, Meloney y Lourdes estaban bañados en sangre y cargando el cuerpo, al parecer inconsciente, de Sabrina. El impacto fue tal que ni siquiera se preguntó por qué Lourdes estaba allí; su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo.

—¡Samuel, Atha —mandó ella, como si hubieran pertenecido a su grupo de la ZPD desde siempre—, traigan la furgoneta, rápido! ¡Vamos al hospital! ¡Muévanse!

Samuel y Garraza, quienes eran además de Judy los únicos ilesos, corrieron hacia el vehículo y al cabo de un momento estaban junto a la coneja. Metieron a Sabrina dentro de la furgoneta y Benjamín los sacó del lugar como una exhalación, haciendo rugir el motor.

Dentro, Meloney le hacía compresiones de pecho a Sabrina, mientras Nick llamaba a alguien por su teléfono, pasándose la pata por el rostro repetidas veces, llevado por la angustia. Annabeth, en cambio, estaba aferrada a Judy tratando de evitar temblar, farfullando algo tan rápido que no pudo comprenderle.

—¿Qué sucede, Nick? —preguntó Judy, tratando de mantener la calma por todos. Lourdes estaba verificando sus heridas, Samuel estaba tratando de sacar la bala de la pierna de Atha, Benjamín respiraba entrecortado aumentando cada vez la velocidad y a Meloney le brillaban puntitos en los ojos mientras le hacía las compresiones a Sabrina, quien parecía estar perdiendo sangre cada vez más rápido.

—Los demás —logró decir Nick, con un hilillo de voz; desesperado—. No me contestan, Judy, no me contestan.

—¿Con lo demás quieres decir…?

—Sí. Ellos. Van por ellos. —Nick estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, las patas empezaban a temblarle, sujetando el teléfono—. Judy, no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo. No puedo volver a perder a alguien…, mucho menos a mis hijos, no… no lo soportaría.

Judy sintió como si un cubo de hielo le recorriera la espalda, si el que le quitaran a una hija le aterró, no quería imaginarse cómo se pondría si a los demás les llegaba a pasar algo. Sintió miedo, ansiedad, desesperación, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme, por ella, por Nick, por ambos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital Benjamín y Samuel se ofrecieron a ayudar a llevar a Sabrina; Judy hizo lo mismo con Atha, pero el lobo con una negativa salió cojeando a la clínica junto a Lourdes. En la furgoneta sólo quedaron ella, Nick y Annabeth.

—Vamos por ellos —apremió Judy.

—No —cortó Nick, con un tono firme—, tu quédate con Meloney, Zanahorias. Lo… lo necesita. Yo iré a la institución a ver que ellos estén bien. Tengo… tengo que hacerlo.

—Nick, son mis hijos —replicó ella—, yo también voy.

—¡Judy, no! ¡También son mis hijos y no puedo permitir que les pase nada! Si alcanzo a llegar justo en el momento tendré que enfrentarlos, y no puedo permitir que ni tu ni ellos salgan heridos, así que por favor, baja del vehículo. No lo hagas más difícil; te llamaré cuando sepa algo —agregó con la voz pesarosa.

Judy frunció el ceño y sin responderle nada se bajó con Annabeth. Sabía que en parte Nick tenía razón, pero también sabía que si contestaba iban a terminar en una acalorada discusión, haciéndoles perder tiempo; tiempo que era demasiado valioso para ambos. Se tragó su orgullo que le impedía darle la razón al zorro y lo vio marcharse en la furgoneta.

Entró al hospital con Annabeth tomada de la pata y encontró el lugar vuelto un caos. A un lado, sobre una camilla, estaba Atha sentado, las enfermeras le estaban suturando la pierna. Samuel estaba al lado de Benjamín, sentados en la zona de espera, hablando con alguien por teléfono y según su lenguaje corporal, no eran buenas noticias. Oteó el lugar en busca de Meloney, pero la oyó antes de verla.

Siguió su voz, estaba peleando con alguien, los gritos eran de enojo y de miedo a la vez. Caminó por unos pasillos y llegó al lugar, la sala de espera para los acompañantes de pacientes en el quirófano. El lugar le trajo malos recuerdos, haciéndola evocar lo sucedido hacía tanto tiempo; cómo ella y Nick esperaban que el doctor le diera algún aviso sobre el estado de Meloney luego de haber recibido esa golpiza que casi la había matado. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos recuerdos y entró.

—… no podemos, oficial —estaba diciendo el doctor. Un zorro ártico con una bata blanca igual que su pelaje, que sostenía en su pata un portahojas.

—¡No me interesa! —espetó Meloney—. ¡Exijo saber qué le pasó! ¡¿Por qué está en el quirófano?! ¡Si vivirá o morirá!

—Oficial, no podemos darle esa información —comunicó el zorro, calmado—. Solo podemos dársela a los familiares. Haga el favor de contactar con ellos.

—Familiares —soltó ella—. Ella no tiene familiares, sólo me tiene a mí. Soy su maldita pareja, yo soy su familia. ¡Dígame cómo esta!

El zorro pareció dubitativo en decirle o no. Meloney, llevada por la angustia y los nervios, tomó al zorro por el cuello de la bata.

—Más le vale que me diga que tiene, doctorcito —lo amenazó—, porque no estoy de ánimos para discutir cuando mi novia está muriéndose allá adentro. Si no quiere hacerle compañía, más le vale decirme.

—¡Meloney! —reprendió Judy.

Su hija volteó a verla y Judy notó que algo en ella había cambiado, sus ojos verdes ya no brillaban con esa alegría de siempre, se habían vuelto opacos, como si su luz se hubiera apagado. Judy le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, haciendo que soltara al doctor. Bufó y se lanzó sobre uno de los sillones, escondiendo el rostro entre sus patas, tratando de calmarse.

El doctor hizo caso omiso de Meloney y miró con curiosidad a Judy.

—Discúlpela, doctor, es sólo que está mal —le explicó—. Como puede ver, todo este asunto la está afectando. Entiendo que no pueda proporcionarle información a ella, independientemente de que sea su pareja, sin embargo, yo soy la jefa de la ZPD, la jefa de Sabrina, y yo sí tengo todo el derecho de saber qué le ocurre a mi oficial. Espero lo entienda.

El zorro asintió y con un «en un momento regreso» se retiró del lugar.

Judy fue hasta donde estaba sentada su hija. Annabeth se sentó en un lugar alejada de ambas, para dejarles su espacio. Le colocó una pata en el hombro a Meloney. No podía reclamarle la rabieta, porque si estuviera en sus zapatos probablemente actuaría igual, pero tampoco podía decirle que todo iría bien, eso sería mentirle. Lo único que podía hacer era estar allí con ella.

—¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó al fin.

—No, Sabrina… —titubeó; Judy notó como parecía tener su lucha interna, estaba peleando por no desmoronarse—. Sabrina me salvo… tres veces. Tres veces.

—¿Qué sucedió adentro? —quiso saber—. ¿Me contarías?

Meloney asintió y empezó a relatarle todo. Le contó que Jano era un Wilde, hijo de una tal Martha Wilde, causando la sorpresa de Judy; le dijo cómo Lourdes había matado a Gratión; sobre que Agrio era el francotirador; sobre las veces que Sabrina le protegió; sobre el plan que le dijo Annabeth para salvarse antes de que Jano les disparara a una de las dos; y cómo Sabrina, de nuevo, la protegió recibiendo ella los tiros.

Con todo lo que le contaba, Judy empezaba a comprender mejor a su hija, y el porqué de ese brusco cambio.

—… y después… después lo maté —dijo Meloney, sin una pizca de remordimiento en su voz.

—¿A Jano?

—No lo dudé —asintió ella—, fue…, fue algo instintivo. Era como si me viera hacer las cosas desde lejos, como cuando ves un video de ti mismo, algo así, me sentía fuera de mí. Recuerdo cada retroceso del arma como si lo tuviera grabado a fuego en el cuerpo, cada uno de los quince disparos. La expresión desconcertada de Jano cuando recibió el primero y luego lo demás. Sonará mal, sé que está mal, pero… no me arrepiento. Lo volvería a hacer. Porque por mi culpa Sabrina está así.

—Meloney… —Judy le colocó una pata sobre las suyas—. No es tu culpa.

—Sí lo es, si yo no hubiera sido tan débil… tan quedada, hubiera…

—Meloney —dijo Judy, elevando el tono de voz—, no puedes culparte por ello. No es momento para echarte la culpa cuando Sabrina está debatiéndose. Debes ser fuerte, o al menos, desahogarte.

Ella soltó una risa sin ganas, sarcástica.

—Lo primero puedo hacerlo, puedo aguantar por ella y por mí —repuso—, pero ¿desahogarme? No lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Los muertos no lloran.

—Meloney, tú no estás muerta —replicó Judy, con un escalofrío.

—No —concedió Meloney—, pero tampoco estaré del todo viva si Sabrina llega a morir. Dime, mamá, ¿podrías vivir con medio corazón?

Judy no supo qué contestar a esa pregunta.

El zorro entró de nuevo en la sala de espera, sosteniendo en sus portapapeles varios papeles más que la última vez.

—Jefa Hopps, ¿correcto? —Judy asintió—. Bien, soy el doctor Fawkes, y lamento el inconveniente de hace rato. La paciente en cuestión ahora está en el quirófano siendo objeto de varias intervenciones por sus heridas. Tuvo un total de siete impactos de balas. Dos menores, uno en la pierna y otro en el hombro, sin embargo, los otros cinco fueron algo más grave. Uno impactó en una costilla, astillándola; uno atravesó el vientre e increíblemente no rozó órganos vitales, aunque causó una hemorragia interna; la tercera bala perforó el pulmón izquierdo, causando un neumotórax y un derrame pleural; la cuarta rebotó en el omóplato. En cuanto al último… es el peor: traumatismo en la vértebra T11, la región lumbar.

—Doctor, ambos somos zorros —dijo Meloney—. Hábleme en un idioma que entienda.

El doctor Fawkes soltó un suspiro.

—La de la pierna y el hombro son heridas leves en comparación con las demás —explicó—. La primera casi fractura la costilla, la segunda causó sangramiento interno, la tercera perforó el pulmón, causando el neumotórax y un derrame pleural, es decir, pulmón perforado y la sangre de la hemorragia lo presiona, impidiendo su expansión. La cuarta rebotó el hueso del omóplato, sin embargo, la quinta… un traumatismo de la medula espinal de la vértebra T11 causa parálisis de las extremidades inferiores.

Judy notó cómo Meloney reprimió un estremecimiento. Ella cruzó las patas y afincó su mentón en ellas; cuando habló, su voz titubeó, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Me está queriendo decir que… que quedará inválida?

—Lo lamento.

—Cu… —titubeó ella—. ¿Cuánto tardará en salir del quirófano; en despertar; en sanar?

—Del quirófano no tenemos tiempo exacto; el estimado es de seis horas. En despertar, puede que un día, máximo dos. En sanar, sin embargo, dependerá de su capacidad de recuperación y de si desea curarse. Como bien saben, alguien que quiere curarse se mejora más rápido que alguien que no. Aunque hay algo de lo que ella no se podrá curar…, por más que lo desee.

Meloney escondió el rostro entre sus patas y empezó a respirar sonora y entrecortadamente, asimilando el golpe de información.

—Jefa Hopps —le dijo el doctor Fawkes—, necesito que rellene los formularios referentes a la paciente. Con permiso.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Judy no sabía que decirle a su hija ahora que conocía el estado de Sabrina, entonces su celular vibró, indicando la llegada de un mensaje y cuando lo leyó, por poco no se derrumbó: habían capturado a los pequeños.

* * *

 **Distrito Forestal, escondite camuflado. Jueves 13 de marzo, 10:18 h.**

El dolor que sentía Dan lo volvió de piedra en ese momento.

Habían transcurrido tres horas desde que llegaron a la casa, desde que se topó con el cadáver de su madre y desde que Belona huyó. El sólo pensar en ese animal hacía que la sangre le hirviera.

Se encontraba fuera de la casa. Ren había colocado en fila los cuerpos de los animales y los dejó allí, sabiendo que la casa ya no era segura, no valía la pena deshacerse de ellos. Dan, en cambio, había decidido que si su madre había muerto y no podía aparecerse por la ciudad, él mismo iba a enterrarla.

Había tomado una pala y poco después se puso a trabajar solo, en una especie de lugar que se sobreponía al depresivo ambiente del distrito, era un pequeño espacio, parecía un jardín, donde varias flores de distintas variedades crecían alrededor de una zona de hierba y fue ahí donde comenzó a cavar. Cavaba con una especie de rabia, regodeándose del trabajo manual, para así olvidarse de todo: de que era un traidor, de los golpes de la vida, de su dolor, de todo.

—Sigues ahí… —murmuró Ren.

Dan volteó y vio a la jaguar, incluso tenía una respuesta preparada para cuando le preguntara por qué cavaba él la tumba de su madre, pudiéndola enterrar en la ciudad, pero no la necesitó. Ella salto a su lado al hoyo y lo ayudó a cavar hasta que ambos consideraron que era lo suficientemente profundo.

Ren saltó del hoyo y acercó el cuerpo de Sofía. Dan la bajó con delicadeza al agujero y salió para sellarlo con la tierra que había fuera. Luego de haberlo hecho tomó una de las piedras cercanas y con sus garras rasgó una inscripción: «Sofía van der Welk».

La colocó sobre la tierra y con las patas sangrantes por las garras quebradas, se sentó en la tierra, tratando de superar la pérdida.

—Jeannette manda a decir que lo siente —murmuró Ren.

«¿Siente haberme metido en esto? —pensó—. ¡Oh, vaya!, como si con sentirlo mi madre va a revivir.»

—¿Dónde está Atha? —preguntó Dan, con sequedad.

—En el hospital, con un conocido.

—¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?

—No lo sé.

Dan suspiró, molesto. Ya no tenía lugar al cual volver, no tenía familia a la que proteger. Gracias a Belona estaba solo… solo con los que iniciaron todo en primer lugar. Sin embargo, ellos compartían un objetivo en común: la cheeta. Tanto él como Jeannette deseaban matarla, así pues, ¿por qué no colaborar de una vez por todas como un verdadero equipo?

Después ya vería que hacía con su vida. Ahora sólo le importaba matar a Belona.

Y si el grupo no tenía lugar para reunirse, ¿qué importaba ofrecerles su casa?

—Vengan a mi casa.

—¿Dónde es?

—En Sabana Central. No es muy amplia, pero pasaremos desapercibidos.

—Le avisaré a Atha.

Dan pensó que Ren se iría luego de eso, pero se quedó a su lado, sentada en el suelo, contemplando la especie de tumba de su madre; en silencio. Y en el fondo, él lo agradecía, era como si ella supiese que no quería quedarse solo, no ahora.

—¿Cómo terminaste así? —quiso saber.

—¿Con ellos? —preguntó ella; Dan asintió—. Pues no es una larga y trágica historia como la de Jeannette. Fue solo… mala suerte.

—¿Por qué?

La jaguar suspiró entre divertida y cansada.

—Atha y yo éramos compañeros de universidad. Hace ocho años decidimos jugar al vivo y hackear la red de la ciudad, y terminamos descubriendo un hueco informático que llevaba a la prisión; al adentrarnos nos enteramos de los planes de Bellwether y fue ahí cuando todo dio un vuelco.

»Nos empezaron a seguir, tuvimos que huir para que no nos mataran. Duramos una semana en eso, moviéndonos a través de toda la ciudad, hasta que por accidente dimos con Samuel y él nos tendió la pata. Usando sus conocimientos de detective nos creó nuevas identidades a ambos, y con un sutil cambio de imagen, pudimos salir lisos de todo. Claro, debemos mantenernos ocultos por ahora, sin mostrarnos mucho, uno nunca sabe quién es quién.

»¿Y tú? Digo, ¿sólo tenías a tu madre?

Dan inspiró con fuerza antes de responder.

—Sí sólo a ella. —Mantenía la mirada fija en la tierra—. Mi padre nunca estuvo y no es que me importe tampoco. Tuvo sus razones. Mamá me dijo que lo hizo para cuidarnos y evitar que «entráramos en su vida».

—Ya. —Ren pareció conmovida—. ¿Llegaste a saber quién era?

—Sí. Adam Grey. Cuando comencé la Academia aproveché un día que todos dormían y me metí en la computadora central para buscarlo. Lo encontré y no me enorgullezco de ello.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber la jaguar.

—Era un Gigante: Hipólito. Murió en la guerra contra Los Olímpicos. Pero al menos nos protegió a su manera. Mi madre me dijo una vez que él era el mejor amigo de una hiena y que gracias a él podía ayudarnos a nosotros. Un tal Clitio. Había veces que oía a mi madre hablando por teléfono con alguien, pero no sabía quién era… ahora lo sé. Era mi padre. Cuando yo le preguntaba por él sólo me decía que no me preocupara, que aunque no lo viera él se preocupaba por ambos. Y pues, cuando murió, recibimos un fideicomiso con el cual vivimos relativamente bien. —Dan se sintió extraño al contarle todo eso a Ren. Era… la sentía como una hermana mayor, algo que en el fondo siempre quiso, aunque jamás se lo diría. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva—. ¿Tu nueva identidad terminó siendo Ren? —preguntó para cambiar el tema.

Ella negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

—Mi nombre verdadero es Ren, pero mi nueva identidad es Ivanova.

—Pues no se parecen —reconoció Dan.

—Esa es la idea —gorjeó ella, se levantó y se limpió la tierra de la ropa—. Vamos, que tenemos que sacar las cosas importantes, las armas y lo demás.

Dan asintió, se levantó y caminó rumbo a la casa.


	16. El infierno te hace frío

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Sabrina, pobre, quedó lisiada :v. La muerte de Sofía, y lo de Ren, y lo de Dan hijo de Adam Grey ¡Grey! Creo que ya imaginas por donde irán los tiros :v Pero ya tu sabes, mis giros parecen sorpresivos, pero lo cómico es que están allí, en mínimas y casi indetectables pistirijillas :v. Y hablando de Triviel 7u7 ¡Gózalo!. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Cualquier parecido con el verdadero Dan, es pura coincidencia :v. Oie no sé :v Ya conoces a ese Fawkes, no respeta las reglas universo-fics y salta de uno a otro; ya sabes, como terminó el tuyo y la cosa está ruda, vino a trabajar aquí :v. En din espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Giu Giu Salamander:** gracias por tu review. *Se aclara la garganta* ¡¿Es que alguien quiere pensar el los niños?!. :v. Y sí, lo sé, nadie se esperaba eso de Dan, pero en fin, espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **artuven:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajaja, me alegra que te guste, y sí, yo sabía que nadie se esperaba lo de Dan :v Y en lo que respecta a tu historia, no he podido leerla. Por ahora no tengo pc, solo vengo a ciberscafés a subir el capítulo y me voy, pero cuando tenga pc me lanzo a leer. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XV**

 **El infierno te hace frío**

 **Sabana Central, casa Dan. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 2:16 h.**

Les tomó un día completo trasladarse desde el escondite en el Distrito Forestal hasta su casa en Sabana Central. Fueron tres viajes en total, el primero para trasladar las cosas importantes, véase ordenadores y documentos. El segundo para trasladar las armas, escondidas en las maletas; y el último viaje fue para llevar los objetos personales de cada quien. Aunque no es que fuera que Dan tuviera algún objeto personal que traer.

Cuando estaba atardeciendo, Atha se apareció por el lugar con una muleta y la pierna vendada. Les hizo un repaso de lo que pasó, el secuestro de la niña terminó siendo de la hija de su jefa, Hopps; la hermana menor de Meloney.

Ya ni siquiera se molestaba cuando recordaba a su compañera, por su manera de mirarlo con desaprobación, ni por sus palabras acusándolo de traidor. No tenía nada que reprocharle a ella, quizá si los papeles hubieran sido al revés, él también hubiera reaccionado así.

Quizá.

En su casa había tres habitaciones, la de él, la de huéspedes y la de su madre. Ren le sugirió a Jeannette que tomara la de la madre para poderle atender bien la herida de bala; Dan, en cambio, volvió a su antigua habitación, que era como una especie de santuario para él, era… como volver en el tiempo a cuando la vida era simple. Por último, Atha tomó la de huéspedes.

Desde lo de Belona, ni Dan ni Jeannette se habían dirigido la palabra, y el zorro no sabía por qué.

Cuando notó que Ren no tenía lugar específico para dormir, Dan estuvo tentado a ofrecerle la suya. Sin embargo, ella se había negado. «Soy un felino —le dijo la jaguar—, puedo dormir donde sea», y como técnicamente era cierto, no se molestó en contradecirla.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Dan no podía dormir. Por más vueltas que diera en la cama no le llegaba el sueño, apenas cerraba los ojos sólo veía el rostro de su madre, inerte, sin vida, mirando la nada, y a Belona, corriendo tras la ventana goteando sangre. Había sido así desde ese día. Desde ese horrible día. Y si no conseguía dormir cumpliría dos días en vela.

Se levantó ofuscado, sólo llevaba unos bermudas y una franelilla sin mangas. Caminó por el pasillo y subió a la terraza del hogar. Tomo asiento y se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno. Algo que lo decepcionó fue que allí, en Sabana Central, las estrellas no se veían como en Distrito Forestal, nada más había un cielo oscuro por las luces de la ciudad que evitaban el brillo de las estrellas, pero al menos hacía viento, un viento gélido que parecía reconfortarlo.

Oyó pasos a su espalda, pero no volteó. No le importaba que lo encontraran allí.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó una voz; él se giró y la vio. Era Jeannette.

La hiena tenía un conjunto que resultaba extraño en ella: un mono ancho hasta las pantorrillas y una fina camisa que le llegaba a la cintura; sobre eso una bata azul marino, que curiosamente para Dan, le hacía resaltar los ojos azules. Allí, en medio de la madrugada y con ese atuendo, parecía, casi parecía un animal común y corriente.

No respondió, sino que se volvió a ver el cielo. Había cierta paz que le trasmitía el lugar.

—¿Vienes a disculparte de nuevo? —murmuró Dan; en su voz se notaba su cansancio, estaba cansado de todo, de sufrir, de estar molesto, y aunque lo intentara no podía hablarle mal a ella, o a Ren o a Atha. Para bien o para mal, eran lo único que tenía—. Ren no estaba dispuesta a disculparse por ti de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Ella miró con cierto desconcierto en el rostro.

—Yo no mandé a Ren a disculparse por mí —dijo—. ¿Por qué iba hacerlo de todos modos?

—No sé, porque… si no mal recuerdo, tú fuiste quien secuestro a mi madre, quien me volvió lo que soy ahora, quien hizo que mi sueño de ser policía cayera por la borda e indirectamente la causante de la muerte de mi madre —repuso—. ¿Quieres más razones?

—¿Y con disculparme tu madre volverá a la vida?

«Realismo aplastante, como siempre.»

—No.

Jeannette suspiró, caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas, en el frío suelo. Dan la miró de soslayo. Estaba muy cerca.

—Daniel, ¿me odias por todo? —le preguntó ella sin verlo.

Dan inspiró al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire frío los abrazaba a ambos. Se sentía como si la misma noche tratara de apaciguar su dolor, mas era inútil. La miró de reojo y la vio, al igual que él, con la vista en el cielo, ese cielo en que las estrellas no podían brillar.

Odiarla. Sólo le bastaba recordar todo lo que le había pasado para que la ira y el dolor burbujearan en él, pero entonces recordaba que ella le devolvió a su madre sana y salva como prometió, y permitió, luego de discutirlo con Atha y Ren, que se quedaran en la casa. Y luego estaba ella. Las veces, las únicas dos, que luchó a su lado, nunca se sintió más vivo, independientemente de la situación.

Suspiró.

—No, Jeannette. No te odio —respondió al fin—. Hubo un tiempo en el que sí, pero ahora, cuando no tengo a nadie, no veo la necesidad de gastar mi energía en eso. Porque aunque la mayoría de lo que me ha pasado ha sido por ti, las cosas buenas también lo han sido.

—¿Cosas buenas? —preguntó, y Dan vio de nuevo ese brillo de curiosidad que cuando habló en la oficina de Tellez; sonrió para sí—. ¿Cuáles cosas buenas?

—Me has hecho más fuerte —confesó, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—, aunque no lo creas, gracias a todo lo que pasé por tu culpa, me ha hecho más realista, más fuerte y me ha puesto los pies sobre la tierra. En la Academia yo era de los mejores, sí, pero era de los que pensaban que las cosas eran buenas y malas, blancas o negras, sí o no; nunca un punto medio.

»Jamás se me pasó por la mente cómo sería la situación de un rehén, de un espía, de un manipulado, yo creía que eso no le pasaban a los policías; que eran intocables. —Soltó una risa apagada—. Mírame ahora. Soy un traidor de la policía, y perdí a mi madre, pero soy más decidido, más metódico. Se podría decir que crecí. Y aunque casi todo lo que me ha pasado por ti ha sido malo, ha sido una experiencia que me hizo madurar. Y eso te lo agradezco.

Dan se percató de que ella estaba sorprendida. Por primera vez desde que la conocía tenía esa expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, los labios apenas abiertos y los ojos fijos en él. Era demasiado obvio que nadie le había hablado así. Quizá no desde lo que le ocurrió.

—No te pido una disculpa, porque como dices, eso no resuelve nada, pero siento que al menos, eso ayudaría a la memoria de mi madre, o en menor medida a mí —comentó—. Dime algo, ¿acaso no te sentiste desolada cuando perdiste a tu madre? ¿Acaso los momentos con ella que creías olvidados no los evocas sin querer? Pues eso me pasa a mí —se lamentó; los ojos le escocieron, pero se reprimió las lágrimas.

»Recuerdo todo, hasta lo más mínimo: cuando me lastimaba y ella dejaba lo que hacía para curarme. Cuando me sacaba de los líos en que me metía por ser sólo un zorro, se perdía algo y todos le echaban la culpa al zorro. Cuando la veía sonreír en todos mis eventos importantes. Incluso, cuando la vi sonreír en el escondite y me dijo antes de dormirse que aunque ustedes fueran lo que fueran, ella sabía que en el fondo eran buenos. Crees acaso que eso…

Se interrumpió al notar que se estaba sincerando con ella, que se desahogaba con ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, y por qué lo hacía?

Miró de reojo a Jeannette, ella cambió de posición: flexionó sus piernas contra ella, las rodeó con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en las rodillas; y sus ojos, sus ojos azules desbordaban tristeza. Dan nunca la vio tan débil.

—Sí —confesó Jeannette, con voz triste—; me sentí horrible…

Dan no respondió por su impresión. Jeannette nunca hablaba de su pasado o de ella, lo había hecho en el túnel, no obstante, de allí en adelante, más nunca. Se limitó a escucharla.

—Me sentí sola, vacía, y aunque había alguien para mí, a diferencia de ti yo decidí avanzar sola, creyendo que sería más sencillo… y no lo fue. La ciudad podrá ser muy avanzada, pero el racismo queda. ¿Crees que alguien quiso confiar en mi alguna vez? Todos creían que los iba a traicionar y utilizar sólo por ser una hiena. Te comprendo en todo y por eso estoy aquí en lugar de darte una disculpa. ¿Qué sentido tiene disculparme? Sé lo que estás pasando y por eso comprendo que una disculpa no servirá.

Jeannette se detuvo de golpe, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que habló de más, tenía el cuerpo tenso, la respiración parecía agitada y los ojos estaban aguados. Normalmente parecían de hielo, pensó Dan, pero ahora era como un lago, un enorme y profundo lago; se notaba que le dolía recordar eso.

Le colocó una pata en el hombro, dándole a entender que no se sintiera presionada. ¿Cómo terminó todo esto así? El vino para consolarse a sí mismo y estar solo y terminó consolándola a ella.

Jeannette, luego de un momento, levantó una pata y, con algo de duda, la colocó sobre la de él. Hubo una pequeñísima descarga eléctrica. Fue casi imperceptible, pero Dan la notó y, por la reacción de Jeannette, ella también. Sin embargo, Dan no le dio más importancia, sólo se concentró en la sensación. Él había pensado que ella sería fría como su manera de ser, pero era todo lo contrario, Jeannette era cálida y su pata parecía encajar en la suya a la perfección.

—Sé muy bien lo que es perder a una madre, y por eso le dije a Ren que te ayudara en cavar la sepultura para Sofía. Si yo hubiera podido ayudarte lo habría hecho. Yo le dije a Ren que se quedara contigo y te hiciera compañía, porque sabía que en ese momento, en ese específico momento, la soledad es lo peor que puede sucederte.

Ella lo soltó, se levantó y se recostó en el alfeizar de la terraza. Dan se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

—Lo… —La miró y notó que parecía debatirse internamente—. Lo…, lo siento —murmuró Jeannette, cabizbaja.

Dan negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tironeándole los labios.

—Ya no importa. —Le colocó dos dedos en el mentón y le hizo verle—. Con lo que hiciste ese día con Ren y lo que dijiste ahora ya no hace falta.

Una ráfaga de aire, fuerte y frío, los abrazó a ambos. Dan la vio temblar y, dubitativo, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, acercándola a sí. Le quería rodear los hombros, pero la diferencia de tamaños le jugaba en contra.

—Igual te la daré —dijo Jeannette—. No es fácil para mí recordar la muerte de mi madre, y darme cuenta que la única culpable de la muerte de la tuya soy yo. Me volví como _Belona_ y terminé haciéndote vivir lo que yo viví. No servirá de nada, lo sé, pero igualmente… lo siento.

Dan sintió como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima. La acercó un poco más, hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaban entre ellos y Dan reposó su cabeza contra el brazo de ella. Jeannette lo imitó, rodeándole también la cintura.

—Gracias —logró decir; quizá su madre no estaba tan equivocada, quizá en el fondo ellos eran buenos. «No puedo odiarla… por más que lo intente, no puedo»—. Y gracias también por contarme eso. Es… me da a entender que no eres tan fría como quieres aparentar, que en el fondo aún hay alguien que siente.

—Uno no nace frío, Daniel, lo vuelven —repuso con tono pesaroso—. Aunque…, gracias por oírme de igual forma.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer —dijo Dan, y las lágrimas que antes habían luchado por salir ya no estaban. Estaba tranquilo, calmado y, misteriosamente, a gusto; sólo una resbaló por su mejilla—. Después de todo, no me diste alternativa —bromeó.

—No vayas a llorar, mocoso —sonrió ella, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—No lo haré, Solecito —sonrió él también—. Gracias, de verdad —agregó luego de un rato.

Y siguieron allí, con el frío viento nocturno soplando en entretiempos bajo un cielo sin estrellas. Uno superando el dolor y la pena de perder a un ser querido y la otra, dejando caer por fin esa barrera que la hacía insensible a los demás, porque luego de tener un dolor en común, no había manera de que no se comprendieran.

Y ninguno de los dos se percató de que al fondo, dentro de la casa, un lobo le entregaba, con pesar, un dinero a una jaguar que sonreía triunfante.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Samuel. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 14:16 h.**

Dos días después de los sucedido con Jano y que su madre le contara que las suposiciones de Annabeth eran ciertas y secuestraran a sus hermanos, Judy estaba mal. Meloney trataba de calmarla, pero si ella misma no podía tener una actitud positiva por lo de Sabrina, no podía darle esperanzas a su madre.

Sabrina. Su condición era muy delicada. Había logrado salir del quirófano con vida, sin embargo, las suposiciones del doctor sobre que despertaría en uno o dos días resultaron ser falsas. Ese día en específico se cumplían dos días y ella no despertaba. Se había salvado por poco y aún estaba inconsciente.

Y la situación se tornaba más deprimente y desolada con lo de sus hermanos. Judy y Nick apenas dormían, mientras uno estaba en la jefatura investigando, el otro recorría la ciudad centímetro a centímetro en busca del lugar donde Bellwether los tenía escondidos.

Ese día a Meloney se le ocurrió que si Samuel y Atha pudieron encontrar y saber lo de Annabeth, quizá podían ayudarle con lo de los demás. Ella y Judy fueron en su patrulla al departamento del lobo.

No estaba segura de que si Samuel podría ayudarles, no obstante, algo sí tenía bien en claro: iban a recuperarlos, cueste lo que cueste. No podía pasar por otra pérdida, no luego de lo de Sabrina.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Judy tocó el timbre con exasperación, repitiendo la acción varías veces, y Meloney no podía reclamarle; si ella estaba así por lo de sus hermanos, no podría imaginarse cómo estaría su madre.

Samuel les abrió y Judy entró como un camión de demolición, diciéndole que llamara a Ren para que le ayudaran en la búsqueda, pero con lo que ninguna de las dos contaba, era que Nick ya había llamado al lobo para pedirle lo mismo.

—Ya están en ello. Si quieren pueden sentarse —dijo Samuel, haciendo un amplio movimiento con su pata señalando los mullidos sofás; a Meloney le dieron unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a ellos. Entraron y se sentaron—. Les traeré algo para beber —agregó, retirándose.

Al rato volvió con una bandeja que tenía tres tazas de, por lo que Meloney notó, naranja. Les entregó a cada una taza y se sentó en una silla al frente de ellas.

—¿Así que Bellwether secuestró a los pequeños? —dijo por fin.

Ambas asintieron.

—Típico de ella, ir por lo seguro. —Dio un sorbo.

—Primero los Aulladores y ahora esto —murmuró Judy, agotada—. ¿Por qué idear dos planes para hacerse con la ciudad? ¿Por qué ella no se da por vencida y listo?

—No lo entiendes, Judy, no hubo dos planes, siempre fue uno —suspiró Samuel—. Bellwether siempre estuvo pendiente de todo. De todo. Piensa un poco, ¿de verdad crees que ella, siendo una presa, débil y pequeña, convertiría a todos los depredadores en salvajes? No. Eso además de estúpido, es suicida.

—Pero es lo que hizo —enfatizó Judy—. Cuando yo me uní a la policía ya había varios mamíferos infectados con la droga.

—Sí; pero respóndeme: ¿esos mamíferos representaron alguna amenaza para ella?

—No. Bueno, no lo sé.

Samuel soltó una risa apagada.

—Lo suponía.

—¿Estás diciendo qué…?

—¿Qué lo hizo con motivos? ¡Sí! —exclamó él, exasperado—. La mayoría de ellos habían descubierto su plan por accidente, y como la droga al volverte salvaje te quitaba los recuerdos a corto plazo, cuando los volvieron a la normalidad lo olvidaron. Pero yo le monté seguimiento a esa oveja.

—Con el señor Nutriales y Manchas no lo descubrieron —recalcó Judy—. Ellos no sabían.

—Sabían lo de las flores y por ende, fueron un objetivo. ¿Me equivoco?

Meloney se había quedado en silencio oyendo la conversación. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban, más allá de ella conocer el caso de Los Aulladores, del cual no había mucho para investigar en la jefatura.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «pendiente de todo» —preguntó.

—Sí —convino Judy—; explícate.

—¿Meloney, cierto? —le preguntó a Meloney; ella asintió—. Bueno, deberías de estar al tanto de todo lo que pasó en el caso de Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes.

A Meloney le llegaron los recuerdos del caso, recuerdos que no eran precisamente los mejores; aunque había una pequeña parte que no recordaba y no sabía por qué. Sin embargo, los mayores detalles los conocía porque Nick le había contado hacía tiempo, cuando ella le había preguntado sobre su caso más grande.

La cosa en sí era complicada y enmarañada. Se supone que su abuelo y su tío abuelo eran jefes de Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes respectivamente, y su padre, al ser policía, tuvo que enfrentarlos. No obstante, decidió aliarse con Porfirio para destruir a Zeus.

—Bueno, eso avanza terreno —reconoció el lobo, dando un asentimiento con la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras—. Ahora bien, están claras que el caso de Los Aulladores fue antes que el de Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes. —Ambas asintieron—. La pregunta es: ¿creen de verdad que Bellwether sería tan descuidada como para que la descubrieran? Piensen un poco, ¿por qué le dijo a Doug que le dijera a Duke que robara las flores? ¿Por qué no mandar a alguien más capacitado, más silencioso, más escurridizo?

Ninguna de las dos respondió. Aún no le veían el punto de conexión a todo esto.

—Sencillo —continuó—; porque quería que la atraparan.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Meloney—. No estoy llevando el hilo. Se supone que Bellwether quería que los depredadores fueran salvajes, ¿para qué dejarse atrapar entonces?

—Fácil. —Samuel se encogió de hombros y dio otro sobro a su té—. Por protección. ¿Recuerdan que dije que ella estuvo al tanto de todo y que volver salvajes a todos los depredadores sería suicida? Bueno, ahora respondan esto: ¿los depredadores estarían de acuerdo con eso o se unirían en su contra? Peor aún, hubo algunos que estuvieron dispuestos a unirse a ella para evitar la inyección de la droga. Y en la cárcel nadie te hace daño… nadie de fuera.

—¡Claro! —asintió Judy—. Ahora lo veo claro. He de suponer que _Porfirio_ y _Zeus_ , al saber de los planes de ella, intentarían matarla, y como Bellwether aún no contaba con suficientes miembros para hacerles frente a alguna de las dos bandas, se dejara capturar para protegerse de ellos…

—…y sabiendo la riña entre _Porfirio_ y _Zeus_ … —convino Samuel.

—…esperaría a que ellos se matasen los unos a los otros para tener vía libre —le siguió Meloney—. Es… es macabro.

—No es macabro —dijo el lobo—. Es inteligente.

Se hizo el silencio. La información que les había dado Samuel era devastadora. Saber que todo lo que pasaba era parte de un pausado, metódico y preciso plan, le hizo estremecer el pelaje a Meloney.

Lo que más le enfurecía era que por ese plan, ese retorcido, metódico y macabro plan, sus hermanos estaban en peligro y Sabrina en el hospital.

No podía permitir que se llevase a cabo, porque si llegase a suceder, Bellwether se haría con la ciudad.

—¿Y mis hijos, qué pintan mis hijos allí? —preguntó Judy, al cabo de un rato, con la voz rota.

Samuel se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que venganza, porque en lugar de que la atrapara un depredador, como seguro tenía previsto, la atrapó una presa —vaticinó—. Y sumado a que seas una de las presas más débiles, la enfureció más.

—La mataré —gruñó Judy—, la mataré de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Meloney le dio la pata a su madre, apoyándola.

—Hay algo que me da vueltas en la mente —dijo—. ¿Si Bellwether estuvo en la cárcel todo este tiempo, cómo se formó la SPQR? Yo he visto a _Belona_ , y por su constitución física tendrá treinta años a lo mucho.

—Por Cristian —aclaró Samuel.

—¿Quién?

— _Término_.

Ella suspiró, molesta.

—Más te vale empezar a explicar por qué sabes tanto de Bellwether y sus planes —le advirtió Meloney, con voz grave.

Samuel sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa pesada y triste, como si recordara algo que no quisiera.

—Puedo contarles, pero deberán saber la historia completa —advirtió, alzó la mirada y la fijó en ambas— ¿Están dispuestas?

—No —soltó Meloney—. Mi padre está buscando a mis hermanos, será cuestión de tiempo para que nos llamen.

—No, Meloney —la calmó su madre—. Tenemos tiempo. —Miró a Samuel y asintió.

—Bien —asintió él—, es un largo relato, pero creo que disponemos del tiempo suficiente para ello.


	17. Subesse Senatus Romanus

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Triviel os love; Triviel is life; y Ren y Atha son unos loquillos :v. ¡Basta, me sacas los colores :/v. Disfruta tu capítulo informativo. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gusto la escena Triviel. Y con respecto a las cosas que encajan... aún faltan unas cosillas xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. No te encariñes con ellos :v Ya me comprendes :v Y pues con lo de Sabrina será en dos capítulos. Espero que el flashback te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **artuven:** gracias por tu review. Bueno "mi pana", pues, tienes razón en lo que la historia influirá. Y mucho. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Subesse Senatus Romanus**

La verdad es que conozco a Bellwether desde que éramos niños. Nos conocimos en el orfanato. Al principio ni siquiera ella había ingresado, pero llegó luego de que sus padres la abandonaran un día en la estación de policía. ¿Por qué? Nunca se lo pregunté.

Al principio yo estuve con dos compañeros, Agatha y Fred Crouch. Recuerdo cuando ellos llegaron, eran dos hienas muy distintas, mientras Agatha era reservada e indefensa, Fred era imponente y la protegía de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. Típica pareja de hermanos.

Nosotros tres solíamos hacer travesuras por todo el lugar, había veces incluso que nos escapábamos en la madrugada cuando la que nos cuidaba estaba dormida y salíamos a la ciudad.

Con el pasar del tiempo nosotros tres, Agatha, Fred y yo, nos hicimos inseparables; éramos conocidos como el trío del orfanato. Salíamos juntos, jugábamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos y eso. Sin embargo, la cosa cambió cuando Bellwether llegó. Al principio ella era reservada, siempre cargaba un libro bajo la pata y se ponía a leer en una esquina de la casa, lejos de las miradas de todos. Era como una sombra.

Y eso no era lo inquietante, lo verdaderamente inquietante era que, luego de unos meses, ella sabía todo de todos nosotros. Nombres, edad, gustos, manías, etc. Empezó a juntarse con un tigre blanco, Cristian. Esos dos eran una pareja inseparable, así como nosotros tres lo éramos, ellos eran igual.

Un día, cuando yo tenía once, salí con Fred y Agatha, que en ese tiempo ellos tenían catorce y once; nos fuimos al parque para «decorar el mural», o como realmente sería, vandalismo. Pero la cosa fue distinta que todas las veces, porque justo en ese día la policía nos cachó y estuvieron a punto de meternos a la cárcel, si no hubiera sido por ella.

Bellwether, con su falsa inocencia, les dijo a los oficiales que nosotros no habíamos sido, que nos influenciaron a hacerlo. Y terminó acusando a los más revoltosos del orfanato.

Como era de esperarse, ese acto de ayuda nos hizo reparar en ella, que en ese entonces debería tener unos doce años, así que decidimos juntarnos con ella, porque después de todo, nadie te salva de la policía todos los días.

Antes de darnos cuenta ya no éramos tres, éramos cinco. Agatha, Fred, Cristian, Bellwether y yo. Y poco a poco nos unimos más como compañeros, y como nunca nos adoptaron nosotros decidimos ser nuestra propia familia. Todo en ese momento fue de maravillas, risas y más risas, fueron los mejores años que pasamos cualquiera de nosotros.

Incluso había algo que a Bellwether le gustaba. El libro que siempre llevaba era de la biblioteca de la ciudad, y era de historia; de la historia de Roma. Nosotros, como no sabíamos mucho del tema (o eso creía yo) decidimos ponerle nombre a nuestro grupito como alguno que hubiera en el libro. Terminamos escogiendo «Sujetos al Senado de Roma» o Subesse Senatus Romanus, lo vimos como un nombre genial y como los romanos eran tipos duros nos vino como anillo al dedo. Incluso terminamos usando su lema: _Senatus Populusque Romanus_.

En cualquier lugar, sin importar la hora, y si teníamos algo importante que hablar sólo nosotros cinco, dábamos la señal para reunirnos, es decir, decíamos el lema. No fue hasta un día, cuando Bellwether tenía dieciséis años, que las cosas se pusieron… extrañas. Yo en ese tiempo tenía catorce y no lo veía raro, porque vamos, siendo un chiquillo no diferencias lo que está bien de lo que no.

Ella había llegado de la secundaria con lágrimas y toda embarrada, cuando le preguntamos qué le había sucedido nos dijo que la habían golpeado. Es decir, lo que ahora le dicen _bullying_.

Nosotros, como estúpidos adolescentes, pensamos en buscar a quienes le hicieron eso y devolverles la golpiza; algo que Bel aceptó, pero no nos permitió hacerlo de inmediato porque sabía que nos echarían la culpa, ya que siempre andábamos juntos. Y así fue, el tiempo pasó, tres meses para ser exacto, tres meses en los que Bellwether dejó de ser la amable y alegre oveja y se volvió el demonio que es ahora. Planeó todo con tal detenimiento que cuando nos lo explicó, yo no pude creerlo.

El plan consistía en esperar a los animales en una esquina que ellos tomaban todos los días antes de ir a casa y acabarlos allí. Ella nos dio a cada uno un trozo de una moneda que tenía. ¿Cómo la pico en cinco partes? Ni idea. Pero la cosa era que nos dio un trocito a cada uno y cuando se unían los cinco, formaba dos grabados: por un lado era una frase «Divide et impera» y por otra eran cuatro letras «SPQR».

Ejecutamos el plan. Esperamos a los tres animales causantes de todo, un lobo, un tigre y un cheeta, y les dimos la golpiza de sus vidas, pero me fijé que algo andaba mal. Cristian y Bellwether seguían golpeándolos, sin importarles que pudieran matarlos.

—¡Basta, Bell! —le dije, tratando de detenerla—. ¡Basta!

Sin embargo, ella no me oyó, seguía en su especie de burbuja, atacándolos mientras una sonrisa se le curvaba en los labios. Era… era un demonio.

Cristian le rompió los brazos al tigre, colocando un pie en medio de sus omóplatos y tirando de los brazos hacia atrás hasta que sonó un _¡crac!_ , simplemente nunca se me olvidará ese sonido. Bellwether continuó pateando al lobo, incluso cuando este escupía sangre y nos rogaba con la mirada que la detuviéramos, sólo que ninguno de nosotros tres tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Y con el cheeta, bueno, él fue el único que vivió, sin embargo, Bellwether y Cristian lo dejaron ciego, literal; con una navaja corta Cristian le dio dos cortes profundos en los ojos, perforándolos e inutilizándolos.

Cuando dos de los animales murieron y el otro daba gritos de dolor sosteniéndose la cara, ambos se giraron hacia nosotros, y fue ahí cuando pude ver de verdad el brillo del monstruo (no, ni siquiera un monstruo sería tan sanguinario), que se ocultaba tras esa capa de cordero.

Sonrió, apretando en su pezuña el trozo de moneda.

— _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ —recitó Bellwether.

Yo… yo fui cobarde y no hice nada, sólo repetí el lema para salir bien parado. Tenía miedo, miedo de terminar como ese lobo o los otros dos, y Agatha y Fred también, porque no dijeron nada, limitándose a repetir la frase. Recuerdo que cuando la dije, me supo a cobre, a sangre.

A partir de ese momento éramos parte de Subesse Senatus Romanus nada más por miedo, porque no sabíamos si nos matarían si llegáramos a salirnos. Y las reuniones, que antes eran sólo para hablar estupideces de chiquillos, ahora parecían charlas políticas. Decía que esta ciudad estaba plagada de depredadores, que debía ser limpiada o llevada a un nuevo orden en el cual las presas, que son mayoría en nueve a uno, tuvieran el control de todos los sectores: financiero, político, médico, entre otros. Que deberíamos ser como en Roma. Y que sabía por dónde comenzar.

Incluso nos habló de investigaciones que estaba realizando sobre una manera de volver a los depredadores salvajes, aunque sin poder hacer pruebas no podía corroborarlo.

El tiempo pasó y todos crecimos, Bellwether y Cristian, quienes compartían los mismos ideales, parecían uña y mugre, iban juntos a todos lados, se inscribieron en la misma universidad y se graduaron de lo mismo. Por nuestro lado cada quien tomo un rumbo distinto, aunque nunca perdimos contacto: Fred y Agatha estudiaron administración de empresas y yo me inscribí en la Academia de policía.

Todas las noches, las imágenes de esos animales me atormentaban y decidí que no podía permitir más injusticias.

En la Academia conocí a Colmillar, a quien le conté mi historia. Fuimos mejores amigos y cuando conoció a la que sería su esposa, me limité a apoyarlo. Antes de separarnos le entregué mi trocito de moneda; ya había dejado de significar ese yugo que me unía a Bellwether y ahora era una prueba de nuestra amistad.

Luego de dos años en servicio me retiré de la policía y decidí trabajar independiente, como investigador privado. Agatha y Fred terminaron mejor que todos, él quedó como tercero al mando en el banco de central de Zootopia y ella, secretaria del jefe, quien poco después la desposó, volviéndose ahora Agatha di Regno y tuvieron una cría, Jeannette di Regno. Con la muerte de su esposo dos años después, Fred ascendió y ocupó el segundo lugar en el banco.

Dos años desde la muerte de di Regno, estalló el caso de Los Aulladores y cuando pasaron que Bellwether cayó en prisión, me alegré, porque pensé que todo este calvario al fin terminaba, porque al fin había justicia. Entonces recordé a Cristian, nunca supe nada de él en todo ese tiempo.

Después me enteré de la muerte de Fred, en el enfrentamiento de Los Olímpicos y Los Gigantes, y salí como una bala hacia donde Agatha para verificar su estado. Estaban bien ambas, tanto ella como la pequeña Jeannette, era hermosa la cachorra, tenía los mimos ojos azules, cálidos como el cielo despejado, que su madre. Agatha, asustada, me pidió que cuidara de ella si algo le pasaba, a lo que yo me comprometí con eso; no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a una cría. Antes de irme, con todos los datos de ella y de la pequeña, Agatha me entregó sus partes de la moneda: la de ella y la de Fred.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido y antes de darme cuenta pasaron doce años, Jeannette cumplió los dieciséis y Bellwether seguía en prisión, pero la espina de Cristian aún no se me iba.

Hasta que pasó. Atacó.

Cristian había extraído a una chica del mismo orfanato donde nos criamos y la moldeó para que fuera una asesina, y supongo que su primera prueba fue matar a Agatha, consiguiéndolo. Lo único que me dijo Jeannette era que era una cheeta, una cheeta con ojos color oro.

Belona.

Ella no quiso mi ayuda, por más que la ofrecí. Decidió sobreponerse al golpe y vivir su vida sola, aunque yo nunca la dejé, por más sola que estuviese yo siempre la ayudé.

Tiempo después conocí a Ren y Atha, durante una investigación que realicé. En ese tiempo estaba tratando por todos los medios el localizar a Cristian, sin éxito alguno, parecía que se lo había comido la tierra. Y un día, mientras estaba por la calle, con la mente en las nubes, choqué con ellos. Se veían agotados y parecía que huían de algo o alguien, los invite a comer como disculpa y poco a poco empezamos a hablar.

Supongo que fue el destino quien nos unió, porque ellos me contaron lo que les sucedía, que era, en palabras simples, que habían descubierto los planes de Bel y Cristian y por eso los estaban persiguiendo. Como indirectamente estaba relacionado con ellos al conocer al tigre blanco, me sentí mal por ellos y decidí ayudarlos.

—Trabajemos juntos —les propuse—. Nos cubriremos mutuamente.

Ellos dudaron, pero aceptaron.

—Te cubriremos de quien sea a cambio de que nos borres del mapa —me dijo Atha—. Eres investigador, ¿no? Bueno, encuentra la manera de matarnos, de que no existamos, de que ningún papel certifique nuestra existencia.

—Pero sobre todo —pidió Ren—, encúbrenos de Bellwether.

Sin embargo, aun sabiendo sus planes, decidí callar. Porque ahora no tenía que cuidar mi vida, sino también la de Jeannette, la de Atha y la de Ren. Era mejor callar y seguir vivos, que abrir la boca y que me quedara llena de moscas al poco tiempo.

Hice mi vida y les cree una nueva a ellos. Él, Apheront, y ella, Ivanova. Él se volvió escritor, ella se hizo doctora; ambos triunfaron. Jeannette se graduó como administradora de empresas y logró ponerse al frente del banco central de Zootopia, como lo fue su padre.

Yo, en cambio, seguí en las sombras, haciendo de detective privado. Así conocí a Lupa, quien me pidió ayuda para encontrar a su hermano; el cual ella misma terminó encontrando con el caso de los animales secuestrados. Creo que deben saber de cual hablo. Luego yo, de buena fe, le ofrecí alojarse conmigo, la cual sería la mejor decisión que pude hacer. Porque tiempo después gracias a ella conocía a Benjamín.

Y el resto, ya lo conocen…


	18. Confianza

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado y como todo cuadro pues, ¿qué mejor? Aunque tengo un último cabo suelto con la monedita xD En el próximo capítulo. Sabrás lo de Término, solo es cuestión de tiempo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Me sacas los colores xD. Pero me alegra que te guste, y claro que tendrás el motivo de que Termino sea malo, es solo cuestión de capítulos xD. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Confianza**

 **Sabana Central, departamento de Samuel. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 14:30 h.**

Durante un largo rato después de que Samuel acabara de hablar, reinó el silencio en el departamento. El único ruido eran las respiraciones de los animales allí presentes.

—Digan algo —pidió él finalmente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que digamos? —dijo Meloney, patidifusa.

—¿Tal vez que lo comprenden? —sugirió él con un suspiro.

Judy se mantenía en silencio, semejante revelación la tenía conmocionada, aunque había varias cosas que parecían zumbarle en los oídos: que Bellwether haya sido capaz de matar a dos chicos a sus dieciséis; el que Samuel, Término y Bellwether convivieron de jóvenes; que haya conocido a Fred Crouch, es decir, el Gigante Clitio. Ella sabía que perteneció al banco central de la ciudad, pero nunca se imaginó que Samuel tuviera relación con él.

Sin embargo, había tres cosas en específico que más le llamaban la atención: la primera, y más sólida, era el tigre blanco, Cristian, era un conocido de Bellwether, de Samuel, y fue quien mientras la oveja estaba en prisión, asentó las bases para crear la SPQR. La segunda era la moneda, por alguna razón que desconocía; no la descartaba por el hecho de que era su instinto el que hablaba, y con el tiempo aprendió a fiarse de él. Y la tercera, que según las palabras de Samuel «ella sabía dónde atacar».

—Cuando dijiste sobre que ella sabía dónde atacar —dijo Judy al fin—, ¿te referías a qué lugar en específico, justo ahora?

El lobo asintió.

—Es fácil, ¿en qué zona hay más depredadores?

Negó con la cabeza, confundida. «No existe una zona específica donde haya más depredadores, los hay en todos los ecosistemas. Es una imposibilidad matemática que haya un ecosistema con depredadores dominantes cuando las presas lo superamos en nueve a uno.

»¿Pero y si no es uno?

»¿Y si son varios?»

Si la memoria no le fallaba, había un espacio comprendido entre tres ecosistemas que albergaba una gran concentración de depredadores…

—Plaza Sahara —respondió Judy—, Sabana Central y Distrito Forestal.

Samuel asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay de los animales que nombraste? —quiso saber Judy—. Conocemos a Atha, ¿pero qué hay de Ren y Jeannette?

—Eso por más que quiera no puedo respondértelo. —Se tocó la cien repetidas veces con el dedo índice—. Si se supone que están muertos, borrados del mapa, no puedo decirte dónde se esconden, ¿cierto? Aunque algo es seguro, Judy, por el rumbo de los acontecimientos, nos reuniremos todos sin falta.

—La hiena, Jeannette, habías dicho que tenía asuntos pendientes con Belona —dedujo Meloney.

Samuel inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de confirmación. Al volver a ver a su hija, Judy se percató de que sus ojos quedaron fijos en la nada, al mismo tiempo en que se frotaba las almohadillas de los dedos índice y corazón con el pulgar en forma circular: estaba pensando algo.

Judy giró la taza en sus patas, observando las últimas ondas en lo poco que quedaba del té. Samuel comentó algo cierto: tarde o temprano tanto el grupo de él como ella y sus policías terminarían por encontrarse. La duda era si cooperarían o se matarían los unos a los otros.

—Te propongo algo, Samuel —comentó muy seria, bebiéndose lo que quedaba y colocando la taza vacía en la mesita de centro—: alíense conmigo, con la ZPD.

—Mamá… —comenzó a decir Meloney.

—Lo sé, suena ilógico, pero es lo necesario. —Se volvió a verla—. Samuel y su grupo, tú, Nick y yo…, todos tenemos un objetivo en común: Bellwether. Y Samuel tiene razón, terminaremos coincidiendo tarde o temprano. Con una alianza podremos limar un poco las asperezas.

—Interesante —convino Samuel—, pero acepto. Veo que no eres la jefa de la policía por puro nombre.

—Si una vez me alié con un grupo de criminales, aliarse con tu grupo será un aire fresco.

Samuel estiró la pata y Judy se la estrechó en señal de mutuo acuerdo. Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento, siendo escoltadas por el lobo.

—¿Nos reunimos en la jefatura más tarde? —preguntó Samuel.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, ambas hembras se detuvieron.

—A las cuatro —dijo Judy.

—Mientras, yo… —Meloney pasó saliva— iré a ver a Sabrina.

—Bien —siguió Samuel—, yo limpiaré aquí y me iré a buscar a los míos. Nos veremos allá.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, casa de Dan. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 15:05 h.**

En la casa de Dan las cosas estaban… normales. Él, Jeannette, Atha y Ren estaban comiendo una pizza que habían pedido, sin ningún percance. Samuel, el que se suponía que había ayudado al lobo y la jaguar, según Ren, llamó hacía poco y les contó que consiguió la manera de aliarse con Hopps, aprovechando el hecho de que tanto ellos como la policía compartían un objetivo en común.

—No me parece acertado por parte de Samuel —dijo Atha. Su herida había mejorado apenas estos dos días, aunque ya podía caminar sin la muleta.

—El punto no es que te parezca si es o no acertado, Atha —estableció Ren, tomando un pedazo de pizza—, pero tienes que reconocer que unirnos a la ZPD es lo mejor que nos puede pasar. Si la policía nos ayuda, y nosotros a ella, podremos por fin salir de este mísero hueco. —Se volvió hacia Dan—. Sin ofender.

Dan no respondió, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Por una parte le emocionaba que la ZPD los ayudara a matar a la SPQR, pero más específico a Belona, dado el caso de que como no tenían a Encélado en el grupo, ni Jeannette estaba en el tampoco, no tenían medios para rastrearlos u obtener información. Sin embargo, eso tenía su punto negativo: Jeannette.

No sabía mucho de Sabrina o Meloney, más allá de lo que Atha les contó sobre la balacera que hubo cuando las ayudaron, ¿pero y si cuando fueran a la jefatura alguna de las dos reconocía a Jeannette? La posibilidad estaba allí, y la cosa era que no podían dejar a la hiena en la casa. Ella iría aunque no la dejasen.

Y ahí caía otro punto que no tenía nada que ver con lo de la policía: lo sucedido esa madrugada. Tomó un pedazo de pizza mientras, por enésima vez, volvía a repasar los hechos. ¿Cómo terminó una simple salida a la terraza para serenarse en todo eso?

Luego de lo que pasó en la terraza ambos habían vuelto a sus respectivas habitaciones; sí, esa especie de charla lo había serenado y gracias a ello pudo dormir como un bebe, sin embargo lo… diferente, comenzó en la mañana. Cuando se levantaron ni se miraron y si en algún momento cruzaban miradas, pasaban una de dos cosas: o ella desviaba la mirada, o él se quedaba de piedra en un intento de reclamo.

Y eso era lo que lo enojaba. ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? Era… era como si estuviera indefenso o desnudo por haberle dicho anoche todo lo que lo mortificaba. Trató de repetirse varias veces, mientras se duchó y esperaba noticias de Ren, que lo que hicieron ambos fue un momento de debilidad. Ya lo había oído él una vez, los pesares y las emociones tomaban fuerza de noche.

Tomó otro pedazo de pizza, un trozo que, por torturas del destino, era el mismo que iba a tomar Jeannette. Ambos se miraron de reojo y Dan se petrificó de nuevo. Ella desvió la mirada y tomó el trozo. Dan tomó el de al lado.

—… para salir —estaba diciendo Ren.

Jeannette se levantó y subió escaleras arriba a la que en esos momentos era su habitación. Tanto Dan como Ren y Atha se la quedaron viendo irse, y cuando oyeron la puerta cerrarse, el lobo y la jaguar se quedaron viendo fijamente al zorro.

—¿Qué? —dijo él.

—¿No dirás nada? —preguntó Ren.

—¿De qué?

—¡De Jeannette!

Dan estiró la pata para tomar otro trozo, pero sólo quedaba la caja vacía. Atha se levantó y fue a la cocina para deshacerse de la caja, dejándolos solos. El vulpino suspiró a la vez que se encogía de hombros y desviaba la mirada.

—¿Y qué se supone que deba decir?

—Dile que no vaya. —Ren apuntó con su pata a la escalera—. Si va y descubren que ella es Trivia la arrestarán.

Dan frunció el ceño.

—Ella es adulta, puede decidir si quiere ir o si no. —Se levantó—. Ni que yo fuera algo de ella para decirle qué hacer.

—Yo sé que ella ni porque tuviera novio, y éste se lo pidiera, haría caso. Iría igual.

—¿Entonces para qué quieres que yo vaya?

—A ti te hará caso. Lo sé

—No, no lo sabes, porque no lo hará. —Caminó a la escalera y comenzó a subir a su cuarto—. Además —añadió, sin poder contenerse—, incluso si yo fuera novio suyo, es lo suficientemente terca para no oír.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto se preparó mentalmente para ir de nuevo a la policía. ¿Y si no lo dejaban entrar? ¿Y si lo arrestaban por haber ayudado a Jeannette en la mansión? Sacudió la cabeza para no dejar que la paranoia lo dominara y se vistió con ropas sueltas: jeans, una camisa y una chaqueta para esconder las armas en su cintura.

Movió un poco el hombro, haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento, la herida ya casi no le dolía y faltaba poco para que sanara. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido desde lo de la mansión y le daba la impresión de que pasó hace siglos, comparado ahora con su nueva realidad.

Oyó el rechinar de la puerta y supo de una vez quién era; ni Atha ni Ren entrarían a su cuarto. Además, aquel olor. Nunca se había percatado, pero ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquel aroma, a su química: dulzón y elegante, como las flores de un funeral.

—¿Decidiste que te vas a quedar? —le preguntó Dan a Jeannette sin voltear a verla.

Ella no respondió.

—Eres consciente de que si Sabrina o Meloney te reconocen, te apresarán, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Se volteó con un suspiro entre molesto y resignado. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron por un momento, pero ella la desvió. Dan frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estas así? —quiso saber, señalándola con la pata. Ella tenía una camisa negra ancha que le llegaba más abajo de la cintura, logrando cubrir así las culatas de las dos armas que se le notaban. Reparó en la herida de su pata izquierda y la vio mejor, aunque un poco inflamada. Ni siquiera supo por qué se preocupó por ello.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Jeannette, y su tono era como antes, frío y carente de alguna emoción; eso enfureció a Dan, pero su vista parecía dirigida a la herida de la pata. Notó que temblaba ligeramente.

—¿Buscas a Ren? —repuso—. No la encontrarás aquí. —Señaló la herida—. Deberías ir a un médico, está inflamada, y dudo que Ren pueda hacer algo.

—No vine por eso. Y no necesito ayuda. —Pareció buscar palabras, pero como no dijo nada, terminó por hacer un gesto molesto con la pata sana antes de volverse a la puerta—. Creo que ni si quiera debí venir.

Dan dio dos pasos, la tomó por la muñeca del brazo sano y la hizo volverse. El contacto con ella le hizo sentir un latigazo de corriente en la espalda, como cuando acercaba el brazo a una tv apagada y la estática le erizaba el pelaje.

—¿A qué juegas? —gruñó, clavándole la mirada—. Estás decidida a ir a la jefatura para poder matar a Belona, y no te culpo, yo ardo en deseos de hacerlo también, pero mírate, la herida de tu brazo está mal, y dudo que la del hombro te haya al menos sanado a la mitad. ¿Y aun así dices que no necesitas ayuda?

—Estoy… —replicó Jeannette, tratando de soltarse.

—¿Bien? —espetó Dan—. No te engañes, Jeannette. No lo estás.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso? —siseó soltándose de su agarre.

—¿Es enserio? —Se pasó una pata por el rostro—. ¿Pues qué tal lo de anoche?

Se percató de que Jeannette pareció reprimir un respingo, sin embargo, algo que sí notó con claridad fue su expresión, más específicamente sus ojos. Parpadeó dos veces seguidas antes de volver a recuperar la serenidad que la caracterizaba. Eso causó un debate interno en él. ¿Tanto había convivido con ella para notar esas señales?

Le apretó la muñeca un poco más, aunque con cariño.

—Mira, entiendo que para ti fue difícil contarme lo que te pasó con tu madre o lo de anoche, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero debes confiar en nosotros. —Le puso la otra pata en el hombro—. Te ciegas en seguir tu venganza que incluso te aíslas de tus propios compañeros. No te estoy diciendo que confíes en mí si no quieres, ¿pero por qué no en Atha o en Ren? Entiendo que tienes miedo a que te lastimen o qué se yo, que te segreguen, pero vamos, ¿tan mal pinta la cosa para que no confíes en ellos?

Jeannette buscó sus ojos y él, un poco cohibido por aquella mirada, se la mantuvo. Su cuerpo le pedía por instinto que le soltara la muñeca y le tomara la pata. Dudó, pensando en que aquello le iba a acarrear el desmembramiento de su pata, pero antes de tomar una decisión, su cuerpo actuó por sí mismo y notó que su pata y la de Jeannette estaban unidas. El cosquilleo que sentía en la palma, el brazo, la espalda y el vientre no eran normales en absolutos.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas para que no confíes en mí? —le preguntó con un murmullo, sin dejar de verla—. Yo nunca te segregaría, lo sabes.

El espacio pareció desaparecer, el mismo tiempo se detenía a su alrededor mientras Dan esperaba su reacción. Entonces Jeannette, ladeó la mirada y Dan suspiró, entre decepcionado y comprensivo. Le dolía el hecho de que no le devolviera la misma comprensión que él le daba, pero a la vez sabía que dicha comprensión no iba a ser reciproca de forma tan sencilla; si él había pasado cosas terribles, no podían compararse a las de ella.

Respiró lentamente soltándola, sentándose en la cama y pasándose una para por el rostro. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Alzó la vista y encontró a una Jeannette dubitativa, algo que estaba seguro vería una vez en su vida. Como único medio de comunicación, él palpó suavemente la cama a su lado, la clara señal de «siéntate».

Jeannette lo hizo. Duraron un rato en silencio hasta que Dan dijo las primeras palabras.

—¿Te parece si hablamos de esto en otro momento, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas?

—Define: «esto» —respondió Jeannette, apretándose el antebrazo lastimado.

—Todo esto. —Dan hizo un gesto para generalizar—. Lo que te pasó, lo que estás viviendo, cómo me siento por lo que ha pasado en mi vida, nuestros lutos, el ayudarte… ayudarnos, a bajar un poco las defensas. Todo.

—Bien, pero… —Intentó imitar su gesto, pero al ella intentar alzar las patas, hizo una mueca y se apretó la izquierda con tal fuerza que por poco se clavaba sus garras. Sin esperar a preguntar, de la misma forma que antes, su cuerpo se movió en automático y le tomó la pata, empezó a quitarle el vendaje y revisarla con el mayor de los cuidados, como si se rompiera de sólo tocarla.

—¿Te duele? —La tela se volvía cada vez más roja con cada vuelta que daba para quitarla, hasta el punto en que ya no era blanca, o rosa, sino roja pura y oscura: sangre seca. Al quitarle todo, observó una zona en su antebrazo izquierdo rasurada, suturada con puntos y alrededor de éstos la piel, que debería ser rosa o de tono del azúcar morena, era de un rojizo verdoso, claramente infectada—. Debemos ir al médico —decretó Dan, levantándose de la cama, sin soltarla.

Lo hacía de tal manera porque sabía que al soltarla, ella escaparía. Jeannette podía ser una criminal buscada, una asesina y desalmada con los que atentan contra los suyos, pero se comportaba como una cría. Dan tomó un arma y la escondió entre sus ropas, se apropió de una sudadera negra y su billetera. Se volvió hacia Jeannette, tendiéndole la sudadera.

—¿Te vas a dejar ayudar o tengo que hacerlo a las malas como en el túnel? —preguntó—. Sólo tengo que colocarte un vendaje nuevo e ir al hospital para que la revisen. No es nada del otro mundo. —Miró el reloj digital cerca de la cama—. No hay tiempo que perder.

Jeannette lo miró de una forma que parecía lanzar rayos, aunque de forma menos mortífera. Dan podía sentir que la pata de ella temblaba por la herida, sabía que exponerla al aire era contraproducente, y sin embargo, era la hiena la que debía decidir.

Con un suspiro de derrota, Jeannette cedió y relajó el brazo.

—Házmelo —dijo, tendiéndole el brazo.

Dan arqueó las cejas, mientras con la pata libre tomaba un poco de los vendajes que usaba para su hombro.

—Interesante elección de palabras —sonrió él, comenzando a vendarla.

Una vez terminado, le dio la sudadera negra y salieron de la habitación. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Atha y Ren trastabillaron hacia adelante y les faltó poco para caer al suelo. Jeannette les lanzó una mirada inquisitiva así como homicida, aunque Dan no le dio mucha importancia.

—Esto… íbamos a… —balbuceó Atha.

—A avisarles que vamos de salida a la jefatura, Samuel nos está esperando allí —completó Ren, algo nerviosa—. Sí; y… —Metió una pata en su bolsillo y le tendió un móvil a Dan; él lo guardo— toma, para que nos avisen.

Dan asintió y salió escaleras abajo, rumbo a la salida.

—Ya puedes soltarme, mocoso —murmuró Jeannette cuando llegaron a la puerta, con tono calmado.

Sintió un calor agolparse en su rostro, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Para qué te me escapes? —Dan negó con una Sonrisa—. Ni creas, solecito.

Y salieron. Ya en el hospital no tuvieron mucho problema tal como el zorro había previsto. Entraron por Emergencias y Dan le sugirió a Jeannette que hiciera como si le doliera demasiado para que la atendieran rápido y salieran lo más pronto posible.

Como era de esperarse, la idea le disgustó al principio y si no hubiera sido porque la llevaba de la pata casi a rastras, Jeannette hubiera dado media vuelta para irse. Sin embargo, cuando vieron lo atestado que estaba el hospital, no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

Y para su sorpresa, ambos hicieron una buena actuación, porque fue cuestión de dos minutos para que viniera una enfermera y los atendiera. Los mandaron con un doctor, un zorro casualmente, el doctor Fawkes.

Según el doctor la herida de ella había sido suturada con pulcritud y profesionalismo, no obstante, el uso de la pata herida aumentaba el riesgo de que los puntos se rompieran. Y cuando el doctor Fawkes preguntó en qué usaba esa pata, respondió Dan, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente…

—Es tenista.

El doctor lo miró y asintió. Cuando Dan miró a Jeannette sus ojos azules estaban fijos en él, en una expresión que nunca había visto, abiertos como platos y pasmados, para luego fruncirse en ceño.

Luego de retirar la sutura exterior y colocar una más nueva, el doctor los despidió con unas recomendaciones: no mover mucho el brazo, no forzarlo y todas esas cosas. Dan se percató de que Jeannette tenía una expresión más relajada.

—¿Tenista? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja, cuando estaban cerca de las puertas del hospital—. ¿En serio?

Dan se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Este ingenio trabaja al máximo.

—Tú eres la excepción a la regla de que los zorros son listos, ¿cierto? —Y luego rió.

Él se quedó estático en el lugar. Era la primera vez que la oía reír y por alguna extraña razón reaccionó distinto que los demás. Mientras los de los alrededores le lanzaron una mirada acusatoria y de reproche a Jeannette, él sólo sonrió como un estúpido. Ni siquiera supo por qué.

De un momento a otro su risa se detuvo, bajó las orejas y frunció de nuevo el ceño. Dan pudo ver cómo de sus ojos desaparecía esa chispa y se volvían a cristalizar como hielo.

Dan sonrió.

—¡Reíste! —denotó, como si fuera un momento para la historia—. ¡Creo que hoy voy a morir!

Ella seguía igual de seria.

—Ya te burlaste, ¿feliz?

—¿Estás enojada? —quiso saber—. Digo, ¿más de lo que en ti es normal?

—¿Puedes callarte? —siseó, clavándole la mirada—. Si ya terminaste tu numerito de imbécil, cállate y vayamos a la jefatura.

Dan siguió caminando a su lado, confundido. No se había burlado, sólo estaba alegre, ¿pero precisamente por qué? ¿Alegre porque al fin la vio expresar una emoción como cualquier animal normal?

«La sociedad podrá ser muy avanzada —le había dicho Jeannette—, pero el racismo queda». Miró a los alrededores y se percató de que todos los veían de distintas maneras: escandalizados, con reproche, con reclamo, con enojo. Dan sintió una puntada en la nuca; era igual que cuando lo acusaban de algo nada más por ser un zorro.

Pero era estúpido, ella sólo se rió, ni que fuera algo malo. ¿Es que acaso una hiena no puede reír en público? ¿Eso está mal acaso? ¡Eso es racista!

Y él se rio de eso. Él fue como ellos.

—Lo siento, bien —suspiró, apenado—. No quería…

Ella no respondió, aunque lo miró de reojo, como esperando que continuara.

—Es que... —Se pasó una pata por la nuca—. Es raro, ¿bien? Que tú, cuya única emoción parece ser el enojo o que incluso parece que carecieras de las mismas, sonrías. ¿Y reír?, ni se diga. Fue sorpresa.

Siguió sin decir nada, pero dio un pequeño asentimiento que era casi imperceptible, aunque Dan estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que lo notó a la perfección.

Sonrió y siguieron caminando para salir del hospital. Una vez afuera iban a ir rumbo a la ZPD, pero alguien los llamó desde atrás. La voz era ronca, aunque a Dan le sonó conocida.

—El zorro y la hiena, patas en la cabeza y voltéense lentamente.

Fue cosa instintiva, ambos se dieron una mirada de soslayo y se llevaron una pata a las armas que escondían bajo la ropa. Dan sacó la suya y le hizo una seña a Jeannette para que estuviera lista.

Se volvieron.

Por un pequeño momento Dan no reconoció al animal, tenía los ojos rojos y al parecer algo hinchados, como si estuviese llorando, luego supo quién era.

La apuntó.

—Meloney.


	19. Divide y vencerás

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Porque lo es :v En este capítulo ayudó a algo, lee y verás. Espero que te guste la escena en el hospital 7u7 y con lo de Meloney, pues... debes leer para saber :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Amárralo y dale con el spray :v. ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a matar a alguien? ... jajajajajjaa obvio que si habrán difuntos :v. Se llevaran de perlas xD. Gracias por leer.

 **GV FoxMapache:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, el beso lo habrá, seguro, pero cuando esa es la cuestion :v. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Divide y vencerás**

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 14:46 h.**

Al salir del departamento, tomar el ascensor y salir del edificio donde vivía Samuel, Meloney se subió a la patrulla con su madre y le pidió que la llevara al Hospital Central, donde estaba Sabrina, quien había despertado ayer.

Se detuvieron al llegar a destino. Judy le preguntó si quería que la acompañara, pero Meloney negó con la cabeza; no podía pedirle eso a su madre, ella ya tenía con lo de sus hermanos. Judy le dio un rápido abrazo y Meloney bajó, entró en el hospital y subió al piso donde estaba su novia.

Tocó suavemente la puerta corrediza y entró.

Ahogó una expresión al verla en la cama. Estaba vendada en la pierna, el abdomen y el pecho, con solo una bata de paciente color azul claro cubriéndola. Varios cables, sensores y finos tubos insertados en sus brazos le suministraban medicamento. Una mascarilla en el rostro la ayudaba a respirar. Podía notar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con un enorme esfuerzo.

Caminó hacia ella, evitando que las lágrimas salieran. Se sentó a su lado y le tomó la pata. Sabrina apenas pudo mover la cabeza hacia ella y cuando abrió los ojos, los tenía rojos y cansados, sin embargo, pese a todos los aparatos, logró componer una sonrisa.

—Hola —susurró Sabrina, la voz era carrasposa y débil, como si le costara hablar.

Meloney no respondió, los ojos le escocían y sabía que si decía algo no iba a poder evitar llorar. Quiso abrazarla, quiso darle un beso, pero no podía. Sabrina estaba delicada, tanto que tenía miedo de hacerle daño… más de lo que ya le ha hecho. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse a cualquier tacto.

—Me… me alegra que… estés bien —logró decir Sabrina, con cansancio.

—Perdón —murmuró Meloney, sin saber qué más decir; agachando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Meloney alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Sabrina la miraba con una sonrisa; sonrisa que siempre le daba cuando la veía triste

En ese momento se alegró y molestó a la vez. Se alegró porque sabía que Sabrina se preocuparía por ella antes que por sí misma y eso fue lo que la molestó. ¿Por qué se preocupa por ella cuando estaba en esa situación?

Antes de darse cuenta las lágrimas le caían por el rostro. El constante sonido del medidor de ritmo cardíaco que estaba conectado a Sabrina inundaba la sala y ahogaba la voz de ella.

—Por todo —gimió Meloney. Quería disculparse por cada vez que por su culpa Sabrina salía herida sea física o psicológicamente, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

—¿Qué es todo, Mily?

—Todo. —Le tomó la pata y se la llevó a los labios; no la besó, sólo al dejó allí—. Lamento mi debilidad, es lo que más lamento. Porque por mí estas así. Estás…

«Por mi culpa estás inválida» quiso decir, pero se detuvo. Al momento de decirlo sabría que era una realidad, una que ya estaba pasando pero que su mente se negaba a aceptar.

Trató de detener las lágrimas y contener el caudal que estaba por desbordarse, pero le resultaba imposible. Todos los recuerdos le venían como si estuviera bajo una cascada. Sus primeros momentos juntas, sus cariños, su protección, la manera en que ella se enojaba cuando se metían o criticaban su relación. Siempre ella estuvo allí, sirviendo como pilar para ella y para sí misma.

Y era por eso mismo, por esa incesante necesidad de protegerla, que terminó en una cama de hospital.

Por su culpa.

—Dilo, Meloney —alentó Sabrina—. Y no… no tienes la culpa… de lo que me pasó.

Meloney la miró fijamente. Aunque ella le dijera que no era su culpa, en el fondo lo era. Era su culpa que estuviera allí, conectada a todo eso, tan frágil.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó con un gimoteo.

—¿Qué estoy inválida? —asintió con lentitud—. Sí, lo sé —dijo con calma—. Digo…, era obvio, ¿no crees?... apenas me desperté… lo supe… no las sentí.

Lo sabía. Y aunque lo supiera y se mostrara calmada, eso no disminuía el dolor de Meloney.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ambas cruzaron la mirada, que por fin, desde lo sucedido con Jano, que Meloney se rompió a llorar sin más. Era en parte un desahogo y en parte un castigo.

—Meloney, en serio… no es tu culpa —intentó calmarla Sabrina.

—¿Entonces de quién es? —sollozó ella—. Fue por no pensar, por no reaccionar rápido, que estás así, postrada en una cama, cuando yo sé qué prefieres la acción.

Sabrina intentó reír, pero le costaba trabajo.

—¿No crees… que aún deberías esperar… que me recupere… antes de hacerme… dichas proposiciones? —bromeó.

Entre todo su dolor, Meloney consiguió sonreír.

—Muy graciosa. —Le besó el dorso de la pata y luego la apretó con fuerza, aunque conteniéndose para no lastimarla—. Sabrina, te arrebaté todo —gimió—. Ya no podrás ser policía, no podrás tener una vida normal y todo por mí. ¿Cómo… cómo podremos tener una familia? —agregó, con un susurro ahogado por las lágrimas.

—No me importa. —Meloney sintió cómo la pata que sostenía le pasó el pulgar cariñosamente por la mejilla, limpiándole una de las muchas lágrimas—. No fue tu culpa, Mily. Lo hice porque quise. —El pecho de Sabrina subía y bajaba con algo más de fuerza—. Te protegí porque así lo decidí. No podía dejar que te pasara algo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría… si me arrebataban lo único que tengo?, dime, ¿cómo viviría con medio corazón? —dijo—. No me has quitado nada, al contrario, me has dado mucho.

En ese momento, las lágrimas que Meloney trataba de contener, se unieron a las demás. ¿Por qué Sabrina sabía siempre qué decir? ¿Por qué en lugar de enojarse, se preocupa por ella?

—¿No te afecta? —murmuró.

Sabrina negó con la cabeza; uno de los cables se tensó.

—Realmente no. Si tú estás bien, nada más importa.

—Tú me importas, más que yo misma.

Con una sonrisa, Sabrina asintió.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando comenzamos la relación? —preguntó.

Meloney asintió, recordando el momento. Fue hace mucho. Meloney había intentado que Sabrina supiera lo que ella sentía mediante pequeñas indirectas, sólo que al final parecía que no las tomaba en cuenta o las ignoraba. Luego se había desahogado con su mamá y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, al día siguiente Sabrina se apareció en la cafetería donde estaba y le soltó que la quería.

—Te dije que nadie me hacía sentir completa. Eso no es verdad. Tú me haces sentir completa, siempre fuiste tú, aunque yo no me diera cuenta. Hasta ahora. —Sabrina había respirado profundo—. Bésame.

—No —había dicho Meloney. No podía creerse lo que sucedía; era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Bésame.

—No. —Sonrió, si de verdad Sabrina la quería, que ella tomara la iniciativa—. Tú bésame.

Y para su sorpresa, de verdad la besó. Al principio pensó que era un sueño, que no podía estar pasando. Sin embargo, para asegurarse, le preguntó por qué en ese momento se había decidido en decírselo. ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo, de su relación fallida con Miguel, había decidido sincerarse y decírselo?

La frase que le dijo la dejó sin palabras.

—Porque la vida es demasiado frágil y corta como para desperdiciarla privándome de lo que amo sólo para agradar a los demás, Meloney. No quiero que se quiebre por no tenerte en ella.

Meloney volvió a asentir, era un recuerdo hermoso. Y ahora que pasó lo que pasó, se sintió mal. Se sentía horrible por ser, indirectamente, la causante de ello.

—¿Ser policía? —Sabrina cerró los ojos y sus hombros se movieron un poco en un intento de encogimiento—. Ya veré qué hago ahora. ¿Una vida normal? —Suspiró—. Puedo vivirla, pero… si te sientes atada a mí, puedes…

Meloney se sobresaltó con esa idea. Nunca, jamás se sentiría así con Sabrina y prefería cambiar de lugares con ella antes de dejarla.

—¡Sabrina! —chilló, ofendida—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso? ¿Qué no hemos pasado por inconvenientes desde hace mucho? ¡Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás me consideré atada a ti…, y eso no tiene por qué cambiar! Estoy contigo porque te amo, que no se te olvide.

Sabrina sonrió y consiguió dar un débil y pequeño movimiento de la cabeza para asentir.

Meloney se limpió las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. Ese indescriptible fragmento de tiempo con ella la había calmado enormemente. Le besó el dorso de la pata. Se llevó las manos al cuello donde le colgaban dos collares: uno era el fragmento triangular metálico que había conseguido en la casa de Colmillar y el otro era el collar con el dije de zanahoria que su abuelo Stu le había dado cuando era pequeña.

Se quitó el del dije de zanahoria y con cuidado se lo colocó alrededor del cuello a Sabrina.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ésta.

Meloney apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, terminándole de colocar el dije.

—Este collar significa mucho para mí, Sissy. Lo sabes. —Cuando hubo terminado, le acarició con cariño la mejilla, evitando rozar los cables—. Te lo doy para que sepas que pase lo que pase, estaré contigo. —Sonrió.

Sabrina le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio las dos, apreciando el momento, con solo el _¡bip!_ , _¡bip!_ del monitor cardíaco. De repente el móvil de la vulpina sonó; era un mensaje de su madre, apremiándola para que fuera a la jefatura.

Se levantó dispuesta a salir. La tigresa la miró y sonrió.

—Asuntos de la SPQR, ¿cierto? —Meloney asintió—. Trata de que no te pase nada. —Por sobre todo ese aparejo de cables, agujas, mascarilla, monitores y su ser cansado, Sabrina formó una expresión seria—. Ahora yo no estaré allí para velar por ti. Cuídate.

—Incluso en tu estado sigues preocupándote —sonrió, acariciando con cuidado la mejilla de ella, evitando la mascarilla—. No te preocupes, ¿bien? Concéntrate en mejorar.

—Meloney ¿puedo pedirte algo? —Sabrina parecía estarlo pensando.

—Claro.

Sabrina suspiró.

—Dame un beso.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió—. No puedo, y si daño alguno de los cables o…

—¡Oh, vamos! —Sabrina trató de hacer un puchero—. Le niegas… a esta pobre enferma… un beso revitalizador. Quién sabe —sonrió—, que tal que me recupere… —Se dio cuenta de que Meloney lo estaba pensando—. Anda, Mily… aunque sea un pico.

Meloney miró a los lados como si hubiera alguien allí, aunque estuviera en una habitación cerrada. ¿Sería seguro darle un beso? ¿Y si entraba una enfermera y la reprendía? ¿Y si terminaba por hacerle daño o alteraba su estado? ¿Y si…? ¡Oh, qué diablos!

Se acercó a ella y con cuidado le retiró la mascarilla, la respiración de Sabrina se oía distinta, no era como siempre, calmada y relajante. Pero eso no iba a impedirlo, se detuvo justo a milímetros.

—Sólo un pico, ¿bien? —sonrió; ella asintió. La besó y se retiró—. Aunque pensándolo bien un segundo no hará daño.

—Sí; ya siento cómo me recupero —logró decir Sabrina antes de que le diera un segundo.

—Un último para la buena suerte —dijo Meloney y la volvió a besar, y a diferencia de los dos anteriores, fue más apasionado. Liberando un sinfín de emociones, en su mayoría felicidad, cariño y amor.

Los labios de Sabrina estaban quebradizos, pero nada que con una lamida suya Meloney no pudiera solucionar. La mascarilla estorbaba un poco, no obstante, como zorra que era, logró encontrar el punto exacto para que sus bocas y lenguas calzaran perfectas y el beso fuera placentero para ambas. No quería separarse, pero lo hizo al tiempo en que escuchó un _¡fru!_ , _¡fru!_ de la fricción de los uniformes de las enfermeras. El corazón le latía como un pura sangre cuando se separó por completo y veloz como un rayo, le colocó la mascarilla a Sabrina, sacándole un «¡Ay!», por el golpecito.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó la enfermera con preocupación, una vez entró—. Recibimos una señal del monitor. Parecía una taquicardia.

—Todo bien —dijo Meloney, con una sonrisita traviesa, disimulando el agotamiento que tenía. Se volvió hacia Sabrina y ella estaba disimulando también. Le dio un beso en la frente para completar el acto frente a la enfermera y se retiró—. Vendré pronto —agregó antes de cerrar.

De camino a la jefatura se sintió un poco mejor. En definitiva, ese encuentro, esa conversación y ese beso le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, alma que por poco se iba con Sabrina. Se limpió las lágrimas que aún le quedaban y bajó las escaleras para salir del hospital.

No fue hasta que llegó a recepción que algo llamó su atención, era lo que parecía ser una pareja, bueno, parecía, iban juntos y algo que dijo el zorro le causó risa a ella. Pero cuando ella, una hiena, volteó a mirar al zorro, fue que la identificó. Esos ojos azules como el hielo no podían pertenecer a otro animal que no fuera ella.

Tanteó su funda y tenía su arma, lamentablemente sólo era una tranquilizante. Se maldijo para sus adentros el no haber llevado la de fuego. Sin embargo, eso no impediría que la arrestara. Si hubiera traído la de fuego, se dijo, la habría matado.

Corrió hacia ellos y los alcanzó fuera del hospital.

—El zorro y la hiena —dijo—, patas en la cabeza y voltéense lentamente.

* * *

 **Downtown, Hospital Central. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 15:37 h.**

—Meloney.

Dan soltó un juramento por lo bajo. Meloney los apuntaba con una expresión algo más seria de la que había conocido en ella y con apariencia más ruda.

—Obedece, Van Der Welk —insistió—. O me veré obligada a disparar.

—¿Con una tranquilizante? —se burló él. Luego tomó un tono más sereno—. Meloney, ¿por qué no lo hablamos?

—¿Hablar qué? ¿Qué estás con una de las SPQR? —Meloney apuntó a Trivia con el arma—. Dan, no quiero hacerme malas ideas. Comprendí lo de tu madre y lo entiendo, pero de verdad, quiero creer que no estás con ella por voluntad propia. Si es por tu madre, la ZPD puede ayudarte si cooperas.

Dan frunció el ceño.

—¿Ayudarme? —espetó, con una risa sarcástica—. ¿No te parece muy descarado el ofrecimiento cuando me pudiste dar la pata en la mansión? Oh, pero (sorpresa, sorpresa), «porque como yo lo veo eres un traidor» —Imitó la voz de ella, sentía cómo el arma le temblaba en la pata—. ¿No fueron esas tus palabras exactas?

—Eso fue por la conmoción del momento yo no…

—¡Recibí una bala por ti, la bala que te hubiera dejado tiesa en el suelo como basura! —bramó Dan, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón aumentando cada vez más por el enojo, resonándole en la mente como un tambor—. ¿Y así me lo agradeciste? ¿Sin dejar explicarme? Y para dejártelo claro, Wilde, trabajo con ella —agregó pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros a Jeannette, en gesto desafiante a Meloney.

Ella arrugó la cara y apuntó con firmeza a la hiena.

—Dan, aún podemos salvar a tu madre, sólo permite que la arreste…

«Salvar a tu madre, salvar a tu madre», esas palabras en la boca de ella le hacían enojar. Primero porque no le gustaba hablar del tema, prefería reservárselo, aunque el único animal con que lo hubiera hecho era con Jeannette; y segundo, porque ella era la que menos podía decir esas palabras.

—¡Mi madre está muerta, maldita sea! —gritó—. Muerta. Y no fue Jea… _Trivia_ quien la mató, fue _Belona_. —Empezó a calmarse y a bajar el arma—. Así que óyeme bien —dijo—, yo no ando buscando tus disculpas ni que me acepten en la policía, me da igual si lo hacen o no. Lo que quiero es matar a _Belona_ , y si tengo que colaborar con ustedes, que así sea.

Meloney lo imitó; bajó la tranquilizante, aunque no la guardó. Los miró a ambos con curiosidad.

—Sin embargo no lo haré gratis —avisó, guardando el arma en su ropa y retirándole el brazo del hombro a Jeannette; rezaba internamente para que ella no lo matara más tarde. Incluso él era consciente que a Jeannette no le gustaba que la tocasen—. Quiero que Trivia quede inmune. ¿Me imagino que no le has dicho nada a la jefa Hopps, cierto?

—No.

—No, ¿qué?

—No le dije nada.

—¿Y?

—No estoy dispuesta por las buenas a colaborar con esa. —Meloney señaló a Jeannette con el mentón—. Aunque sí es cierto que también quiero matar a los miembros de la SPQR, y pasa y acontece que tu «amiguita» es una de ellos.

—Así pues —se hizo notar Jeannette, mirando a Meloney, inexpresiva, y con tono neutral; en ese momento ya no causaba repulsión a Dan, todo lo contrario, la respetaba. Había que tener un dominio muy grande de sí mismo para mantenerse impasible en una situación tan delicada—, ¿colaboramos? —Sus ojos mostraron ese brillo curioso que lo intrigaba y fascinaba.

—¿Por qué? —Meloney dejó caer una de sus orejas.

—Sencillo —respondió ella, encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. «El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo». Ambas perseguimos lo mismo, así como tú tienes tus razones, yo tengo las mías. —Jeannette usaba un tono neutral, aunque sonaba suave y comprensivo, era como una serpiente manipulando a su presa—. Y si salgo viva te juro que me entrego, tendrás el privilegio de arrestarme por tus propios medios.

—Mientes —gruñó la policía.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo sólo tengo un objetivo y es matar a Belona, si lo cumplo ya nada me importaría.

Dan la miró entre aterrado y dolido, ¿nada importaba?

—Júralo. —Meloney parecía echar cuchillas por los ojos.

Jeannette alzó una pata con majestuosidad y, sin alterar su semblante o su voz, lo juró. Meloney guardó el arma y se acercó a ellos, dispuesta a colaborar. Luego de decir que los «escoltaría» a la jefatura, los incitó a caminar, con ella detrás como un guarda espaldas, aunque Dan sabía que era para poder vigilarlos.

Él miró de soslayo hacia atrás y la notó a cuatro, tal vez cinco, pasos más lejos de ellos. Se inclinó cerca de Jeannette.

—¿Es cierto que te planeas entregar? —le preguntó con un susurro.

—¿Te preocupa acaso? —le respondió sin volverse.

Él se quedó mudo. No sabía de vedad qué responderle.

—Dan, pareces que apenas me conocieras —dijo al ver que no respondía, lo volteó a ver con sus ojos azules, en los que se reflejó un atisbo de brillo de malicia con curiosidad—. Sólo tuve que… —Movió la pata de su brazo sano en un gesto como pensativo, haciéndola parecer una reina que decidiera el destino de un súbdito— elegir las palabras indicadas.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 16:02 h.**

Cuando Judy vio llegar a Meloney con Dan por poco se cayó de la impresión. Muchos de los oficiales de la jefatura se alegraron al ver al novato con vida, y aunque no lo conocieran, igual pasaban y lo saludaban. Aunque él se mostraba incómodo junto a los oficiales y cada tanto murmuraba algo con la hiena que tenía al lado. Esa, supuso Judy, había de ser Jeannette. Algo que le llamó la atención fue que la hiena tenía un pequeño collar, con un trocito triangular, muy parecido al de Meloney.

Se presentaron con toda la naturalidad del mundo, aunque parecía que Meloney estaba algo reacia a juntarse con ellos. Samuel había cumplido y trajo a Atha, quien parecía recuperarse mejor de sus heridas, y a Ren, una jaguar de ojos ámbar. Además, Garraza había venido con ellos. Judy le había pedido a Dan, Jeannette, Atha, Ren y Garraza que se quedaran en la zona de espera mientras ellos trataban de localizar a Bellwether para poder trazar un plan de ataque. Algo más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Ya en la oficina, Nick, Samuel, Meloney y ella estaban repasando los hechos sucedidos con anterioridad, en un intento de buscar algún patrón que los guiara. Sin embargo, pasado cuarenta minutos, no tenían algún resultado que valiera la pena y eso la estaba mortificando. Ya iban dos días sin saber de sus hijos. Dos días muriendo por dentro.

—… es muy astuta —estaba diciendo Samuel.

—Ajá, lo es, y por eso es que estamos en un callejón sin salida —replicó Meloney.

Judy trataba de aislar su mente del lugar. Había algo que se les escapaba. Bellwether no había llamado desde que se llevó a Leo, Luke, Hazel, Jason y Nico; y eso la ponía mal. Cuando Jano secuestró a Annabeth, él llamó a los pocos minutos, no había durado tanto.

Bellwether los estaba torturando psicológicamente.

Se serenó y trató de repasar lo que sabía. Bellwether era alguien metódico, demasiado. Tenía un pasado que lo corroboraba. Un compañero igual que ella, sanguinario y que no le temblaba el pulso para matar. Un gusto por lo romano. De allí, más nada.

Estaban en un callejón sin salida.

Nick empezó a tirar una moneda al aire, en un intento de calmarse, _¡pin!_ , _¡pin!_

La discusión entre Meloney y Samuel estaba empezando a aumentar de volumen. Ella le reclamaba que si creció al lado de Bellwether debería de saber algo, y él le respondía que creyó conocerla, pero ahora no. Y ambos puntos eran válidos, sin embargo, su hija no sólo discutía por eso; discutía porque no podía desquitarse con Bellwether, con Belona o con los que quedaran. Meloney cambió mucho, para bien o para mal, desde lo de Sabrina.

Y no podía culparla.

El tintineo de la moneda de Nick estaba empezando a molestarla. _¡Pin!_ , _¡pin!_

Espiró, repasando los hechos. Tal vez podría estar en…

 _¡Pin!_ , _¡pin!_

—¡Nick, deja la maldita moneda en paz! —espetó Judy, molesta por el sonido.

Él bajó las orejas y guardó la moneda, todos guardaron silencio mientras Judy se masajeaba las sienes. Y entonces…

La moneda.

Samuel había dicho que…

—Samuel —dijo ella—, tu dijiste que Bellwether dividió una moneda en cinco partes y que cada uno de los cinco tenía un fragmento, ¿cierto?

—Sí; pero que…

—¿Dónde están las partes? —inquirió, tenía una pequeña corazonada.

—Yo tengo dos —informó, levantando su collar con dos trocitos triangulares.

Judy recordó que cuando revisó la caja de Bellwether había uno de ellos, y la caja estaba en la oficina. También que Meloney y la hiena que venía con Dan tenían esos mismos collares.

—Meloney —ordenó ella, con una pequeña luz de esperanza—, dile a la hiena que viene con Dan que me traiga su collar, o que lo traiga el mismo. No preguntes por qué; sólo hazlo.

Ella asintió de mala gana y salió. Mientras su hija volvía, Judy se levantó y tomó la caja con las pertenencias de Bellwether. La abrió y sacó el collar con el trocito triangular que había visto cuando le pidió la caja al supervisor de la prisión.

No hicieron falta palabras; Samuel le tendió los dos trocitos a la coneja. Con un «Nick, el mapa», el vulpino descolgó el mapa de la pared y lo tendió sobre el escritorio. En eso, Meloney y Dan entraron a la oficina, él se mostró algo reacio y Judy pudo ver el enorme cambio que había sufrido el animal. Ya no era el Dan nuevo y torpe que ingresó a la ZPD. Le ocurrió algo igual que a Meloney, algo lo hizo cambiar drásticamente.

—Sus collares —pidió Judy, estirando la pata en dirección a ambos.

Ellos se los entregaron y Judy con cuidado unió los cinco trocitos. Tal como Samuel le había relatado, las cinco partes conformaron una moneda, en la que una de sus caras resaltaban cuatro letras: SPQR.

Caminó hasta un estante con libros y sacó uno en específico; uno de historia antigua. Sobre Roma. Lo abrió en unas páginas concretas y buscó las cuatro letras; el significado de SPQR.

— _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ —se dijo ella, con papel y lápiz a pata.

—¿Qué haces, Zanahorias? —preguntó Nick.

Judy hizo como que no lo oyó, estaba demasiado concentrada en eso. En el papel anotaba las palabras del lema por separado junto con su significado. _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ ; senado y pueblo de Roma. _Senatus_ ; senado. _Populus_ ; pueblo. _Que_ ; y. _Romanus_ ; Roma.

Luego miró el mapa y todo pareció encajarle de una manera tan simple y perfecta que la hizo estremecer.

—Creo que puedo aislar la zona donde está Bellwether —intuyó Judy, y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes procedió a explicarse—. Miren —dijo, señalando el mapa—, Samuel nos contó a Meloney y a mí que Bellwether quería cambiar la ciudad, que las presas se sobrepusieran a los depredadores y que ella sabía dónde atacar. ¿Lo captan?

—Pues no, no lo capto, Zanahorias —dijo Nick, moviendo la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Es sencillo, tan sencillo que es ridículo.

—Explícate, pues —pidió Samuel.

—El lema —hizo notar Judy, señalando la moneda restaurada—. El lema es la clave. _Senatus Populusque Romanus_. S; P; Q; R. Ahora fíjense, ¿qué sectores de la ciudad comienzan con S, con P, con Q o con R? Solo hay cuatro ecosistemas principales en la ciudad.

—Sabana Central, Plaza Sahara, Tundratown y Distrito Forestal —aclaró Dan, serio, aunque empezando a comprender—. Sin embargo, solo dos contienen las letras.

—Vas bien aunque hay una falla, Van Der Welk —corrigió Judy, caminando hasta el estante y sacando un diccionario de idiomas; en la portada del mismo se veía que era español-latín—. Observa… —ojeó el diccionario y empezó a traducir—. Si la SPQR se creó con bases romanas, es lógico que sus lemas sean en latín, ¿correcto? —Todos asintieron—. Tenemos Sabana Central, la S. Ahora bien, nos quedan Plaza Sahara y Distrito Forestal. ¿Por qué no Tundratown? Sencillo, porque la traducción de Tundratown, al igual que con Sabana Central, dan lo mismo.

»Plaza Sahara se traduce como _Quadratum Sahara_ y Distrito Forestal como _Regione Saltus_. Ahí tenemos la Q y la R.

Mientras explicaba, Judy tomó un marcador rojo y delineó el mapa los puntos nombrados. Una línea recta se trazó desde Distrito Forestal a Sabana Central y de ésta a Plaza Sahara; formaba una especie de triángulo entre las tres locaciones.

—Estoy captando a dónde quieres ir, Pelusa —asintió Nick, con un brillo de esperanza y alegría en sus ojos verdes—, pero y qué sucede con la P. No hay ecosistema que comience con P.

—Ahí entra en juego el significado de la frase: «Senado y pueblo de Roma». _Senatus_ significa senado; _Populus_ , pueblo; _Que_ , y; por último _Romanus_ , que significa Roma. Ahora bien, tenemos el «senado» —colocó la punta del marcador en Sabana Central—, tenemos el «y» —apuntó a Plaza Sahara— y tenemos «Roma» —apuntó a Distrito Forestal—. ¿Qué nos falta?

— _Populus_ —respondió Dan—; el pueblo.

—Exacto —convino Judy—; ahora, usando el significado tanto en español como en latín de las siglas SPQR, les pregunto: ¿dónde colocarían el pueblo?

—No comprendo —musitó Samuel.

—Pero yo sí —saltó Meloney dando un paso adelante y extendiéndole la pata a Judy para que le entregara el marcador—. La frase _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ se decía cuando en la Asamblea Romana se debatía algo que era en pro del pueblo, en beneficio de Roma entera. Si uso esa lógica me da un solo punto. —Siguió la línea entre Distrito Forestal y Plaza Sahara terminando en un punto; en una calle del Centro de la ciudad—. La Calle Peak. Allí tenemos la P.

»Ahora, apliquen el significado de la frase. —Vio a Judy con una sonrisa, primera sonrisa que la coneja le vio esbozar desde lo de Sabrina—. ¿Y en dónde velamos por el bien de la ciudad y sus habitantes? En la ZPD. Y resulta que en la Calle Peak…

—Es donde está la Jefatura Principal, donde estamos nosotros —completó Dan, terminando de entender—. Sin embargo, ¿adónde buscar?

El ánimo de todos, que parecía haber subido como si estuviera propulsado, de pronto cayó en picada. Sí, descifrar todo eso era un enorme paso, pero si no podían descifrar dónde estaba Bellwether, ¿qué sentido tenía?

Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Samuel había dicho que la moneda tenía dos cosas, en una cara las letras SPQR y en la otra una frase. Judy volteó con cuidado los trocitos de la moneda y la frase se leía con claridad: _Divide et Impera_ ; «divide y vencerás».

Como guiada por unos hilos invisibles que la hacían mover los brazos por sí sola, abrió uno de los compartimientos de su escritorio y sacó una regla de un juego de geometría. Fue una idea descabellada, pero, ¿y si dividía el triángulo que formó? No tuvo que pensarlo porque sus manos se movían guiadas por el marcador y la regla.

Colocó la punta del marcador en uno de los vértices del triángulo que quedaba en Sabana Central y trazó una línea recta, que terminó en Calle Peak. Repitió el paso con el vértice en Plaza Sahara, hasta que llegó al borde del triángulo e hizo lo mismo con Distrito Forestal.

Notó algo que le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios al ver un punto en específico del mapa. El punto donde las líneas trazadas se entrecruzaban.

—Meloney, reúne a los mejores oficiales y dile a Garraza que vaya al hospital por James, Rachel, Lourdes, Finnick y Lupa —ordenó Judy—. Luego vayan a la casa y que se mantengan allí.

Ella asintió y se retiró, pocos momentos después se oyó bullicio y movimiento.

—Samuel, Van Der Welk —les dijo—. Infórmenle de esto a sus compañeros y que estén preparados.

El lobo asintió y salió, sin embargo, el zorro rojo se quedó en la sala, caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó el collar con el trocito metálico, sin confundirlo con los demás. Ambos cruzaron miradas y ahí fue consciente que Dan no era el mismo y probablemente no volvería a serlo. Sus ojos reflejaban la misma tristeza y vacío que vio una vez en Nick, cuando James había muerto.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —quiso saber la jefa de la policía—. Es sólo un pedazo de metal.

Dan la miró, luego al colgante y soltó un suspiro pesado.

—Es importante, tiene un significado.

—¿Es importante para ti?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Es importante para alguien. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque podría decirse que por eso es importante para mí. No sabría decirlo con claridad.

Judy asintió y el zorro se retiró. Dentro sólo quedaron Nick y Judy.

—Zanahorias, ¿dónde? —preguntó él, luego de un rato.

—Calle Herd.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, pasado unos momentos.

—Fácil, torpe zorro. —Sonrió—. Divide y vencerás.


	20. Efervescencia

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Melina es vida, Melina es amor; basta (7/u/7) ¡Me sacas los colores! Y bueno, aquí se prendió el miraquetemiro :v Y con respecto a tu frase "no todos podrán salir vivos" Bueno, más razon no puedes tener XD. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste y pues, tendrás yuri 7u7 próximamente, no lo dudes. Gracias por leer.

 **4ndr3w:** gracias por tu review. Jajaajaja, gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XIX**

 **Efervescencia**

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 16:16 h.**

Al salir de su despacho, Judy observó el ajetreo en la jefatura. Una gran parte de los oficiales estaban movilizándose apresuradamente; unos se colocaban chalecos, otros alistaban las armas.

En un sector más alejado del vestíbulo estaban Samuel y los suyos, y Benjamín y Dan. Con su especial sentido del oído Judy podía escuchar lo que ellos decían. El lobo, Atha, y la jaguar, Ren, planeaban cómo se moverían una vez dentro. Algo más alejados de ellos estaban Van Der Welk y Jeannette. No le llevó mucho descubrir quién era esa hiena, sólo le bastó recordar lo que les había dicho Finnick y Lourdes.

—Me rescató una hiena —le había dicho Finnick cuando ella lo había interrogado hace días—, aunque casi no la diferencié; pero estoy seguro de que era una hiena. No recuerdo más porque me desmayé. —Esas últimas palabras las había dicho como si se las hubieran arrancado.

Y cuando le preguntó a Lourdes, sus versiones coincidieron.

—Cuando me tenían reclusa, fue una hiena la que me dijo que Rachel había logrado escaparse. Luego, cuando pasó lo del disturbio, estuvo en contacto conmigo, pero no me dijo que liberaría a Finnick. Es una hiena joven, de veinticinco años a lo mucho, su alias era Trivia. La característica más resaltante eran sus ojos: azules y fríos como el hielo y su manera de ser.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Le bastó con sumar datos. La descripción calzaba a la perfección con Jeannette. Además, con la historia de Samuel ya podía sacar una teoría fuerte: Jeannette tenía una riña con Belona por la muerte de su madre, lo que la hizo unirse a la SPQR para matarla; le avisó a Lourdes lo de Rachel para ganar su confianza y luego liberó a Finnick para mantener a Lourdes a su lado, aunque no se lo dijo para que le siguiera dando información.

Era una teoría demasiado complicada, pero era la única que tenía. Y la más factible.

Y la segunda y más difícil de detectar era que lo hizo para protegerse. Salvar a un rehén, entregarlo a la ZPD y ayudar a una cautiva con su liberación. Si la atrapaban apelaría a ello y le bajarían la condena o incluso le concederían libertad condicional.

Por eso tuvo el valor de presentarse allí con total seguridad, dedujo Judy.

Aunque algo que se le escapaba era qué pintaba Dan en todo esto. ¿Manipulación? Era probable, sólo que no habían recibido reportes de animales desaparecidos como para vincularlo con una manipulación o un chantaje, y aunque en el dado caso de que lo estuvieran obligando, no lo parecía.

Dan asentía repetidas veces mientras Jeannette seguía hablando, ella se detuvo y suspiró.

—Debiste saberlo.

—Sí, pero igual me sorprendiste —dijo Dan.

—¿Acaso creías que después de que matara a Belona me dejaría capturar?

Dan frunció el ceño.

—No; yo la mataré. —Ella frunció el ceño; él sonrió—. ¿Y si nos la dividimos? Yo le doy unos cuantos tiros en lugares mortales aunque sin matarla, y tú le das el de gracia.

—Ya veremos.

—¿Y si te sorprende?

—Ella no me sorprenderá; ya no.

—Lo que digas. —Dan se encogió de hombros—. Tengo hambre, todo el ajetreo del hospital me abrió el apetito. —Apunto con el dedo a la cafetería—. ¿Vienes?

Jeannette no respondió.

—¿Qué —bromeó él— temes perder tu figura de tenista?

El vulpino se rió de su propia broma y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para ir. La hiena no respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros, inexpresiva, y lo siguió.

No. No parecen enemigos, pensó Judy. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a los demás. Meloney estaba dándoles indicaciones a los oficiales, y, ajenos a todo, Samuel y Ben estaban en un rincón del vestíbulo.

—Quiero ir también —dijo Ben—, no es justo que tú vayas y yo no.

—Ben. —Samuel le apretó una de sus regordetas mejillas con suavidad—. No quiero que salgas herido. Ya te dije que van a trasladar a todos los heridos a casa de Judy, quiero que vayas con ellos y estés a salvo. No lo ordené yo, lo hizo ella. Lo hizo porque confía en ti; y yo también. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo —añadió sonriendo— si eres el mejor oficial que conozco?

Ben sonrió.

—Ya no digas mentiras; no soy el mejor oficial, ni de lejos.

—Pero sí el más rellenito.

—No estoy relleno, soy esponjoso.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Irás? —Ben asintió—. Bien, así está mejor.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Hecho. Aunque necesito un beso de la buena suerte.

—Adjudicado.

Samuel y Ben comenzaron a besarse en el rincón y Judy no sabía hacia dónde mirar. No quería que pensasen que estaba observándolos en lo que claramente era un momento de intimidad. Nick salió del despacho y se colocó a su lado en el barandal. Le pasó la cola por la cintura y le colocó una pata sobre el hombro. El mensaje era claro: «Falta poco». Judy le colocó una pata sobre la de él y se percató del anillo: grueso, de oro y con una W grabada; el anillo de James.

Alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Lila y verde. Ambos agotados y a la vez con la chispa de energía por ya tener un paradero al cual ir. Nick asintió y Judy sonrió antes de volverse hacia los policías y dictar las órdenes.

—¡Oficiales! —vociferó.

* * *

 **Downtown, Central de la ZPD. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 16:20 h.**

En la cafetería de la jefatura Dan estaba comiéndose unas donas con un vaso de café, con Jeannette sentada al frente. Dan veía a los oficiales correr de acá para allá, ajetreados, mientras le iba contando cómo la jefa Hopps encontró el paradero de Bellwether y por ende, el de Belona.

—Nunca me imaginé que ese trocito de collar fuera parte de algo más grande —dijo Jeannette, ella apenas había tocado su café y las donas ni se diga.

—Pues ya ves… —Dan tomó otra dona—. Come algo porque dentro de poco se va a formar una bien grande.

Jeannette arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿No hay otra cosa que no sea esto? —Señaló la caja de donas.

—Es una jefatura, Solecito, ¿qué esperabas? Sería una blasfemia que se vendiera otra cosa.

—Lo suponía. —Tomó el café, sin mostrar alguna emoción sobre este, y le dio un sorbo.

Se prolongó un silencio entre ambos mientras ella bebía y él comía, roto sólo por el sordo sonido de los ajetreados pasos de los oficiales que salían. Al fondo, hacia el vestíbulo, se escuchaban las órdenes, claras y fuertes, que Hopps dictaba.

Cuando Jeannette hubo acabado, dejó el vaso de papel en la mesa y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Te sientes extraño aquí? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —repuso confundido; le parecía extraño que ella iniciara la conversación, y más aún que se interesara por cómo se sentía.

—Estás aquí —respondió ella—, te recibieron bien porque pensaban que estabas muerto y, puesto que la zorra esa no dijo tu… colaboración conmigo, no te inmiscuyeron en nuestro grupo semi-ilegal.

Oh… con que eso era, quería saber si volvería a la policía una vez todo esto terminara. Dan se quedó en silencio mirando las mínimas ondas en su café con leche. No se había imaginado ese escenario, había supuesto que lo delatarían, pero que Meloney no dijera nada nunca se lo planeó. ¿Volver a la ZPD? Bueno, no iba a negar que en el fondo su sueño de ser policía aún siguiera vigente, no obstante, no quería dejar a los chicos. Puede que no haya convivido mucho con Ren, Atha y Jeannette, pero comparado con la policía, había vivido mucho.

Suspiró. Alzó la mirada hacia Jeannette, podía sentir cómo esos ojos azules lo calaban hondo, como tratando de hallar la respuesta. Ojalá él tuviera unos ojos así de lindos, en cambio, la genética pasó de largo y le dejó unos ojos oscuros.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si volveré a la fuerza… pues no. No lo haré.

Jeannette parpadeó con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber—. Pensé que tu sueño era ser policía.

Dan se percató de que Nick y el lobo que Jeannette le había dicho que se llamaba Samuel, estaban entrando. De pronto el collar con el trocito metálico que había sacado de la oficina de Judy le pesaba en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y se lo estiró a ella para que lo tomara.

—Hay muchas otras cosas además de ser policía —dijo cuando ella lo tomó.

La hiena no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando el trocito triangular como si en él se encontrara alguna respuesta.

Samuel y Nick llegaron a su mesa; ambos se detuvieron y miraron a Dan de una manera que no supo interpretar.

—¿Nos das un momento? —le preguntó el lobo.

—Claro.

Dan se levantó de la silla y acto seguido Samuel se sentó. Nick, en cambio, le indicó con una seña de la cabeza que lo siguiera. Sin rechistar, lo hizo, mientras en su interior se debatían dos emociones: la admiración por el zorro y el miedo de qué haría si habían descubrieron que Jeannette es Trivia.

Llegaron a una mesa lo suficientemente alejada de ellos dos.

—Así que Van Der Welk —dijo Nick cuando se sentaron—, te creímos muerto. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

—Fue suerte, señor.

—Dime Nick, «señor» me hace sentir viejo.

—Bien… Nick. Fue… —Miró de soslayo a Jeannette—…, fue suerte como ya le dije.

—Ya veo. —Hizo una pausa—. Iré al grano, Dan. ¿Quieres volver?

«Otro más que lo pregunta.»

—Gracias se… Nick, pero no.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi decisión.

—¿La hiena tiene algo que ver? Escucha, Dan. —Nick se inclinó hacia adelante—. Que ella sea Trivia y que hayas trabajado a su lado no significa nada.

Dan tragó grueso.

—¿Quién se lo dijo? —susurró.

—Nadie, fue deducción. Mi hermano y mi cuñada me dieron datos y fue cuestión de atar cabos para darme cuenta. Aunque debo decir que esa amiga tuya los tiene bien puestos.

—Señor, ella… —Dan empezaba a angustiarse—, no ha hecho nada. —«Además de matar a Laverna, secuestrar a mi madre, chantajearme y manipularme.» Viéndolo por ese lado no sabía por qué temía que la arrestaran—. ¿La arrestaran?

—Si por mi fuera, no. —Nick se encogió de hombros—. La decisión es de Zanahorias, aunque dudo que lo haga. Si nadie da el pitazo de que ella es Trivia, todo bien. —Hizo una pausa—. Repito la pregunta: ¿volverías?

Luego de suspirar algo más tranquilo, Dan respondió.

—No.

Nick lo escrutó con la mirada, tanto que lo hizo sentirse incómodo, y luego miró hacia la mesa donde estaban Jeannette y Samuel. Él lo imitó. El lobo hablaba alegremente con ella, gesticulando de vez en cuando, y ella asentía. Algo que Dan notó era que con el lobo Jeannette se mostraba… normal, es decir, más amable.

—Ya veo —dijo Nick, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya ve qué? —quiso saber.

—Dime, ella es tu compañera ¿por así decirlo?

—Supongo.

—¿Han pelado?

—¿Entre nosotros?

Nick asintió.

—Pues sí —respondió Dan. «Casi siempre.»

—¿Luchado juntos?

—También.

—¿Enemigo en común?

—¿Oiga de qué va este interrogatorio? —espetó Dan.

—Sólo responde —replicó Nick con vehemencia.

—Sí; Belona. —Dan se acomodó en la silla—. Ella mató a la madre de Jeannette y a la mía.

Los ojos de Nick brillaron con malicia.

—Una pregunta más: ¿se han contado algo delicado, o que los aflija?

Dan se quedó pensando. Bueno, la vez que ella le contó lo de su madre en el túnel y la manera que se contaron cosas en la terraza de su casa, pues… sí, podría decirse que sí.

Se detuvo en seco y comprendió lo que el zorro estaba insinuando. No creería de verdad que estaba rechazando su oferta a volver a la policía porque él y Jeannette…

—Sí —respondió con parsimonia.

—Ya veo —asintió Nick—. En ese caso Dan, comprendo tu decisión. Deja que te diga esto como amigo —añadió lanzándole una mirada cómplice—. Ya te llevó.

Oh, por…

—No. —Dan trataba de encontrar las palabras—. No es por eso. Jeannette y yo no… Digo, es mi compañera, se podría decir, y coincido con ella porque ha pasado por mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros…

Nick sonrió con malicia.

—Yo no he dicho que tú y ella sean algo, joven Dan. Eso lo supusiste tú. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, efectivamente, te llevó. —Se levantó—. Zanahorias mandó a un grupo de reconocimiento al lugar, cuando ellos avisen cuántos hay ahí, nosotros salimos. Mantente atento. —Miró a Jeannette y luego a Dan; sonrió—. ¿Sabes? Ella es linda. Aunque a mí no me vayan las hienas, debo reconocer que tienes buenos gustos.

—Señor…, es decir, Nick —repuso Dan, ya le comenzaba a molestar la actitud de Nick, lo hacía sentir que quería saber algo que él no quería dar a conocer… aunque ni siquiera él supiese qué era—. Enserio, nosotros no…

Nick negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tironeándole los labios.

—Dan, Dan, Dan. —Se inclinó sobre la mesa—. Me respondiste que sí a mi última pregunta y eso lo dejó claro. Te habla la voz de la experiencia, chico, uno no le abre su pasado a nadie, o, al menos, algo doloroso; y ella lo hizo. Eso debes valorarlo.

—¿Usted lo ha hecho? —preguntó Dan, tratando de desviar la conversación.

—Sí. —Nick suspiró con nostalgia y giró el grueso anillo de oro en su dedo; Dan pudo ver de reojo que tenía una W grabada—. Solo dos animales me han conocido a fondo. A ambos los quiero con el alma, aunque uno murió.

—¿Y el otro?

Nick sonrió.

—Con el otro me casé.

Dan asintió, comprendiendo que ese otro animal era la jefa Judy, sin embargo, que eso le haya pasado a Nick no significaba que le iba a pasar a él.

—Para contar algo importante o doloroso de uno mismo a otro, se necesita valor…, valor y confianza. Ni siquiera una madre conoce los secretos más profundos de su hijo, Dan. ¿Por qué te los contó ella? —Se tocó la sien con un dedo varias veces—. Piénsalo.

Dan se quedó en silencio. Era verdad lo que Nick decía. Jeannette no tenía razón alguna para haberle contado en el túnel lo que sucedió con su madre, o el haber hecho que Ren lo ayudara con la tumba, o contarle lo que vivió cuando se quedó sola, ni, mucho menos, haberlo consolado como lo hizo en la terraza. No obstante, lo hizo. Levantó la vista y lo miró.

—¿Por qué me dice todo esto? —preguntó Dan.

—Porque me recuerdas a mí —confesó Nick.

Por un instante Dan se sintió halagado.

—Ya me voy —repuso el vulpino—. Piensa en lo que te dije, Dan. —Señaló a Jeannette con un gesto de la cabeza—. Puedes querer mucho a alguien, pero nunca puedes querer a nadie tanto como puedes echarlo de menos. —Y luego de guiñarle un ojo, se retiró.

Dan se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué Nick le decía eso y de esa manera tan… rara? Era como si le dijera que si no actuaba pronto perdería a Jeannette. ¿Perderla por qué? Ella era solo una amiga, no podía verla como algo más. O sea, Jeannette era cerrada, malhumorada, insufrible, fría e inexpresiva. ¿Cómo podría siquiera verla como algo más?

Como quien no quiere la cosa, miró a Jeannette y la vio sonreír. ¡Estaba sonriendo! Algo había dicho Samuel la hizo sonreír, y Dan se quedó anonadado, de la misma manera que cuando oyó su risa. Se veía guapa. De repente ella giró la vista y, sin querer o no, sus ojos se encontraron. Por un momento ninguno hizo nada. Él la saludó como bobalicón y a ella se le desdibujó la sonrisa, volvió a verse inexpresiva y se volvió hacia el lobo, aunque Dan la atrapó varias veces mirando de reojo hacia él.

Es como una niña ocultando algo, pensó.

Bueno, se dijo Dan, si hipotéticamente, sólo hipotéticamente sintiera algo por ella pues… Suspiró. Había que reconocer algo, sí, era malhumorada, insufrible, inexpresiva, cerrada y fría, pero también era, detrás de esas profundas capas de hielo, sensible y alguien en la que se podía confiar; además, tenía una linda sonrisa. «En dado caso, Jeannette merecería algo mejor que yo, no sería justo para ella», pensó sin dejar de verla.

Y como si su subconsciente le quisiera decir algo que ya sabía, una frase que su madre solía decir le llegó a la mente. «Solo los valientes merecen lo justo»; y Jeannette fue valiente esa noche en la terraza para contarle eso, y viceversa. Tal vez…

El llamado general de Judy para que todos estuvieran listos para salir lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en imposibles.

Jeannette y Samuel llegaron a su lado.

—¿Preparado para ir por Belona? —preguntó ella, y él pudo ver como un brillo de emoción y sed de venganza bailó en sus ojos.

La sangre de Dan empezó a bullir al imaginarse a la cheeta muerta, era como si le clamase que fuera por ella ahora mismo, que vengara a su madre. Frunció el ceño y sonrió llevándose una pata a la culata del arma en su cintura.

—Hoy se muere.

* * *

 **Downtown, en un edificio cercano a la Central de la ZPD. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 16:30 h.**

Desde un edificio a unas dos calles de la jefatura policial, Agrio mantenía una estricta vigilancia a la sede, esperando el momento oportuno. Le tenía un odio que no daba cabida en él hacia la coneja y el zorro, si no hubiera sido por ellos y por el imbécil y sentimental de Porfirio, aun podría seguir siendo miembro de una de las mejores mafias de la ciudad, aún seguiría siendo un orgulloso Gigante.

Recordaba a la perfección cómo tuvo que esconderse por casi un año, cambiar de identidad y huir, como una vulgar presa que huye de su cazador, para que no lo atraparan, y se había topado con Gratión. «La ilusa de Gratión.» Ella era un obstáculo para él y haberla dejado morir no fue la gran cosa. El objetivo de esa osa era hacer sufrir a Encélado, pero él no quería eso; quería hacer sufrir a Wilde y Hopps. Y casi lo lograba si no hubiera sido por esa insolente mocosa que lo cegó con unos asquerosos lentes. ¡El brillo de unos lentes erró su tiro!

Con Bellwether las cosas no eran color de rosa, sin embargo, al ser ambos presas se entendían mejor. Y gracias a ello, pudo averiguar ciertas cosas interesantes: como que Trivia era la sobrina de Clitio o que el zorro con quien anda es hijo de Hipólito. Ahora comprendía por qué esos dos se la habían pasado hablando y haciendo tratos a puerta cerrada.

Uno de sus comunicadores chirrió indicando la entrada de un mensaje. Eso era algo de lo que se enorgullecía: su inteligencia. Por eso había elegido como blanco ser el secretario del ex-alcalde Leonzález y como no había muchos en la ciudad que supieran intervenir señales, líneas y conversaciones como él, encontrar la frecuencia de la policía e intervenirla no fue cosa más difícil que colocar una bombilla.

—A todas las unidades, presentarse en la calle Herd —se oyó la voz de Judy—. Criminal de alto rango en la zona circundante a la calle Herd, un área de quinientos metros. Dawn Bellwether. El equipo de reconocimiento confirmó la presencia de trescientos animales en la zona. Oficiales a un kilómetro cerca de la zona presentarse al lugar y esperar órdenes.

Agrio sonrió para sí, al parecer Bellwether tenía razón al suponer que Hopps la encontraría. Tomó otro comunicador y le avisó.

—Van para allá.

Sonido de estática.

—Bien, los estaré esperando —respondió Bellwether—. ¿Hay posibilidad?

Agrio se acercó al telescopio que había en la ventana apuntando a la jefatura. Miró. Oficiales de todo tipo, armados con armas automáticas, salían, se subían a los autos acordes a su tamaño y peso, y arrancaban. Hopps y Wilde coordinaban los grupos con una precisión militar. Agrio también vio como Trivia, dos lobos, una jaguar y un zorro, salían de la sede.

—Sí —repuso él—. Es probable.

Estática.

—Perfecto, ya sabes qué hacer. Por cierto, te envié refuerzos; ambos sabemos que él puede ser… complicado.

Agrio frunció los labios y cortó la comunicación. Suspiró. Tomó su rifle de francotirador, camuflado discretamente en un estuche de violín, y memorizando la dirección, salió del lugar.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, Calle Herd. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 17:00 h.**

Judy había llegado a la zona de la calle Herd con su grupo. Había ido con casi cien oficiales, divididos en grupos de ocho cada uno; sabía que iba a ser complicado, si no es que suicida. Su grupo estaba conformado por Nick, Meloney, Dan, Samuel, Jeannette, Atha, Ren y ella misma, todos iban equipados con su chaleco, granadas varias, y al menos un arma de alto calibre.

Según iban llegando las patrullas se iban formando en una circunferencia rodeando la calle Herd. Las indicaciones fueron claras antes de salir…

—El grupo de reconocimiento conformado por McCormack, Provenza, Ramírez y Tao nos informaron de, al menos, trescientos delincuentes —había comunicado Judy en la jefatura—. Nuestro deber es ir por Dawn Bellwether y rescatar a los rehenes sin que ninguno de ellos salga herido. Una vez lleguen al lugar, aparcarán las patrullas de manera que todas juntas formen una circunferencia que sirva como barricada, se cubrirán unos a otros y tienen permiso para dar de baja a los renegados. Oficiales, dado que esta misión tiene asegurado pérdidas en ambos bandos y algunos de ustedes tienen familia, hijos, parejas y son sostén de su hogar, les doy elección: el que desee retirarse puede hacerlo. —Ninguno de ellos se había movido, todos se mostraron férreos y decididos, como soldados de terracotas. Judy sonrió—. Gracias. Tengan por seguro que los que logren salir vivos, tendrán, además de un aumento, una condecoración y, si los buitres de la alcaldía me lo permiten, un ascenso.

Algunos animales habían reído, otros sonreído y otros seguían serios; Judy nunca se sintió más unida a su unidad.

Ahora era la hora de la verdad. El auto se detuvo y, luego de todos darse una mirada para subir el valor, se bajaron.

La zona era un campo de guerra. El sonido de las balas era similar al explotar de las palomitas, no cesaban. Varios oficiales estaban disparando contra un grupo de lobos que iban hacia ellos; cayeron como troncos. Unos leones cargaban escopetas semiautomáticas con las cuales derribaban a los policías de mayor tamaño. En los tejados de dos edificios había mapaches con rifles de francotirador. Judy comprendió que el edificio entre esos dos era donde estaba Bellwether.

El oficial Sue y la oficial Claws, un panda y una tigresa, estaban a resguardo tras su patrulla; con los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros de equipo en el suelo a su alrededor. Sue se asomó y con su M4A1, que eran las armas predilectas por la ZPD para este tipo de situaciones, abatió a tres leopardos que venían hacia ellos mientras Claws lo cubría con dos jirafas a su espalda. Judy tenía entendido que ellos dos eran pareja, aunque nadie lo sabía con certeza, sin embargo, por la manera en que leían los movimientos del otro, a ella no le cabía duda. De pronto una débil luz de un láser rojo iluminó la nuca de Sue pero, antes de que Judy pudiera siquiera alertarlos, Claws le dio un empujón y se interpuso.

El disparo fue rápido y letal. Traspasó el pecho de la tigresa que cayó con temblores en el suelo en un charco de sangre que iba aumentando de tamaño. Sue vio perplejo a su compañera tratando en vano de ayudarla y con las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Cuando la tigresa se dejó de mover, Sue dio un bramido entre un sollozo y un grito, salió del resguardo de la patrulla y empezó a disparar a todo lo que se movía. Derribó a seis cuando su cargador se vació. Le dieron en el estómago, mas eso no lo hizo caer. Tomó una de las escopetas de los leones abatidos y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio central, disparando y abatiendo a quien se le atravesara. Sus sollozos iracundos se le grababan a Judy, y ella maldijo sus sensibles oídos. Y de pronto, una sola bala los detuvo; uno de los mapaches conectó un disparo a la cabeza de Sue, y éste cayó al suelo.

Judy se sintió mal por ello, pero al instante acalló esa emoción; estaban en una balacera, no era momento para eso. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros. Nick veía todo con expresión pétrea, acostumbrado ya a esto; Meloney, Atha y Ren movían los ojos de un lugar a otro, tratando en un vano intento de acertar un número para tantos animales; Samuel y Jeannette se mostraban tranquilos; y Dan… Dan estaba petrificado, con los ojos abiertos y la boca un poco abierta.

Primera balacera a lo grande, pensó Judy, con pesar.

La hiena chasqueó los dedos frente al zorro.

—Vamos por Belona —dijo—, no lo olvides, mocoso. ¿No querías ser policía? Pues, bienvenido.

Dan salió de su ensimismamiento y alistó su arma. Judy miró a Nick y este le guiñó un ojo, listo para todo, ella le sonrió. De repente sintió la pata de Samuel en su hombro.

—Judy, deja que los míos abran camino —gritó superponiéndose al ruido de los disparos.

Judy asintió.

—Chicos. —Samuel volteó y los miró—. Destáquense.

Atha y Ren se pusieron a los costados de todos y empezaron a derribar a los francotiradores con una precisión casi demoníaca, Jeannette y Samuel se pusieron adelante con armas en alto.

—Dan, ven —llamó la hiena con una sonrisa que le erizó el vello a Judy—, no te pierdas la diversión.

El vulpino le sonrió de la misma manera y se puso a su lado y los tres juntos comenzaron a disparar a los animales («¿Qué diablos con esos dos?»), aprovechando el hueco que había dejado Sue. Nick y Judy los siguieron, con Meloney cubriendo la retaguardia. Eran unos veinte metros hasta la entrada del edificio, que parecían más bien un mundo de distancia. No obstante, se movían como uno solo: Atha y Ren disparaban una bala cada tanto y un mapache caía contra el suelo con un estrépito; Samuel, Jeannette y Dan limpiaban el frente, Nick y Judy los lados y Meloney la retaguardia.

Terminaron llegando a la entrada del edificio los ocho completos y sin rasguños; los animales, entretenidos con los demás oficiales, no les prestaron atención. Además, si eran listos no deberían enfrentarlos. Nick se agachó en la puerta y, luego de pedir que lo cubrieran, comenzó a tratar de abrir la puerta, que tenía candado. Samuel, Meloney, Judy lo cubrieron. Dan y Jeannette les disparaban a los miembros de la SPQR por la espalda; ayudando a los demás oficiales, y Atha y Ren terminaban de limpiar las azoteas.

La puerta se abrió con un _¡crack!_ y el candado repiqueteó en el suelo. Los disparos empezaron a oírse más lejos cuando los demás grupos empezaron a desplazar a los delincuentes; la zona quedó en un silencio preocupante.

—Zona limpia —dijo Samuel.

Nick y Judy se mantenían alerta, ya estaban muy acostumbrados a esa penumbra de silencio que, al contrario de los demás, no soltaron un suspiro relajándose.

—Eso estuvo interesante —murmuró Jeannette.

—Convenido, Solecito —repuso Dan.

Meloney arrugó el entrecejo mirando a Dan y Jeannette. Atha dio un silencioso asentimiento mientras sonreía y Ren, mirando a Atha, afincó su M4A1 en su cintura, sosteniéndola con una pata y con la otra hacia una «V» con los dedos. Sonrió.

—Somos tan eficientes que hasta me aterro de mi misma, Atha —bromeó ella—. Bellwether no sabrá ni de donde le llegará el balazo. —Rió.

De pronto se oyó un disparo; su eco resonó en el lugar.

Nick, Judy, Meloney, Dan, Jeannette y Samuel se pusieron en guardia; levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a los lados.

Fue entonces cuando Judy no oyó la risa de Ren. Y el grito de Atha se lo confirmó.

Todos voltearon instintivamente a ver a Atha, que sostenía en brazos el cuerpo inerte de Ren. Había un agujero en la frente y un hilo de sangre corriéndole de ella; los ojos ámbar de la jaguar estaban cristalizados mirando la nada y tenía el fantasma de la última sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

Nadie movió un músculo, absortos por la impresión; habían perdido al primero.

«…no sabrá de dónde le llegará el balazo…»

Judy fue la primera en reaccionar, levantó su arma y buscó objetivo. Entonces lo vio. Un mapache agonizante en un tejado que se tambaleaba para ponerse de pie. Judy iba a dispararle, pero algo la detuvo: el mapache sostenía algo en su pata, algo pequeño.

—¡Todos dentro! —gritó al darse cuenta de que lo que sostenía el mapache era una granada.

Puso el ojo en la mira y disparó. La bala alcanzó su objetivo, pero no a tiempo; el animal había logrado arrojar la granada.

—¡ADENTRO, AHORA!

El tiempo transcurrió tan lento que parecía burlarse de ella, mientras veía la granada caer hacia ellos. Luego el flujo volvió a la normalidad y todos entraron al edificio; Atha arrastrando el cuerpo de Ren. Y cuando cerraron la puerta a cal y canto, explotó. La onda expansiva de la granada, aunque frenada un poco por la pared, los hizo tambalearse; algunos cayeron al suelo. La explosión hizo temblar un poco el piso y dejó un molesto pitido en los oídos de Judy.

Un minuto después, no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo, se colocó de pie y miró el lugar. Era un espacio grande con tres puertas de madera al fondo, que parecían incitarles a abrirlas. Por desgracia, Judy sabía que eso quería decir que tenían que separarse.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y se pusieron de pie. Judy logró oír que Jeannette murmuraba un taco al ver las puertas. Se volvió hacia ellos y al ver a cada uno, no hizo falta explicación. Sin mediar palabra Nick y Samuel se pusieron a su lado y Meloney junto a Jeannette y Dan. Atha le cerró los ojos a Ren y se levantó, con una expresión capaz de matar a quien lo viera.

Él fue el primero en caminar. No dijo nada, sólo fue hasta la puerta de la izquierda, de unos tiros destruyó la cerradura y entró.

—Necesitará estar solo —dijo Samuel, respondiendo la pregunta que no se llegó a formular.

—Pido la del centro —dijo Jeannette.

—Por la de la derecha, entonces —siguió Nick.

Se dividieron y se colocaron en sus respectivas puertas.

—Éxito —dijo Jeannette, a nadie en concreto.

—¿No querrás decir suerte? —repuso Samuel.

—No. La suerte es para los mediocres. —Sonrió con malicia y soltó una risilla tan macabra que le puso la piel de gallina a Judy—. Yo prefiero el éxito. —Miró a Dan, este disparó a la cerradura y la puerta cedió—. Y éxito es lo que obtendré hoy. —Y sin decir más, se internaron.

Nick imitó a Dan y disparó a la puerta, haciendo que ésta se abriera. Miró a Samuel y éste asintió, luego a Nick, quien le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Fueron por sus hijos.


	21. Un hilo

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Por esa misma razón tenía que ser Ren :v Me alegra que lo notaras, es como que en LOI quedaron felices, pues matémoslos aquí. Bueno, no hace falta que te aclare la duda, ya lo sabes :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Maldición empática ataca de nuevo :v No me eches la culpa de todo eso :v La BS tiene parte también, aunque ella hace lo que quiero así que... :v Me alegra que notaras el guiño xd Bueno, la pobre Ren, se nos fue inesperadamente :v Alguien tenía que morir, y ¿quien mejor? :v Triviel es vida, es amor. Triviel its cannon, y en este capítulo más aún :v. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste y pues, con respecto al desenvolvimiento de las parejas, pasará, será en el capítulo antes del epílogo; cosas pasan :v . Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XX**

 **Un hilo**

 **Sabana Central, Calle Herd, guarida de Bellwether. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 17:15 h.**

El camino de la puerta del medio, que Dan, Jeannette y Meloney habían tomado, avanzaba en línea recta unos dos metros y luego se dividía en tres puertas más. Jeannette volvió a murmurar por lo bajo y sin atisbo de duda disparó a la puerta del medio y avanzó. Dan la siguió y cuando volvieron a cruzarse con tres puertas, nuevamente ella tomó la del medio sin siquiera pestañar, molestándose.

—¿Por qué te molesta? —le preguntó Dan, a su lado.

La hiena, sin dejar de caminar, lo miró; en sus ojos azules había un brillo de enojo.

—Se está burlando de mí —respondió.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es por mi alias. —Suspiró—. Trivia.

Dan no respondió, le tomó un momento comprender. Él no era el mejor en lo que a mitología se refería, pero si algo había aprendido al investigarla para planear su muerte durante el momento en que ella lo ordenaba, era todo lo referente a su alias. Trivia, si bien recordaba, era la diosa de las encrucijadas y presentaba, a quien se le aparecía, tres caminos por los cuales debía elegir.

—Por las elecciones, ¿cierto? —vaticinó. Jeannette asintió.

—Es la manera de Belona de burlarse de mí.

—¿Entonces por qué eliges la del medio, no se supone que son tres caminos?

—En realidad, son cuatro —aclaró. Giraron en un recodo y llegaron, de nuevo, a tres puertas—. La de la izquierda sería el camino fácil, que siempre termina mal. La de la derecha, el camino que parece confiable, pero que causa la muerte de quien lo recorre. Y el del medio… —Disparó a la puerta del medio, esta cedió y entraron—… te hace sufrir bastante, sólo que eso tiene su premio. Por qué crees que existe la frase «sin dolor no hay ganancia».

Dan asintió, comprendiendo, aunque no le veía la conexión de las puertas con la burla de la cheeta, no obstante, él no las conocía de nada. Además, ellas dos fueron miembros del mismo grupo hacía ya tiempo. Siguieron caminando, esta vez, el pasillo se hizo más angosto, por lo que tuvieron que caminar en fila india para poder tener espacio y maniobrar si llegaban a aparecer enemigos. Meloney caminaba tras de él y Jeannette delante, la zorra no decía nada y cuando él volteó a verla, ésta tenía el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirarlos a ambos; los dedos de sus patas estaban inquietantemente cerca del gatillo.

Se volvió hacia la hiena.

—¿Y el cuarto? —preguntó.

—El de los cobardes, el camino de regreso.

—Ya.

El pasillo por el que caminaban estaba casi sin iluminación, sólo una pequeña bombilla que colgaba de un cable del techo aportaba escaza luz de forma intermitente, como si estuviera por fundirse. La bombilla dibujaba sombras en el rostro de Jeannette haciéndola parecer más al acecho. De pronto, la bombilla de fundió con un _¡plop!_ y el lugar quedó a oscuras. Le tomó un poco de tiempo para que su visión nocturna se adaptara y una vez que lo hizo, siguieron caminando. Miró hacia atrás y solo vio el brillo de los ojos de Meloney.

Llegaron a otras tres puertas, pero esta vez Jeannette no disparó para abrirlas, acercó su oreja a la del centro y con gesto de la pata les indicó que no hicieran ruido. Silencio. Ella se separó de la puerta y llevó una pata al pomo, lo giró con cuidado y la puerta abrió.

—Esta es la última —murmuró. Se giró a verlos y el brillo de sus ojos parecía que podían ver dentro de Dan—. Preparados.

—¿Desde cuándo eres la que manda? —replicó Meloney, molesta.

—Entonces no te quejes cuando te den tres tiros —soltó Jeannette—. Dan, ya oíste.

Él asintió. Ella abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo, los disparos comenzaron a llegar.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, Calle Herd, guarida de Bellwether. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 17:15 h.**

El camino de la puerta que tomó Atha descendía por una escalera hacia una especie de sótano. Mientras bajaba la escalera que parecía descender hacia el mismo centro de la tierra, apretaba con furia su arma, tratando de olvidar la muerte de Ren. En parte fue culpa suya, el mapache que había disparado estaba en el edificio que se supone él había limpiado, por su error Ren murió.

Siguió bajando. Recordó cuando conoció a la jaguar hace ocho años en la universidad, habían coincidido apenas se conocieron y mientras más convivían, más unidos se volvían. Recordó el día que se les ocurrió navegar por la red de la ciudad, a ver qué encontraban y terminaron, por desgracia, llamando la atención de Bellwether. A partir de allí la vida de ambos dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Al principio ninguno de los dos le dio importancia, pero cuando sorprendieron a unos amigos de ellos, buscándolos a ambos, y los apalearon hasta dejarlos en el hospital, supieron que debían empezar a moverse.

Se rotaron como nómadas de distrito en distrito. En Tundra duraron apenas un día, Ren no soportaba el frío; en Plaza Sahara dos días hasta que a él por poco no lo internaron en un hospital por el golpe de calor, era fácil, los lobos no son de clima de desierto; dos días en Sabana Central hasta que los encontraron y dos días también en el Centro. Al final de esa semana habían terminado en Distrito Forestal, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba el lugar, era tan húmedo que le calaba los huesos, pero no tenían otro sitio al cual ir.

Y fue entonces cuando conocieron a Samuel por accidente. Estaban tratando de encontrar un lugar donde quedarse cuando, literalmente, tropezaron con él. Al principio parecía algo molesto y sorprendido, pero tenía el mismo aspecto que ellos: ojeras, ojos rojos y el cansancio parecía emanar de él. El tropiezo había hecho que a Samuel se le cayeran unos documentos.

—Lo siento —había dicho Atha; él y Ren ayudaron al lobo.

—No hay problema. —Samuel había recogido algunos papeles y les sonrió—. Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Sabemos lo que es eso —había convenido Ren, esbozando una sonrisa cansada.

El lobo después de mirarlos con detenimiento los invitó a tomar algo y, como no tenían nada mejor que hacer que huir, ambos accedieron. Sería el primer respiro que tendrían. Después ambos empezaron a hablar, un tema llevó al otro y terminaron contándole a Samuel que estaban siendo perseguidos por haber descubierto una conversación entre un animal desconocido y un recluso. Y resultó que a esos animales Samuel los conocía, y fue cuando vieron su oportunidad: le pidieron que los desapareciera.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de la jefatura ambos estaban alegres, porque si lograban eliminar a Bellwether podrían de una vez por todas vivir tranquilos. Ahora ya no. Ren no estaba y, aunque nunca llegó a nacer algún sentimiento más que el cariño fraternal entre ambos, anhelaba que ella estuviera presente. Suspiró.

Tenía que ser libre al fin.

Por él y por Ren.

La escalera terminó en un pasillo donde estaban unos lobos custodiando una puerta al final del corredor. Ambos animales tenían unas nueve milímetros a la cintura y unas escopetas cruzadas a la espalda, aunque estaban hablando sin notar la presencia de Atha. La decisión de este fue casi automática, levantó el arma y sólo con dos disparos dio de baja a ambos lobos, con un único impacto en la frente.

Caminó hasta ellos, tomó una de las escopetas y se la cruzó a la espalda. La puerta que ambos resguardaban era de metal, y con un grosor lo suficiente para aguantar las estampidas que se necesiten para abrirla, y como existía la posibilidad de que tras ella estuvieran los pequeños, no podía disparar.

Sin opciones sencillas, se agachó y miró la cerradura. Era como cualquier puerta normal, lástima que no tuviera una ganzúa para abrirla con sencillez. Sin materiales a la pata, estiró su garra y la introdujo en la entrada de la cerradura y, con precisión, comenzó a girarla; deseaba en esos momentos tener la habilidad de un zorro y poder abrirla en un parpadeo. Le tomó casi diez minutos lograr abrirla, al hacerlo sacó su garra y escuchó cómo se quebraba; un hilillo de sangre manaba de ella.

Sin darle más importancia, abrió la puerta y entró. Encontró cuatro niños, todos conejos, dos blancos como la nieve, una color canela y uno blanco con motes negros en el cuello y patas. Atha ahogó una expresión de sorpresa, los cuatro pequeños estaban amarrados y amordazados a unas argollas enterradas a la pared y suelo. Tenían algunas heridas distribuidas por el cuerpo y estaban delgados.

Sin más preámbulos, tomó la radio y avisó a Hopps.

—Encontré a los niños…

* * *

 **Sabana Central, Calle Herd, guarida de Bellwether. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 17:15 h.**

El camino que habían tomado Judy, Samuel y Nick ascendía a un segundo piso a través de una escalera. Apenas terminaron de subir, fueron recibidos por una comitiva de, a primeras vistas, unos treinta animales, repartidos entre leones, zorros, lobos, tigres, jaguares y demás. Era un espacio de unos quince metros cuadrados o más, y unas escaleras al final subían a otro piso. Había ocho columnas en el lugar y en ellas algunos animales se cubrían y otros lo hacían con mesas, muebles, o lo que encontraran.

Los tres se separaron y se cubrieron con lo que había más cerca, Samuel se puso a cubierto en el suelo, resguardándose con un muro de unos treinta centímetros de alto que parecía una especie de alfeizar, sólo que dentro del lugar; y Judy y Nick, al no ser animales grandes, pudieron refugiarse en una de las columnas cercanas. Samuel comenzó a disparar, hiriendo a un león y antes de poder darle a otro, el estridente sonido de un escopetazo lo detuvo.

Nick y Judy salieron al mismo tiempo de la columna, ella puso una rodilla en tierra para estabilizarse y comenzó a disparar; Nick, en cambio, estaba de pie, también disparando. Cayeron cinco, dos osos, un jaguar y dos zorros. Los agudos oídos de Judy captaron el retroceso de un cargador y cuando se dio cuenta, un tigre los apuntaba con una escopeta, pero Samuel le conectó un certero disparo a la sien

Siguieron disparando. Una bala le rozó la oreja a Judy y, mientras ella soltó un juramento, Nick había abatido al animal que la hirió. La cosa iba relativamente bien, los animales caían rápido y ninguno de los dos salió herido, pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo Judy pudo ver a Bellwether. Aunque no fue eso lo que la hizo asustarse. Junto a la oveja había un tigre cargando a un animal inconsciente en brazos mientras subían por la escalera y se perdían en ella.

Judy se resguardó tras la columna y trató de serenarse. Apretó las patas contra el arma. Le temblaban.

El animal que llevaba el tigre era un zorro negro.

Nico.

Nick se resguardó a su lado tras la columna mientras cambiaba el cargador de su M4A1.

—Nick —murmuró ella.

—Sí, lo vi.

—Estaba… estaba demasiado delgado, Nick. —La ira y angustia estaban burbujeando en su interior y, como no podía solo soltarlas por la situación, se le asentaban como lágrimas en los ojos rogando salir—. ¿Qué les hizo Bellwether, Nick? ¿Qué les hizo a mis niños? Esa... —Apretó el arma con tal fuerza que los nudillos se tornaron blancos y estaba dispuesta a salir y enfrentarse al mismo diablo si fuese necesario.

Al parecer Nick predijo que eso era lo que haría, porque soltó su arma y la tomó por los hombros, haciéndole verlo. No hubo palabras, el simple aunque intenso contacto visual le dijo todo lo que necesitaba. De improvisto, él la besó.

Judy se quedó un momento en blanco. ¡Ese no era el momento para ponerse románticos! No obstante, ese beso le relajó la tensión y calmó en gran medida, era increíble que después de tantos años, sus besos siguieran teniendo la misma capacidad para hacerla desconectarse de todos. Cerró los ojos por un momento y todo, balacera, problemas, todo, se esfumó por un instante. Se separaron.

—Judy —dijo Nick—. Te comprendo. También son mis niños. Nuestros niños. Pero si queremos salvarlos, debemos estar con la mente fría. No puede repetirse lo de… —La voz le flaqueó—. No quiero que pase como con Meloney. Sería demasiado.

Judy ahora más calmada, suspiró y asintió. Nick tenía razón, debía estar fría y serena para que todo saliera bien. «Vamos a salvarlos. Vamos a rescatarlos. Vamos a ponerlos a salvo», pensó. Miró al zorro y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y cuando iban a salir a disparar una nueva oleada, por la radio que ambos tenían les llegó un mensaje esperanzador.

—Encontré a los niños… —Era Atha, aunque su voz sonaba pesarosa—. Repito: encontré a los niños. Cambio.

Veloz como un cheeta, Judy tomó su radio y contestó.

—Aquí Hopps, cambio. ¿Cuántos?

—Cuatro, todos conejos; dos gemelos, una color canela y otro blanco con motes negros.

«Leo, Luke, Hazel y Jason.»

—¿Có… —La voz le tembló a Judy—, cómo están?

Hubo un silencio agónico.

—Vivos sí están —respondió Atha—, pero heridos y demasiado delgados, los pómulos se les marcan demasiado. Sus rostros no tienen la forma redondeada de los conejos, están muy demacrados. Tienen ojeras, heridas varias por el cuerpo, moratones y cortes, como si los hubieran atacado a zarpazos o algo parecido.

Por un momento Judy se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué les había hecho esa maldita oveja a sus pequeños? Suspiró. «No te dejes llevar por las emociones.» Ya se desquitaría.

—¿Puedes sacarlos de allí? —quiso saber.

—Sí.

—Hazlo. Pide refuerzos para que te ayuden una vez fuera. Cambio y fuera.

Judy canceló la transmisión. Suspiró un poco mejor. Bien, pensó, ya encontraron a cuatro, falta Nico. Nick la miraba a ella y giraba nervioso su anillo, parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella.

Zarpazos.

Nico no le haría daño a sus hermanos, la única manera de que sea posible…

—Judy —dijo el zorro, sacándola de sus pensamientos—, ¿dónde está Samuel?

Judy giró su vista hacia la especie de alfeizar o muro donde el lobo estaba resguardándose de las balas; no estaba allí. Pasó la vista por el lugar, teniendo cuidado de que no la alcanzara una bala y entonces vio la fila de cadáveres rumbo a la escalera. Subió, dedujo Judy. Y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, Samuel apareció como una exhalación en la escalera, corriendo en cuatro patas, pasó de largo y bajó hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada.

* * *

 **Sabana Central, Calle Herd, guarida de Bellwether. Sábado, 15 de marzo, 17:19 h.**

Por cuestión de milímetros Dan no cayó muerto al suelo.

Al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por una ola de disparos. Dan había oído historias de gente a quienes le disparan, decían que el tiempo parecía ponerse lento y que ven la bala venir con una lentitud casi burlesca, pero parece que quien sea que controle el tiempo no le importaba él; nunca vio la bala, apenas oyó el disparo porque estaba viendo cuantos animales habían, y si no hubiera sido por Jeannette que lo empujó hacia un lado, hubiera sido muerte segura.

Los tres estaban tumbados en el suelo, y ambas chicas disparaban sin dudar un instante a los animales que había en la estancia. Era una habitación, pequeña, de cinco metros cuadrados y tenía unas divisiones, como cubículos de oficina, en la que los animales se cubrían. Al fondo de los animales, unos veinte quizá, cerca del gran ventanal, vio a Belona, con un revólver, moviéndose como una centella entre los animales y disparando.

Los tres se arrastraron hacia una de las divisiones y se cubrieron allí. Sin esperar indicación alguna, Meloney salió disparando a diestra y siniestra, derribando a cuatro, y se resguardó en otra de las divisiones. Jeannette lo miró.

—Avísale a Samuel que aquí está Belona —dijo.

Dan asintió, giró la perilla de la radio, buscando la frecuencia exacta de la radio de Samuel; una vez logrado, habló.

—Aquí está Belona.

—¿Eres el zorro de Jeannette, cierto? —preguntó él.

—Em… querrá decir el zorro que está con Jeannette —repuso—. Y sí, sí lo soy.

—Sí, eso mismo —dijo Samuel, sin mucha importancia—. Si está con ustedes y Atha logró encontrar a los niños, quiere decir que Término está con Bellwether. Avísale a la hija de Hopps, Meloney, creo, que encontraron a sus hermanos. Cambio y fuera.

La radio crepitó por la estática y se cortó. Dan le avisó a Meloney por gritos que sus hermanos ya fueron encontrados y por un momento la expresión pétrea y enojada de ella se quebró, los ojos se le iluminaron y sonrió; le asintió y volvió su atención a los animales. Jeannette comenzó a disparar, pero Dan la notó diferente. No era como cuando abrieron camino para entrar al edificio, parecía más… expresiva, por decirlo de alguna manera; podía percatarse de la ansiedad brotando de ella como una cascada que amenazaba con arrastrarlo, sonreía mientras disparaba y un brillo de satisfacción bailó en sus ojos.

Y aunque le pareciera increíble, él estaba de lo más sereno. Cuando pensaba en matar a Belona todo su ser se revolvía, como una serpiente siseando de alegría al cazar a su presa, sin embargo, ahora que tenía a la cheeta al frente estaba en calma consigo mismo. Era como si su mente y cuerpo le dijeran que no adelantara los hechos…

Suspiró. No iba a ponerse a pensar en eso. Cada quien reaccionaba distinto. Levantó el arma y, apoyando a Jeannette y a Meloney, comenzó a disparar.

Los animales comenzaron a reducir su número. Quince. Doce. Diez. Ocho. Seis. Cuando quedaron cinco, decidieron salir de la protección y terminar con ellos. Meloney terminó con un oso que iba por ella y Jeannette a dos mapaches con nueve milímetros; Belona no se veía por ningún lado. Dan se mantuvo a una distancia segura de ambas hembras, tratando de ubicar a la cheeta a la vez que ellas buscaban a los dos animales.

Las divisiones tipo cubículos parecían formar una especie de laberinto, haciendo que los dos animales restantes y Belona se escondieran con facilidad. Meloney se separó de ellos revisando en los cubículos de la derecha y Jeannette y él tomaron el de la izquierda. De pronto salió un león cerca de ella y Dan, mecánicamente, alzó el arma y lo abatió; tres impactos al pecho. Acto seguido, a su lado surgió un lince, y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar Jeannette ya lo había derribado con un limpio impacto.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por un momento, como tratando de comprender cómo reaccionaron tan rápido. Y de improvisto, ella sonrió; o bueno, fue casi una sonrisa, los labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba.

—Gracias, mocoso —dijo—. Buenos reflejos.

Dan sonrió también, asintiendo. Guardó la imagen de la sonrisa de la hiena en su mente, sabiendo que era una de las pocas veces que la vería; Jeannette no era lo que se dice una flor de la alegría, pero algo es algo.

Sin embargo, algo impidió que disfrutara dicha rareza: Belona apareció de la nada tras una de las paredes divisorias con el revólver en alto, apuntando a Jeannette por la espalda. Su mente trabajó a mil por hora y, justo en ese momento, por fin el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Sería justicia que al fin pasara, pensó. Repasó todas las opciones: ¿Tenía tiempo de avisarle? No. ¿Podría dispararle a Belona? Posible, pero levantar el arma, apuntar y disparar consumiría valiosos segundos. Tampoco podía decirle a Meloney. Las opciones eran nulas.

«No puedo perderla.

»No después de Ren.

»No después de mi madre.

»No quiero perderla.»

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que hizo, su cerebro mandó la orden a su cuerpo y este se movió como la mismísima Belona. De pequeño le habían enseñado en clase sobre los distintos tipos de mamíferos y cuando llegaron al cheeta o guepardo hablaron de su asombrosa velocidad; podía llegar a los 95kmph en tan solo tres segundos. Bueno, Dan pensó que casi igualó esa velocidad. Se logró colocar delante de la hiena, la abrazó contra sí y le dio la espalda a Belona, haciendo de escudo animal.

Oyó el primer disparo, y el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Ni siquiera supo dónde le dio la bala. El arma sonó de nuevo. Más dolor y una aureola negra invadió su campo visual. Escuchó el estruendo una última vez y el dolor le tiñó la vista de rojo. El arma de Meloney disparó y le dio a la cheeta en el hombro, haciéndola cubrirse con las paredes.

Dan sintió cómo las piernas dejaban de aguantar su peso y cuando creyó que iba a caer, unas patas lo tomaron por el espacio entre la axilas, como si estuvieran cargando a un muerto, y lo recostaron en el suelo. El dolor empezó a seccionarse, ya no era en un solo lugar, era en zonas específicas; lo sentía en su espalda, cerca del vientre, en su hombro y en su pierna. Todas dolían. Dolían mucho. Pero la de la zona baja era la peor, como si estuvieran enterrándole fierros calientes.

El cuerpo empezó a entrar en shock. Temblaba. Se sentía flotar, era una sensación extraña. Oía sus propios gritos de dolor rompiendo el aire, un silencio tenebroso se formó en el lugar. Movía los ojos con frenesí registrándolo todo, Meloney los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par desde lejos y Jeannette… ella estaba bien. Intacta. Menos mal.

—Me… —susurró ella—. Me salvaste.

Dan intentó sonreír. «Claro que lo hice», quiso decir, pero sólo salían gritos de dolor. Sintió su cuerpo arquearse varias veces. Y de pronto algo le cayó en el rostro.

Lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —Jeannette se mostraba perpleja, se llevó una pata a la mejilla, donde de sus ojos azules empezaban a correr dos gotas—. ¿Por qué? —musitó.

¿Por qué lloraba o por qué la salvó? No entendía, ella parecía perpleja por ambas cosas. Entonces sintió una puntada fuerte en el pecho, una punzada que era mil veces peor que el dolor externo; verla llorar le dolía. Empezó a respirar más pausadamente y la sangre, su sangre, se expandía en el suelo. Qué raro, caviló, la sangre era oscura.

—Otro más que se va, Trivia —vociferó Belona tras las paredes—. ¿Es que todos los que están contigo siempre se mueren? —Rió.

Jeannette apartó la mirada de él por un momento y Dan pudo percibir cómo un rugido gutural se le formaba en la garganta. No. No quería que se enojara. Debería estar feliz porque estaba sana y salva. Movió una pata y tiró con las escazas fuerzas que tenía de la blusa de ella. Sus azules ojos lo buscaron, Dan puso sus fuerzas en formar una sonrisa.

—Te… —susurró—… te sorprendió.

—¿Qué? —La voz de la hiena se oía quebrada. Qué raro, nunca la había oído de esa manera.

—Te sorprendió… Tú dijiste que…. no te sorprendería… Lo… lo hizo. —Sonrió—. Te… sorprendió.

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, era como si el hielo en ellos se fuera derritiendo y el agua resultante saliera en forma de lágrimas. Jeannette llamó a Meloney y cuando esta llegó a su lado le indicó que lo sacara, que lo llevara a un hospital.

—Pero… —trató de replicar ella.

Jeannette levantó su rifle y le colocó el cañón del arma entre los ojos.

—Creo que no me entendiste —dijo, con voz inexpresiva y firme—. No te pregunté si podías sacarlo. Lo sacarás. Llevarás a Daniel al hospital y ruega, Meloney, ruega que sobreviva… porque si no, vas a conocer a Jeannette di Regno. Y ten por seguro que esa tigresa tuya no va a necesitar silla de ruedas, sino una urna. ¡Ahora, muévete!

Meloney se había quedado impactada por la reacción de Jeannette, aunque quisiera replicar, no lo hizo, con un cañón de un rifle M4 apuntándote entre ceja y ceja no es que se tengan muchas opciones, y asintió.

Dan empezó a dejar de sentir dolor y comenzaba a relajarse.

Miró a Jeannette…

Y su madre estaba tras ella.

Llevaba la misma ropa que tenía cuando la enterró y en su camisa estaban los tres agujeros de bala, aunque ahora no sangraban, como si estuviera detenida en el tiempo. Sabía que no podía estar viva, por lo que supuso que debía ser alguna alucinación por la pérdida de sangre.

Su madre lo miró con cariño.

—Hola, Daniel —saludó, y sonrió.

—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó, y no supo si lo dijo o lo pensó, pero ella lo oyó.

—No, aún no —respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de orgullo. De improvisto, junto a ella, apareció la imagen de un zorro, robusto y de aspecto fuerte. Se le hizo un parecido a él mismo—. ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres morir y descansar o seguir viviendo, aunque sufras?

—Quiero vivir. —Y era verdad, quería.

El zorro al lado de su madre sonrió. Sofía negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes, si así lo quieres —dijo el zorro—. Sólo debes… —Miró a Jeannette y luego fijó sus ojos oscuros en él; se parecían a los suyos— encontrar por quién vivir. Aunque ya lo tienes. La sobrina de Clitio, mi mejor amigo. Qué giros da la vida. —Rió.

Dan se sentía ingrávido, y todo calzó. Sólo sabía de un animal que tuviera una relación cercana con el Gigante Clitio, y ese era el Gigante Hipólito.

Su padre.

—Daniel Adam Van der Welk. —Ambos zorros comenzaban a difuminarse—. No hay sacrificio más noble que el que se hace por amor, hijo. Y tú lo acabaste de hacer. Sin embargo, es muy pronto para ti. Vive, ríe, se feliz. Con ella.

—Esto no es real, esto es porque me estoy desangrando —repuso Dan.

—Sí, tienes razón —convino su padre.

—Aunque eso no signifique que no lo sea —siguió su madre—. Es real. —Se llevó una pata al pecho, a nivel del corazón—. Aquí.

—No lo olvides, hijo. Sé feliz. —Las figuras casi no se veían ya.

—Y sigue enorgulleciéndonos como siempre lo has hecho, Dan.

Notó como si un hilo tirara de él hacia fuera, hacia donde sus padres desaparecían, y por un momento pensó en seguirlos. Cerró los ojos. Sí, era cálido y confortable. ¿Por qué no seguirlos?

Y entonces sintió unos labios en su frente. Al abrir los ojos vio que Jeannette le había besado la frente y murmuró algo que sonó como «no mueras». Cerró los ojos.

Notó de nuevo un hilo tirando de él, esta vez hacia Jeannette, hacia la hiena, pero, esta vez sabía que no era algo que lo arrastrara a la muerte.

Esta vez sabía que era ella, incitándolo a vivir.

Quería seguir con ella, reír con ella, ser feliz con ella. La quería a ella. Aceptando, por fin, que la necesitaba. Que sin ella no tenía sentido vivir.

Y él se refugió en esos sentimientos de buena gana.


	22. Siempre estará para mí

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, obvio que debe doler, perder a un casi hermano es duro, muy duro, créeme, lo sé. Sí, si hice eso; Triviel maximus confirmed, y tu sabes que sí :v Ya'tu sabe :v; Oh my cat, stop, stop this (u/-/u) Me sacas los colors :v ¡STOP! :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Si hay palabras para expresarlo, lo estás haciendo y con ello, me estás dando, voluntariamente o no, años de vida, thanks for this 3 :v Y veo que el capítulo te pegó (¡sí, sí!) así que debo de agradecer a la maldición y a Rogue One :v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Esa era la idea de Ren, aunque ya lo tenía planeado desde el comentario que dijo en un cap "Duermo en todos lados" Bueno, digamos que se quedó dormida... con un hoyo de bala... en la cabeza :v Me alegra que te gustara la "charla" con los padres, digo, fue una escena un poco complicada de hacer, en el sentido de que no me convencía mucho :v Peeeero, resultó xd. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te gustara; Triviel is love, is love :v Y quieres ver qué es largo, esto es largo. No malpensar :v ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) . Gracias por leer.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste y sobre si Dan vivirá, deberás esperar al próximo capítulo :v Trivia es love, is life :v. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Triviel es love, is life :v Y con respecto a lo de los zarpazos, bueno aquí entenderás. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XXI**

 **Siempre estará para mí**

Samuel conducía como un demonio en un automóvil que «tomó prestado» de la zona cercana a la calle Herd, hacia la casa de Hopps y Wilde.

La aguja del velocímetro marcaba cada vez más. Llegó al tope y aun así, Samuel estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Lo que había visto en el edificio lo había dejado sin palabras, o mejor dicho, lo que no vio.

El zorro de Jeannette, Dan, le había avisado que Belona estaba con ellos y Atha había dicho que encontró a los niños, y, como solo había tres puertas, lo lógico era que Término y Bellwether estuvieran en la puerta que ellos habían tomado. Había bastantes animales esperándolos, aunque no eran un desafío como tal, él había abatido a unos cuantos y mientras Nick y Judy tenían su pequeño momento tras la columna, se logró abrir paso hacia las escaleras.

Subió. Llegó a una azotea, sin ningún tipo de muro de protección o algún sistema de ventilación, parecía como si se quedaron a medio construir; algunas cabillas sobresalían del suelo. Varios animales estaban cerca de Bellwether y a su lado un tigre con el cuerpo inconsciente de un zorro negro en brazos. Debería haberse indignado por el aspecto de chico, o haberle disparado a la oveja y terminar con eso, pero su mente se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

Término no estaba.

Fueron, a lo mucho, cinco segundos. Recorrió con la mirada la azotea y vio un total de diez animales armados, doce con Bel y el tigre, pero Término no estaba. La oveja sonrió, y entonces lo comprendió. El que Cristian no estuviera allí no era coincidencia, lo había mandado hacia…

No.

Nadie le impidió salir cuando se giró y, corriendo en cuatro patas, salió del edificio.

Debía estar pensando en la seguridad de los que estaban en la casa de Hopps, sin embargo, el único pensamiento era para Ben.

Pisó el acelerador y rogó que no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

Los disparos iban en ambas direcciones.

Belona le disparaba con el revólver, resguardada tras las divisiones y Jeannette hacía lo mismo con su rifle; quería matar a la cheeta, y hacerla sufrir bastante. Meloney había logrado sacar a Dan del lugar, mientras ella los cubría para que ninguno saliera lastimado… aún más.

Se cubrió con la pared divisoria y cambió el cargador; era el último que le quedaba. Respiró profundo. Debía matarla antes de que se le acabara. Recordó todo lo que la cheeta le había hecho y, para su sorpresa o incomprensión, no solo saltaron imágenes de ella viendo cuando Belona mató a su madre, sino también le llegaron imágenes de la madre de Dan muerta en el suelo y, para peor, de él, desangrándose por la heridas de bala.

¿Por qué la salvó? ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejó morir y él hubiera matado a Belona? Pero sobre todo le retumbaba una pregunta en la mente: ¿Por qué lloró? No había derramado una lágrima desde hace ocho años, cuando su madre murió, eso era debilidad; por más difícil o mala que fuera la situación no había derramado una lágrima. Ni por heridas. Ni por dolor. Ni por frustración. Entonces, ¿por qué por él?

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sintió débil; débil al pensar que Dan podría morir.

«¿Qué demonios me pasa?»

Un disparo más cercano que los otros la sacó de sus pensamientos. Apretó el rifle contra sí y salió. Disparó siete balas contra la pared divisoria y esta cedió; cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Belona quedó descubierta y Jeannette disparó una ráfaga contra ella, la cheeta, por desgracia, se movió ridículamente rápido y evitó que le acertara. Mientras corría hacia otro lugar para resguardarse, la hiena disparó seguido, tratando de siquiera conectarle algún impacto; aunque falló todos.

Caminó hacia la pared divisoria con el rifle en alto, apenas ella asomara la cabeza para dispararle, podría darle un limpio impacto, si es posible, entre ceja y ceja. Faltando pocos pasos para llegar percibió un atisbo de movimiento, demasiado rápido, y lo siguiente que pasó fue que el aire se le escapaba. Belona le dio un golpe al estómago.

Ella aprovechó el descuido de la hiena y le dio un culatazo con el revólver en la pata, haciéndola soltar el rifle. Sin embargo, Jeannette no era débil, las hienas estaban biológicamente diseñadas para poder dar fuertes embestidas, y eso hizo. Antes de que la cheeta pudiera poner el revólver a tiro, la embistió con fuerza, derribándola.

Podrá ser más rápida que ella, pero en cuanto a fuerza, Jeannette corre con ventaja.

El revólver de Belona cayó al suelo y Jeannette lo pateó, levantó ambas patas y, luego de tomar un poco de aire, le conectó un golpe al rostro; la herida de Belona sangraba. Oyó el quejido de la cheeta y le sirvió de impulso para dar otro golpe. Lo hizo, sin embargo, cuando fue a dar el tercero ella se movió para esquivarlo, levantó la pata y le dio un golpe en el rostro; un fino hilo caía de la nariz de Jeannette.

Belona aprovechó que ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y sacó de una funda en su pantorrilla un cuchillo, lo giró en sus patas como una experta y fijó sus ojos color oro en los suyos, con una sonrisa psicótica.

—¿Bailamos? —dijo y lanzó una estocada.

Jeannette la esquivó dando un paso hacia atrás, tomó la pata donde Belona tenía la daga y con la otra pata le dio un derechazo al rostro seguido de un zarpazo, varias líneas ni muy gruesas, ni muy finas, se le marcaron en el rostro. Belona chilló de dolor teniéndose el rostro, dejando caer el cuchillo y Jeannette lo tomó. Una vez en sus patas lo sintió como si pesara mil kilos. Podía matar a la cheeta de la misma manera que ella hizo con su madre.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, le terminó clavando el cuchillo en el hombro sano, de esa manera, estaba herida en ambas extremidades y no podría atacarla… en teoría. No obstante, apenas terminó de enterrarle la daga, Belona se acercó y clavó sus colmillos en el hombro de la hiena. Jeannette rugió de dolor y trató de zafarse de ella, sin éxito, solo conseguía clavarse los colmillos aún más.

Belona levantó sus brazos con torpeza y clavó sus espolones en la espalda de Jeannette. Esta extrajo, como pudo, el cuchillo del hombro de la otra, intentó encontrar la postura para clavarlo en un lugar que no fuera mortal; no le daría el gusto a ella de morir tan rápido.

Belona, ya asegurada con sus espolones, abrió sus fauces y se acercó hacia el oído de Jeannette.

—¿Cuánto crees que le quede al zorro, eh? —se burló.

Y entonces Jeannette la apuñaló.

Le clavó el cuchillo en el vientre, con una fuerza tal que si hubiera sido más largo el arma habría salido por el otro lado; la imagen de Dan ensangrentado estaba viva en su mente. Sacó la daga y, recordando a la madre del zorro, volvió a clavarla. Belona dio un quejido ahogado y escupió sangre, salpicándola en el hombro. Jeannette se desembarazo de ella, la tacleó, tumbándola en el suelo, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

Apretó el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas. Al diablo si moría rápidamente, quería matarla y punto.

—Esto va de parte de Agatha di Regno, bastarda —dijo.

Belona rió y fijó sus ojos oro en ella.

—No eres mejor que yo, _Trivia_ —masculló; escupió un poco de sangre—. Eres peor, mucho peor.

Jeannette sonrió y alzó la daga.

—Yo nunca dije ser un ángel. —Y lo bajó.

El puñal se clavó en el medio del pecho, al igual que con su madre, cortando todo a su paso como si de mantequilla se tratase. Belona se arqueó, pero el peso de Jeannette sobre ella no la dejó moverse mucho, los ojos se le cristalizaron viendo la nada y, después de escupir sangre, murió.

Jeannette suspiró retirando las patas del cuchillo, fijo como una piedra, en el pecho de Belona, alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Había un silencio sepulcral, podía oír el suave rumor de las bombillas fluorescentes y el ulular del viento diurno que entraba por el ventanal que las balas habían roto; más a lo lejos se podía oír los disparos de los demás oficiales.

Se sentía ligera, como si se hubiera quitado, por fin, un peso de encima. Le dolía el hombro y la espalda, ahí donde la chita le había clavado los colmillos y los espolones. Recordó a su madre a la que por fin pudo vengar, pero las palabras de Belona le resonaban en la mente: «¿Cuánto crees que le quede al zorro?».

Le llegó la imagen de Dan en el suelo, arqueándose de dolor mientras la sangre que manaba de su pierna iba encharcándose en el suelo; la forma en que la miró como alegre de que estuviera viva, de que no le hubiera pasado nada. «No eres mejor que yo». En efecto, no lo era, pero no porque la matara o fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener su cometido, sin importarle a quien hiriera, era peor que Belona porque permitió al zorro recibir las balas por ella, y, tal vez, muriera por eso.

Al pensar en que Dan pudiera morir algo se reveló en ella, enfureciéndose por haberla protegido, alegrándose por hacerlo y entristeciéndose por la idea de perderlo.

«¿Qué me pasa?», pensó.

Y entonces, solo entonces, se permitió llorar.

* * *

Sacar a Fabulinus de la cárcel fue sencillo, entre comillas. En la jefatura habían quedado unos quince oficiales, y cuando Término llegó a la zona cercana, Agrio sacó su rifle de francotirador, se ocultó entre unos edificios cercanos al frente de la sede y esperó. El tigre blanco entró con un rifle en alto y, al primer disparo, los animales de los alrededores se dispersaron entre gritos asustados, no obstante, eso no alteró el rango de tiro de la cabra; cuando el primer policía salió huyendo, este lo dio de baja con un único disparo.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era eliminar a los policías que salieran huyendo y pudieran pedir refuerzos, mientras Término limpiaba dentro y sacaba al lobo. El tigre blanco mató a varios y, al final, la cabra logró eliminar a seis, cuando Término salió con Fabulinus.

Luego de eso robaron un auto y se encaminaron a la casa de Hopps. Las órdenes que Bellwether les dio eran: si era factible, sacar al lobo de la cárcel y si lograban hacerlo con éxito, tenían que dirigirse a la casa de los Hopps y eliminar a los que hubiera en ella.

Al llegar, bajaron del auto y Término dejó el rifle, casi sin balas, dentro, cargando solo su pistola, por su parte Agrio también hizo lo mismo, aunque se percató que el tigre llevaba en la otra pata una jeringuilla con un líquido purpura.

Fabulinus caminó algo reacio y quejándose de que le dieran un arma que se ajustara a sus atrofiadas patas. Agrio hizo un mohín cuando vio las cicatrices a nivel de los codos, podía notar cómo le costaba al lobo moverlas.

Entraron a la casa y Término dio un disparo al aire para captar la atención. Dentro habían varios animales: dos zorros, un rojo y un fennec, tres lobas, dos adultas y una adolescente, y un guepardo obeso. Los animales se quedaron estupefactos al verlo, sin embargo, una de las dos lobas se movió muy rápido y sacó dos cuchillos y estaba por lanzársele a Término. Este reaccionó con calma y en lugar de apuntarle a ella, lo hizo a la loba adolescente; el zorro rojo de su misma edad se colocó delante de ella.

—Muévete y tu hija se muere —dijo.

La loba se quedó quieta en el sitio.

—Todos atrás. —Termino apuntó con su arma a la loba ártica—. Tú, un paso adelante. —Ella siguió en su lugar—. Vamos, ¿no quieres saludar a tu hermano?

Fabulinus se puso delante de Término, sonriendo con sus patas en los bolsillos.

—Lupa.

—Remi —dijo ella, sorprendida.

Término sonrió y levantó la jeringuilla tras Fabulinus; en un rápido movimiento se la inyectó. El lobo se volteó furioso.

—¿Qué me inyectaste? —Rugió—. Más te va…

No termino lo que estaba diciendo porque su cuerpo se arqueó furiosamente, empezando a soltar rugidos como un animal salvaje. Agrio comprendió; esa jeringuilla tenía suero de los Aulladores. Fabulinus se puso en cuatro patas, pero parecía no poder afincar las delanteras muy bien, olfateó el aire y fijó su vista en Lupa. Gruñó.

—Dejemos que los hermanos se saluden —rió Término.

Y Fabulinus se lanzó sobre la loba ártica.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de los Hopps todo parecía normal, al menos afuera. No había nada que le indicara que Término o algún otro animal enviado por Bellwether, estuviera en el lugar.

Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía bajar la guardia, él conocía la retorcida manera de ser de la oveja y, por tanto, debía esperar lo peor. Caminó a la puerta y trató de girar el pomo con el mayor sigilo posible. Cerrado. Debía entrar por otro lugar. Divisó la ventana de la cocina y, al verla entre abierta, entró.

Cuando estuvo dentro oyó la inconfundible risa del tigre blanco, junto a gruñidos y forcejeos. Exclamaciones y juramentos. Algo pasaba. Algo malo. Puesto que había dejado el rifle en el auto, caminó con su 9mm en alto; al asomar la mirada por la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala por poco no suelta una exclamación.

Los nombres de los animales se los había dicho Judy antes de que Ben fuera a buscarlos al hospital. El zorro adolescente y la loba de su misma edad eran James y Rachel, luego estaban un zorro fennec y una loba, Finnick y Lourdes, y Benjamín; no obstante, lo que lo sorprendió fue Lupa. Ella estaba peleando con garras y dientes con un lobo, pero el lobo, aunque bajo los efectos de la droga de los Aulladores, apenas podía afincar su peso en las patas delanteras. Término y una cabra estaban con armas en mano apuntando a los demás animales, mientras miraban como ambos lobos se desgarraban entre sí.

Samuel suspiró, debía eliminarlos cuanto antes. Se acercó con sigilo hacia la cabra por la espalda y, estando a unos seis o siete pasos, una distancia prudencial, apuntó a la cabeza de la cabra. Hasta ahí todo bien. Lupa, a la que se le habían abiertos los puntos de la pierna, luego de darle un zarpazo al lobo en el rostro haciéndolo gimotear, levantó la vista. Y lo vio.

Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa y esperanza, como si de verdad no creyera que estuviera allí… y eso fue lo último que vio.

El lobo con quien luchaba se lanzó sobre ella y cerró la mandíbula alrededor de su cuello. Lupa bajó la vista hacia su hermano, como si no supiera qué pasó.

—Re… Remi —dijo, y cayó al suelo; la sangre empezó a formar una circunferencia a su alrededor.

El lobo, quien Samuel supuso era Remi, abrió la boca y de sus colmillos goteaba la sangre de Lupa.

No supo cuando lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

Disparó.

No a la cabra. Ni a Término.

Al lobo.

El lobo cayó con un chapoteo sobre la sangre de Lupa, con un único orificio de bala en la cabeza. Y después, todo pasó muy rápido. La cabra y Término voltearon a verlo. Lourdes se lanzó como un rayo hacia la cabra con dos cuchillos Sheller en sus patas. James levantó dos cuchillos que pendían de un fino nailon, como si fueran _kusarigamas_ , y se colocó delante de Rachel y Finnick.

Antes de que la cabra reaccionara, Lourdes lo tenía contra el suelo con uno de los dos cuchillos al cuello; el otro se lo clavó en el brazo donde tenía el arma, arrancándole un chillido de dolor.

Término se lanzó sobre él con arma en pata y le dio un golpe que lo dejó aturdido. Lo siguiente que oyó fue un disparo, y el dolor subiéndole como un choque eléctrico por la pierna. Se tambaleó.

—Nos vemos, Sam —dijo Término.

Samuel oyó el martillo del arma bajar y cerró los ojos, su último pensamiento fue para Ben. Pero el disparo nunca llegó. Oyó el quejido ahogado del tigre y el repiqueteo del arma en el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio un cuchillo clavado en el costado izquierdo de Término y uno en el mismo brazo. Buscó a su salvador y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. «Tus hijos son duros, Hopps.» James aún conservaba la postura para lanzarlos y los hilos pendían de sus patas.

—Veo que valió la pena enseñarte —dijo Lourdes, sobre la cabra.

El momento de felicidad pasó al instante. Término lanzó un rugido y luego de sacarse de un tirón ambos cuchillos, tomó su arma del suelo y disparó hacia el zorro. Samuel también disparó, hiriéndole la pata donde sostenía el arma, pero no a tiempo; las balas ya surcaban el aire.

Solo que no las recibió James.

Lo hizo Ben.

Ben protegió al zorro.

Ben recibió las tres balas en el pecho.

Ben escupió sangre y se tambaleó hacia adelante, mirando a Samuel.

Ben cayó al suelo boca arriba y la sangre le empezó a teñir la ropa.

Dicen que cuando se recibe una fuerte impresión algunos animales no registran lo que hacen, o sienten, que algo toma parte en ellos. Bueno, eso le pasó a Samuel. No lo pensó. No supo cuando lo hizo. Solo lo hizo. Sus dedos se movieron sobre el gatillo y lo apretaron tres veces, impactándole en las piernas al tigre, éste cayó de rodillas con un quejido de dolor. Samuel le dio un culatazo al rostro y el tintineo de un colmillo sobre las baldosas de cerámica se le grabó en los oídos como la mejor de las sinfónicas.

Volvió en sí y Término estaba de rodillas ante él, con una pata sosteniéndose la herida del costado. Alzó la vista y su mirada, oh, su mirada, Samuel no era de los animales que odiara con fuerza, pero cuando vio esos ojos regocijándose al saber que al herir a Ben era herirlo a él, lo odió con todo su ser, con cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Dime —se burló Término—, ¿qué se siente ver la sangre de tu maricón?

Samuel estaba furioso, pero su respiración estaba calmada.

—¿Por qué Agatha? —preguntó; esa era una de las dudas que siempre tuvo—. ¿Qué te hizo ella que mereciera que la mandaras matar?

—Nos dejó —escupió con rencor.

—¿Solo por eso? ¿Por querer vivir lejos de Bell y de ti? —Frunció el seño y levantó el arma y le apuntó a la cabeza—. ¿¡Por querer una vida normal!? ¡Ella era la más inocente de nosotros!

Término rió con desdén.

—Una santa no era, Sam. La hija esa dice otra cosa. —La pata le comenzó a temblar de la ira—. Se merecía morir, por traidora, por no seguir hasta el final. Todos ustedes lo merecen. —dijo—. Primero fue Fred, muriendo al enfrentarse a los Olímpicos, y debo darle las gracias porque me limpio el camino para ir buscando miembros para la SPQR y sacar a Bell de la cárcel. Luego fue Agatha; _Belona_ me lo contó, ¿sabes? Una sola puñalada al pecho, justo en el centro, me dijo que lo último que hizo fue ver a su hija. Solo faltabas tú, el escurridizo Samuel; te busqué por mucho tiempo y di contigo cuando te emparejaste con el pre-difunto. Nunca pensé que fueran de esos, yo te creía un macho.

—Hay algo que me pregunté la primera vez que oí el plan de Bell —dijo Samuel—. Ella estaba en contra de los depredadores, y tú eres uno, ¿sabías que al final te traicionaría?

—¡Ella jamás lo haría! —espetó, como si Samuel hubiera dicho una blasfemia—. Ella no odiaba a los depredadores, no a todos. Solo lo haría con los que les conviniera. Lo que ella detestaba era que la despreciaran y la hicieran menos.

—El idealismo te cegó, Cristian. El día en que no le fueras útil te infectaría con la droga y adiós. ¿Ese era tu ideal? ¿Odio por segregación? Todos nosotros fuimos despreciados. ¡Terminamos en un maldito orfanato! ¿Qué te dice eso? —El dedo parecía gritarle que apretara el gatillo ahora mismo—. ¿Qué sabes tú de desprecio, eh?

—¿Quieres saber por qué apoyo a Bell? Simple. —Sonrió—. Ella me ayudó a matar a mis padres. Los busqué desde que tuve memoria, saliendo en las noches con Bell antes de que formásemos _Subesse Senatus Romanus_ , ella los encontró y me lo dijo. Una noche nos escapamos y los visitamos. Cuando me vieron no me reconocieron, dijeron que estaba equivocado, pero yo les expliqué quien era y les pregunté por qué me dejaron allí. —Amplió su sonrisa, y donde el culatazo de Samuel le había quebrado el diente manaba un hilo de sangre que le recorría la barbilla—. ¿Sabes qué respondieron? Porque nací blanco. Porque un tigre blanco es sinónimo de debilidad. Es deshonra. Es una vergüenza. ¿Qué padres dejan a su hijo en un orfanato por su color de pelaje? —Se relamió los labios, limpiando la sangre—. ¿Sabes qué hice después? —Chasqueó sus garras—. Tres cortes limpios. Ella, él y el niño. Tres cortes limpios en la garganta y listo. Me sentí libre cuando lo hice, lo volvería a hacer, de hecho. —Hizo una pausa—. Apoyé a Bellwether por eso, porque me hizo ver que no podía confiar en nadie, y aunque vio como los maté, no se asustó, no se alejó, solo se quedó ahí, esperándome.

—¿Por eso? —El lobo rió con desprecio—. Intenta vivir en una sociedad de mierda donde te discriminan por tu orientación sexual, o piensa en Fred y Agatha, que por ser hienas no les daban confianza; donde al ser depredador te tienen en la mira si pasa algo irregular. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ni ellos, ni yo, nos volvimos contra la ciudad, o contra inocentes. —Bajó el martillo del arma; la bala se posicionó en la recámara—. Eres una basura, Cristian.

El tigre fijó la vista en el cañón de la pistola.

—No lo harías —dijo Término, el tono de su voz le hizo recordar por un momento cuando ambos eran niños y se divertían en el orfanato; esos tiempos parecía haberlos vivido otro animal en lugar de él—. No podrías. Somos como hermanos.

— _Ave atque vale_ —dijo Samuel—. _Ave atque vale in perpetuum, frater_. «Salve y adiós para siempre, hermano mío».

Disparó.

Un único disparo que resonó por toda la casa y se le grabó en la mente a Samuel. Término cayó hacia atrás con un solo impacto en la frente y se desplomó sobre el suelo con un ruido sordo. El lobo soltó el arma y, cojeando, fue hacia donde estaba Ben. El guepardo estaba boca arriba y respiraba con dificultad; un hilillo de sangre le caía por la boca.

—Sam —dijo Ben.

—Sí —respondió él.

—¿Cómo… cómo está James?

—A salvo. Lo salvaste.

El dolor y sangrado de la herida en su pierna le sacó una mueca. Ben intentó hablar de nuevo, pero en su lugar la sangre burbujeó en sus labios. Samuel estaba empezando a desesperarse. No podía perder a Ben. No lo soportaría. Intentó levantarlo, pero pesaba demasiado.

Ben estaba empezando a respirar de forma estentórea.

—Ben, no te me mueras —rogó—. Resiste. —Miró a los chicos, que estaban absortos, para pedirles que llamaran a una ambulancia, pero la impresión de ambos era mucha. Vio a Finnick y este asintió entendiendo. Le acarició la mejilla a Ben—. Resiste. Estarás bien.

—No creo, Sam —musitó Ben—. No puedes seguirme. —Sonrió.

—¿Qué? —Samuel empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

—Nuestra promesa. —Más sangre burbujeó en sus labios—. ¿La recuerdas?

Samuel asintió y recordó el día que ambos se fueron a hacer un tatuaje.

Era la típica tienda, y cuando estaban buscando uno que hacerse ambos, los ojos de Samuel habían terminado en dos frases: «Cuando dos seres son uno en lo más profundo de su corazón, quiebran incluso la fuerza del hierro o el bronce», y otra.

—¿Qué significa? —le había preguntado Ben.

Samuel había sonreído.

—Quiere decir que hay fuerza e intensidad en el amor.

—¿Y esta otra? —Ben había señalado la otra frase que le llamó la atención al lobo—. Me parece muy lúgubre.

—En absoluto. Esta quiere decir que el amor es más fuerte que la muerte o incluso más. —Le había pasado un brazo a Ben por el cuello y suspiró en su oído—. ¿Cuál quieres?

Ben pareció pensarlo.

—La segunda.

Samuel volvió a asentir y sonrió; solo a Ben se le ocurriría recordar eso. Le acarició con cuidado la zona dónde se lo había hecho, el pectoral izquierdo, mientras el lobo se lo hizo en la espalda.

—Te seguiré a donde sea, Ben —repuso—. No vas a morir, ¿entiendes? —La sensación en su garganta parecía una bola que le impedía hablar—. ¿Me oyes? Saldrás de esto.

Ben sonrió y cerró los ojos. A Samuel le entró pavor, él podía morirse antes de que llegara la ambulancia. No le importó lo pesado que estuviera ni que él tuviera una herida de bala en la pierna, iba a salvarlo a toda costa. Tomó a Ben de los brazos y, como pudo, se lo cargó a la espalda. Comenzó a cojear hacia la salida de la casa, podrían pescar la ambulancia de camino.

—Que la cabra quede viva —le dijo a Lourdes sin siquiera mirarla—, necesitamos a alguien a quien meter preso… dudo que Hopps deje a Bell viva.

Y, con la sangre de Ben empapándole la espalda y la suya dejando un rastro por el suelo, salieron a la calle. Samuel se repetía incesantemente la frase del tatuaje de ambos; para sacar energías de donde fuese. «Donde vayas yo iré; donde mueras, yo moriré. Ni la muerte podrá separarnos».

* * *

Judy y Nick subieron por la escalera hacia arriba, llegando a una azotea; en ella, Bellwether y varios animales los estaban esperando. Ningunos de los animales estaban armados, cosa que extrañó a Judy, la única que tenía un arma era Bellwether.

Ambos alzaron sus rifles, a los cuales les quedaba ese último cargador, habían gastado los demás limpiando el piso de abajo, y apuntaron a los animales. Judy trató de controlarse, pero el nerviosismo estaba ganándole terreno; Nico estaba a pocos metros de ella, siendo sostenido por un tigre, estaba muy delgado, con marcas de rasguños en su cuerpo y las muñecas tenían sangre reseca.

—Baja a mi hijo —le dijo al tigre; este no reaccionó, parecía una estatua.

—Preocúpate por otras cosas, Judy —sonrió Bellwether.

Acto seguido la oveja disparó tres balas a los animales que había cerca, un león, un lince y un jaguar; Judy logró contar, además de ellos, otros siete. Al principio se extrañó, ¿por qué les disparaba a sus propios aliados? Entonces vio que ellos no murieron y reaccionaron extraño: sus cuerpos se arquearon y empezaron a gruñir con furia y, al mirarlos, sus ojos se veían salvajes; las pupilas pequeñas.

El recuerdo golpeó a Judy con fuerza. Los Aulladores.

Los tres animales se lanzaron hacia ellos mostrando garras y colmillos. Judy le disparó a uno mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio como Bellwether les disparaba la droga a los animales restantes. Nick abatió al segundo, y cuando ambos apuntaron al tercero, los otros siete estaban sobre ellos.

Pasó muy rápido.

Nick la empujó hacia a un lado, logrando evitar el zarpazo de un oso, él mató al oso, pero no pudo esquivar el zarpazo de un mapache. Quedaban seis animales infectados con los Aulladores. Bellwether reía al fondo.

—Hum… —gorjeó—, las cosas están como muy sencillas. —Meneó el arma en su pezuña y apuntó a Nico—. ¿Y si hacemos que el hijo mate a la madre? Sí, ¿por qué no?

—¡NO! —Levantó el arma y le apuntó. Un zorro venía en su dirección mas no le importó, no podía permitir que infectara a Nico—. Hazlo, toca a mi hijo y te juro que te mataré.

El zorro estaba casi encima de ella, Judy no se movió, cuando saltó para atacarla Nick lo abatió de dos disparos; llegó a su lado y recostaron espalda contra espalda.

—¿O podría ser?...

Bellwether disparó. Judy gritó, pensando que la bala con la droga impactó en Nico, sin embargo, los gruñidos latentes a su lado le dictaron la realidad.

Nick.

Su blanco era Nick.

—¿Podrías matar al animal que amas para salvarte a ti y a tu hijo? —El tono de voz de Bellwether era de regocijo puro—. Claro, si es que no te matan los cinco animales que quedan. —Hizo una pausa—. Tenía ganas de verte así, Judy. Sufriendo.

Judy levantó el arma y por acto de reflejo le dio con la culata del rifle en el hocico a Nick; salió corriendo a un lado. Quedaban cinco animales, dos mapaches, un guepardo, un jaguar y un zorro. Con Nick eran seis. Levantó el arma y abatió al guepardo y al jaguar, pero cuando intentó hacerlo con los mapaches un «clanc» se lo impidió.

Se quedó sin balas.

La única arma que quedaba era la que tenía Nick.

Pero Nick estaba bajo los efectos de los Aulladores.

Y venía hacia ella.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, se estaba quedando sin opciones. Se agachó y sacó un cuchillo de su pantorrilla. ¿Tendría la fuerza para matar a Nick, si con eso salvaba a Nico? La daga le temblaba en la pata, esperando por su decisión. Los mapaches y el otro zorro venían por el costado, caminando con lentitud, al acecho.

Judy dio un salto hacia atrás y tomó una de las granadas aturdidoras de pequeño alcance en su cinturón. Si la lanzaba correctamente podía aturdirlos a todos ellos, al menos el tiempo necesario para acercarse, tomar el arma de Nick y matar a los otros.

No tenía opción, era eso o morir.

Quitó la anilla de la granada y la lanzó.

Replegó sus orejas contra su espalda y cerró los ojos para protegerse del rango de la explosión. Un pitido y un resplandor. Pudo escuchar el quejido de Bell y el del tigre, aunque, por suerte, no oyó el golpe de Nico en el suelo; el tigre no lo dejó caer.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y tragó grueso, contrariada. La granada aturdidora había cumplido su cometido, pero no por completo. Nick estaba como si nada mientras los otros tres animales estaban dando gruñidos y revolviéndose en el suelo.

Sin más opción que el cuchillo, lo tomó en sus patas y se puso en guardia, tenía mínimo un minuto, máximo minuto y medio antes de que los efectos pasaran, debía en ese tiempo imposibilitar a Nick. El problema era que él lo superaba en velocidad, peso, fuerza y agilidad. Estaba biológicamente diseñado para matarla, y eso era lo que haría en ese estado.

El zorro avanzó hasta ella, con una cautela casi burlona.

Diez segundos.

Judy apretó el cuchillo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y avanzó hacia él, tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

Veinte segundos.

Nick estaba más cerca; ella alzó el cuchillo, esperando el momento adecuado.

Treinta segundos.

Nick se lanzó hacia ella; estaba en el aire.

Treinta y cinco segundos.

La boca de Nick, repleta de colmillos puntiagudos, parecía brillar como perlas al estar cada vez más cerca; la mano de Judy temblaba. Las imágenes de todo lo que habían vivido juntos estos veinte años la embargaron tan rápido que solo reconocía unas pocas: cuando hallaron a Meloney, cuando convivieron con sus padres en Burrows, la lucha del zorro contra Hermes para protegerla, la lucha en la mansión de los Olímpicos, cuando Meloney se recuperó, su boda, la adopción de cada uno de los niños.

No podía matarlo. No podía. Lo amaba demasiado. Si lo hacía, estaría matando una parte de ella con la cual no podría vivir. No podía.

Cuarenta segundos.

Soltó el cuchillo y cayó de rodillas, el sonido del repiqueteo de este en el suelo pareció sobreponerse a los quejidos de Bell y los demás animales. Judy cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Sintió un cosquilleó en su frente, como si la olfatearan. Dubitativa, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, Nick no la atacó, estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que podía verse reflejada en esos ojos verdes, sin embargo, este no la atacó, la olfateaba. Un instante después la empujó un poco con la frente y se frotó con ella, como un gato demostrando cariño. «¿Qué pasó», pensó sorprendida. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, estiró las patas y con cuidado le quitó el rifle a Nick, que colgaba de una correa a su espalda.

Sesenta segundos. Los animales estaban empezando a recuperarse.

Nick seguía viéndola, expectante de que hiciera algo, aunque ella no sabía qué hacer. El primer animal se recuperó, un mapache, y se lanzó hacia ellos. Judy levantó el arma para abatirlo, pero antes de que siquiera lograra poner el ojo en la mira, Nick se lanzó hacia él gruñendo y con garras en alto; ambos animales se enfrascaron en una lucha sin cuartel.

Judy se quedó de piedra, él la estaba protegiendo. ¡Nick la estaba protegiendo pese al efecto de los Aulladores! Unas lágrimas intentaron florecer en sus ojos; Judy las suprimió, no era momento para alegrarse. Le apuntó al otro mapache que iba hacia Nick y lo mató de un solo disparo. Con el que Nick estaba luchando, luego de que el zorro lo hiriera, se mostró sumiso y se retiró. El otro zorro se lanzó contra Nick.

Noventa segundos.

—¿¡Qué!? —espetó Bellwether, frotándose los ojos con una pezuña—. ¿Cómo demonios ese zorro no te mató? ¡Deberías estar muerta!

Judy sonrió, apuntando a Bellwether.

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Bell ? —dijo—. Nick siempre estará para mí, en las buenas y malas. Y eso incluye esta situación.

Bellwether parecía a punto de explotar, levantó el arma hacia Judy y disparó. Ésta por reflejo se tiró al suelo y rodó, siguiendo el entrenamiento de la Academia, que, a pesar de los años, aún recordaba, cuando alzó la vista se fijó que Bellwether ya no sostenía su arma de dardos, sostenía una 9mm y estaba apuntando a Nico.

—Bueno —dijo—, si no puedes morirte, el muerto será tu hijo. Despídete de él.

Su cuerpo respondió por sí solo.

Aún en el suelo logró realizar un disparo certero. El estruendo de la bala se oyó en la azotea con un eco tal como si esta estuviera techada, lo demás lo vio en cámara lenta. Bellwether cayendo hacia atrás con un agujero en la cabeza. El arma cayendo al suelo. El tigre se tensó con el cuerpo de Nico en brazos, mas no lo dejó caer. El chillido del zorro siendo derrotado por Nick.

Y sobre todo eso, su suspiro de relajación.

En solo una fracción de segundo la oveja pasó a estar muerta.

Se levantó lentamente sin dejar de apuntar al tigre y caminó hasta él.

—Deja al zorro en el suelo —ordenó. El tigre con cuidado dejó a Nico en el suelo; se irguió—. ¿Cómo anulo los efectos? —preguntó, no podía dejar a Nick así, y un antídoto tardaría al menos una hora en llegar.

El tigre siguió en silencio. Judy lo apuntó, este palideció.

—¡Dime!

El tigre se llevó una pata a la boca, y con la otra negó. Maldición, pensó, es mudo.

—Muéstrame.

El tigre, sin apartar la vista del cañón del arma de Judy, tomó la pistola con la droga y apuntó a Nick.

—No quiero que lo vuelvas a infectar, quiero que lo dejes normal.

El tigre disparó. Por un momento Judy estuvo a punto de dispararle al animal, pero cuando Nick se revolvió en el suelo y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su consciencia, entendió que con otro disparo el veneno se anulaba de alguna manera. Algo que no pasaba con la primera tanda de Aulladores. ¿Qué modificaciones le había hecho Bellwether esta vez?

Nick estaba con zarpazos y rasguños en sus brazos y pecho, el uniforme hecho jirones y una mordedura en su pierna derecha. Cuando hubo recuperado la consciencia, la miró y esbozó una de sus sonrisas matadoras; si no hubiera sido por la situación hubiera corrido a besarlo.

Él caminó hasta ella, cojeando un poco, y ambos se colocaron junto a Nico. Respiraba y, pese a las heridas, podría recuperarse rápidamente. El tigre seguía inmóvil como una estatua. De repente las lágrimas se aglomeraron con fuerza en sus ojos.

—Al fin —dijo Nick y la voz le salió carrasposa, como intentando camuflar su alegría.

Judy asintió.

—Al fin, nuestros pequeños vuelven a estar con nosotros. —Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos—. Por fin…


	23. Solo tal vez

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Madre mia guili; pelea rápida, pero con emoción, no sé por qué me gusta hacer sufrir a los integrantes de un ship, es tan laksdjlasd, tiene su encanto; bueno, es normal que te pese, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo con un personaje tocayo, y lo más probable es que me pase con el fic de Dan :v; oie oie oie, de algo tenía que servir convivir con Fran, nos pegó su maldad :v Incluso está volviendo a Dan malo, porque vamos, la embarazada! :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. El autor enfrasca las lágrimas del chico para tiempos futuros, tose un poco y reputea la gripe que le está comenzando, sonríe y termina de guardar el frasquito con, al menos, dos semanas de vida que obtuvo del chico. Escribe esto y publica el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **The Chronicler Fox:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, primero y principal, falta el qué pasó con los personajes, y en el epílogo (que subiré seguido de este cap) será el final "feliz", si es que realmente puede ser feliz. Me alegra bastante que te haya gustado, la verdad, y espero que los dos que quedan te gusten. Gracias por leer.

 **arturven:** gracias por tu review. Mano, gracias por eso, me halagas; y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, pues sí lo infecto, y de eso sabrás aquí y en el epílogo. Con el Triviel, pues, sin dolor ni hay ganancia! :v. Gracias por leer.

Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XXII**

 **Solo tal vez**

 _Dos días después_

El cielo, ya de por sí silencioso, estaba cubierto por unas oscuras nubes que se arremolinaban juntas y parecían querer devorar el sol. Muy acertado, pensó Judy. Nick estaba su lado, junto a Meloney, Samuel, Atha, Jeannette y los oficiales que lograron sobrevivir a la operación de rescate.

Hubieron muchas bajas en ambos bandos, en su lado Judy había perdido casi cincuenta oficiales, treinta y dos en la zona del conflicto y para su sorpresa, los quince que habían quedado en la jefatura. Todavía recordaba a flor de piel como se sintió cuando vio los cuerpos de varios oficiales en la entrada de la sede y, dentro de esta, el resto, con heridas de bala repartidas por el cuerpo.

La alegría que había sentido al recuperar a sus pequeños se había esfumado en el momento de tener que avisarles a los familiares de los oficiales, pero al menos, los que habían salido con ella avisaron a sus respectivas familias que, cuando Judy les notificó, hubieron varias reacciones: unos lloraron, como no, no era fácil enterarse de que tu hijo, esposo, padre o compañero había muerto en deber, otros solo inspiraron profundo aceptando la realidad y reservándose su dolor, otros apenas reaccionaron, como si no les afectara, y otros, para sorpresa de Judy, se enorgullecieron, de que muriera cumpliendo su labor, como un verdadero policía.

Sin embargo, cuando se los notificó a los que sus parientes sabían que se quedaron resguardados en la sede, supuestamente de todo peligro, estos se pusieron histéricos; algunos negaban la muerte de su ser querido, otros la culpaban a ella, y Judy, bueno, no sabía cómo responder; solo inspiraba fuerte y trataba de que las palabras no la hirieran. Cosa bastante complicada cuando los animales tenían razón.

Después de eso fue la noticia de los heridos. De los oficiales que quedaron vivos en la zona circundante de la calle Herd, veinte estaban con heridas leves (roces de balas, tímpanos perforados o alguna cortada por arma blanca), ocho con heridas medias (heridas de bala en un brazo o una pierna) y cinco con heridas graves, los cuales estaban internados en el hospital. Dos de ellos eran Dan y Benjamín.

La noticia la tomó por sorpresa, más aún cuando se enteró por James que el guepardo se había interpuesto ante las balas que Término había disparado, habría muerto si no fuera por Ben. Este se encontraba en el hospital y aunque no había logrado tener tiempo para verle, Samuel le había informado que no murió por pura suerte; lograron interceptar la ambulancia a unas dos calles de su casa. Ben había sufrido tres impactos en el pecho, de los cuales, dos habían perforado un pulmón y el tercero rebotado en una costilla.

Por otro lado, Dan también estaba en el hospital, había recibido tres disparos, aunque no tan graves como los de Benjamín; uno en el hombro que había rebotado en el omoplato, uno en la parte baja de la espalda y uno en la pierna, peligrosamente cerca de la arteria femoral. No obstante, estaba recuperándose de buena manera.

Sus hijos eran una historia un poco mejor, aunque seguía revolviéndole las entrañas el pensar en todo lo que tuvieron que soportar en las pezuñas de la oveja, con solo recordarlo le entraban ganas de revivirla para volver a matarla. Los conejos, Hazel, Luke, Leo y Jason, tenían varias marcas de zarpazos en el cuerpo y estaban demasiados delgados, según el doctor, era debido a la escasa alimentación que tuvieron durante esos días. En cuanto a Nico, él se llevó la peor parte, además de las muñecas en carne viva por el forcejeo de liberarse y el igual estado de delgadez, presentaba dosis recurrentes y experimentales de la droga de los Aulladores; sumado el hecho de que las marcas de zarpazos en sus hermanos concordaban con el tamaño de sus garras.

De los demás, bueno, Meloney, Jeannette, Nick y Atha habían salido intactos o con algunas heridas menores, tales como rasguños, mordidas, entre otros.

En el momento de llevar a juicio a los únicos sobrevivientes de la SPQR, quienes fueron Agrio, el tigre de la terraza y los animales que quedaron vivos en el enfrentamiento con los demás oficiales, fue uno de los momentos más… vacíos, de su vida. Es decir, necesitaba meter a alguien a prisión para que la ciudad se sintiera segura, pero como los más importantes estaban muertos, necesitaban un chivo expiatorio, en este caso, los atrapados. Fueron quince animales, recibieron cuarenta años cada uno y Agrio perpetua, por ser un Gigante fugitivo y un SPQR.

La conferencia de prensa fue tan banal que apenas la recordaba; se sentía como un robot repitiendo las mismas frases de siempre.

Ahora Judy estaba terminando de colocar las placas en los cuarenta y siete ataúdes de sus oficiales caídos, como parte de los honores que se les rendían. Al colocar el último volvió con los demás policías en fila, ella dio un asentamiento y los honores con los veintiún cañonazos comenzaron. Un viento frío sopló con fuerza, acompañando los disparos.

Junto a ella estaban Nick, Meloney, Samuel, Jeannette y Bogo; estos tres últimos, como no pertenecían a la policía, iban vestidos de negro. Nick le colocó una pata sobre el hombro.

—¿Todo bien, pelusa? —preguntó.

Judy asintió. No. No estaba bien. Estaba mal. Todo esto. ¿Cómo podría estar bien viendo a casi cincuenta de sus miembros en esas cajas? Pudo soportar estos veinte años con tan solo cinco muertes en ese tiempo, pero ¿cuarenta y siete? Era mucho para ella. Miró a Bogo, preguntándose cómo habría podido el búfalo soportar las muertes de todos los que cayeron cuando los Olímpicos.

Los cañonazos seguían.

Samuel mantenía una expresión pétrea, muy parecida a la de la hiena, mientras miraba el ataúd donde estaba Lupa. Suspiró.

—Sigo sin entender por qué —dijo Samuel— hay que sufrir tanto para salir victoriosos. Esto no se puede llamar una victoria, es como un acuerdo temporal, donde nosotros somos los que más sufrimos.

Bogo resopló, como si estuviera cansado de oír la misma pregunta.

—¿Sufrimiento y dolor innecesario y sin sentido? No creo que te sirva de nada que te diga que la vida es así. Son policías. El bien sufre, el mal florece, y todo lo que es mortal fenece.

—Además —agregó Judy, entendiendo a Bogo; quizá al ambos haber sido jefes se comprendían un poco—, cada vez que resuelves un caso de asesinato te haces un poco de daño. Por desgracia, en general hay más miseria e historias tristes que móviles maliciosos de lo que cualquiera imaginaría. Al principio me consideraba una justiciera, en cambio ahora… —Suspiró—. Los asesinos suelen ser como son, tengan o no motivos, lo hagan por una razón o porque sí. En general, el sentimiento que acaba embargándote es la frustración. Frustración por el hecho de que no se contentan con destruir su propia vida, sino que tienen que llevarse por delante a los demás en su caída. —Hizo una pausa—. Samuel, ¿preguntas por qué sufrimos? Bueno, es mejor que lo hagamos nosotros a que lo hagan los demás. Ahí entramos nosotros. Somos esa línea delgada que evita que todo se vaya al caño y termine en quien sabe qué.

—Es preferible morir uno a que muera un ser querido —convino Nick; por su expresión Judy supuso que estaba pensando en James o en su madre, tal vez—. Si quedas vivo y te das cuenta que pudiste salvarlo con tu sacrificio, empiezas a cuestionarte si hiciste lo correcto.

La frase de Nick pareció impactar a Jeannette, quien había perdido su expresión sin emociones y se mostró pensativa.

—Mi padre tiene razón —les siguió Meloney; suspiró, era obvio que estaba pensando en Sabrina.

Los cañonazos terminaron y las urnas comenzaron a bajar a sus respectivas fosas. El aire sopló, más frío, como tratando de apaciguar las emociones de todos. Judy suspiró y se acomodó el uniforme.

—Me voy a la jefatura —dijo—. Los veo después.

* * *

Meloney entró a la habitación de Sabrina, cuando la vio no pudo hacer menos que sonreír. Ella estaba un poco mejor que la última vez que la había visto, se veía más viva, por decirlo de alguna manera, más… ella.

La tigresa estaba con una bandeja en su regazo, comiendo esa insípida comida de hospital, cuando la vio, ella le sonrió, sin importarle los cables que tenía en el rostro. Para Meloney no había visión más hermosa que ella.

Caminó hasta la camilla y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas. Sonrió con afecto.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola, Mily.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Sabrina rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a preguntar eso cada que me vez? —Rió, y esta vez parecía que la Sabrina que ella conocía estaba empezando a renacer—. Estoy bien, si eso es lo que quieres saber. —Apuntó la bandeja—. Aunque estaría mejor si no me dieran esta porquería de comida. —Levantó el tenedor, del cual pendía un trozo de algo pálido y con aspecto triste—. Se supone que esto es pescado. O sea, ¡mira! ¡Yo tengo más color que esto!

Meloney rió con ganas, y lo sintió tan reconfortante; por fin era ella de nuevo.

—No te rías —replicó Sabrina, sonriendo también.

La vulpina le tomó la pata a la tigresa y le acarició el dorso con cariño. Se sentía completa al fin, luego de que todo esto pasara, podía volver a ser ella, podía volver a ser feliz con Sabrina, pese a que ella esté discapacitada. Con tal, a Meloney no le importaba eso, estaba feliz porque estuviera viva, por tenerla con ella, y si Sabrina no sentía pena por ella misma, ¿por qué debía sentirla ella?

Sabrina le apretó la pata, se la llevó a los labios y la besó, el tubo de oxigeno se interpuso un poco, pero no era algo que a Meloney le molestara.

—¿Qué pasó al fin? —preguntó la tigresa.

—¿De qué? —repuso Meloney.

—De todo.

Meloney suspiró antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que pasó. Le dijo sobre que todos los miembros de la SPQR habían muerto, excepto Trivia, la hiena; le contó sobre qué hizo esta para que sus padres decidieran no decir nada y dar al alias por muerto, aunque esta estuviera viva y coleando; también le contó sobre lo que Bellwether había hecho con Nico y sus otros hermanos, las pruebas con los Aulladores; que Lupa murió y Ben y Dan estaban en el hospital; y que los demás estaban, en lo que cabían, bien.

—¿Cómo están Nico y los demás? —preguntó Sabrina—. Digo, debe de ser un trauma fuerte.

—Nico no recuerda nada, pero los demás… —Hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada—. Bueno, tendrán que ir al psicólogo un tiempo para poder superarlo.

—Ya. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué te molesta? —quiso saber—, pareces enojada.

Meloney alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la tigresa. Bufó.

—La hiena es la que me molesta. ¿Por qué mis padres la dejaron así sin más? Debieron meterla presa.

—Me acabaste de decir que ella sacó a Finnick de donde estaba y colaboró con ustedes para rescatar a los pequeños, aunque ella fuera por sus propios motivos. ¿Aún así quieres que esté presa?

—Sí.

—Meloney. —Sabrina la miró fijamente—. Lo que dices no tiene sentido, estás empeñada en llevarla a la cárcel cuando ella, sabiendo que estaba en peligro, los ayudó. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

—Yo creo que más bien lo hizo por Dan —refunfuñó la vulpina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te dije que Dan estaba aquí, pero no te dije el por qué.

—¿Y bien?

—Dan salvó a esa hiena. Cuando estábamos en la balacera con Belona, esta había logrado ponerse tras ella y consiguió disparar, pero Dan, de alguna manera, maniobró y la protegió, recibiendo los impactos en su cuerpo.

—Ya va. —Sabrina estaba que se rompía a reír—. ¿Me estás queriendo decir que Dan protegió a quien le hizo la vida un yogurt, y eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Enserio? O sea, Mily… —Risillas—… sé que Dan es nuestro compañero, o era, pero… —Más risillas—… ¿Porque se enamore de la hiena? Digo —añadió con un tono más tierno—, uno solo recibiría las balas por otro animal si lo ama.

Meloney sonrió un poco.

—Es que me choca, me choca esa hiena.

Sabrina rió.

—Oh vamos, Mily, para gustos, colores. —Sonrió—. Deja que sean felices. Entiendo que no lo entiendas, no obstante, nosotros no decidimos de quien nos enamoramos. Sé que como fue parte de SPQR quieres verla tras las rejas, porque fue un miembro de ellos quien me hizo esto. El punto es que fue _Jano_ quien lo hizo, no ella. Solo deja ir ese rencor y sé feliz… conmigo.

—Es solo que no lo entiendo —masculló, como una niña pequeña a la que dejan sin manera de responder.

Sabrina volvió a reír.

—A veces no entendemos lo que es diferente a nosotros. Todos tememos lo que no conocemos o no entendemos. Y odiamos lo que tememos. —Le tomó la pata con la suya—. En lugar tratar de encontrarle el sentido con tu punto de vista, escucha sus versiones para entenderlos.

Meloney se quedó viéndola fijamente.

—¡Sabrina, eres una poeta! —exclamó.

—¿A que no conocías ese lado mío? —dijo sonriendo y alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

—No, no lo conocía. —Se acercó hacia ella—. Y me gusta. —Y la besó.

El tubo de oxigeno de ella le molestó un poco a Meloney, pero solo bastó girar un poco la cabeza para poder besarla con comodidad y, aprovechando dicha posición, logró profundizar el beso. Tomó con cuidado las mejillas de Sabrina tratando de no lastimarla mientras esta, a su vez, le pasó una pata por el cuello, tirando de ella.

—Sissy —logró decir, entre el beso.

Sabrina no hizo caso, siguió besándola y tirando hacia ella cada vez más. Meloney debía parar, o la fuerza de la tigresa la haría caer sobre ella, y ahora era lo menos que podía hacer, primero debía recuperarse.

—Sissy, espera. —Los labios de Sabrina buscaban los suyos con ansias.

Meloney trastabilló hacia adelante cuando Sabrina tiró con fuerza, si no hubiera sido porque interpuso las patas a ambos lados de ella, le habría caído encima. Cuando la miró para reñirle que debía descansar, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta: Sabrina la veía con una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo acelerar el corazón. Oh, esos ojos; algo dentro de ella aleteó con fuerza. La deseaba, la necesitaba, la quería ahora.

«No. Ahora no —se reprendió—. Tiene que descansar.»

El aleteo siguió, esta vez con más fuerza y enojado porque no obtuvo lo que quería. Con esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo, se separó de ella y suspiró tratando de calmar su retumbante corazón y bajar el extraño calor que la invadió.

—Sissy, a-a-ahora no —jadeó—. Cuando salgas.

Sabrina asintió y se encogió de hombros, casi sin afectarse. ¿Qué tenía ella que la dejaba tan… así? Anhelante de algo. Suspiró y de los bolsillos de su uniforme sacó una barra de chocolate. Cuando Sabrina la vio, los ojos le brillaron.

—Ten —dijo Meloney; Sabrina la tomó y la vio como si fuera un tesoro.

—Mi novia, la contrabandista —sonrió ella.

—Trata de que las enfermeras no la encuentren. —Le guiñó el ojo y le dio un pico—. Me voy, volveré mañana…y todo los días hasta que salgas.

* * *

Samuel estaba en la habitación de Ben. Este estaba en una camilla amplia, especial para su… complexión, estaba conectado a un respirador artificial y tenía varios cables conectados a unas bolsas colgadas que le suministraban medicamentos. Tenía el pecho vendado hasta la cintura y, según los doctores, se había salvado apenas por poco. La bala que rebotó en la costilla le astilló el hueso, aunque no llegó a perforar órganos importantes, sin embargo, las otras dos balas le perforaron el pulmón derecho, lo que había ocasionado un neumotórax y un derrame pleural; si no hubiera sido porque los paramédicos lograron drenar la sangre y el aire, Ben hubiera muerto sin remedio.

Se encontraba sedado e inconsciente. Los doctores le habían dicho que duraría inconsciente al menos otros dos días más, mientras le seguían suministrando medicamentos y sedantes, en un intento de que sanara más deprisa. Samuel les había dicho que no tenía prisa en que sanara, si lo hacía, quería que lo hiciera por completo y no con prisas.

—Solo necesito que viva —le había dicho al doctor Fawkes—. Es todo lo que pido.

Samuel estaba sentado junto a la cama de Ben con el «bip, bip» del monitor cardíaco, esperando que despertara; y aunque no lo hiciera aún, estaba feliz de que siguiera vivo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando un zorro ártico, con una bata tan blanca como él. Cuando entró miró a Samuel y sonrió levemente.

—Señor Burnie —dijo—, ¿cómo sigue la herida en su pierna? —Le señaló la pierna con su portapapeles—. Debe evitar forzarla mucho.

—No se preocupe, doctor, estoy bien. —Samuel sonrió—. Dígame… ¿cómo evoluciona Ben?

El doctor Fawkes suspiró, oteó su portapapeles buscando el diagnostico de Ben y, luego de hallarlo, se dirigió a Samuel.

—Bien. Evoluciona bien. Recomiendo que dure, al menos, unas dos semanas aquí, para poder controlar su recuperación. Puesto que el señor Garraza no es precisamente un cuidador de su salud, ese tiempo nos permitirá intervenir si por alguna razón, su cuerpo no tolera los medicamentos. —Le dio una mirada acusatoria al lobo—. En cuanto a usted, siga las recomendaciones que le di: caminar máximo una hora al día y estar de reposo con la pierna levantada, de preferencia, sobre unos almohadones.

Samuel alzó las patas en señal de rendición.

—Bien, bien —dijo—. Lo haré. ¿Después de esas dos semanas, darán de alta a Ben?

—Sí —asintió el doctor—; pero deberá mantenerse en descanso por unos dos meses como mínimo.

Samuel se levantó del asiento, le dio una mirada a Ben antes de irse y, con un asentamiento al doctor, se retiró.

* * *

En la habitación de Dan, Jeannette estaba sentada al lado de la camilla, esperando que el zorro despertara. Sabía que, según el doctor que pasó hace un momento, había cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que lo hiciera hoy ya que los sedantes aplicados no fueron muy potentes. En máximo una semana lo darían de alta. Veía el sube y baja del pecho de este cuando respiraba, preguntándose al mismo tiempo qué había en él que le causaba esas sensaciones tan raras.

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento, miró hacia la puerta y vio que Samuel entraba; una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios. Samuel era el único animal en que confiaba, no recordaba un momento de su vida en que él no estuviera; cada que recordaba a su madre, lo recordaba a él. Era lo más cercano a un padre que tenía actualmente.

Samuel entró y la saludó asintiendo con la cabeza, ella lo imitó. Él caminó hasta una de las sillas que estaban en la pared, la tomó, la colocó a su lado y se sentó.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó, apuntando a Dan con el mentón.

Jeannette se encogió de hombros. Ambos animales se quedaron en silencio. Ella pudo percibir que Samuel quería decir algo, solo que no parecía dudar si decirlo o no. Suspiró.

—Pregunta.

Samuel suspiró, atrapado.

—Tú y el… —Pareció buscar las palabras—. Ya sabes, ¿tienen algo?

Ella se sintió por un momento escandalizada, y luego se preguntó por qué, para luego volver a la pregunta inicial que la carcomía por dentro: ¿qué le había hecho ese mocoso para que se sintiera de esa manera tan extraña?

—No —respondió—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, por cómo te salvó. Es decir, eso no se hace por nadie.

—Yo también me pregunto por qué lo hizo —repuso ella.

—Eso es obvio, Jenny. Muy obvio, la verdad.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Jenny?

—De pequeña te gustaba —replicó él, sonriendo—. De hecho recuerdo que no te gustaba que Agatha te llamara Jeannette y por eso te puso Jenny.

Algo en ella se alegró al recordar eso, pero al mismo tiempo se entristeció. Eso siempre pasaba cuando recordaba a su madre, felicidad y tristeza; en mayor parte tristeza. Le dolía recordarla, no obstante, siempre lo hacía; recordarla le daba la fuerza necesaria para mantener altas sus gélidas barreras. Aunque… ese zorro, ese zorro las traspasó con facilidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—¿Cómo está él? —indagó.

—¿Quién? ¿Ben? —Jeannette asintió—. Bien; en lo que cabe. El doctor dijo que en dos semanas podrían darlo de alta.

Asintió de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? Quiero decir, ¿cómo supiste que era _él_?

Samuel la miró confundido, aunque no tuvo problemas en responder.

—Lupa me lo presentó, un día quedamos en una cafetería y ella llegó con él. —Sonrió nostálgico—. Al principio me parecía algo torpe y obsesionado con Gazelle, aunque tenía ese encanto, esa forma de congeniar tan simple que era interesante. Quedamos en vernos de nuevo, claro, con Lupa presente y luego de tres veces más, salimos.

—Ya. Y... ¿cómo supiste?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad —Y era verdad… en parte. Estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que sentía por Dan, solo que no lograba descifrarlo por completo. A simple vista le parecía la típica relación de compañerismo. Aunque no es que ella tuviera compañeros con los que tomar referencia.

—Bueno, no lo sabes.

Jeannette lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Samuel rió.

—Jeannette, si he aprendido algo en esta vida, y admito que no he aprendido mucho, es esto: ni tú, ni yo, ni una especie u otra, sabe lo que es el amor. Nadie lo sabe.

—Y entonces…

—¿Cómo lo supe? —Se encogió de hombros—. No lo supe. Lo sentí. Solo lo sientes. Cuando te das cuenta que amas a alguien, se convierte en parte de ti. Está en todo lo que haces, en el aire que respiras, en el agua que bebes; su voz permanece en tus oídos y sus ideas en tu cabeza. Conoces sus sueños porque sus pesadillas te calan hondo, y sus sueños buenos son también los tuyos. Y sabes que no es perfecto, sino que conoces sus defectos, la autentica verdad de ellos y las sombras de sus secretos, y eso no te hace alejarte; al contrario, te atrae más, porque nadie quiere a alguien perfecto. Cuando sientes todo eso, puedes decir que estás enamorado.

Jeannette se quedó en silencio al oír las palabras de Samuel. ¿Caía Dan en esa clasificación? No. No podía estar enamorada de él, era imposible. Dan era impulsivo, no pensaba antes de actuar (y que estuviera en esa cama de hospital era una prueba fehaciente de ello), era muy sentimental, pero… también era confiable, amable y, aunque nunca pensaba decírselo, el segundo animal luego de Samuel al que le confiaría la vida.

Suspiró molesta. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Se serenó, era mejor ver las cosas con objetividad. Trató de separar lo que dijo Samuel en distintas evaluaciones. ¿Estaba él en lo que hacía? Bueno, técnicamente sí, estuvo en el túnel, en la lucha con Laverna, en la pelea contra Belona en la casa de Distrito Forestal, en la terraza de su casa, en el ataque al edificio. ¿En el aire que respiraba y el agua que bebía? ¡Ja! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Su voz permanecía en ella? A ver, como quien dice, no, pero desde lo que pasó la noche aquella, a veces recordaba las palabras de él. «…en el fondo no eres tan fría como aparentas […] que en el fondo hay alguien que siente…».

¿Los sueños de ambos eran los mismos? Si se tomaba el deseo de matar a Belona, pues… sí. Y también conocía sus demonios por lo que le había contado aquella noche. No obstante, eso no quería decir nada, eso los volvía amigos en el mejor de los casos.

—Jeannette… ¿qué sucede? —Samuel la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Por qué no me respondes?

«¿Responder qué?»

—Eh… ¿Qué?

—Te pregunté tres veces que ¿cuál era el sentido de que me preguntaras eso? —Samuel la miró confundido—. ¿Tienes una duda?

Como no podía descifrar qué era lo que tenía, Jeannette le contó todo, desde un punto de vista centrado y sin pensar en las emociones.

—Sí, verás… —le contó todo: cómo ella, sin una razón de peso más que la colaboración mutua, le contó lo de su madre, el cómo lucharon juntos como si fueran un equipo de años, lo que pasó con detalle en la pelea contra Belona y, con algo de resistencia, lo que pasó en la terraza, el día siguiente que la madre de él muriera—… no sé qué me pasa. —Apretó una pata sobre la otra; odiaba no sentirse al frente de la situación—. En ese momento temí que muriera y lloré. ¡Lloré, maldita sea! Tenía ocho años sin hacerlo. ¿Por qué con él? Y cuando me dijo esa noche que no me odiaba, me sentí…, rara. No feliz, sino como… agh, no sé; bien, supongo.

Samuel tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ya está! —Aplaudió—. Oh por… Si tu madre estuviera aquí ahora, estaría brincando de la alegría. —Rió—. Al fin pasó.

Jeannette ladeó la cabeza, ciertamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Ni siquiera la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Puedes decirme qué pasó cuando te protegió? —pidió Samuel—. Y no me refiero a lo que sucedió en sucesos, eso ya lo dijiste, sino cómo te sentiste tú.

Samuel se reclinó un poco en la silla como si hiciera el papel de psicólogo. Ella no estaba muy dispuesta a hablar, solo que si con eso podría saber de una vez por todas qué tenía, pues, no tenía opción.

—Bueno… primero fue impresión —dijo—, luego me enojé con él porque ¿cómo va a hacer eso? Después me alegré, era la primera vez que alguien era capaz de dar la vida por mí luego de mi madre, y después me sentí triste. Sentí miedo. —Esa palabra era impronunciable para ella, si no hubiera sido Samuel jamás lo habría admitido—. Me dio miedo que muriera.

—Y poder perderlo —concluyó él, la sonrisa estaba a más no poder. Carraspeó—. Desde mi punto de vista Jenny, estás enamorada y para eso no hay cura.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

¿Además de que el amor es algo que te hace débil? Bueno…

—Porque no. ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorada de Dan? Es imposible.

—¿Por qué lo es?

—¿Y aún lo preguntas? —dijo—. No nos parecemos en nada.

Samuel miró su reloj, se levantó y miró a Dan para luego verla a ella. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—A veces el chiste está en eso, Jenny.

—Yo no le veo la gracia —dijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Samuel rió.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando traté de hacerte desistir de entrar en la SPQR? —preguntó en la puerta de la habitación.

Jeannette asintió.

—No me importa volverme un demonio como ellos, con tal de cumplir mi objetivo —repitió—. Y lo hice.

—Sí —asintió él; miró a Dan y luego a ella—. «Erase una vez un ángel moribundo tendido entre la bruma. Y un diablo se arrodillo junto a él y sonrió». Recuérdalo.

Ella se mostró confundida.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una frase de uno de los libros de Ben. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé, la vi propicia para esta situación. —Abrió la puerta—. Adiós —Y salió.

Jeannette se quedó, de nuevo, sola con Dan y con el «bip, bip» del monitor cardíaco. Veía como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma constante e hipnótica, que le recordaba lo cansada que ella estaba; desde lo ocurrido no había descansado casi nada. Mientras lo veía se preguntaba si de verdad estaba enamorada de él y la respuesta venía sola: su mente le decía al instante que la sola idea de pensarlo era estúpida. Y si era así, entonces por qué sentía esas cosas por él, ¿por qué se preocupaba?

Suspiró y recostó la cabeza en el borde de la camilla, quedando mirando una de las patas de él. Era casi del mismo tamaño que la suya, tenía una intravenosa a medio antebrazo y un monitor de presión en la punta del índice. Sintió un picor en su propia pata, recordando cuando él tomó al suya en la terraza aquella noche.

No. No podía ser amor.

Imposible.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —murmuró.

Y entonces oyó una voz, carrasposa y seca.

—Nada.

Levantó la mirada y vio que Dan había despertado, los ojos oscuros de él la miraban con varias emociones mezcladas, sorpresa, alegría y algo más profundo que no supo descifrar. Se sorprendió y se irguió al instante, ¿qué tanto había oído de la conversación de Samuel y ella?

—Hola —dijo Dan, y sonrió.

Y entonces algo en ella se revolvió, como si algo quebrara el hielo con el que se protegía, haciendo aletear algo en su pecho. ¿Fue por él?, se preguntó. Lo miró y vio como esos ojos oscuros, con ojeras y cansados, calzaban perfecto con esa sonrisa que, pese a todos los golpes que llevara, no perecía, o quería irse.

Y luego ella sonrió.

Le sonrió.

No. No podía ser amor. Pero tal vez, pensó, solo tal vez, de verdad estaba enamorada de ese impulsivo zorro. Solo un poco.

—Hola —respondió.


	24. Epílogo: Familia

**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE ZOOTOPIA NO ME PERTENECEN!**

 **(A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OCS)**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Familia**

 _Dos meses después._

Luego de que la juramentación de los novatos finalizara y estos fueran distribuidos a varios distritos, Judy estaba atada de patas tratando de acomodar su horario. El día en sí podía llamarse bueno, más bien, el mejor en los últimos días, Annabeth estaba cumpliendo sus catorce años y, pese a que la coneja no era de las que les pedían fiestas, si se le hacía una no iba a decir que no.

Interesada, igual que el padre.

El grupo de esta vez fue más grande que la última, setenta miembros, entre los que se destacaban hienas, lobos (entre estos había una hembra que a Judy le llamó la atención, una loba roja de ojos azul oscuro), leones, algunos zorros, un rinoceronte, dos elefantes, tres tigres trillizos, de los cuales uno era blanco (ese lo pidió para su distrito, después de la historia de Samuel, decidió hacer lo posible para que no se repitiera), el primer mapache («mío también»), tres jirafas, cinco hipopótamos y, para su sorpresa, cinco conejos.

Cuando los seleccionados por la Alcaldía y los que ella sugirió que los asignaran a la sede principal fueran a la misma, ella hizo rápidamente la presentación, asignación de actividades diarias y todo lo demás. En ese momento contaba con la ayuda de Samuel, quien luego de que Ben despertara hace un mes, se había decidido en volver a unirse a la ZPD; y ella lo había aceptado con ganas. Habían perdido muchos compañeros como para darse el lujo de rechazar a cualquiera.

Nick y Meloney estaban en casa haciendo, junto a los demás, los preparativos de la celebración. Después de todo ese formalismo, Judy trató de aligerar la carga de enseñar todo el edificio a los nuevos; sin éxito. Estaba atareada hasta la médula.

—Judy —dijo Samuel—, es decir, jefa. —Sonrió—. Déjame esto a mí, vete tranquila.

Judy suspiró, agradecida.

—¿Podrás con ellos? Son bastantes.

Samuel rió.

—Pudimos contra Bellwether; esto será pan comido.

—Está bien —asintió—. Me voy, pero quiero que estén todos en la casa para la fiesta.

—Atha no irá, ya sabes que se fue a Galés... —La expresión alegre del lobo tembló por un momento—…. después de lo de Ren... En fin, veré si voy. Y Jenny y Dan, bueno…

—Aún no me creo lo de ellos —dijo Judy con una sonrisa retrospectiva—. Es decir, vaya, enamorarse de quien te hizo la vida de cuadritos.

—Lo dice la que se casó con un zorro estafador y que (sorpresa, sorpresa) le hizo la vida de cuadritos cuando lo conoció. ¿No fue eso lo que me contaste?

— _Touché_

—Bueno, ve. —Samuel la empujaba hacia la salida—. Está cumpliendo tu hija, ve, ve, ve. ¿Por cierto, y Sabrina?

—Bien, mejor, la verdad. Tengo pensado en contratarla de nuevo como recepcionista. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Hoy dan de alta a Ben, no?

—Sí, gracias por recordarlo —sonrió él—. Y me alegro por ella, es decir, no llevó ni un mes desde que se unió a la policía cuando le pasó eso. Pobre.

Ambos fruncieron los labios, sintiéndose mal por la tigresa. Judy alzó la vista y con un ademán de la pata se despidió del lobo. Salió de la jefatura rumbo a la casa.

* * *

—Daría mi otro ojo con tal de no volver con ese imbécil —soltó Finnick cuando él, Lourdes y Rachel llegaron a su casa.

Luego de que terminara lo sucedido con la SPQR los tres, después de ser revisados por el médico y asegurarse de que ninguno tenía heridas, volvieron a su casa. Esta había seguido igual que cuando salieron esa trágica noche; pulcramente ordenada, solo que cuando volvieron algunas cosas tenían una fina capa de polvo, pero de resto todo era igual.

Se sintieron extraños al volver, como si en ese lugar hubiera vivido una familia totalmente ajena a ellos, aunque en el fondo, sintieron calma, como si sus cuerpos sabían que era momento de dejarse caer en las respectivas camas y dormir por al menos cinco días. Luego de una semana de los hechos, Judy llegó un día sugiriéndoles que vieran a un especialista, véase un terapeuta o un psicólogo, para que esos sucesos no afectaran su vida cotidiana; más que todo por la pequeña Rachel. Aunque Lourdes solo bastó en notar la forma en que Judy habló de Rachel, como si estuviera al tanto de algo.

¿Sería posible que supiera lo de Rachel y James?

Fue una mirada entre ambas lo que se lo confirmó.

Sonrió y asintió. Judy estaba preocupándose por ellos para que a futuro lo de sus hijos no se viera afectado.

Habían aceptado la sugerencia de la coneja y dos días después empezaron a ver a un psicólogo, más que todo para que Rachel desahogara lo que pasó cuando tuvo que alertar a James, sin embargo, cuando lo contaba se trababa con las palabras y parecía ocultar algo. Lourdes la miraba sospechosa, sabía que ocultaba algo importante, su instinto de madre se lo decía, mas no sabía qué. El psicólogo había dicho que era probable que le costara contar lo sucedido por la magnitud de los eventos.

No obstante, dos meses después, ella seguía sin contar qué pasó en detalle. Es decir, relataba todo con cronología perfecta, pero cuando se supone que debía contar qué pasó con James al encontrarla saltaba a cuando se encontraron con Fabulinus.

Sospechoso.

Ahora, cuando llegaban de una última visita semanal, Finnick estaba al borde de una explosión de ira… lo normal.

—Tienen que hablar entre ustedes —dijo el fennec, molesto, imitando la voz del psicólogo—, tienen que dejar salir sus emociones. ¡Y una mierda! Yo no estoy loco, tú no estás loca, Rachel tampoco. ¿Y qué si no cuenta lo que le pasó? Rachel es una chica inocente. No es fácil revivir eso. Yo no vuelvo con ese loquero.

Lourdes rió para sí, de verdad que Finnick no se enteraba de nada. Suspiró. No sabía qué pasaría con el pobre de James si el fennec llegaba a enterarse de lo que había entre Rachel y él; los celos paternos matarían al pobre zorro. Además, ella también pensaba igual, haría lo que fuera para no volver a terapia. Ya lo que pasó, pasó.

Los tres se tumbaron en el sofá y, como nadie tenía ganas de cocinar, pidieron una pizza, que llegó a los veinte minutos. Comieron con tranquilidad y al terminar Rachel les dijo que iba a casa de Nick a ver cómo seguían los pequeños. Lourdes le sonrió con disimulo antes de irse, a ella no la engañaba. Iba por James.

—Ve con cuidado —gruñó Finnick, con enojo y cariño. Llevaban veinte años juntos y aún no comprendía cómo era posible que esos dos tonos se mezclaran en uno.

—Sí, papá. —Rachel se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente al fennec—. Adiós.

Finnick y Lourdes asintieron y la loba se fue. Él se levantó con la caja de pizza y luego de dejarla en la cocina volvió a su lado.

—¿Sabes que no será una niña por siempre, no? —dijo Lourdes—. Tiene diecisiete, es casi una adulta.

Finnick gruñó, recostándose a su lado. Ella le pasó un brazo por el cuello y lo apapachó contra sí. Ella rió.

—Quien diría que detrás de ese empaque de enojón fueras tan emocional —bromeó ella, tirando del parche, al soltarlo le sacó un quejido al fennec.

—Así tenga cien años —repuso Finnick, tomándole una pata y pasando su dedo con cuidado por las cicatrices que tenía de la batalla contra Atenea hacía tantos años—, seguirá siendo mi niña. No tenemos a otra.

Lourdes sonrió, algo en el pecho se abría como una flor cuando ella veía al zorro tan… al descubierto. Nadie tenía ese privilegio, ni siquiera su casi hermano, Nick, nadie conocía al fennec tan bien como ella, nadie había visto esas emociones escondidas, tan raras y a la vez hermosas, como ella.

Se acercó y colocó sus labios sobre lo de él. Finnick le devolvió el beso, maravillado, y le tomó las mejillas con cariño, al separarse él sonrió. Lourdes se inclinó sobre él y sonrió con picardía

—Podemos intentarlo, Fin —dijo—. Intentarlo e intentarlo y seguir intentándolo.

Finnick sonrió también, lo que le acentuaba las marcas del ceño fruncido, sin embargo, para ella no se veía mal, lo hacía ver más rudo; y eso le gustaba.

—Siempre, Enci —dijo.

Y ella lo volvió a besar. Después de todo, aún faltaba para que la fiesta de Annabeth comenzara, podían intentarlo un rato.

* * *

Cuando Rachel llegó a su casa la fiesta estaba casi culminando sus preparativos. Meloney abrió la puerta y luego de saludar a la loba, esta preguntó por James, ella le dijo que estaba arriba en su habitación. Meloney estaba del mejor ánimo posible, Sabrina había salido del hospital hace tres semanas y la habían aceptado en su aplicación para pertenecer a la ZIA, solo que no estaba segura de si ir o no; no podía dejar a Sabrina.

Y en lo que respectaba al resto todo iba viento en popa, sus hermanos se recuperaron de lo sucedido, Leo y Luke volvieron a las andadas con las bromas en su secundaria, y esta vez no lo hicieron solos, tienen a dos gemelas también que los acompañan.

—Te apuesto mi cola —había dicho Sabrina— que ellos terminan con ellas. O dejo de ser Sabrina Colmillar.

Sabrina. Al parecer, luego de haber quedado indispuesta, la personalidad extrovertida y juguetona que solo le demostraba a ella se exteriorizó, como si ya no le importara lo que los demás pensaran de ella, o de ambas. Ella estaba tumbada en el sofá pasando canales sin cesar, al cabo de unos minutos encontró un programa de repostería que se quedó viendo. Meloney sonrió. «Ella y su amor a lo dulce.»

Su padre y ella terminaron de colocar los toques finales a la decoración, el pastel y los demás comestibles estaban en el comedor y había varios regalos anticipados colocados en uno de los sillones orejones de la casa. «Nota mental: llevarlos a uno de los cuartos cuando empiecen a llegar los invitados.» El timbre sonó y cuando fue a abrir una lince de unos trece años, con unos bermudas color chocolate, una camiseta crema pálido y unas muñequeras en ambos brazos, tenía en sus patas un libro con un moño pegado a las prisas. Meloney sonrió y cuando ella levantó la vista para entregárselo ahogó una expresión de sorpresa.

Sus ojos. ¿Qué rayos con esos ojos? Eran como un caleidoscopio. No podía dar con el color. Desde donde estaba parecían verdes, pero si se acercaba un poco se veían ámbar.

—¿Está Nico? —preguntó.

—Em… ¿No vienes por Annie?

—No. ¿Está Nico?

—Sí, en la planta de arriba.

—Ya.

La lince pasó a su lado y casi, casi podía jurar que los ojos ahora parecían azules. «Quien viera a Nico tan callado y quienes lo buscan.» Soltó una risilla y dejó el regalo con los demás.

—¡Mily! —llamó Sabrina—. Tráeme a Piernas, por favor.

Meloney bufó molesta, no molesta con la tigresa, sino molesta porque, en un arranque de locura de ella, le había puesto nombre a la silla de ruedas motorizada. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente raro, le puso Piernas. ¡Piernas! Por todo lo bueno, ¿quién tiene el humor tan negro y retorcido para ponerle Piernas a su propia silla de ruedas?

La buscó y la llevó hacia el sofá. Sabrina tenía un sencillo vestido violeta con flores negras y un cinturón azul agua a la cintura, ese conjunto le resaltaba el pelaje color naranja. Había tenido que ejercitar bastante hasta que logró tonificar, al menos, los músculos de sus brazos, para poder cargar a Sabrina de cualquier lugar a su silla y viceversa. Al colocarla en la silla le dio un pico en la frente y la llevó al patio de la casa.

Afuera, disfrutando de la brisa que les movía el pelaje y el sol que le resaltaba las facciones a la tigresa, Meloney sintió como el corazón se le empezaba a acelerar. Sabrina parecía una de esas pinturas del Renacimiento, majestuosa en cualquier forma. De pronto le empezó a pesar el cuadradito que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Suspiró y se puso frente a ella.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó. Bueno, esa tal vez no sea la mejor manera de comenzar.

Sabrina la miró confundida.

—Em… sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—¿Sabes que me aceptaron en la ZIA?

—Sí, me lo contaste tú misma.

—¿Y sabes que por nada del mundo te dejaría? —El corazón empezó a sonar como un tambor ceremonial, fuerte y sin control.

—Meloney, me estás asustando, ¿qué sucede?

La vulpina metió su pata en el bolsillo y apretó el cuadradito con fuerza.

—Sissy, te amo con el alma, y sabes que también amo ser policía. Sabes que esta oportunidad con la ZIA es algo que no se presentará dos veces. —Suspiró—. Pero si no estás conmigo en ese momento no me importa tomarlo, puedo dejarlo pasar. —Las patas le empezaron a temblar y la boca se le puso seca—. Sin embargo, Sabrina, hay otra cosa que no puedo dejar pasar. Algo que no me perdonaría no hacer.

Sacó la cajita y colocó una rodilla en piso.

«Allá vamos. A lo grande o a casa.»

* * *

Nico estaba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo sobre los ojos, cuando Sadie entró.

La lince lo miró dubitativa y Nico supo que ella sabía lo que pasó. Su manera de entrar, sentarse en la cama, en ese completo silencio tan poco característico de ella, le indicó tácitamente que lo sabía. Percibió cómo su cama se hundió donde ella se sentó.

—Hola —dijo ella.

Nico no respondió.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué viniste? —soltó Nico.

—Para saber cómo estabas, lógico. —Sadie le quitó el brazo de los ojos y lo miró fijamente. A Nico los ojos de ella le parecían un misterio, de un color indefinido, de una gama que parecía aún no descubrirse; eran un misterio, pero ahora los detestaba… y no sabía por qué—. Eres mi mejor amigo, no has llamado desde… _eso_ , no me has escrito algún mensaje, ¿qué quieres qué haga? Podrías estar muerto.

Ojala lo estuviera. Suspiró sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sadie, aunque estos parecían desviarse a la punta de sus orejas, donde había un flequillo. Cuando despertó en el hospital… ni siquiera había despertado como tal, sino que recuperó la consciencia y, antes de abrir los ojos, logró oír lo que los médicos decían. La voz de la enfermera era demasiado clara «Si se llega a enterar de lo que le hizo a sus hermanos…». En ese momento se había preguntado qué sucedió, pero dos días después cuando lo dieron de alta y vio a sus hermanos, no necesitó explicación.

Reconocería esas marcas de garras en cualquier parte.

Eran las suyas.

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse por qué, y aunque le dijo a sus padres que no recordaba nada (y en efecto así era) se imaginaba cómo habían sufrido los pequeños cuando le daba los zarpazos. Se sentía una basura.

Sadie abrió la boca para responder, pero la interrumpió un grito agudo de emoción. No necesitó moverse para saber que la voz era de Sabrina, la pareja de Meloney.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Sadie a nadie en general.

—Nada importante, de seguro.

Ella lo volteó a ver sin apartarse de él, se tumbó a su lado en la cama y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Cuéntame qué pasó —dijo.

Nico bufó molesto. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan… tan…ella? Cuando quería saber algo no había forma de detenerla, cuando buscaba algo o a alguien podía recorrer los nueve círculos del infierno para dar con ello. Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una amiga tan opuesta a él?

Sin más alternativa le contó todo lo que pasó: su estadía en ese lugar tan horrible, la casi muerte por hambre que tuvieron, las muestras de sangre que le sacaron para dar con la dosis correcta de lo que sea que le inyectaron, los dolores insoportables luego de que recobraba la consciencia. En palabras simples, su calvario.

—Lo peor es esto —dijo, y levantó sus patas al aire, dejando ver como en sus muñecas había cicatriz por las cuerdas usadas, el pelaje crecía demasiado lento—. Cada que las veo me recuerda todo eso.

—Nico, estás hablando.

—No seas tonta, Sadie, yo hablo.

—No —dijo y rió—, no es eso. Es que tú siempre… no sé, como que evades.

—Ya.

—Es raro.

—Es raro —repitió.

—Espera un momento. —Sadie empezó a moverse en la cama y Nico se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, pero no tenía ganas de girar la vista. Al cabo de un rato ella tenía sus dos muñequeras negras con una runa blanca bordada en una pata, y en la otra tenía una de sus patas—. Esto te ayudará con eso —dijo y le colocó las muñequeras.

Nico se quedó viendo las muñequeras, eran bonitas, no lo iba a negar.

—Gracias —dijo con un hilillo de voz.

—No me las des. —Ella le dio otro golpe en el hombro—. ¿Ahora vas a dejar ese humor depresivo y bajarás a la fiesta de tu hermana?

Nico recordó la fiesta, aunque no pensaba en bajar; su atención seguía en las muñequeras. Se sentían suaves, y eran como tener una pequeña parte de ella siempre consigo.

—No tengo ganas, me quedaré aquí.

—Te estás haciendo antisocial, Nico —repuso la lince y luego de un rato, agregó—: Me quedaré contigo.

No supo por qué, pero la idea le gustó al zorro.

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió ella.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—¿Leíste el libro que te mandé por mensaje? —preguntó—. ¿Al menos leíste mis mensajes?

—Sí los leí.

—¿Y bien?

—Es bueno, es mi primer misterio —reconoció Nico.

—Jo Nesbo, ese lobo es un genio.

—Sí.

—Nico…

—Sadie, ¿podemos estar en silencio?

—Estar en silencio en la misma cama y en una habitación sola, ¿Nico piensas aprovecharte de mí?

Nico rió y volteó la vista, mirando esos ojos, que, ahora, parecían verdes.

—No seas boba, Sadie.

—Tienes una ejemplar de primera a tu lado —bromeó ella y recostó su cabeza en su hombro; la cama era pequeña, pero ambos encajaban a la perfección.

—Ya.

—Nico, eres raro.

—Raro.

—Raro en el buen sentido, ya sabes, tienes ese halo de misterio.

—Raro en el buen sentido —repitió.

Y sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Judy llegó a la casa era ya de noche, se había recorrido la ciudad entera buscándole un regalo de cumpleaños para Annabeth; un libro. Mientras las chicas de catorce años comunes pedían maquillaje, aretes, incluso perforaciones, Annabeth pedía un libro. Y no cualquier libro, uno que estaba agotado en todos lados; terminó encontrándolo casi en los límites de Burrows.

Lo que se hace por los hijos, pensó.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con algunos compañeros de ella, Ben y Samuel estaban hablando alegremente con Lourdes y Finnick, el guepardo estaba en una silla de ruedas con un fino tubillo de oxigeno en la nariz y el lobo estaba atento a cualquier requerimiento que necesitara. Lourdes y Finnick parecían más jóvenes, tenían una sonrisa que les iluminaba el rostro.

Fue a saludar a Nick, pero fue abordada por Sabrina en su silla de ruedas motorizada.

—Mira Judy —dijo desbordante de emoción, y estiró su pata, en el dedo anular se veía un pequeño anillo dorado—. ¿Puede creerlo? —gritó sin poder contener su alegría.

Se dio la vuelta e hizo como si tocara el claxon de la silla, y puesto que esta no tenía, solo gritaba: «¡PIII! ¡PIII! ¡PIII! ¡PITA SI TE VAS A CASAR CON UNA BELLEZA, CON MELONEY WILDE! ¡PITA, PIERNAS, PITA!». Judy sonrió y miró a Meloney que estaba junto a Nick, ella tenía una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo notorio en su rostro, mientras su padre estaba con una risa que le abarcaba la cara completa. Y Judy no lo negó, también estaba feliz, por Meloney y Sabrina, por ambas.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, los conocidos felicitaron a Annabeth y los amigos de ella también, los adultos se reunieron en una parte de la casa para hablar de cosas mientras los pequeños y no tan pequeños estaban en lo suyo. Judy no vio a Nico por ningún lado, y era raro, porque nunca lo perdía de vista, pese a su innata capacidad de pasar desapercibido.

—Está arriba, con una amiga —le dijo Nick.

—¿Sadie? —Judy conocía a la lince y sabía que era la mejor amiga de su hijo.

—Te apuesto mi cola a que terminan juntos, zanahorias.

—¿Nico y Sadie? —Judy hizo un mohín—. Pero si no se parecen en nada.

—Mira quien vino a hablar. —Nick rió y la abrazó por la cintura con la cola—. Terminarán juntos, lo sé. Lo presiento, lo siento en mis huesos, las cartas me lo dicen.

Judy rió.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Mi instinto de padre me lo dice.

«Así como sabes lo de James», pensó sonriendo.

Judy asintió, le tomó la pata a Nick y lo llevó a la planta de arriba. Entraron a su habitación y se fueron a la pequeña terraza. Cerraron la puerta corrediza de esta y se sentaron en las sillas que había, miraron al cielo y Judy sonrió; desde allí se veía claramente las estrellas y si bajaba la vista podía ver a Rachel y James en el patio, al igual que ellos, mirando el cielo tirados en la grama del suelo.

Nick le tocó el dorso de la pata y cuando lo miró, señaló a los chicos. Judy suspiró.

—Cuando veo a James, nuestro James, lo recuerdo a él, Nick. ¿Tú no?

—Sí, son la copia exacta.

—¿Por qué será?

—Los fantasmas son recuerdos, pelusa, y cargamos con ello porque aquellos a los que amamos no dejan este mundo.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Pero, ¿sabes? Él era tu padre y me gustaría que él estuviera aquí para ver esto con nosotros, solo aquí, con nosotros, una vez más.

Judy notó la suavidad y a la vez la aspereza del pelaje de Nick cuando él se inclinó para besarla en los labios suavemente, un gesto de cariño.

—Está con nosotros, Judy. Puede vernos. Eso es lo que creo. Lo creo de la misma manera en que sabía cuando estaba triste, o enfadado, o solo, o feliz.

Judy llevó su pata al grueso anillo de oro con una W grabada que tenía Nick y lo tocó con cuidado, y luego lo tocó a él, con dedos ligeros y cariñosos.

—¿Y ahora cómo está? —susurró.

—Está feliz, Judy. Le alegra vernos juntos. —Sonrió, con esa sonrisa que contenía todas las emociones en ella: cariño, nostalgia, amor, dolor y tristeza—. Lo sé porque sus últimas palabras fueron «La familia no es siempre de sangre, es toda la que tú quieres que sea». Zanahorias, solo tienes que ver a los que están abajo y verás a nuestra familia. —Hizo una pausa—. Mi familia eres tú, los niños, Finnick y Lourdes, Sabrina, Samuel y Ben, incluso Dan y esa hiena, Jeannette, no porque sea de sangre, sino porque ellos hicieron algo que no tiene precio: nos ayudaron con los pequeños, y eso los hace parte de mi familia.

»Al menos así lo veo yo.

Judy sonrió y se acercó a Nick, besándolo otra vez. Esta vez fue un más lento, más tierno, y podía sentir las emociones del zorro. Entendía a la perfección las palabras que había dicho. No podía ser más cierto, y aunque su familia fuera… peculiar, le gustaba tal como era. Diversa. Era maravilloso. Y lo mejor de todo, era que todo había comenzado enamorándose de ese torpe zorro.

El sonido de patas golpeando la puerta de la habitación los sacó de la ensoñación del beso, miraron la puerta corrediza y vieron que Lourdes se mostraba un poco incómoda al respecto. Sonrió y le hizo una seña para que bajaran, y se fueron.

Judy se separó un poco de Nick, tratando de recobrar la serenidad, pero el zorro la volvió a tirar hacia él, haciéndola caer sobre él y antes de que pudiera rechistar, estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Judy trató de decirle que debían bajar, sin embargo, luego de pensarlo con detenimiento por cinco segundos se dejó llevar.

Con tal, habían pasado por mucho todo este tiempo, dejarse llevar por un beso no era malo.

O por dos.

O tres.

O muchos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Nick la llevaba cargada sin dejar de besarla, entró al cuarto, maniobró para cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pasar seguro y correr las cortinas de la terraza y las ventanas. Luego la colocó con delicadeza sobre el lecho de ambos.

Judy sonrió pícara y Nick le devolvió la sonrisa. Y volvió a besarla.

Judy suspiró.

Total. Los demás podían esperar.

* * *

Habían dado de alta a Dan hace un mes y el doctor le había dicho que antes de hacer alguna actividad que requiriera esfuerzo debería esperar, como mínimo, otro mes.

Al salir del hospital se había ido a su casa y sin necesidad de pedírselo, Jeannette lo acompañó. Atha decidió irse, ahora que era libre de huir y esconderse, a viajar y recorrer el mundo y dedicarse a lo que le gustaba.

Los primeros días fueron… raros. O sea, era en parte algo nuevo tanto para Dan como para Jeannette el que ambos sintieran lo mismo por el otro, que ahora que estaban solos sin ninguna enfermera sobrevolando como un buitre, no sabía que decirle exactamente.

—Bueno… —había dicho Dan, había dejado las muletas en la entrada y se había sentado en el sofá; podía caminar cortos trayectos, aunque no debía forzar la pierna. «Llevará tiempo» le había dicho el doctor Fawkes. Ese doctor parecía saber de todo un poco—, aquí estamos.

—Sí. —Jeannette no estaba muy comunicativa, es decir, más de lo usual.

Silencio. Por todo lo bueno, no sabía cómo abordar ese tema. En el hospital ninguno de los dos hizo alguna mención sobre eso, ella se quedaba y velaba por él, sí, pero eso podía haber sido porque era su amigo; no por lo otro.

—No saliste herida —dijo Dan, dubitativo. De alguna manera había tenido que romper el hielo, y qué mejor que ir directo al grano.

—No.

—Me alegra. —Suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó ella.

—¿Salvarte?

Jeannette asintió, los azules ojos lo miraban con ansia, esperando la respuesta.

—Porque estábamos en una balacera —respondió, mirándola a los ojos—. Tú… tú tenías asuntos con _Belona_ , y tú debías matarla. Alguno de los dos debía; sentí que tú eras la indicada para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque fue a tu madre quien ella mató primero.

—¿Por eso me salvaste?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

¿¡Es que acaso tenía cinco años!?

—Porque no quería que salieras herida —respondió con lentitud.

Silencio.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Jeannette, esta vez, Dan pudo percibir como sus labios empezaban a curvarse, mínimamente.

—Porque no me perdonaría si no te salvara.

La sonrisa se empezó a notar.

—¿Por qué? —repitió.

—Por… —balbuceó; en teoría era fácil decirlo. «Porque te quiero.» Sin embargo, las palabras no salían como quería, parecían atorársele en la garganta esperando el momento perfecto—... porque sí. Porque quería hacerlo —dijo y le salió como un chillido.

La sonrisa era completa. Ella se acercó a él, Dan pudo ver que tras su pelaje un suave, casi imperceptible sonrojo se veía, sus ojos azules, que siempre, siempre eran serios y fríos, ahora se veían alegres, como si por fin ella era libre. Tragó grueso. Era hermosa.

—¿Por-qué? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Dan inspiró con fuerza y le llegó el aroma de ella; embriagándolo.

—Porque te amo —murmuró, tan bajito que apenas el mismo lo oyó.

—Creo que no escuché. —Sí, ella se estaba burlando; estaba disfrutando verlo tan expuesto—. ¿Me lo repites?

Dan frunció el ceño y la encaró.

—Porque te amo. ¿Oíste bien? Lo hice, te salvé de una muerte segura porque no podría haber soportado verte morir. Porque te…

No pudo terminar la frase porque la hiena lo besó. ¡Lo estaba besando! Dan sintió como todo el cuerpo se le hizo agua, como si se hubiera derretido al instante. ¿Combustión espontanea? Bah, eso era para novatos. El sufría derretimiento espontáneo. La mente le iba a toda capacidad, registrando todo de ella, su aroma, perfumado, la textura de sus labios, finos y suaves; y cuando ella le colocó una pata en la mejilla una corriente eléctrica que dejaría obsoletos los desfibriladores, lo hizo volver en sí. Alzó una pata y le acarició la mejilla a ella también.

Se separaron y Dan se sintió ingrávido, como si de un momento a otro flotara en el aire. Jeannette ladeó el rostro, avergonzada; él sonrió al verla.

—Solecito —bromeó—; eres una asaltacunas.

La hiena lo miró extrañada por un momento, ladeando la cabeza un poco; a Dan por poco no le explota la cabeza. Se ve demasiado tierna, pensó.

—Oh, cállate, mocoso. —Sonrió, y Dan hizo una nota mental para guardar en su mente cada una de esas sonrisas; tan raras, tan únicas. Iba a disfrutar bastante al obtenerlas solo para él.

—¿Sabes de qué manera podrías hacerlo? —Alzó las cejas varias veces de forma sugerente.

Jeannette sonrió y se acercó a él y antes de poder decir algo, lo volvió a besar.

Solo recordar ese primer beso, sonreía como imbécil y lo hacía pensar en la enorme suerte que tuvo por tenerla a ella, aunque no comenzaran precisamente con la pata derecha. De vez en cuando Nick, Samuel, Judy, Meloney o incluso algunos policías, lo visitaban en la casa para registrar su progreso y ahora que ni la zorra, ni ninguno de los que sabían que Jeannette era Trivia dijo algo, aceptó volver a la policía en cuanto se recuperara. Aunque las bromas comenzaron antes de siquiera pisar la jefatura; cuando Nick supo lo de ambos, le lanzó una pregunta en broma: «Ahora le dicen amor al Síndrome de Estocolmo?» y se lanzaba a reír.

Luego de que pasaran los dos meses, ambos vivían felices, en la misma casa donde, posiblemente, todo comenzó a surgir, y para celebrar ese momento ella lo había invitado a lanzarse en paracaídas. Al principio la idea lo aterró, pero, con tal, lo haría con ella. ¿Qué importaba complacerla en algo?

Ahora, estaba en la avioneta, con el equipo puesto y la hiena a su lado; ella sonreía eufórica por lanzarse.

Se abrió la puerta y el rumor del viento del exterior resultó ensordecedor.

—¿Preparado? —le gritó ella al oído—. Tira de la anilla a cuatro mil pies y no te olvides de contar. Si no notas el impacto del paracaídas al cabo de tres segundos es que algo va mal.

Dan asintió con la cabeza. Las locuras que se hacen por amor.

—¡Me voy! —chilló Jeannette.

Dan sacó el pie derecho, la fuerza del viento era formidable y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para colocarlo en la barra. Contaba en su interior, tal como le había aconsejado su novia. Estaba al lado de Jeannette. Hasta ellos flotaron nubes pequeñas hasta que los rodearon y desaparecieron al instante. Abajo se desplegaba una alfombra de verde, amarillo y marrón; BunnyBurrows.

—¡Comprobación! —le gritó ella.

—¡Comprobación de entrada! —chilló Dan mirando al piloto, este le alzó el pulgar para indicarle que podía saltar—. ¡Comprobación de salida!

Miró a Jeannette, quien sonreía. Ella le tomó la pata.

—¡Allá vamos!

Estaban en el aire, y tenía la sensación de retroceder con el viento mientras el avión continuaba avanzando tranquilamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la avioneta daba un giro, pero enseguida comprendió que era él quien se estaba girando. Miró hacia el horizonte, donde la tierra formaba un arco y el cielo se volvía gradualmente más azul.

Jeannette lo agarró y Dan adoptó una postura más correcta para la caída. Comprobó su altímetro. Nueve mil pies. ¡Tenían tiempo de sobra! Dobló la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras extendía los brazos para tomar los de ella.

Se agarraron mientras caían y al hacerlo, ella sonrió completamente, una de esas sonrisas tan alegres y simples que le derretían el corazón. Y luego, para mejor, Jeannette rió y Dan le siguió.

Dan miró hacia abajo. Parecía tan tranquilo y desértico que por fuerza tenía que ser un planeta pacífico y amable. El altímetro mostraba siete mil pies. Jeannette se acercó a él y juntaron sus frentes.

La risa de ella era feliz, emocionada, eufórica y llena de adrenalina.

Bella, simplemente.

Cinco mil pies.

Verla así tan… alegre, le hizo recordar a Dan como la conoció. Cómo le había parecido amenazante cuando la encontró en el cuarto de su madre ojeando un álbum de fotos; cómo planeó matarla cuando ella lo manipuló; cuando sintió compasión por ella cuando le contó su historia en el túnel; el agradecimiento al devolverle a su madre y permitirle quedarse con ella; los sentimientos que, sin él saberlo, empezaron a surgir por ella desde lo de la terraza y todo lo demás. Buenos y malos momentos.

Y eso era lo hermoso. Que no se había enamorado así de improvisto, requirió tiempo, esfuerzo y resistencia.

—¡Te amo, solecito! —le gritó, y la besó.

Si duda, besarla a cinco mil pies de altura era algo mágico.

Sufrió mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero de algo estaba seguro, sus padres estaban orgullosos, donde quiera que estuvieran. Le habían dado la opción de elegir si ir con ellos o quedarse.

Cuatro mil pies.

Y se sentía completo con su elección, con ella y con la vida que vivían, allá abajo. A cuatro mil pies para ser exactos.

Se separó de ella y tomó la manija naranja que tenía a la derecha del estómago, tiró de la anilla con decisión y empezó a contar: «Mil uno, mil…»


End file.
